Dont Play Games
by ThatKidFromSchool
Summary: This story is AU. Spencer and Jason are siblings. Ezra is in high school? Alison is still alive and there is no -A. Toby is the new kid who has eyes for a certain brunette. Will Toby the player be able to make her his? Or will his past stop him from being able to be with her? Haleb and Ezria is also in this story.
1. See You Tonight

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**See You Tonight**

**Spencer (POV) Cafeteria **

"Hey guys!" Emily says sitting down at the table.

"Hey Em! Whats up?" I ask taking a bite out of my salad.

"I just met the new movers today."

"Whats their names?" Aria asks.

"They have a son and a daughter. Toby and Jenna Cavanaugh."

"Cavanaugh?" Alison asks suddenly interested in what Emily has to say.

"Yeah Cavanaugh, Why?"

"Nothing, I think I know Toby from somewhere."

"Well there he is." Emily says pointing at Toby laughing with Noel Kahn, Caleb Rivers, Ezra Fitz, and Jason Hastings.

"Well Toby is already friends with our boyfriends. Check that out Aria." Hanna says amazed.

"Yeah and Spencer's brother." Aria adds.

"Im guessing Toby plays football." Spencer says unamused.

"You know Emily, if you and Noel got together, you would probably make a cute couple."

"Seriously Ar? Me and Noel Kahn?"

"What? Spencer and Toby would also make a cute couple. We hang out all the time anyways with the guys."

"Toby is kind of cute." Spencer says in a daze and the girls snicker as she stares at Toby.

Alison's eyes widened in surprise. "Ali, whats wrong?" Hanna asked noticing her discomfort.

"Its Toby Cavanaugh." Alison said stating the obvious.

"I know, Em just said its Toby Cavanaugh. Whats wrong?"

"He was the school player back in my old town. He always tried to get into a girls pants including mine just not very successfully."

"Im intrigued. Tell us more." Hanna said. She's changed this past summer. She turned skinny and more gossipy if thats even a word.

"He always just hits on pretty girls and never actually cared for them. He only used them to get into their pants. When he's got what he wanted the girl gets no calls, no texts, no nothing and it just gets awkward when she sees him at school with another girl." Alison says looking like she's in a trance.

"He sounds like an asshole." I say pulling her out of her trance.

"He is an asshole. He even tried to hit on me, I was just lucky enough to have a friend tell me about his plans."

* * *

_**Cafeteria : Toby (POV)**_

"So this is the cafeteria. You have the nerds sit over there." He says pointing at their table. I should have guessed. I don't think normal people bring science textbooks to lunch. "You have the popular girls over there." He says pointing at a table with Alison DiLaurentis. Surprise, surprise. "Everyone else and then we sit here." He says pointing at everyone else's table before sitting at his own.

"Do you think its too late to try out for football?" I ask out of the blue.

"No I don't think so. I'll ask coach if you can try out if you want to try out." Noel says before a couple of guys sat down at the table.

"Whose this?" A guy with dirty blonde hair asks holding his hand out to me.

"Toby Cavanaugh." I say as nicely as possible. I didn't want to be rude.

"Jason Hastings."

"Caleb Rivers." I shake his hand as well as the next guy.

"Ezra Fitz."

"You guys all play football?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Pretty much." Jason says taking a bite out of his lunch.

"Should I know anything about this school? Possibly like girls I shouldn't go near or any teachers I shouldn't cross?"

"Just stay away from my girlfriend Aria. She's the cute short girl over there at the popular table. Did I mention she's cute and pretty and beautiful?" I laugh as he stares at her.

"Stay away from the hot blonde at the popular table." Caleb says pointing at the "Hot Blonde" at the popular table.

"As for me just paws off of Emily Fields, okay?" Noel says looking at me.

"Okay. She's actually my neighbor. You like have a crush on her or something?"

"He loves her." Jason says putting emphasize when he said the word love.

"No I don't. I just care, okay." We all laugh at him.

"Got it." I say and continue to eat my lunch.

* * *

_**French Class : Toby (POV)**_

I have always wanted to take french class. I got in early because I'm the new kid and the classroom wasn't as far from my locker. While I was sitting in class a very beautiful girl walks in. I think I just saw the most hottest girl I have ever seen in my life. I couldn't find the right words to describe her. Her curly brown hair flowed down her shoulders and every step she took towards me made me drool just by looking at her long stunning legs. Wait, she's coming towards me.

I gave her my sexy, flirtatious, charming smile welcoming her as she sits down in the seat right next to me. Class was about to start and the french teacher started talking. I was in the second row of seats so I couldn't talk to the beauty sitting down next to me. All I knew was she was going to have to be mine.

We had an extra ten minutes before we have to get to our next class and Mr. Leroy let us talk amongst ourselves. This is my chance to make a good first impression. Don't ruin this. You just have to show her your irresistible charms. I mean I have a face most girls just can't resist, Right? I just hope she's not friends with Alison DiLaurentis. I saw her today in school and she was not happy.

* * *

_***FlashBack***_

_"What are you doing here?" Alison asks me angry. _

_"My dad decided to move here." I say looking down at her. _

_"You know you have some nerve to actually stay here. I can ruin you just like I did before." _

_"They're all just lies, Alison. Its your fault everyone at school thinks I'm some player."_

_"Toby you are just some player. First your with me and then your apparently falling in love with some other girl." She says disgusted. _

_"I never wanted to be with you. And that other girl told me she wanted a guy who can stay committed but she doesn't believe me and its all your fault. You even made everyone believe I broke your heart!" _

_"I just told her what needed to be said." And with that said she stormed away angry and she seemed to be hurt._

_***End Of FlashBack***_

* * *

"Hey, Your Spencer right?" I ask tapping her shoulder to get her attention and I get a nod back in return.

I put my arm around her shoulder pulling her in. "Did you know you're so beautiful that you made me forget my pick up line? And did you also know that if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged?" I flirt with her not really caring if people are staring which I hope they aren't.

"Hmm. I wonder how many times you've used that one." She says but failing in trying to take my arm off her shoulder.

"I only used it once and it was on you, babe." I smile at her and she smiles back about to lean in for what seems like a kiss. I so nailed it when it came to flirting with her. And before I knew it she elbowed me in the ribs, hard. I take my arm off of her rubbing my ribs and she smiles down at me after standing up about to leave the classroom.

"Did you know that I'm not that easy to get, Cavanaugh?" She walks away in victory. Im about to leave when somebody walks up to me. I recognize him as one of Noels best friends.

"Hey dude! Spencer Hastings, Really?" Caleb Rivers asked amused.

"She's hot." I say getting my things and walking out of the classroom with him.

"She's cute but, Im going out with her best friend Hanna Marin."

"She just elbowed my ribs. That surprisingly turns me on." He snickers.

"Well Me, Noel, and Ezra are all meeting at Jason's tonight after school to play some video games and practice if you wanna come."

"I don't know where Jason lives."

"Did you know Jason is Spencer's older brother?"

"Your joking right?"

"Nope."

"I think I would love to come over. Whats the address?" Caleb smiles handing over the address and heading off to his next class. I do the same heading off to Chemistry. I walk in and smirk. Ms Hastings, my french partner and chemistry partner. Great. She turns me on but hits like a fighter. I rub my ribs before sitting down next to her. After that I know Im going to have to make her mine when she rolls her eyes at me.

Class went by really slow and I can never seem to pay attention. My eyes glued to the brunette sitting next to me. Toby, your supposed to be mad at her for the rest of the day. Im going to have to make her mine someday. Wow. Alison was right. I have the mind of a player but not all the time. I'm a guy. Its not like I do one night stands.

Spencer is just different. A good different. She's the first person I met who was able to resist my undeniable good looks and charms. Okay, so Im cocky too. The bell rings signaling that the day is over and we can finally go home or in my case her house to play video games and practice some football.

I walk out of the classroom and go to Spencer's locker just to bother her so I run up to her and block her from going to her locker.

"Get off my locker!"

"Not until you ask nicely."

"Im sorry. Can you please move your annoying self off my locker?" I get off her locker but don't go just yet.

"I seem to have lost my number. Can I have yours?"

"Do you want to get elbowed again?" I roll my eyes and walk away. I walk up to my buddy Noel who happens to be my locker buddy as well as Caleb, Ezra, and Jason. I didn't even know their lockers were that close to mine.

"What were you doing with my sister?" Jason asked.

"He was trying to flirt with her in french class and failed miserably. She elbowed him right in the ribs." Caleb laughs and Noel, Ezra and Jason does too. I slam my head inside my locker embarrassed about that.

Jason snickers. "That sounds like my sister. For the record if you hurt her your a dead man, Toby." I gulp as he smiles. "You coming over to play video games right?"

"Yeah sure. Caleb gave me the address."

"Awe, Does wittle Toby have a wittle crush on Spencer?" Noel asks mocking me and I groan annoyed.

"If you want you could ask Spencer if you can take her home. I wouldn't mind." Jason smiles and I look at him questioningly.

"Come on dude. Ask her she might say yes." Ezra encourages me hiding or trying to control his laughter.

"She's going to elbow me again." I groan and Noel just pushes me to her making me slam my body to the locker next to hers. I glare at them but ask anyways. I can see them all laughing.

"Do you always get caught on lockers?"

"Yeah, Im like a magnet. I attract lockers and beautiful girls." I smile.

"What do you want?" She spat at me.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home?" I ask nervously sending glares at the guys every chance I get.

"I elbowed you in the ribs and you still can't get the message?" She rolls her eyes but none the less elbows me anyways causing me to shriek in pain. That was harder than last time. I heard the guys burst out laughing.

"What? I can't take a pretty girl like you home?" I sigh face palming. "That sounded a whole lot better in my head." She rolls her eyes and closes her locker while she passes me I make a comment. "See you tonight!"

"Tonight? Where? In you dreams?"

"No actually in my bedroom." I slap her butt walking pass her in victory and I could feel her glaring at me from behind. I walk up to the guys and they laugh at me.

"Nice one dude! But Spencer is going to murder you." Jason says laughing.

"Your not mad?"

"Oh Im mad but that was funny as hell."

"She still elbowed me though." They burst out laughing and I roll my eyes rubbing my ribs.

"Bye Tobes! See you at Jason's tonight!" Noel patted my back and we all parted ways. I was walking to my car when I bumped into Aria. She was Ezra's girlfriend. She really was short. Or as I learned in french today "Petite."

"Hi! Your Toby, Right?"

"Yeah and you must be Aria." She looks at me questioningly. "Ezra."

"What are you doing to Spencer?" She asks while walking with me to my car.

"Nothing."

"I saw you smack her butt and besides she's my best friend. She told me you tried flirting with her and failed miserably. Ezra said the same." She laughs and I groan. That happened barely five minutes ago. How did she find out so quickly?

"Is that all?"

"Alison also told us what you do to girls."

"What she tell you?" I sigh.

"The fact that you used girls for your own sick little game. Oh and that your a player."

"I don't use girls and I'm not a player like she says I am."

"How do I know your not just lying?"

"How do you know Alison is not lying? I never used girls. Alison had a way of making people think that because I broke up with her only because I didn't want to be more than friends." I shrug.

"Wait, Alison liked you as more than a friend?" I nod. "She said you tried hitting on her and tried getting into her pants."

"Thats funny because I think it was her trying to force me into wanting me to get into her pants. That didn't make sense, did it?"

"Nope, but why would Alison lie about this?"

"She probably didn't want anybody making fun of her for getting friend zoned." I smirk and get in my car. "It was nice talking to you Aria. I'll see you tomorrow!" I say and drive off. I find the adress Caleb gave me to Jason's house and set it on my GPS device before telling my dad that I'm going over a friends house. This is going to be a fun night.

* * *

_**So how was that? Did it suck? I was trying to make a sequel for "Will You Be My Valentine?" and this story idea came to mind. This is AU obviously if Jason is apparently a Hastings… Check out my other story 17 Years Later if you want. No? Don't want to? Okay… Ezra Fitz is in fact in high school and so is Jason and they are all the same age well except Jason hes like a year older. Anyways I'll probably post the next chapter Monday or Tuesday? Im not sure. Review maybe? Hope you enjoyed this! -ThatKidFromSchool :)**_


	2. Its Official

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 2 - Its Official**

_**Hastings Residence Toby (POV) **_

"You should so try out for the football team, Tobes!" Noel exclaimed when Toby made yet another touch down across Jason's backyard.

"Maybe if I'm still allowed." I say panting from running that long. Jason has a big ass backyard.

"Trust me if you can run that fast and not get tackled coach will so let you in." Caleb says panting as well from trying to catch up and tackle me.

"Come on guys! Lets go inside to play some video games." Jason exclaims and we all agree running inside.

* * *

Were all in Jason's living room playing Black Ops 2 in a free for all match.

"Your good in football. Lets see how you are in video games." Caleb challenges grabbing a controller and tossing one towards me. Hanna and Aria walk in as well as Emily and Spencer.

"Hey!" Aria says walking over to Ezra and sitting on his lap.

"Please keep the PDA to a minimum. No touching of butts or lips." Noel says laughing.

"Touching of butts? You guys are so immature." Emily shakes her head laughing as well sitting next to Noel while he plays the game.

"Not that immature. Just today Toby smacked Spencer's butt." Noel says causing Emily to laugh and Spencer to groan. I smile victoriously.

"So Toby how was it like to touch Spencer's tush?" Hanna snickers and Spencer groans louder.

"Mad Spencer?" I ask still playing the game. Oh Jason, you camper. I know where your hiding. You can't fool me, Jason.

"In your dreams."

"Don't be mad Spencer. If it helps you have a cute little butt. Or should I say tush?" I say causing everyone to laugh. The game is over. Noel first place, Me in second, and Caleb third. Jason not making it in the top three.

I groan, I was two kills away from getting first.

"What now, Cavanaugh? Im the champ. You mad bro?" He says dancing his victory dance. Jason groans and starts a new game with Noel and Caleb.

"Me? Have a cute little ass?" Spencer walks over to me and sits on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck. I hear the girls laughing and the guys look clueless widening their eyes except Jason whose not even looking up from the game. What's going on?

"I said please keep the PDA to a minimum." Noel laughs after Emily whispers something in his ear. What is going on?

She's leaning in again. This time brushing her lips over mine. I close my eyes and pucker up before shrieking in pain. She elbowed me in the ribs again! Thats three times today! Not four. Not five. Three times! That has got to be a record.

"Seriously what is with the elbowing me in the ribs?" She gets up from lap laughing while I groan in pain.

"Talk about my ass or touch my ass again and next time your ribs aren't the only thing I will elbow." She says into my ear so only I could hear. I smirk making a comment I know I will regret.

I stand up from the couch and smack her butt again getting a drink. "Oops. I told you Im like a magnet, I attract beautiful girls, lockers, and now my hand attracts cute butts." I say and everyone laughs well all except Spencer.

"Where's Alison?" Jason asks still not even looking up from the game.

"How do you know that Alison wasn't even in the room?" I ask and he just shrugs.

"I didn't hear any snarky comment out of her." Still not looking up from the game.

"She didn't feel so good about coming over today." Spencer says still glaring at me. After she says that Jason looks up after Caleb killed him. Caleb smirking in victory. Is Jason still camping? He needs new strategies. Damn, they were playing on Hijacked. Thats my favorite map!

"Really? Is that so?" I say still staring at her. I can feel everyone else staring at us staring at each other. Thats a lot of staring in one thought. Thats starry! Oh Toby, you never fail to amuse me. Why I am I thinking to myself. Wait, thats normal. Why am I thinking of having a conversation with myself to myself? Your still doing it Toby!

Okay I should stop. Hey did you watch the news this morning? Wait, nobody watches the news. Still doing it! Okay back to the conversation. What were we talking about again? And I'm still having a conversation with myself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Spencer speaks again. "Yeah I was wondering why but then Jason told me you were coming over." Did she just dis me? Your having a conversation with yourself again, Toby!

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" Ezra says stopping from saying something I might regret. Even though I was speechless and had nothing to say.

We all agree and sit down in a circle. Me sitting right next to Spencer and putting my arm around her invading her personal bubble.

"Can I go first?" She asks annoyed.

"Sure Spence. Just spin the bottle." Jason says putting the bottle in the middle of the circle.

She spins it and it turn three times before landing on me.

She smiles before turning to me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I say simply smiling sweetly at her.

"I dare you to take your arm off of me for the entire game." She says very annoyed. I take it off anyways fulfilling her wishes.

I spin the bottle and it lands on Spencer. Wow isn't that ironic?

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I smile.

"Okay well I dare you…" I pause thinking about it. "To kiss me."

"No! I am not going to kiss you." I laugh and so does everyone else.

"You chose dare." She groans.

Everyone else starts chanting. "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

She sighs taking my hand and standing up and sitting on the edge of the couch. I heard both the girls and the guys snicker and laugh.

"Come over here." She says sweetly and it makes me a little nervous. Am I really about to kiss her?

I walk over to her placing both hands on her hips and her arms wrapping around my neck. She's leaning in brushing her lips against mine and I close my eyes waiting for her lips to cover mine. I could feel her arms snaking around to my hips and I could feel something hit me.

I heard everyone laughing in the background as I shrieked in pain. Spencer Hastings just kneed me in the balls! I fall down to the ground in pain. I hold on to my crotch as everyone is laughing. This is getting annoying. First elbowing me in the ribs and now kicking me in the crotch. Why am I so turned on about this? She's feisty. I find that hot in a girl.

"Where did you learn to kick like that?" I ask still holding on to my crotch.

"I almost feel bad." She says still laughing.

I tried walking up to her to try and kiss her for revenge but I fall back down into the circle when I hear an annoying voice coming from the door.

"Whats so funny?" Alison asks walking in and sitting down at the circle just like I did. Spencer just has to be friends with her. Her. Of all people she decides to be friends with Alison DiLaurentis.

"Toby just got kneed in the balls." Caleb laughs at the event that just took place. An unexpected painful event.

"Thats for commenting on my ass and having the nerve to smack it again."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." I say causing her to glare at me earning me a few snickers from the guys.

She spins the bottle and it lands on Aria.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give a piggyback ride from here to Ali's house to the person on your left." She turns to her left slowly widening her eyes and the person to her left smiles evilly at her.

"But Ezra is like heavier than me."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No. Im just too small to piggyback you."

"You chose dare." Spencer adds to the conversation.

"So did you but you didn't kiss Toby." I thought I heard Alison sigh in relief so I roll my eyes hoping nobody noticed.

"Spencer please kiss Toby so Aria can give me a piggy back ride." Ezra says begging her to kiss me. Please kiss me, Spencer. I think to myself really hoping she does. Maybe I can make her mine after the kiss. I mean she can't resist my kiss.

She turns her head to the left and kisses me for a mere five seconds and I kissed back for every second her lips were on mine. Damn, I miss her lips already. Her face is still a couple inches away from mine and I lean in again but instead of my lips feeling her lips it feels her soft cheek. Spencer turned away before I can kiss her again. I groan. This is getting annoying.

I saw Alison staring at us with a hint of jealousy in her eyes while everyone else was laughing at me because I missed and kissed her cheek.

"He shoots. He doesn't score." Ezra laughs putting his arm around shorty.

"Okay Aria your turn." She kisses Ezra.

"What are you doing?"

"You said it was my turn." Spencer face palms.

"To do your dare as in the piggy back ride." She groans but lets Ezra on her back anyways.

"Yeehaw!" Ezra says and we all follow them outside as Aria piggy backs Ezra to Ali's house and almost falling in the process.

* * *

"That was so tiring." Aria says panting when we go back inside the house.

"That was so fun!" Ezra exclaimed kissing Aria's forehead.

I walk into the kitchen for a drink and find Spencer there sipping on some cold water her back turned to me. My mind suddenly goes back to our first kiss. Its not like I haven't stopped thinking about it. It barely lasted five seconds but its a moment I will most likely never forget.

I walk up to her as she turns around and trap her between me and the counter.

"I bet you can't stop thinking about that kiss." I whisper in her ear blowing gently on her ear making her squirm.

"I didn't feel a thing." She says casually trying to get out of my hold but not being able to move from my hold that she just stopped trying.

"Really? Because I can't stop thinking about that kiss. Oh how I crave to have your lips on mine again." I whisper pressing my lips to her cheek and kissing down to her neck. I heard her moan in pleasure. I smirk against her neck continuing until she moaned again.

"Toby-" She moans and I look up smiling at her.

"Hm?"

"Your right." She whispers and I smirk still staring at her.

"Im right?" I smirk. She can't resist Toby Cavanaugh.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about that kiss." She whispers back in my ear. Is she being serious? Really?

"Really?" She starts blowing on my ear and I could feel my goosebumps rising.

She stops blowing and turns to face me. She leans again for the kiss and I let go of her hips reaching up to cup her face leaning in as well. Just as we were a mere three inches away she pushes me back against the counter. Unbelievable. How could I possibly believe she wanted to kiss me?

"Seriously? I fall for it every time and every time I fall harder for you." I flirt smiling sweetly at her and she rolls her eyes. Again.

"You may fall for it every time but I'm not falling for your tricks. I told you Im not that easy to get, Cavanaugh." I try to trap her again and fail miserably. She pushes me again though this time water spills all over my shirt.

"This shirt is one of my favorite shirts!" I exclaim annoyed that theres water all over it.

"Guess you should have thought about that before you tried making a move." She laughs and heads to the living room and I follow shaking my head. She is so hot.

"Hey Jason can I borrow a shirt?" I say when I walk in the room drenched in cold water.

"What happened, Cavanaugh? Couldn't take the heat?" Jason laughs at me. I am so going to get payback. Spencer better watch out.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Everyone was laughing at me and I look down embarrassed. This is Spencer's fault.

"Here. I'll go get an extra shirt upstairs." He laughs before leaving the room. I walk up to Spencer and whisper in her ear so only she can hear.

"Please keep in mind that I am so going to get you back for this."

"In your dreams." She whispers back and I walk away passing by her.

"No, Actually in my bedroom." I smirk sitting down on the couch.

Jason walks back in the room tossing me a shirt. "Hope that one fits."

"Thanks I should probably get changed." I walk out of the room and into the bathroom to change.

Once I'm finished changing I open the door and find Alison there. I have been trying to avoid her all day.

"Wow Toby. Hitting on Spencer Hastings? My best friend? Thats low."

"Best friends? What kind of best friend lies?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you told them I was some player which I'm not."

"I beg to differ and besides I was just trying to protect her from heartbreak because I know your going to hurt her just like you did with me." I laugh bitterly.

"I never did anything to hurt you Alison. I just told you the truth. And I sure as hell won't hurt Spencer."

"Well see about that." She smirks and walks back into the living room.

* * *

_***FlashBack* **_

_"Alison, stop. We shouldn't be doing this." We were making out in my bedroom. _

_"Why not?" She asks tugging on my shirt and I take her hands off of me and pull my shirt back down. _

_"We just shouldn't be doing this. Your like one of my best friends."_

_"Whats wrong with being your girlfriend?" _

_"Nothing just I guess I don't want to be anything more than just friends." She seemed hurt and rejected. _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because your like my sister and kissing you or being with you in that way doesn't feel right. Its like kissing my sister." I gag just thinking about that. "Its not a comforting thought." _

_"Alright I guess I'll just go." She says leaving looking upset and hurt._

_***End Of Flashback***_

* * *

I walk in the room and find everyone back to the truth or dare game. So thats where we left off. I almost forgot. I sat in my spot right next to Spencer putting my arm around her just to annoy her.

"Toby, the dare was to keep your arm off of me the entire game."

"That was before you spilled ice water all over my favorite shirt." I say putting both arms around her and my head on her shoulder so she can't leave my from my embrace. Im actually waiting for her to elbow me. She's still squirming and I shriek in pain. She elbowed me in the ribs harder than she kneed me in my crotch.

"Cavanaugh, Please stop. Now my ribs hurt from laughing too much." Caleb laughs falling down.

"Yeah Toby! We should let you in our group!" Hanna says laughing with Caleb and everyone else except Alison who looked like she was forcing her giggles.

"Group?"

"Yeah. Every Friday we all hang out at the Grille much like we are today. Its only Thursday so tomorrow you can hang out with us when we go out to the Grille." Emily says once she's controlled her laughter.

"Does he have to go?" Spencer groans.

"Whats the matter? Cant handle seeing my sexy ass face all the time?" Everyone laughs including me. Well all except Spencer.

"Ha-ha." She retorts sarcastically.

"Yeah just meet us at the Grille, tomorrow." Emily says before adding. "Are we going to finish this game or Truth or Dare?"

"Sure lets do one last one. Its getting late." Noel says spinning the bottle and it lands on Emily.

"Dare."

"I dare you to," He leans closer to her making her giggle. "Kiss me." He whispers to her face as Emily leans in to kiss him. Click!

"Did you guys just take a picture of us?" Emily asks pulling away from the kiss disappointing Noel.

"Yeah! See I told you. The two of you would make a cute couple!" Aria says showing her picture.

"We would. Wouldn't we Em?" Noel asks.

"Maybe if you say so." She giggles.

"I can have that rearranged."

"I think I'd like that."

"So its official? Were a couple now?"

"I guess so." She giggles.

"Hanna you owe me ten dollars!"

"Fine, here." She says handing her ten dollars.

"You guys were betting on this?" Emily exclaims a little angry.

"Aria thought you two were bound to be a couple some time. I mean you already act like one." Hanna says.

"How?"

"You guys always laugh at each others corny jokes and Noel is always so protective of you."

"Am not! I just care, okay." Noel retorts putting his arm around Emily.

"What ever. Your a couple now and you seem relieved."

"You know I always thought you and Ben would get together." Ezra says with a thinking face on.

"Why Ben?"

"Because he swims like you and always had a crush on you. For like ever."

"So do I!" Noel exclaims before realizing what he just said. I chuckle. "I mean I cared for like ever." Emily giggles kissing his cheek.

"Lets just be happy you guys are now official." Aria says.

"Hey I'm hungry. Lets go out to eat something." Caleb says and everyone laughs as if they were expecting this to happen.

"Alright come on! Lets feed your tummy, Caleb!" Jason laughs standing up and we head to the kitchen. I was right. This was a fun night. Especially since my kiss with Spencer. Tonight was the best! Not so much with Alison being here but what ever.

* * *

**So how was that? Did it suck? Spencer is still not budging or giving in to Toby. I was going to post for 17 Years Later today but I got caught up in writing this. I'll post next time probably Thursday. Thank you guys for the reviews! Only 7 reviews but I'm glad you liked the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I bet when you read the title "Its Official" you were probably thinking Spoby got back together? Didn't you? lol They will soon but no Emily and Noel are together. Spoby will be together in later chapters. ;) But for now its just Toby annoying the mess outta Spencer. Review perhaps? Byee -ThatKidFromSchool **


	3. Just Kiss Me

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars **

**Chapter 3 - Just Kiss Me**

_**Rosewood High School General (POV) **_

"Wow, Toby! Your in the football team for like a week and girls already love you." Jason exclaims patting his back.

"Yeah, except Spencer." He puts his head in his locker groaning.

"Are you going to spend your entire free period with your head stuck in a locker?" Noel asks surprised. Mona Vanderwaal the school slut passes by giving Toby a flirtatious wave.

"She's cute." Toby says referring to Mona.

"She's a slut." Caleb says glaring at her.

"She's ugly." Toby says staring at her.

"You want her." Ezra guesses laughing.

"She's a slut."

"You want to take her to the Janitors closet which is probably her sacred ground." Jason says unamused.

"Hell yeah."

"Have fun with the slut, Tobias." Caleb says patting him on the back.

"Im depressed. Leave me alone."

"Just let Spencer go. I heard Alex Santiago is going to ask her out." Caleb points out.

"She's not going to say yes. Is she?"

"Do you not hear her talk about the tennis captain of this school? He has the hair, he's not a bad guy, and he got that smile." Hanna says walking up to the boys.

"Since when did Spencer talk about Albert?"

"Alex." Hanna corrects him. This is probably the first time Hanna corrected somebody.

"Alfalfa."

"Alex, and almost all the time but your too busy staring at her boobs." Hanna rolls her eyes.

"Alfonzo and I don't stare."

"Alex and yes you do."

"Abigail."

"Thats not even a guys name!"

"Austin, Texas."

"Alex for the millionth time!"

"Hey guys! Did you hear? Alex is going to ask out Spencer!" Aria squeals happy for her friend. Just then Alex walks by and Toby is mad that he is standing there without a care in the world.

"Have you guys seen Spencer?" He asks. Toby wants to punch him and the guys are laughing at him while Aria is clueless to what is going on.

"Yeah, why?" Toby replies giving him a fake smile.

"I was thinking of asking her out."

"Why?"

"Because she's cute and funny and yeah."

"Do you know her?"

"Were friends."

"You know I heard she's gay." He lies to get him to stay away from her.

"Spencer? Gay? What do you mean?"

"I saw her smack Aria's ass." Aria has a confused face and is about to object and Toby closes her mouth giving her a look that says 'Shut up'

"I heard she has a thing for girls." Noel adds laughing.

"How do you-" Alex is confused but none the less walks away.

"Are you serious, Toby!" Caleb laughs banging his hand on the locker from what he said.

"Spencer's going to murder you." Hanna adds laughing her head off. "But is she really gay?"

"No you idiot!" Aria face palms.

"She's mine." Toby says leaving to go look for Mona Vanderwaal.

"Where are you going?"

"Looking for Mona since Spencer rejected me this morning."

"He's not going to give up on Spencer. Is he?"

"Not a chance." Ezra laughs still in disbelief that Toby told Alex that Spencer is gay.

"Why is he chasing after Mona?" Hanna asks out of the blue.

"Because he's about to go in the closet with her since Spencer said no once again."

"Spencer should just say yes. I mean the boy doesn't shut up!" Caleb exclaims.

"She should but Toby teases too much about her ass." Aria says.

"And Toby annoys her apparently but he was just joking around." Hanna says amused.

"They are bound to be together someday." Jason says before running off to talk to CeCe Drake.

"You know, I can just imagine Jason and CeCe together." Aria says looking at the two hit it off from his locker.

"Hey guys! Can you guys please explain to me how Alex was giving me cutesy smiles to looks of embarrassment." Spencer says walking up to them with Emily on her tail.

"No reason. Why?" Hanna says wanting to just burst out laughing.

"Rumor said he was going to ask me out during free period and free period is almost over." She complains.

"You know. Toby is still out there wanting to make you his."

"Okay, I just walked past the Janitors closet and heard Mona scream 'Toby'. Not going to listen to that ever again." Spencer says and Emily gags remembering their stroll through.

"Damn, their at it already?" Caleb asks laughing.

"Its Mona."

"True." The others say in unison.

"Their like perfect for each other." Spencer says.

"How?" Aria asks even though she wants her and Toby to get together.

"Both are players."

"Tobes is not a player though." Spencer looks at Aria in amusement.

"Their in the damn closet." Spencer exclaimed.

"Are you jealous?" Caleb asks smirking.

"Why would I of all people be jealous?"

"Because he was in the closet with Mona and not you."

"Im just really hoping they get together and then maybe Toby would just leave me alone."

"Please Spencer. I think you like it when he flirts with you and tries every chance he gets."

"I don't like him." She groans and she means it but the others just want to tease her a little more.

"Sure you don't." Caleb smiles walking away.

"Wait for me!" Hanna says linking her arms with Caleb.

"Im going to get to class." Spencer says walking away and just as she passes the closet Toby and Mona stumble out. Hair disheveled and Mona is pulling her shirt down. Spencer stares at them mentally face palming. Some class.

Toby walks up to her when Mona walks away.

"Were you and Mona just? Never mind. Don't answer that. I heard her scream." She gags.

"Jealous?"

"No why would I be?"

"Nothing. I thought you and that tennis captain dude would probably be in there next. Oh wait but he's under the impression your gay." Spencer widens his eyes grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into the closet.

"You told him I was gay!"

"So your not gay?"

"No!"

"I think you are. I mean you were able to resist my smile, my kiss, and just me generally." He grins his annoying cocky grin.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't make me gay."

"Prove it. Kiss me."

"Im not going to kiss you!"

"Then your gay."

"Im not gay!"

"Then kiss me!"

"Im not kissing you just so you can get the satisfaction. And were in the closet where you and Mona. Never mind."

"You know that could have been us. If you would just say yes." He whispers in her ear. "Just one kiss."

"Will you leave me alone?"

"After our first kiss, I won't be able to leave you alone. Your kisses are like drugs and Im addicted." He flirts.

"Im not going to kiss you and Im not gay."

"Yes you are if you don't want to kiss me."

"I can prove to you Im not gay. I mean I can kiss any other guy to prove it."

"The kiss could be staged! You can't kiss any other guys because I still won't be able to believe you. It has to be me." He grins cockily.

"But Im not gay!"

"Please Spencer?"

"No because Im not gay."

"Just kiss me and I'll leave you alone about the gay thing."

"But you won't leave me alone generally?"

"Never. Please."

"Nope." She smiles and Toby just kisses her not wanting to argue anymore. Spencer felt herself kissing back. Why is she kissing back? Why is she turning the kiss into a heated make out session? Toby pulls away after a few minutes smirking in satisfactory.

"This kiss does not change anything." He still has a cocky grin glued to his face.

"It doesn't change anything? Nothing at all?" He asks and she just glares at him.

"I have to go to chemistry class." She leaves the closet and Toby chases after her putting his arm around her.

"Don't you mean we have chemistry together? Pun intended." He smiles and she just pulls away from his arm and gets to class not saying a word to his 'chemistry partner'

* * *

Toby is now in the library printing out something when he heard to annoying nerds and wanted to join the conversation so he sat at their table. The nerds names were Wren Kingston and Andrew Campbell.

"Spencer's beautiful." Wren says in a daze.

"Spencer Hastings?" Toby asks.

"Yes mate. Know her?"

"Were Friends." Dude she hates you!

"Spencer's hot." Andrew says.

"Gorgeous." Wren Chimes in.

"Mine." I mutter under my breath. Spencer Hastings : Property of Toby Cavanaugh. She's mine. Why am I hanging out with these losers again? Im out.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Toby exclaims running over to their table at the Grille.

"Hey! So how was Mona in the closet?" Caleb asks smirking. A hint of jealousy flashed across Alison's eyes.

"Fine. I don't like her though. Like you said, She's a slut."

"Anything new happen today?" Hanna asks eating some fries.

"Nope but I was at the library and met Wren Kingston and Andrew Campbell." Spencer groans.

"Spencer, its not like they bother you right?" Jason laughs knowing about Wren and Andrew's crush on Spencer.

"They do bother me. They make these corny science jokes like 'What do you do with a dead element?' 'Barium!' and then they giggle and laugh. Its annoying."

Hanna laughs. "Hehe, Barium!" She giggles and giggles and doesn't even know what Barium means.

"Do you even know what Barium is Han?" She shakes her head laughing. Hehe. Barium.

She slaps Caleb's hand when he tries to reach for her fries.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Don't touch my fries." She warned and he nodded.

"I wont."

"What about you two?" Aria asks pointing at Spencer and Toby eying them suspiciously.

Toby was waving fries in her face and Spencer slapped them off in annoyance. He tries again and she slaps them off again.

"Nothing but this ass told Alex I was gay." She groans while Toby tilts his head dropping fries in the air and catching it with his mouth in victory because he stopped one guy from asking out Spencer.

"We know! He said it right in front of us except Em and Ali." Hanna says laughing.

"You knew!"

"I told them not to say anything." Spencer glares at Toby still mad he cost her a date.

"You know what we should do?" Jason says with a thinking face.

"What?" We all say in unison.

"We should go out somewhere! Maybe the beach. Like rent a few hotel rooms for some relaxation time." He exclaims.

"That would be a great idea!" Aria says and Emily, Hanna, and Alison agree as the guys did.

"But does he have to go?" Spencer complains pointing to Toby.

"Whats the matter? Tired of seeing my beautiful face all the time?" He smiles wrapping both arms around her just to annoy her.

"No tired of hearing your annoying voice when ever you talk."

"Your comebacks annoy me."

"Good."

"Don't say that! You wove me!" He says kissing her cheek really pissing her off. Everybody laughs all thinking the same thing. Be a couple already! Well everyone except Alison.

Everyone laughs at the face Spencer's making well except Alison who doesn't like them together. Not at all.

"So tomorrow we all head out to Atlantic City? The boardwalk?" Jason asks when everyones laughter died down.

"Yeah! We'll split the bedrooms even. Girls in one room. Boys in the other." Emily says excited for this trip.

"Alright lets meet tomorrow. My house." Jason says.

* * *

_**So How was this chapter? Im glad you guys like the story! Everyone is all the same age. Even Wren! I wonder what would happen during the trip! Might post again this weekend perhaps? Spencer is still being stubborn. -.- Alison being Alison. Dont be mad about Toby and Mona. Its a one time thing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Review maybe? No? Dont want to? Okay... Byee -ThatKidFromSchool **_


	4. I Love Cookies

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 4 - I Love Cookies**

_**Hastings House - Spencer (POV) **_

"Hey guys!" Toby walks in and I groan.

"Hey Tobes!" Jason greets happily mostly because he's bringing CeCe Drake with him to the beach at Atlantic.

"Hey." Toby said again glumly accidentally banging his head on the door.

"Whats up?" Noel asks sort of concerned by the looks on his face.

"I bumped into Alex last night and tried to tell him that Spencer really is not gay and that he should ask her out," Im intrigued. Was he actually trying to help me? "But he has a girlfriend." Unbelievable.

"Thats rough. You actually tried explaining?" Caleb asks amused that he actually tried to get Spencer a date.

"I did because I was sorry. Im sorry Spencer." He gives me an apologetic smile and I just wave him off showing I don't really care. Thats sweet of him though. I can't believe he tried to do that. Alex has a girlfriend now. Dammit.

"Its fine." I mumble and Aria rubs my back comforting me.

"I tried but his girlfriend was smoking hot!" He exclaims ruining his sweet side. I actually thought he was being considerate.

"Way to be considerate." I say bitterly rolling my eyes.

"Hey its okay. Were going to the beach today. Hot guys with hot bodies and cute lifeguards." Emily said in a daze almost drooling.

"Hey Em! Boyfriend? Yeah remember me?" Noel closed her already open jaw to prevent from her drooling over 'Cute Life Guards with Hot Bodies'

"Do you guys remember last time?" Hanna laughs and so does everyone else except Toby who seemed to be a clueless little bunny.

"What happened last time?" Toby laughs awkwardly looking around the room.

"A lifeguard was flirting with Emily and she didn't know he was talking to her and she mumbled 'So Hot' in front of his face." Spencer started and Emily ducked behind Noel while Ezra finished the story up.

"She had an ice cream in her hand so when the life guard whistled for her attention she jumped up and spilled ice cream all over her and the life guard."

"Wow I almost feel bad. For the lifeguard I mean." Toby laughed and Emily glared at him.

"I scared him off." She face palms laughing at the memory.

"Thats why I feel bad." She glared at him. "Im just kidding, Em! By the way what kind of ice cream?"

"Why do you care? And Mint Chocolate Chip."

"What! You let Mint chocolate chip ice cream all over sweaty life guards! Okay maybe I don't feel bad for him. I might have licked it off."

"Your disgusting." I said simply rolling my eyes chuckling a little along with everyone else.

"Its Mint chocolate chip! Thats the like the best ice cream ever."

"Thats true but sweaty life guards? Really, Toby?" Emily laughs along with everyone else.

"We should probably get going. Don't want to ruin our spring break. Lets hit the road to Atlantic City!" Alison says dancing her way out the door and into the car.

"Is she drunk or something? Why was she dancing her way out the door?" Hanna asks amused.

"No idea." Everyone says staring at the door Ali just shaked her way out of.

"Lets just go." I say irritably and we all run out. Unfortunately the ride is like eight hours and Im stuck in a car with Toby. CeCe and Jason were riding on separate cars while the other eight of us shared the big van.

"Remember last time the seven of us were in this car?" I laugh thinking about that memory.

"What happened that time?" Toby asks curiously.

"We stopped by seven eleven and bought a ton of candy so when we were parked Caleb talks to a little boy and says 'Do you want to see our cool van? We have candy.' in the most creepiest way ever and scared the little guy off." Emily laughs but it was true. We did have candy.

"Then the mom came over to him and called him some nasty things." Ezra once again finished the story. He seems to be finishing a lot of things today.

"I feel bad for little Chuck. The little boys name was Chuck." Hanna says giggling at the story.

"I feel bad for Chuck. I want to chuck something at his mother for calling me all of those mean things though. Lady can't handle a joke." Caleb said snapping his fingers like a diva for more effect.

"You guys have the weirdest stories!" Toby laughed and for some reason I find his laugh adorable. Why am I thinking this? Why did I just think that? No! I did not just think that.

"Don't worry, Toby. You have been hanging out with us for a week and your still here so you know were cool and normal… most of the time." Noel says patting his back. Ezra was driving.

I was stuck sitting next to Toby because I made the wrong mistake of going inside the van first and choosing the seat all the way in the back where Toby can just corner me.

* * *

"Were here!" Ezra shouted to wake everyone up. It was already dark so we couldn't hit the beach but we have the rest of the week to do that.

I also just realized I fell asleep. I picked my head up to see what I have been sleeping on. It was definitely not the window.

I turn my head and scream waking the person with the shoulder I have been sleeping on for the past five hours.

"Spencer stop screaming! Im up! Im up!" Hanna shouts annoyed.

"Spencer, why are you screaming anyways?" Aria asks rubbing her eyes.

"Emily! Wakey Wakey, baby!" Noel says trying to wake Emily up. She still wont get up. Snuggling in to Noel some more.

"Still not up?" Hanna asks and he nods.

"Airhorn?" Alison asks.

"Airhorn." Aria says getting out the airhorn for when one of us oversleeps.

We all cover our ears. She puts it close to Em's ear and hits the button. Emily shot straight up groaning as did Toby.

"Not the airhorn." She grumbles getting out of the van joining Ezra who got out to stretch.

"Were here already?" Toby asks in the most cutest sleepy voice ever. What are you thinking? Spencer! He's an ass. Alison even said so! He looks at me with a winning smile.

"Do we have anything to eat? Who else is hungry?" Hanna asks and everybody cheers all wanting something to eat. The van sure needs cleaning. How many candy wrappers and bottles of juice are in here?

"Had a nice nap on pillow Toby?" Toby asks in victory.

"Kiss my ass." I say bluntly hopping out of the van leaving Toby behind.

"Gladly." He smirks walking pass me.

"Hurry up you two! Jason and CeCe got us our rooms!" Caleb screams at us, grabbing a hold of Hanna's hand walking up to the hotel doors.

* * *

I arrived at the hotel room that me, Hanna, Emily, and Aria share because CeCe and Alison are in the other girls room while the guys are next door.

"Wow. This place has a nice view of the city. I can't wait to see it when the sun comes up." Hanna squealed closing the shades.

"Im hungry. Is there anything to eat downstairs?" I ask when I hear my tummy grumble.

"Everyday of the week you can get a free cookie from downstairs at the front desk. Since its late, you can get more than one and tell them you have friends. Im hungry too but I'm too lazy to go downstairs." Hanna says and I grab a spare key in case they try to lock me out.

"How do you know that?" Emily asks. This is the first time we have ever been here. I think.

"Caleb told me. I asked him where he got his cookies from when we already up here." She closes her eyes exhaling. "That sounded a whole lot better in my head."

"Alright Im out to go get some cookies." I laugh closing the door and bump into somebody I really did not expect to see.

"Hey Spence!" He exclaims and I groan. What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in his room where I don't have to see his annoying face?

"Toby."

"No Hey?" He laughs walking downstairs with me.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I need to go down to the lobby to get some delicious cookies and your going in the same direction as the lobby."

"Must you get cookies the same time I get my cookies?"

"I love your cookies. I mean cookies. I just love cookies."

"Okay then." I roll my eyes.

We reach the counter and the man gave us the last of probably ten cookies. The lobby is so empty. Everyone must be asleep. After all it is around midnight. We start walking back to our hotel rooms but it doesn't seem at all familiar. It looks like a different kind of staircase. I nudge Toby in the side getting his attention.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Were going the wrong way."

"Spencer this is a big hotel. We couldn't have gone the wrong way. I mean its not possible. The place is like color coded. Look the floor is yellow and we were walking on the blue path before. Shit, were lost."

"Well were not following or continuing our journey to see Oz, Dorothy. Lets hop off the yellow brick road before the girls call a search team."

"Alright and did you just call me Dorothy?"

"No shit sherlock."

"But I wanted to be Toto!"

"Did you just call yourself a T-cup terrier puppy?"

"Apparently I did. Didn't you say puppies were cute?"

"Keep walking, Dorothy!" I say walking past him and onto the blue carpet headed towards my hotel room.

"Were not in Kansas anymore!" He shouts once he's a little bit caught up to me. My bedroom is not that far and I just run in wanting to get away from Toby. Even when he's not talking he annoys me.

"Hey guys!" I say closing the door and find them all in their pajamas getting ready for bed.

"What took you so long?" Hanna asks running up to me to grab three cookies and handing them to the girls while I bite my own.

"I got lost."

"These cookies are so good!" Aria exclaims her cookie half finished.

"Wow, Tiny here is almost finished with her cookie less than thirty seconds after she got it." Emily laughs taking her first bite of the chocolate chip cookie.

"Well Tiny is hungry." Aria says putting emphasis on 'Tiny' We laugh.

"Whats so funny?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"Your so Tiny." Hanna laughs snuggling into her side of the bed. Emily joins her getting cozy on her side of the bed after eating her cookie.

"Come on Tiny. Lets go to sleep!" I say pulling the covers so Aria can hop in.

"Night girls!" Hanna says tiredly.

"Night!" We all say together falling asleep. This was going to be a long spring break getaway.

* * *

_**Soo How was that? Theres this cool awesome site you guys should so check out. Its like FaceBook. Pretty Little Liars style. If you're interested PM me and I'll tell you which characters you can be. I use RoseBook Language on this site sometimes because that site is just so cool. Anyways This is where they are spending their spring break and you know anything can happen. I wonder what will happen to Spencer and Toby.. Not really because I already know but you know what I mean. Right? You don't? I was never good in math anyways… So umm yeah. Anyways hope you enjoyed and Thank You for the reviews! Might post again…. Tomorrow? Byeee -ThatKidFromSchool **_


	5. Waffles Or Pancakes

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 5 - Waffles Or Pancakes?**

_**Girls Hotel Room - Spencer (POV) **_

I woke up and realized that Aria had her arm around me. No Hanna or Emily in sight. I groan looking up at the clock. 10:53 AM. How am I waking up just now? I roll over on the bed still in Aria's arms but come face to face with an annoying football player. That is definitely not Aria.

I scream waking him up again for the second time in the past twelve hours. What is he doing here?

He groans, his eyes fluttering open and a grin forming on his face when he sees me glaring at him.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"The guys kept making noise so Emily let me sleep here." Toby grins before yawning.

"And you just sleep on my bed?"

"Yeah? Got a problem?"

"I never said you could sleep on my bed while hugging me."

"But I like hugging you and your not trying struggle out of my hold. So you like my hugs too." He smiles hugging me tighter.

"Let go of me before I break your arms."

"Bu-But okay."

He reluctantly pulls away.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to shower."

"Can I join you?" He asks with a seductive smile.

"No! Get out!"

"Somebody can't take a joke. Bye Spence." And then there was one. Me.

I walk further across the room and into the bathroom with a note attached to the door.

_**Morning Sleepyhead! Were all downstairs eating breakfast if you were wondering. We left for breakfast at 10:30. After were heading straight for the boardwalk and beach so call us to meet up unless were still at the breakfast room. -Emily (Who by the way is the only one who cared enough to write a note unlike Hanna or Aria who just wanted to eat breakfast and make you think we have disappeared somewhere out of the blue.) Emily is lying. I was considerate and wrote this part of the note. -Aria. Sorry for being inconsiderate. Im hungry. Get over it. -Hanna :) P.S. I didn't lie you liar! -Emily (That was to Aria by the way and Did you like your mystery guest?) **_

I groan audibly but continue inside the bathroom to get ready for the beach. I pick out a nice sundress to wear on top of my swim suit. I chose a swim suit that hopefully says 'Im single and want to mingle' type of look.

* * *

I walk out the door of the hotel room and crash into him yet again.

"Do you notice how many times we bump into each other?"

"Do you notice how annoying you sound right now?"

"I think the universe is trying to say something, I mean come on. We always just crash into each other like this." He makes these weird hand gestures to further explain what he just said.

"I just thought the universe hated me since its always making me crash into, well you."

"The universe is blessing you with my presence. I know the universe is blessing me with that beautiful face of yours." He smiles poking my nose and I slap his hand off my face giggling. Why am I giggling? Spencer, stop it! Now make a sarcastic come back in three, two, one.

"Yeah I am so thankful the universe gave me, you." I comment sarcastically but he doesn't take this as a joke.

"Awe! You wove me too! You finally admitted it! Come here!" He says pulling me into a hug making the people around us stare.

"Let go!" I say but my voice is muffled since my face is smushed up against his chest.

"I can't hear you, Spence! But I wove you too!" He says hugging me tighter.

I elbow him in the ribs for him to let go.

"Ouch! Love hurts."

"Awe! You guys look like such a cute couple! I wish me and my boyfriend could be like that." Some random girl says passing by.

"Were not-" I start to say until Toby cuts me off wrapping his arm around me.

"Thats so sweet of you! I'm just showing my girlfriend I love her!" He says slamming his lips on mine for about ten seconds until I heard the random girl walk away to her hotel room.

"Awe! Its nice to know that there are couples who are still old fashioned!" Another old lady with her husband exclaims passing us.

"Treat your girlfriend with respect. I know I always will, even at this age." The husband says patting Toby on the back. Were not even dating! Dammit, Toby.

"What kind of boyfriend treats their girlfriend with disrespect? Thats just rude and mean and a disgrace to man." Toby says and the man smiles.

"Your a good man. Have a nice day, now!" He says and we smile politely. When they are gone I look up at Toby, glaring at him and he smiles kissing my nose.

He takes my hand and we walk downstairs.

"Girlfriend! You told them I was your girlfriend!"

"What? You can't let me dream?"

"Theres a difference between a dream and a nightmare."

"Your right. My dream is about me finally getting a girl named Spencer Hastings to go out with me." He flirts.

"I guess that dream will never come true." I say and I thought I saw a hurt look for a mere two seconds flash across his face.

"Well Dr Seuss once said "You know your in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

"Whats your point? How is that relevant to this conversation?"

"Nothing, its just my favorite quote. My mom used to always say that."

"Does she live in Rosewood? I only see your dad around."

"She lives in Box County. The divorce was hard on her and now I live with my dad."

"Im sorry." I say quietly giving his hand a squeeze.

"I remember she always came into my room in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep. She came into my room not even fully dressed. I was five so I didn't know what that meant but since I remember the memory now I would laugh because my dad came in the room a minute later not wearing any pants or a shirt." We laugh and my head seemed to land on the side of his arm, still giggling.

"Wait, How does the quote relate to this conversation? You still didn't answer that."

"I don't really know." He laughs before adding. "I guess the talk about dreams makes me remember my five year old memories of my mom and dad." We laugh again and this is probably the first time Toby is not an annoying ass.

"When I was like nine years old my nana offered me two hundred dollars to shave my dad's side burns off." He started laughing looking at me amused like did that really happen.

"He still has a scar like really close to his ear." He laughs showing all his teeth.

"You actually shaved it!" He exclaims laughing.

"I was nine. That was like a million dollars back then!" He's still laughing with me.

"Well theres the breakfast area." I say when we finally reach it.

"Im going to get some pancakes."

"Im going to get some waffles." We say at the same time.

"Waffles? Pancakes are so much better than waffles."

"Pancakes are so boring though! Waffles have design."

"Chocolate chip pancakes are the best! Or pancakes with blueberries would so beat your pretty waffles."

"You can add chocolate chips and blueberries to your waffles making them more pretty."

"Touché."

* * *

_**Toby (POV) **_

"Pancakes!" I exclaim.

"Waffles!" She's so cute. She thinks she can beat me at this game.

"Spencer, I can go on forever."

"So can I. Waffles."

"Pancakes."

"You look like a pancake. Waffles."

"Pancakes!" I exclaim taking a bite out of my stack of pancakes. Cutting a piece of the pancake I try feeding it to Spencer to switch her onto the pancake side. Pancakes are just awesome like that. She takes a bite and giggles. She even has a cute giggle.

"Okay so Im team," She pauses and I look at her expectantly. She ate the pancake! That has to count for something.

"Please say Pancakes." I mumble smiling expectantly at her.

"Waffles." I sigh. This girl won't give up.

"You won't give up will you?"

"Not a chance."

"Lets go to the beach. Im pretty sure the girls are waiting for you."

"Yeah lets go."

This time I don't take her hand although I wish we still were holding hands. It felt nice but theres still no chance that we will ever be together like that again. Dammit Alison. You just have to be in this town. If it weren't for her. I would most likely have a shot with Spencer.

* * *

We find the others already in the water. Their stuff far back. I can tell its they'res because theres a little tag that says 'Property of Noel Kahn' and theres other tags with the girls names on it. I take off my shirt leaving me only in my swim shorts. I turn around and my jaw drops.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks crossing her arms and trying to cover up her upper body.

"Nothing but I was right. If being sexy was a crime you would so be in jail."

"So now were taking a trip down memory lane of your corny pick up lines?" Spencer retorts putting on some sunscreen.

"Nope. Do you need some help with that?" I ask noticing she's trying to put some across her back.

"Yeah. Here." She says giving me the bottle. I rub some across her soft back gently. Now I really hate Ali. Spencer could be mine but no. Queen Bitch just has to live in this town. I give her back the bottle but realize I need some for myself as well.

"Can I have some of that?" I ask pointing at the bottle. She smiles evilly. Im scared.

"Sure. No problem." Before I knew it she squirted a whole bunch of sunscreen across my chest.

"You did not just do that. You know its getting a little cold. Spencer I think I might need a hug!" I exclaim grabbing her and pulling her flush against me getting sunscreen all over her.

"Toby!" I hug her tighter wanting the feel of her bare skin on mine. She pushes me hard enough and I slip on some sun screen that fell on the beach mat. Im about to fall on the sand but hold on to Spencer because I am not going down alone.

She lands on top of me. My bare chest touching the front part of her body.

"You know I wouldn't mind if this area of the beach would be our sacred ground." I whisper in her ear.

"Ass." I laugh getting up carrying her with me. I reluctantly let go of her landing her safely on the beach sand. We stare at each other and I awkwardly wipe off the sand in her hair and shoulder. I whip my hair to take out the sand getting it all over Spencer and she screams annoyed.

"Payback. Now get your pretty ass to the water." I smile smacking her butt and running to the water meeting with the guys.

* * *

"Toby! What took you so long? You and Spencer slept an extra like hour after us! What were you two doing?" Noel asks a smirk forming on his lips.

"Spencer thinks waffles are better than pancakes and nothing happened." I mutter the last part not mentioning our kiss.

"Waffles are better than pancakes!" Emily and Spencer exclaim. Emily on Noel's back. Since when was she-? Never mind. I don't want to know.

"No its not!" Me and Noel exclaim.

"Are you four seriously having that conversation?" Jason asks rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Noel and I exclaim again and the girls and Jason smirk.

"Im Team Waffles!" Jason says and we look at each other confused before facing the three again.

"What?" Me and Noel ask utterly confused.

"First you said no waffles aren't better than pancakes. Then you shouted yes." Spencer smirks. Thats so cute.

"Bu-But! Alright you win." We say in unison again muttering the last part.

* * *

About an hour of being out swimming in the water I get up and look for something to drink while Spencer and the girls are out sun tanning.

I bought an ice cream at one of the stands and something caught my eye. Spencer's flirting with some guy! A life guard too! The girls are no where in sight. Wait, Never mind I see them giggling over there watching the scene unfold. I run over to them.

"Whats going on?" I ask the giggling girls.

"This really hot life guard is flirting with Spencer." Alison says in a daze. Did I ask her to talk? I don't think so honey.

"What!"

"Calm down, Toby! He lives no where near Rosewood. You can still have Spencer." Hanna says laughing, also staring at that blonde douche bag of a life guard. What does he have that I don't have? Is Spencer giggling?

"I don't care. Im about to make a scene." I laugh knowing exactly what I need to do. I lick my ice cream about to walk over there.

"Come on, Toby! Let her have a little fun." Aria laughs.

"Hanna said so herself. He lives no where near Rosewood." I smile taking off. I can hear them giggling except Alison.

I walk over to the two and hear their conversation a little bit before making my entrance.

"You know I have never seen anybody come to this beach looking as beautiful as you do." That blonde guys says and Spencer giggles blushing. Blushing! And giggling!

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She giggles and he kisses her knuckles laughing along with her. Perfect time to make a move.

I walk over to them and sit next to Spencer.

"Hey babe! I got the ice cream you wanted." She widens her eyes.

"Girlfriend? You have a boyfriend?" The life guard stutters and his name is apparently Austin from the looks of his hat.

"Hi Austin! Im Toby! Did you save my girlfriend from drowning or something?" I ask looking at his confused yet embarrassed face.

"Toby what are you doing? Were not-" She starts to say glaring at me.

"What? Im curious as to why he's here." I glare at Austin.

"So you do have a boyfriend?" Austin asks completely ignoring my presence.

"Hes not-"

"Do you not see me or something? How many times do I have to say she's my girlfriend? I heard you flirting with her! Paws off and run back to that other blonde I saw you flirting with earlier." I say much to Spencer's dismay.

He walks away utterly confused muttering 'My name is Aubin' Mission Accomplished.

"What the hell was that, Toby!"

"What?"

"That! Do you always have to ruin every single chance I have with a guy!"

"Its not like you guys are going to be forever. He doesn't even live in Rosewood."

"That doesn't give you a right to ruin everything. First Alex and now Aubin. Whose next, Toby? The mailman?"

"I probably wouldn't be doing this if you would just say yes. Whose Aubin?"

"Im not going to say yes! Especially not after this. And that life guard you just scared off!" She looks angry at me. Not surprised.

I slam my lips on hers a little rough and feel her kissing back not even a few seconds later. I push her down on the beach mat deepening the kiss. I ask for permission with my tongue and I gain entrance allowing me to search her mouth. I feel her doing the same until I pull away, out of breath.

"Your mine." I whisper in her ear before getting up to get changed so I could walk around the boardwalk.

I thought I heard her mutter 'I hate you' and smirk not even looking back.

I walk up to the guys who were watching the scene across from where the girls were. I don't look back to see whats going on.

"Whats going on between you and Spencer?" Caleb asks finally tearing his eyes away from the scene as if he was replaying everything he just saw.

"Nothing." I shrug finishing my ice cream.

"We saw you kiss her." Ezra says looking at me questioningly.

"It was just a kiss. She still hates me." I say sitting down.

"Spencer might come through although she's probably mad that you are always stopping her from getting the guys she wants." Noel says.

"Spencer should know that maybe the perfect guys is right under her nose. Im referring to you, Toby." Ezra says and I look at him strangely.

"You are such a romantic." Caleb laughs and we agree.

"Can we not talk about Spencer? Lets just go to the hotel room and then we can walk around the boardwalk."

"Sure lets go."

* * *

_**Spencer (POV) **_

That asshole. I see the girls all run over to me while Im trying to breathe normally. Toby and I will never be a couple. I'm not going to let him.

"Whats going on between you and Toby?" Alison asks and I see Aria roll her eyes. Probably shouldn't question it.

"Nothing." I say simply getting a drink of water.

"Spencer, we all just saw you kiss him." Emily says winking.

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"No!"

"Spencer." Hanna says pointedly.

"You should give him a try. I mean what bad can he do?" Aria says and Alison scoffs.

"What bad can he do? Do you not remember? No calls, no texts, no nothing."

"Alison that story might not even be true." Aria retorts.

"Why would I lie? My friend who dated him said the same thing. He's nothing but a heart breaker." She says and there she goes again. That lost look on Alison's face every time she talks about Toby.

"She's right though. Toby is no good." CeCe says looking at Ali with concern. "I also know a girl who dated him." CeCe adds.

"Maybe your friend was just friend zoned from Toby and just didn't want anybody else to be with him." Aria says. She looks like she's getting mad and Alison looks at her.

"Where did you get that idea from, Ar?" I ask confused.

"Never mind. Lets just go get changed." She says getting her things and walking back to the hotel. Alison chasing after her.

"What was that all about?" I ask to nobody in particular.

"I have no idea." CeCe says and we all get up to leave. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Hay guys! So how was that chapter? I said I was posting today and I did! Right? Sorry its a little late but at least its posted, Right? By the way that quote by Dr Seuss. You guys should remember that quote because it will be referred to again. I also wanna know.. What team are you guys on? Spencer's team for waffles or Toby's team for pancakes. Im honestly Team Toby for pancakes.. Waffles are cool too though. Hope you enjoyed! Review Maybe? Byee -ThatKidFromSchool **_


	6. The Adkins

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Chapter 6 - The Adkins**

_**Spencer (POV) **_

"Hey, Ar!" I exclaim walking into the room.

"Hey Spence." She says already changed and ready to go for a walk.

"That was quick." Hanna says admiring her outfit.

"Already had my clothes picked out this morning."

"By the way me and Noel were thinking maybe we should have like a date night." Emily says.

"But Im single." I say bluntly.

"Toby could be your date!" They exclaim and I groan.

"No! And Im not third wheeling either."

"Fine then. We'll just go for a walk on the board walk and then later on we'll have our date night." Emily says.

"Where are you going anyways?"

"There is some couples club around here that Noel saw while passing by."

"A couples club? They have those?" Aria asks.

"Apparently."

"Alright lets go!" Hanna says when were dressed up and ready to go.

* * *

_**Toby (POV) **_

"You want some?" I ask pointing some ice cream at Spencer and she shakes her head pushing it away.

"What is with you and ice cream today?"

"I love ice cream!"

"Yes you do, Toby." Caleb laughs.

"You guys are acting really weird lately." Hanna says pointing to me and Spencer.

"Yeah she's right, amazingly but you guys haven't said any snarky comments or anything of the sort." Noel says and Hanna smacks his arm.

"Were not acting weird. Im not acting weird." Spencer says.

"Okay if you say so." Just then that same old couple approaches us and smiles.

"Hey its you two kids again!" The lady says.

"Hi Mr and Mrs umm-"

"Adkins!"

"Hi Mr and Mrs Adkins!" I say politely. They still think were a couple.

"How are you two?"

"Great!" They appeared to be mad at Spencer or looked mad at her.

"Did I do something wrong? or…"

"Nothing, just our son Aubin came up to us talking about a girl named Spencer that matched a description like yours."

"Is Aubin a lifeguard or something?" I ask putting my arm around Spencer to keep my lie up.

"Yes he is. He was also talking about Spencer's boyfriend that matched a description of you." The girls and guys are looking at us and the Adkins weirdly.

"Oh thats Aubin! I know him. We met at the beach." She says awkwardly and slowly.

"Yeah I thought it could have been you but I didn't believe that you would be flirting with my son considering you looked so happy with this young lad." The man says.

"I wasn't, flirting." She says slowly.

"Yeah we worked everything out. It was just a misunderstanding." I add to the conversation.

"Good because I can tell you a story about me and Mrs Adkins here." We laugh, the gang excluded considering they have no idea what is going on.

"I'd love to hear it! My name is Toby by the way. And this is Spencer!" I exclaim and the couple sits down with us.

"Well you see. When I was about your age a million years ago," We laugh politely although I am very much interested in this story.

"I had eyes for this beauty named Jill Cross. She is now Mrs. Jill Adkins. I was captain of the football team. I could have gotten any girl in that school. Well all except Jill here." Deja Vu.

"I hated him. He had these corny pick up lines and he thought I was going to let him have me." Mr Adkins gave a hearty laugh.

"She was different and I knew I had to make her mine." He says and I smile.

"I never let him have me until he proved that he actually cared for me."

"She was a handful. I can tell you I probably needed surgery on my ribs for how many times she elbowed me." All four of us laugh.

"Well he deserved it! He always ruined my chance with any other guy. I thought he was just doing that to annoy me." Jill says.

"I did it because no other guy should be with her although I try doing the right thing by trying to get her back the guy she wanted to be with. That didn't work out to well."

"Did he by any chance already found another girl before you tried to fix things?" I ask knowing this story too well.

"Yes! And then I told her just because I did that did not mean I was going to stop."

"He didn't! He just kept going and going and then when we finally did get together he did something despicable." She says sadly.

"I cheated on her with another girl and then Jill moved away."

"How did you guys get back together?" Spencer asks curious.

"We saw each other again on the streets of our old town and hit it off." Jill says.

"Its like the quote "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were." Well Jill was set free and now look where we are. Happily married with kids."

"Awe!" Spencer says and I look at her.

"I never took you as a romantic." I tease and she swats my arm playfully although I can tell she really just wanted to hit me, hard.

"Well thats just our story and it just reminded us of you two young lads. My name is Michael." Thats my middle name! Cool.

"Thats my middle name!" I exclaim.

"Yeah and Jill's mine." Spencer says. This is creepy.

"Thats oddly peculiar but you two just reminded us of when we were in high school. I hope things work out for the best." They smile before walking off.

Spencer hits me hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I'm lying to strangers! And its your fault."

"What did you tell them?" Emily asks.

"They think were dating." I smile looking at Spencer as she puts her head down.

"You know that story sounded awfully familiar." Hanna says.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asks.

"And its awfully weird that you two have the same middle names as their first names." Caleb says.

"What if you guys have that same love story as the Adkins?" Aria squeals and Spencer groans.

"Never. Going. To. Happen." She says.

"It could but I think you can make it better and not make the same mistake as Mr. Michael Adkins and cheat on Spencer but still have a happy ever after." Jason says his arm around CeCe Drake.

"But I'm not going to say yes." Spencer says. She is really bugging my mood today. We shared an amazing kiss, some think were a couple, and its all happening in a nice pretty beach.

"Come on Spence!" Aria says nudging her a little. At least she wants us to get together and doesn't believe Queen Bitch.

"The couples club is about to be open in like an hour. What do we do now?" Noel asks looking at all of us.

"There's this pizza place over there and word on the beach is that its the best pizza in town." Ezra says already standing up with the rest of the group.

"Im up for some pizza." Aria says taking Ezra's hand and walking with him towards the pizza place.

"You know you two would make an adorable couple." CeCe tells me and Spencer who is walking next to Emily trying to ignore me.

"Yeah and we could go to the couples, club." Emily says putting emphasize on the word couple to hint Spencer into going with me.

"Im staying in for that one." She says groaning.

"What toppings for the pizza you guys want?" Ezra asks.

"Pepperoni!" We exclaim over to them and he orders two boxes for the eleven of us.

"I didn't know that Aubin's parents were the Adkins." Spencer says.

"I am so glad I ruined that because then my lie would go down the toilet and the Adkins will think your a two timer."

"The Adkins are like forty with a nineteen year old son." Emily says.

"How do you know Aubin is nineteen?" Spencer asks eyeing Emily.

"He told me."

"Why?" I ask.

"He tried flirting with me too."

"Ass." Me and Spencer mutter and CeCe and Em snicker.

"What?" We say simultaneously.

"Stop that!" We say again in unison.

"One,Two, Three!"

"Stop!" We say again in unison. This is fun.

"Awe thats so cute. You guys already sound like a couple." CeCe says laughing.

"No we dont!" Spencer says the same time I say.

"Hell yeah we do!" The two laugh again.

"Guys! You going to eat or what!" Ezra shouts over at us and we walk over to our table.

"I am starving." Hanna says grabbing a slice.

"Agreed!" Just then our drinks come in.

"Cheers to spring break!" Jason exclaims as we hold up our drinks.

"Best spring break ever!" We clink our glasses and begin to eat.

"This pizza tastes really good!" Aria says halfway through already.

"Geez Aria! First the cookie and now the pizza. Someones got an appetite this spring break." Emily laughs and she laughs along nudging Emily.

"Im hungry. Get over it." She laughs.

"Hey thats my line!" Hanna complains.

"Gee way to be considerate." Spencer laughs eating the cheesy delicious pizza.

"Holy crap!" Ezra exclaims and we all look at him.

"What?" Jason asks looking at him while he stares at Alison's neck.

"Is that a hickey? Alison!" Ezra exclaims and Alison widens her eyes.

"Who gave that to you?" Hanna asks and CeCe smirks looking down about to burst out laughing.

"CeCe? Do you know?" Jason asks her looking down at her face.

"I do. Alison want to tell them?"

"Wren." She says looking down.

"Nerdy Wren?" Aria asks surprised as everyone else.

"Yep."

"He's here?" Spencer asks.

"I caught them coming back into the room last night. Not a pretty sight." CeCe laughs.

"Where were you?" I ask CeCe and she looks down.

"You were at Jason's!" Alison says pointedly.

"Nothing happened!" Jason and CeCe say together.

"I won't push." Alison laughs.

"I thought Wren always had a thing for Spencer?" Emily asks confused as am I.

"He does but I saw him in the lobby last night and well yeah." She says slowly. Does this mean she's like over me? Please tell me she is.

"I never thought I would see the day Alison DiLaurentis would actually go out with Wren Kingston, the school nerd." Aria laughs along with the rest of us.

"The club is about to open in a few. We should probably get a head start now." Noel says looking at the time.

"Well Im hitting up the arcade." Spencer says not really wanting to go to a couples club.

"Have fun! I think I'm going with Wren. He's cool." Alison says getting up.

"Im staying at the hotel room." I say not wanting to third wheel them.

"Bye guys!" And we go off our separate ways. I follow Spencer to the arcade instead of going to the hotel room like I said I would.

* * *

I walk in and find Spencer exchanging her dollars to quarters. The only people in the arcade were me and her. Perfect.

I walk over to her and politely say hey.

"Hey Spence."

"What are you doing here?" She asks annoyed.

"I decided that I don't want to be stuck in a boring hotel room."

"And you just come here to the arcade where I told everyone I would be."

"I thought it would be fun. We are alone." I wink and she glares at me. Putting my hands up in surrender.

"I won't try anything." I say inserting a dollar.

"What game are you going to play?" She asks calmly.

"You wanna go on the motor bike thingy?"

"You seriously wanna race me in that?"

"Its on." I grab the quarters and we head to the motor bikes.

Spencer is struggling to see how it works. I hop off my bike and climb on hers.

"What are you doing?" She asks barely a whisper.

"Just wanna show you how to play." I whisper back in her ear placing my hand on top of hers on the handle bar.

My arms are on both sides of her body. One hand on top of hers on the handle bar and the other wrapped around her waist so she doesn't fall. My head on her shoulder.

She starts the engine and we head off in top speed putting us in the lead for first place. At some points of the ride we almost lost balance on the bike machine. We finished in first place my arm still around her and my head on her shoulder. Spencer hops off the bike and I follow but something completely unexpected just happened to me.

Spencer wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a light kiss atop my lips. The kiss was soft and not like any of our other kisses we shared. This kiss felt so real. It was real. It felt nice… and unexpected. She pulled away before the soft kiss became heated.

"I was not expecting that." I whisper my hands still on her hips.

"Me neither." She whispers back. Our foreheads were touching and her arms were still around my neck. We laugh softly before removing our hands off of each other.

"Ski ball?" I ask.

"Ski ball." She says and we walk over to the ski ball area as if that kiss never happened.

"I am so going to kick your ass at this."

"In your dreams."

"I told you its in my bedroom." I say and she giggles.

"Game on."

"Need help with that too?"

"No." She says before scoring a one-hundred.

"Its on."

Five minutes later and Spencer is ahead of me by like three hundred points. I can't let her win. I put my awesome ski ball skills and try to beat her. Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Seriously?"

"I'll be right back." I say and grab my tickets to the stand. I trade in my fifty tickets for a small stuffed animal.

I come back to see Spencer at air hockey. She looks up at me surprised.

I hand her the stuffed puppy and she takes it shyly.

"You are such a T-cup terrier." She says giggling softly.

"Well you always said puppies are cute."

"Your cute." I add poking her nose.

"We should probably go back to our hotel rooms."

"Yeah." I whisper taking her hand to go.

* * *

We walk up to our hotel rooms in silence. When we reach I stop her before she goes back into the room. I take a hold of her hips and kiss her just as soft as before knowing nobody is around and that the gang is probably still at the club.

The kiss was turning a little heated and I deepen it pushing her gently against the hotel door. She pulls away and I try to kiss her again opening the hotel room door.

"Wait, stop." She says and I obey looking at her. We are now inside the hotel room.

"Sorry." I mumble looking down.

"Its okay." She whispers and we just stand awkwardly at the door.

"I should probably head back."

"Hey Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we pretend like our last two kisses never happened?" Ouch. That hurt. So that meant exactly nothing to her. I fake a smile and nod.

"Sure, I guess. That kiss meant nothing at all?"

"Im sure it meant something, I just didn't feel it."

"Okay, I'll just head back. Night Spence." I kiss her forehead before leaving.

"Night."

I head back to my hotel room and sigh. I'll just sleep it off. She is bound to be mine someday. Maybe I should just quit. Michael didn't quit though. Toby Michael Cavanaugh might. Maybe I shouldn't, I mean the Adkins look happy. I try falling asleep but I can't. My thoughts go straight back to our kiss. I just can't stop thinking about that. She didn't feel anything? I think I might know a way to at least make her have a change of heart. If she still says no, I'll just let it go.

* * *

_**Spencer (POV)**_

Im trying to fall asleep but I cant. My mind keeps racing back to the kiss. Then the quote comes back to mind. "You know your in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Why can't I fall asleep? Im not in love. The kiss felt nice and real. Maybe I made the wrong decision in telling Toby the kiss meant nothing. Maybe I should give him a try. I can't though. Alison said it might not even work out. No calls, no texts, no nothing. Where are the girls? They didn't get drunk, did they? Try to fall asleep, Spencer.

* * *

_**Soo How was that chapter? I hope you guys enjoy that one. Do you think they will be together during this vacation? What will Toby do? Do you think Aria might know more about Ali and Toby's past? Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Review perhaps? Byee -ThatKidFromSchool**_


	7. Im Not Dreaming

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars **

**Chapter 7 - I'm Not Dreaming **

_**Toby (POV) **_

I have been trying to avoid Spencer all day but its impossible. Everywhere I turn her pretty face is right there. We have exactly five more days here for spring break. We were in the game room where they had a bunch of video games scattered around from Just Dance 4 to Black Ops 2. The girls pick the game so guess what game they're going to want to play.

Just Dance 4! Yay! Ugh.

"Okay so here is how it goes. We all pick a song randomly and then the two people with the lowest scores have to do a duet! We know which duet it is and it doesn't matter if two boys lose because your stuck doing it." Hanna says all bubbly and happy.

"Im up first!" CeCe says with enthusiasm. Girls.

"Okay you have to hold this button so the playlist of songs spin around. Now spin around four times while holding the button. When you stop let go of the button and stop spinning and you have to play the song it stops at."

"Thats confusing."

"Here I'll demonstrate." Hanna started twirling around and around and around and… around and stop. Her song landed on Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Han, you okay?" Spencer asks. It is really hard to avoid her. Why can't Spencer be ugly and annoying? She just has to be the perfect girl. Ugh. Well perfect to me at least.

"Hanna dizzy." Hanna says falling in Caleb's arms.

"Okay CeCe go!" Aria says and she starts spinning and spinning and it lands on Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan. They just have to pick this game. CeCe squeals and all the guys groan.

"Hush up! Your next anyways." CeCe smirks.

"Did you just hush me?" I ask.

"If she wants to hush you then let her hush you." Jason says sticking up for his girlfriend. She just hushed Toby Cavanaugh! Thats me!

Four songs later and a million lightyears to go. By the time were finished with everyone I will be as old as Michael and Jill Adkins.

I barely reached one star for my score but thats what I get for being given a hard song. I just have to get a Justin Bieber song! Spencer is the last one up and her score reaches one star. Only?

"Okay so in first place, Hanna with 9872, Aria second with 9742, Alison third with 9562, Ezra fourth with 8876, CeCe fifth with 8657, Noel sixth with 7789, Jason seventh with 6670, Emily eighth with 2240, Caleb ninth with 2237, Spencer tenth with 2122, and me last with 1192." I say and now I have to do a duet with Spencer. Fucking perfect, by Pink. Oh Toby you make yourself laugh. They don't even have the song on here.

"Am I the only one who didn't reach at least one star?" I groan standing up since I have a duet to do. With Spencer.

Aria smiles evilly. What song is she going to make us do?

"You guys have to do…. One Thing by One Direction!" She squeals knowing its one of those love duets.

"Does it have to be One Direction?" I ask and smile at Spencer.

"Yeah!"

"Ready to play with the most beautiful man in the world, Spencer?"

"I thought I was dancing with Toby Cavanaugh? Most annoying person in the world."

"Awe don't say that baby! I know you love me too!" Everyone laughs except Spencer who glares at me.

"Okay I forgot to tell you one last perk!" Aria says about to explode from laughter.

"What is it?" Spencer asks.

"Toby has to be the girl and Spencer has to be the guy!" Emily says laughing.

"Your joking! Im not being the girl!"

"Too bad!"

"But-!"

"And begin!"

The song begins and there's a lot of touching of the hands, forming hearts. Spencer has to always make the first move in touching my hand and stuff. This song is easier than I thought. Time for my solo! Shake my hips with all of that and put my arms up. Hip swerve! Spencer's turn to blow kisses at the screen. And back to our old routine. Now the finale! Pose! Spencer takes my hand and twirls me to a kissing position. Wait what?

Way before I knew it my lips was planted on hers. My leg was up like a girl because that was part of the dance. This is the only good thing I get from this game. Wait! Im supposed to be mad at Spencer! She is smoking hot! Toby! You have to stay mad at her! But I can't do that, Mind! Tobias Cavanaugh! She pulled away and we slowly turn to our friends at the same time and speed, very awkwardly. Our hands and position of our bodies still the same.

Our friends are all giggling like they're tipsy or something! What is going on? Where's Alison? Spencer quickly untangles from me, very awkwardly. They're still giggling!

"What?" We ask when we regained our standing posture.

"Nothing. Nothing." Aria smiles. What's going on?

"What?" We ask yet again a bit more impatient.

"Its nothing. Just one question?"

"Ask away."

"How are you not a couple yet!" Hanna squeals.

"Because I said no!" Spencer says.

"That hurt my feelings!" I put a puppy face on and pout but can't hide the fact that I just want to laugh.

"Awe come on Spence! Just say yes! We know you want to!" Emily hints laughing.

"No!"

"Pretty please?" I smirk probably not going to help in my situation so I put my pouty face back on.

"No."

"Alright guys! Where to next?" Ezra asks.

"Couples club!" CeCe exclaims.

"Yes!" Everyone else but me and Spencer shout.

"No!" We exclaim after everyone says yes.

"By the way, Spencer. Last night we saw you snuggling next to some stuffed animal! Did you win that or did some give it to you? You normally throw your tickets away." Aria asks curious. I smirk.

"Yeah Spencer! Who gave it to you?"

"You did." She says rolling her eyes while the girls squeal for the millionth time today.

"Awe! He won you a stuffed puppy!" Ezra says causing everyone to look at him.

"Really dude?" Noel asks lifting up his eyebrows.

"What? I can't be happy?"

"Are you gay? Gay people are always happy."

"Im not gay! I love Aria!"

"He's not gay! I've known him since he was five!" Ar says getting all emotional.

"Were just kidding, Ar!" We laugh.

"How about before we go to the couples club, we go to the boardwalk and play games and stuff?" Emily suggests.

"Thats a great idea! And then maybe I can win you a prize!" Noel says kissing her cheek.

"Lets just go! And then we can all go to the couples club if you two want to join us. Please?" Hanna asks pointing at me and Spencer.

"No!" We say in unison.

"Lets just play some of the cool games, and before we head off to the couples club, we'll see if Spencer and Toby want to join us." CeCe smiles and we all leave the game room and head off to the arcade area.

* * *

"Is arcade games our thing? Or something?" I ask Spencer when we reach a game where we have to shoot balloons.

"Our thing? Were just playing games!"

"Yeah. Together."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"And we have a winner!" The guy hands me a prize. A giant monkey.

I hand it to Spencer and she takes it shyly.

"Thank you." She says softly. Oh. My. Peanuts.

Did I, Toby Cavanaugh, just make the Spencer Hastings blush? Oh. Em. Gee.

"Your welcome." I smile poking her nose.

The girls come running up to her.

"Another stuffed animal? Awe!" Aria squeals. Okay the girls squealing is bothering me now.

"Thats monkey is like bigger than you." Hanna laughs.

"Awe Toby thats so sweet!" Emily says in awe snuggling up to her own duck that Noel won her.

"I wish Ezra won me something." Aria says out of the blue.

"But you're holding a big stuffed elephant?" I ask pointing at the stuffed elephant she most likely won.

"Actually I won this. Ezra lost the game, to me!" I snort, loudly. She nudges me in the arm, hard.

"Damn, shorty can nudge." I say rubbing my ribs.

"Shorty will hurt you." She says. That makes me scared.

I put my hands up in surrender.

"Were leaving for the club now. If you two wanna come…" Caleb trails off hoping that maybe we would come but I think I would much rather stay here with Spencer. Alone.

"No!" We say at the same time and they groan leaving.

"What do you want to do now? Your stuck with my pretty face for the rest of the night, sweetheart."

"I was going to put this back in the hotel room and then maybe come back to the arcade."

"You know you spend a whole lot of time at the arcade but don't know how to play most of the games."

"Ass."

"Well its true."

"Ass."

"Only a true friend would be that truly honest."

"And you assume were friends."

"Right. Only a true boyfriend would be that truly honest."

"Wait a second. Didn't Donkey from Shrek say that exact same thing."

"No." I mumble sheepishly.

"It is!"

"Lets go to the hotel room and do as you said." I take her hand and drag her up there.

* * *

"Wait!" I say abruptly and urgently and Spencer freezes. She looks scared.

"I want a cookie." I say calmly and she follows me to the front desk grumbling.

"I want one too. Chocolate chip please?" How come she gets to order first?

"Same."

"Thank you!" We say at the same time.

"We have got to stop doing that!" We say again at the same time.

"Stop that!"

"Lets go upstairs! I don't wanna miss the sunset!"

"Since when do you watch sunsets?"

"I used to a lot with my mom."

"Let me just put this back." I wait for her to come out of the hotel room and its almost six. Its almost sunset.

"All set?"

"All set."

"Lets go." I smile taking her hand once again.

Friends can hold hands right?

"You know. Now that were alone," She interrupted before I even finish.

"Don't you dare try anything."

"I wanted to get to know you better." I smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"Whats there to know?"

"Hm. Favorite color?"

"Purple. Yours?"

"Pink. Who doesn't love pink?"

"Emily."

"How could she not love pink? Ezra and I love pink!"

"Yeah because your weird."

"And your adorable."

"Shut up." She laughs as I poke her nose.

"What is the most embarrassing fact about you?"

"As you can see I am the biggest nerd in this century." She says.

"But your always ripping off on nerds. Besides you don't look like a nerd."

"Not all nerds! Just Andrew and Wren because I am a nice person but when I was with them at the library, they wouldn't stop staring at me."

"They wouldn't stop talking about you either. Are you nice to any other nerds?"

"There are only like three nerds in this school. One of them I was trying to be friends with but he didn't want to be friends with me because I'm popular."

"Were you always popular?"

"Yes because Im Jason's little sister. Jason. The captain of the football team."

"What was the nerds name?"

"Lucas. I try being friends with him but he thinks I'm going to be mean to him."

"Is he that kid Alison always bullies?"

"Yeah. He doesn't even go to Rosewood High anymore."

"Because of Alison?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?" She asks.

"In all honesty?"

"All honesty."

"I love to sing."

"Shut up!" She laughs.

"Its true."

"You? Love to sing?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Mr football player and video games loves to sing!"

"Shut up!" We laugh.

"I honestly can't believe that."

"Well I honestly can't believe that Ms. Popular is part of the chess club."

"I am not part of the chess club. I was in Academic decathlon."

"Your in that too?"

"Shut up!"

"Sexy Ms Hastings captain of the academic decathlon team? Who knew?"

"Im not in it anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just wasn't into it anymore."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Wanna watch the sunset?"

"Um sure?"

"Come on then."

I basically grabbed her hand and dragged her to the end of the boardwalk to watch the beautiful sunset.

* * *

"You know I have never met a guy who actually enjoyed watching sunsets."

"Yeah, I always used to watch the sun set with my mom before the divorce."

She squeezes my hand offering an apologetic smile.

"She told me that when my dad proposed he sang to her watching the sunset at Myrtle Beach."

"Ah so is that why you love to sing? Because your dad?"

"And mom. You should feel special. I never told anyone I like to sing. Only my mom. Not even my own step-sister knows."

"I do feel special but I just can't believe it." We laugh before she continues. "How did your dad propose? I'm not trying to push. If you don't want to talk about it-"

"Its okay. My mom said they were on the railing much like we are right now, and my dad would wrap his arms around her like this." I wrap both arms around her snuggling my head in her shoulder.

"Then what?" She whispers.

"He would sing some corny love song," She laughs looking at the beach sand which is right in front of us as the sun is setting. "I would sing the song but I don't have my guitar and I don't know how it goes."

"Then what?" She turns her head to look at me.

"My dad kissed her before asking the big question, the kiss went much like this." I kissed her again. This is our third real kiss. The other times I made the first move I never actually felt anything. Not like this. They were only kisses to annoy her and it worked. Even out of all the times we kissed she still won't say yes. Spencer its one word, three letters. Y-E-S!

I'm still thinking. What was I doing again? Oh right I was in a cute kiss with Spencer. Am I forgetting something? Oh right! I pull away when I realized I seriously needed to breathe. I think Spencer needed the air too.

"That's, sweet." She pants trying to breathe normally.

"Yeah."

"Um do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. My room or yours? I don't think there are any movie theaters around here."

"Yeah my room. I guess." She laughs.

"Lets go."

* * *

"That was beautiful though." She looks at me questioningly. "The sunset." She nods.

The rest of the walk to the room was ultra silent. The only noise was coming from the people walking pass us but none the less, silent. It was a comfortable silence. We didn't say one word to each other but every now and then I would catch her glance at me and she would catch me staring at her. When we arrived, we slowly walked into the room after Spencer unlocked it.

"Which movie?"

"What did you bring?" She displayed the movies and I pointed at the one to the right. She took the movie to her left. Bu-But. Wait I have to say this, not think this.

"Bu-but, I chose the movie on the right!"

"And I took the one on the right."

"My right?"

"No, my right." She inserted the movie The Lucky One. This is going to be a long night.

"Bu-But this is rated PG-13!"

"Yeah and your sixteen. Get over it." She climbed up the bed and started snuggling close to me. Does this mean? Friends do this kind of stuff right?

The movie started and I'm about to cry halfway through. Toby stop. Keep emotions intact. This movie is so good! No! Its bad. Its not even half finished Toby! Avert your eyes! Avert your eyes now! And the love scene comes on. Spencer and I look at each other not wanting to look at the scene.

"Um…"

"Yeah." She says looking around the room. I turn her head facing me and I kiss her. Not a long kiss. Just a kiss.

"Your never going to say yes are you?"

She's looking around the room and everything before facing me.

"So I take that as a no."

"Yes."

"I'm not offended at all. Wait, what?"

"Yes."

I start touching her face to make sure I'm not dreaming. She did not just say yes. I start stretching her cheeks with my fingers, looking at her oddly while her eyes are looking down at her face.

"I said yes." I start checking her pupils to make sure she's not high or anything. She's not. She's clean.

"You said yes! But one other problem."

"Okay maybe I should say no."

"No! I mean don't say no."

"No?"

"No!"

"What?"

"What? Anyways."

"What?"

"What?"

"The problem."

"Right. Can we keep us a secret?" I ask slowly.

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Okay."

"Your not mad?"

"I was going to ask anyways."

"Why?"

"Because I told people we were never ever ever going to be together." Awe, she sings too? Well I just want a secret kept from Alison. Was that Taylor Swift song? Just tampered with.

"Do you want to know my reason?"

"Nope. Im sure its nothing."

"Okay. Why did you just sing that?"

"Because it was stuck in my head."

"I thought the song was We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together?" I sing.

"It is." She rolls her eyes before a look of realization hits her.

"What?"

"I just heard you sing."

"Dammit."

"But yeah basically I don't want people giving me looks that say 'I told you so' when they find out."

"Im cool with it." I hug her from the side.

"What?"

"You said yes!"

"I guess your not as annoying as I thought you were."

"Say that again." I smile just wanting her to say 'Im not as annoying'

"Your pushing it."

"Sorry, baby!" Now what? Damn. I am now in a relationship. Theres one problem. I can't change my Facebook status about it! Wait! I already changed it days ago. Spencer, of course, just had to post a status 'I hate Toby Cavanaugh'

We spent the rest of the night finishing the movie snuggled up. I woke up when I heard the door burst open, startling me.

* * *

**_Soo How was this Chapter? Are you as shocked as I am? Who just busted open that door? Well Im sure its obvious. At least I hope it is. What do you guys think will happen? She said yes but this story is no where near to being finished. Just wanted to point that out. So they were playing Just Dance 4. They had to do something except stay at the beach all day. Right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank You Guys For Your Reviews! Review maybe? -ThatKidFromSchool _**


	8. Mystery Guy

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars **

**Chapter 8 - Mystery Guy **

_**Spencer (POV) Later that Night **_

I was still snuggled up to Toby when I heard the girls bust through the door. As soon as they walk in the room they squeal making me groan in annoyance.

"Why are you guys snuggled up together? In bed?" Hanna asks lifting her eyebrows, smirking.

"No reason." I say and Toby laughs.

"No reason? At all? She fell asleep and couldn't wait to hug me all night long." I have to keep this up.

"Ass." I unwrap myself from him and fall on the soft hotel pillows.

"Says the girl who couldn't keep her hands off of me."

"You guys already act like a couple, so why not be one?" Emily asks. If they only knew.

"Never." I say tired.

"Never ever, ever ever?" Toby starts.

"Never. Ever. Ever."

"Never ever ever, ever ever?"

"Never Ever. Ever. Ever. Never."

"Never never ever ever, ever ever ever never?"

"Never. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever."

"Okay please stop. Never ever ever ever do that again." Hanna says holding her forehead as if she was dizzy.

"Never ever ever ever ever?"

"Okay thats getting annoying."

"Sorry." I hear Toby mutter.

"When did I even give you permission to sleep on my bed?" I ask sitting up waiting for Toby's reply.

"You didn't. I was just lonely in my hotel room."

"How did you get in?"

"I still have Emily's key card."

"So that's where my key was? Give it back!" Emily demands. Toby tosses the keys over. He had her key card!?

"Um Spencer." Toby asks waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have to meet that guy in that room?"

"What guy?" I ask and he gives me a look that says go along with it. What is he up to?

"That guy in the arcade."

"You mean the one?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember which room?"

"He told you to meet him in the lobby."

"Okay. I guess I'm going to the lobby."

"Wait! You met a guy!" Hanna exclaims and I nod slowly looking at Toby questioningly.

"And you didn't tell us!" Aria squeals saying the sentence as if it were a question.

"I forgot. I should get going." I say getting up.

"I have to go back to my room to meet the guys." Toby says making an exit.

"Bye girls!"

"Bye!"

* * *

I run outside and bump into Toby. He takes my hand and drags me downstairs to the lobby.

"Why are we in the lobby?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a room, for us, to share." He stutters.

"Thats why?"

"Yeah so do you?"

"Guess it wouldn't hurt. They won't find out."

"I won't try anything."

"Okay." He goes up to the front desk and orders a room. I wonder what kind though. He pays and the manager hands him a card before he takes my hand so we can go upstairs. Again.

"Which room did you get?"

"I wanted one on the top floor but we got this one. One floor down from our other rooms."

"So its just a normal room?"

"There's only one bed though." He smiles before opening it and he runs in and starts jumping on the bed. I roll my eyes, amused but none the less join him after closing the door.

"Why are we jumping?"

"Because its fun and I always do this entering a new hotel room."

"Its almost midnight. We should probably keep it down." We jump one last time before plopping down on the bed.

"I should probably get my pajamas." I say starting to get up but Toby stops me pulling me back down.

"I'll go get it. The guys would wonder where I am and sometimes Aria goes into the room to see Ezra so she would probably wonder why I am not there."

"Right. Don't want her getting suspicious?"

"Correct but you'll have to use my clothes instead of yours because I am so not going back to the girls room."

"You can't anyways and okay."

"Be right back then."

* * *

_**Toby (POV) **_

I walk back to my room to go get us some clothes. Spencer is going to be wearing my clothes. Can't wait to see that.

"Hey guys!" I say walking into the room going straight for my bags.

"Hey Tobes! Where were you?" Noel asks a smirk visible on his face.

"I met a girl. Crashing at her place tonight."

"What are you going to do?" Caleb asks, his eyebrows lifted.

"Nothing. Just relax and stuff."

"And stuff?" Ezra teased.

"Were not doing anything." Just then Aria skips inside the room.

"Pookiebear! Hi!" Ezra exclaims and Aria skips over to him jumping and landing on his lap. Ezra groans in pain. Aria is not even heavy! He needs to man up.

"Hey Ezra! I heard you lost an arcade game to Pookiebear." I smirk.

"I had bad aim!"

"Bad aim? My ass. I seen you throw a football." Noel laughs.

"Anyways I got to go." I pick up a two sets of clothes about to leave.

"Spencer has a guy and you have a girl?" Aria asks amused.

"Spencer too? What were you guys doing?"

"We were at the arcade and I guess stuff happened."

"And your okay with Spencer dating other guys?"

"Your not going to make a story about how she's gay, are you?" Noel laughs.

"I'm okay. They don't live around Rosewood." I smile. I need to get out of here. I really don't like lying.

"Same with that lifeguard."

"Lifeguard? Who? Alex?"

"No you idiot. That lifeguard on the beach." Ezra says rolling his eyes before continuing to make out with Tiny. I thought Alex was the lifeguard? Whatever his name was.

"Get a room! Just, please no! Uh. Just, just stop! Please." They both pull away red faced while the other guys laughed amused.

"Can we meet this girl?" Caleb asks.

"No!" I say panicked.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if it might work out and um I sort of told her I had no family or friends so she would go out with me."

"Smooth." Noel rolls his eyes.

"Well I got to go."

"Use protection!" I hear Ezra say.

"Nothing is going to happen!" I roll my eyes closing the door behind me.

* * *

I walk back to mine and Spencer's room and lock the door gently.

"Hey!"

"Hey Toby. Whats up?" She says sweetly flipping through the channels.

"I told the guys I had a girl I was seeing and that they don't live near Rosewood."

"Are you?"

"Seeing a girl? Yes. Does she live near Rosewood? Yes." I jump on the bed causing her to almost fall but I pull her back and kiss her cheek.

"Did Aria come over?"

"Yes she did. I am so glad Im with you in here and not in that room."

"They were making out and didn't care who was watching them?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just guessing."

"What did you want to do?" She asks.

"Well we are alone so there is nobody watching." I trail off kissing her on the lips.

"I thought we were going to watch movies but this is so much better." She says in-between kisses. I smirk pulling away.

"Just when I thought you were able to resist my kisses."

"You want me to resist?"

"No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Yes?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean, you know what I mean!"

She leans in again brushing her lips over mine. I close my eyes waiting for her lips to slam into mine and it lands! On my nose. I start pouting but I can't hold back the smile forming on my face.

"I brought you clothes." I get up and grab the set of clothes.

"So Im going to have to settle for baggy guy clothes?"

"Pretty much. Top or bottom?" She widens her eyes. Score for Toby!

"Bottom? Okay here." I say about to throw her my sweat pants.

"Top!"

"Im just kidding."

"Thank you."

"I'll change in the bathroom while you change here?"

"Okay. Don't look." She warns and I smile.

"Want me to help you?"

"No!"

"Yes?"

"No!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going into the bathroom now."

I get changed quickly and open the door completely forgetting Spencer was in there. She didn't put on my shirt yet. I can't say I don't like the view. She puts on the shirt slowly lifting her hair up from inside the shirt.

"Hey you peeper! I told you not to look!" She says and I shake my head.

"Um sorry. I forgot."

"Yeah, sure." She rolls her eyes.

"I did! But I can't say I didn't love the view." I walk over to her placing my hands on her butt. Spencer takes my hands off her butt and places them on her hips not taking her eyes off mine.

"Please no touching of the butts."

"Sorry. My hand is a magnet. It attracts cute butts." She slapped me in the chest playfully.

"Toby." She warns giggling.

"Sorry. You have a cute butt. And a cute giggle." I tease kissing her lightly.

"Lets go to sleep." I smile taking her hands and leading her to the bed.

"Sleep sounds good right now." She says.

"You know I can get used to seeing you in my sweats and shirt."

"Yeah, your probably never getting these back."

"Won't the girls notice?"

"I could say it was from the guy I supposedly bumped into unless Aria saw the clothes you brought."

"She didn't but thats my favorite shirt." I start pouting.

"Guess its my shirt now."

We cuddle up on the bed under the blankets. I was hugging Spencer from behind after turning off the lights.

"Night Spence." I whisper kissing the back of her head.

"Night Toby." She turns around in my arms and kisses my nose again. She's so cute. I tried to fall sleep but its hard. I'm just staring at Spencer. She looks like a little baby when she sleeps. She looks beautiful. So peaceful. A few minutes later I slowly drift to a peaceful sleep much like Spencer.

* * *

_**The Next Day : 4 More Days To Go : Spencer and Toby's Hotel Room : Still Toby (POV)**_

"Hey Spence. Wake up, babe." She groans in her sleep.

"Five more minutes."

"Spencie! Wakey wakey, baby!"

She starts fussing pulling a pillow over her head. She's just like me! But I couldn't exactly sleep last night so I woke up early and ended up staring at Spencer's sleeping figure until I felt like waking her up.

"Spencie! Wakey wakey!" I pull the pillow off her head and kiss her forehead.

She groans closing her eyes as I open the curtains.

"Rise and shine sweetheart."

She gets up and looks at the sunrise with me. I wrap an arm around her pulling her close.

"The sunrise is beautiful." She says watching in awe letting her head fall on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head.

"Yeah, I watched sunrises with my mom too."

"I still have never met a guy who watches the sun rise and set."

"Thats because Im one of a kind. Just like you."

"Seriously. Where do you get these pick up lines from?"

"It just comes to me."

"What time is it?"

"Around six."

"Six!"

"What?"

"That early!"

"Sorry I couldn't sleep and I wanted to show you the sunrise. That and I didn't want to watch it alone."

"I'm going to my room to go shower. No you cannot join me." And just as I was about to ask. Damn.

"But-"

"No."

"But its only six."

"Your right. I have a few hours to sleep."

"Can I join you in that?"

She nods taking my hands and dragging me onto our bed. We fall asleep just like that. I really needed that.

* * *

_**Few Hours Later : At Breakfast With The Gang : General (POV) **_

They're all seated together. Spencer and Toby across from each other.

"Pancakes!"

"Waffles!"

Toby fed her some of his pancakes but she still doesn't give in.

"Is it just me or are those two acting a little weird lately?" Hanna whispers to the people on her side of the table which includes Emily, Alison, Noel, Caleb, and CeCe.

"Not really. They always act like this. Except Spencer actually seems happy around him." We all turned our heads to see a smiling Spencer.

"Huh." We sing our heads cocked to the side.

"Why can't they be together already? I mean look at them." Hanna points at the laughing pair. Toby feeding a giggly Spencer some pancakes.

"Are you guys seriously fighting over that? Waffles!" Aria says.

"Pancakes!"

"Waffles!" Jason joins in on team waffles.

"Can we please not fight about this?" Noel grumbles not in the mood.

"Looks like somebody's got their panties in a twist. Whats up?" Emily smiles.

"I have a headache."

"Awe poor baby." She hugs him from the side since they were sitting next to each other.

"What are the plans for today?"

"Shopping!" The girls exclaim and the guys groan.

"You guys have to help us carry the bags." Hanna says and the guys groan louder.

"If were not going shopping then we shouldn't have to carry bags. We can just stay in our room and watch some TV." Caleb trails off while all the other guys are slowly whistling out of their seats before getting pulled back down. Well except Toby.

"You have to."

"But why?"

"Because you will make your girlfriends very very sad and they will ignore you and not talk to you for the rest of this vacation."

"Not even a peck?" Noel asks.

"Not even a handshake." Emily says.

"Fine." They groan except Toby.

"I don't have a girlfriend so I'll just." Toby starts getting up slowly.

"Wait a second Cavanaugh." Jason says pulling him back and seating him back in his chair.

"What?"

"If were stuck in this, you are too."

"But I don't-"

"Doesn't matter. Your taking Spencer's bags." Toby gives her a glance giving her a look that says 'Please don't let me do this!'

"What? Can't handle a few bags?" She asks challenging him.

"Only a few?" Toby asks sarcastically. Spencer walks up to him whispering in his ear.

"I am completely agreeing with Emily. No kiss. Not even a handshake. I won't meet you back in the room."

"Lets go!" Toby exclaims taking Spencer's hand and dragging her while she screams.

"Let go!"

* * *

_**Later That Night : Back In Spencer and Toby's Hotel Room : Toby (POV) **_

"That was a lot of shopping." I say exhausted.

"It was alright."

"All those bags! I am never doing that ever again."

"Im sorry." She says walking over to me and sitting on my lap kissing me. Should I get used to this?

I pull away from the long kiss.

"All is forgiven."

I kiss her again a little rough leaning back on the bed to the soft pillows, Spencer on top of me.

Spencer pulls away.

"I think I can get used to this." I say connecting our lips again but she pulls back, again.

"Im a little tired. Can we go to sleep now?" She asks yawning.

"Your yawn is contagious." I yawn. I back up to the back of the bed waiting for Spencer to join me.

She crawls over to me placing her head on my chest.

"Night Spence." I kiss the top of her head but she already fell asleep. Safe and sound. In my arms. Ha! Take that Alfalfa! Or what was his name? Aaron? Whatever.

* * *

_**The Next Night : Around 7 PM : 2 More Nights To Go : Emily (POV) **_

"Hey Emily!" Aria exclaims when I walk into the boys room. I felt a little lonely and I didn't want to be left out. All of us were in the boys room excluding Spencer and Toby.

"Hey guys! I felt a little lonely in there." I say sitting down next to Noel who gave me a quick kiss.

"Well now what?" Hanna asks.

"No idea." We all say in unison.

"Did we tell you guys we caught Spencer and Toby on a bed together watching The Lucky One and they were like cuddled up on the bed. It was so adorable." Aria says all jumbled up in one sentence.

"So Toby was snuggling up to Spencer right before he went out to see a girl who he has been bunking with for the past two days?" Jason asks laughing.

"Spencer didn't even want Toby on the bed. She fell asleep and he joined her without her noticing until she woke up." Aria continues.

"Why can't Spencer and Toby tell us who their meeting with?" Hanna asks.

"I guess they want it a secret? And Toby told his girly friend that he didn't have any friends or family so the girl would feel bad. I think that was his reason." Ezra says with a thinking face.

"You know I seriously wonder how Toby gets a date the same time Spencer does." Noel says to nobody in particular.

"Same." We all say again simultaneously.

"Were leaving in two days and were back in Rosewood again." Noel says and we all groan. Spring Break doesn't last forever.

"I want a cookie." Caleb says out of nowhere and the guys agree.

"I'll go get it. I feel like going for a walk." I say already getting up but I'm sure they don't mind because they are way too lazy for that.

"I'll come with you." Noel says taking my hand.

"Okay." I giggle.

"Bye guys!" The gang yells as we leave.

"Chocolate chip!" The guys shout.

As soon as the door is closed Noel kisses me.

"What was that for?" I pull away smiling.

"We haven't been alone in who knows how long?" We laugh before continuing our voyage to get our cookies.

"At least were not Aria and Ezra or Hanna and Caleb who seem to have tongue wars in front of us."

"Have you seen Alison and Wren together?"

"Nope."

"I heard one of Wren's pick up lines." He laughs.

"What is it?"

"He told Alison he was going to treat her like his homework. He was going to slam her on a desk and do her all night long." We laugh.

"We know thats probably never going to happen."

"Wren never actually wears normal clothing. Its all casual attire."

"Wren is cool but I never thought I would see Alison and him together. I never imagined it."

"Me neither. I mean Alison wouldn't be caught dead being nice to Lucas."

"I feel bad for Lucas."

"Me too. Alison should just leave him alone." I stopped abruptly.

"Do you hear that?" I think I hear Spencer giggling. Noel seems to be aware of this too.

"Yeah. Is that Spencer? Giggling?"

"I think its coming from that door." I say pointing at the room in the middle of the hallway. We press our ear on the door.

"Do you think we will be able to see the new boy she has been seeing?" Noel whispers my way.

"Maybe." I whisper back slowly twisting the door knob smiling. Noel accidentally pushes the door open and we stumble in to see Spencer and her 'Mystery Guy'.

"Emily! Noel!" Spencer and Toby exclaims. Toby is Spencer's mystery guy!?

* * *

_**So I forwarded their vacation. The next chapter I will probably just show the rest of their vacation? I might update next week? So Emily and Noel find out? jfklajkdlfjisnvclkhvdigewr. Thank you guys for your reviews! Review maybe? No? Dont want to? Okay... Byee! -ThatKidFromSchool **_


	9. Im Not In Love, Yet

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 9 - I'm Not In Love, Yet **

_**Spencer and Toby's Hotel Room : Toby (POV) **_

I was kissing Spencer everywhere across her face.

"Toby! Stop!" She giggles. I started kissing her from her nose to her forehead to her two cheeks.

"Never!" She giggles even louder. We kept rolling around back and forth on the bed, with our clothes on. I started tickling her, making her giggle much more loud.

"Stop!" She laughs, trying to squirm away.

I was on top of her kissing her nose. I had Spencer's arms pinned behind her head. She was giggling loudly when the door busted open revealing Noel and Emily. I widened my eyes in surprise and so did Spencer.

"Emily! Noel!" Spencer and I exclaim still in the same position.

"Spencer?! Toby?!" They exclaim shutting the door in shock.

Spencer and I turn our heads facing each other slowly before realizing we were in an awkward position. We quickly unscramble from each other.

"So your mystery guy is Toby!" Emily shouts but I'm not sure whether she is happy, shocked, or angry.

"Surprise!" Me and Spencer say but the enthusiasm in our voices was dead. We yell surprise more guiltily as if we were planning a surprise party except the party was ruined and the whole place was a mess. The birthday girl had cake all over her face because somebody threw it on her by accident. We all stopped and screamed surprise just not the best way, more guilty like.

"Spencer! You didn't tell me this! Why!"

"Don't blame Spencer. I asked her not to tell you guys." I wrap my arms around Spencer from behind. I can feel her leaning into me.

Her face was filled with mixed emotions. Emily looked so angry but now her face turned to one of excitement and joy. What?

"You finally said yes!" She squealed before her face turned serious again. "Why did you want it a secret?"

"Im wondering the same thing." Noel says hopping on the bed. He asked Emily to join him and they made themselves comfortable waiting for me to explain.

"Story time!" They say in unison.

Me and Spencer sit on the small love seat close to the TV across from the bed. I put an arm around her.

"Wait!" Noel said before adjusting himself again on the bed, Emily in his arms.

"What?" Spencer asks rolling her eyes.

"Let me get comfortable."

"O-" Noel puts one finger up, silencing her. Emily giggling softly.

He starts shaking his butt, still on the bed as if he were trying to break in to our hotel room.

"Now begin." He says taking a bite out of my cookie which he found on the night stand.

"My cookie!"

"Payback. I know you ate my cookie while I was sleeping." Busted. Damn.

"Anyways, I wanted to keep it a secret because of Alison."

"Why would Alison care?" Emily and Spencer ask. Noel doesn't seem surprised.

"Do you guys not see the looks Alison gives whenever Toby flirts with Spencer or kisses her?" Noel asks finishing up my cookie. I glare at him. Thats my cookie!

Spencer and Emily shake their heads.

"Alison was in love with me." I say as if it was no big deal.

"How would you know that?" Emily asks.

"Because she told me."

"What happened?"

"I didn't reciprocate the feelings because we were best friends and I didn't want to be anything more. I let her down easy but she took a hard fall." I shrug.

"You still didn't explain. You don't want to hurt Alison or what?"

"I didn't want to hurt her but I also want my relationship with Spencer to last."

"What do you mean?"

"Alison told this girl, who I really cared about, that I only wanted to get into her pants. She believed it, of course, and said no. She gave me a chance, because I didn't stop trying and then she broke up with me because of something Alison did or said. Next thing you know it, everybody is hating on me because I apparently broke her and Alison Dilaurentis's heart."

"Wait, so when Aria said something about being friend zoned and stuff, she was making a reference about you and Alison?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, pretty much." I say. Wow. Aria was giving hints or something to Spencer? Reminding myself to talk to her later.

"But she has Wren now?"

"She still gives those looks!" Noel says.

"And Im just now hearing about this?"

"You said its probably nothing."

"Wow. Alison and Toby? Who knew?"

"I know right! She's cute and all but when I kissed her, I felt like I was kissing my sister." I gag.

"You kissed her?"

"Right before I friend zoned her."

"And you just agreed with this, Spencer?"

"I wanted us a secret too. I don't want people annoying me saying 'I told you so' and stuff like that. Were going to have to spill the secret eventually though."

"What do you think might happen if Alison knows?"

"Probably feed you more lies or sabotage us. I know you would probably believe her because Alison is your best friend. She has ways of making people believe whats true and the next thing you know it, Im back to being single. Besides when we were best friends, she would pull these pranks and stuff to get the guys she wants."

"Thats rough dude." Noel says.

"And you two still hang out with Alison?" Emily asks.

"We have to be so she doesn't suspect anything."

"I don't think you guys want to unfriend her. I mean how long have you guys known each other?" I ask.

"A long time."

"Me and Alison were best friends. She always had a way of comforting you and making you feel good about yourself."

"True."

"I miss being friends with her but I don't want to be her boyfriend so yeah."

"But if we know that everything was a lie, why do you guys have to be a secret?" Emily asks.

"I just explained!"

"Right!"

"Can we just keep it a secret?" Spencer asks annoyed.

"Our lips are sealed."

"Good because I like this sneaking out thing." I say smiling in disbelief. Sneaking out with the girl I think I might love.

"When did you guys first starting going out?" Emily asks.

"We were watching 'The Lucky One' when Spencer finally said yes."

"Awe! What made you change your mind about him?" Emily squeals.

"Sunsets, the arcade, our walks, and I guess I just liked Toby's sweet side. I only saw his asshole side."

"Hey!" I exclaim and she pecks my lips, smiling.

"Awe!" Noel and Emily exclaim. Seriously, Noel?

"Has Ezra been rubbing off on you?"

"No." He says dragging out the 'o' part in 'no'.

"I walked in and they were both watching 'The Lucky One'. Ezra and Noel, both crying." Emily laughs, about to continue until Noel put a hand over her mouth. I was about to cry too! No way am I getting that out.

"Toby can join that club. He looked like he was about to cry, not even halfway through the movie." Spencer adds, laughing.

"Noel was just flat out-" Emily starts, taking his hand off.

"We'll leave you two alone. I think the guys and the girls want their cookies." Noel says getting up, dragging a giggly Emily with him.

"Bye! Don't tell!"

"You guys are so adorable together!" Emily exclaims giggling taking Noel's hand off, again.

"We won't! Come here you." Noel says laughing before heading off, locking the door behind them.

"So now what?" Spencer asks.

"I think I might have an idea." I say kissing her sweetly.

"I think I like this idea." She says in between kisses.

* * *

_**The Next Day : One More Night (Also An Awesome Song By Maroon 5) Until They Go Back To Rosewood : Spencer And Toby's Room : Toby (POV) **_

"So how do I look?" Spencer was showing me the new clothes she bought a few days ago.

"Mm. I love how your modeling for me. So sexy." She blushes and I peck her lips before sitting back down.

"Im going to get the outfit that I'm wearing for today."

"Wait, this isn't the one?" I pout wanting her to wear that, just for me. It looked beautiful. A sundress and the two-pieced swim suit underneath.

"Nope. This outfit is an outfit that says 'Im single and love to mingle' but I'm not single." She smiles before disappearing back into the bathroom to get changed. When she comes out, I widen my eyes. So the other outfit says she's single but this outfit says she's taken. That doesn't make any sense! No way. She looks beautiful. Like always, just with a little bit more 'oomf'.

I stand up making my way towards her putting my hands on her hips, smiling.

"Damn, baby, you must be a light switch, because every time I see you, you turn me on!" I say pecking her lips. I can see the blush beginning to rise on her cheeks, her smile wider than ever. I kiss her cheek lingering for a bit making her blush more. This girl is so cute.

"Awe thank you but seriously? You've had better pick up lines." She pecks my lips.

"You shouldn't wear make up. Its messing with perfection." She's looking down again, blushing. Her smile faded. "What?"

"Nothing. Im anything but perfect." She says plopping down on the bed.

"Your perfect to me." I smile.

"Toby-"

"Spencer!" I peck her lips.

She doesn't say anything. She just looks down in disbelief. Was it something I said? I let it go anyways.

"Hey, do you have a bandaid?"

"No why?"

"I think I just scraped my knee falling for you."

"Seriously! Where do you get these pick up lines from?"

"It just comes to me."

"It just comes to you?"

"Yeah! Here's another one, You'd better direct that beauty somewhere else, you'll set the carpet on fire." She giggles looking down.

"Another one from your endless supply of cheesy pick up lines."

"Don't act like your not flattered."

"We should go. Wouldn't want to miss our last day at the beach." She says walking towards the door.

"I'll give you thirty seconds. Wait!" She stops abruptly and turns around. I walk towards her and pull her in for a long kiss. "Okay now you can go." I whisper, pulling away.

"I'll meet you there." She starts walking backwards still looking at me smiling, laughing, looking down at some points during her walk to the door. She bumps into the couch on the way. I wave at her and she waves back finally turning around and walking out. She's so silly in probably the most adorable way.

"Damn Toby! Snap out of it! Your thinking girly thoughts! Think like a man! Think like man's best friend! Woof! Woof! Why am I talking to myself?" I shake my head walking out the door, heading for the beach. "Woof! Woof! Arf! Arf!"

* * *

"Dude snap out of it!" Noel says chuckling.

"What?"

"You were staring at Spencer the entire time."

"I can't help it."

"Dude, you're in love."

"What?"

"You're in love." He said much more slowly so I can comprehend.

"We've known each other for about two weeks, I'm not in love, yet." He takes his ice cream and slams it in my face, snapping me back to reality. I was staring, again!

"What was that for!" I start licking the ice cream off.

"You're in love! And your staring will make it obvious. Are you seriously licking it off?"

"Delicious ice cream can't go to waste. Why can't my tongue reach my nose! The ice cream is right there!" I'm trying to get the ice cream off my nose, with my tongue. I quit. I grab a napkin and wipe it off.

Emily comes running over to us. So now she stops swimming? That's a little odd. She loves to swim!

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Em!" We say in unison.

"Toby, what are you doing?"

"There's ice cream on my elbow. Come on!" I stretch my tongue trying to reach my elbow. "Almost there!" I whine.

"How come your not in the water? You love to swim!" Noel says when she sits down with us.

"I do love to swim but if I swim for too long, I'll turn into a prune."

"I wouldn't notice. You'll still look beautiful to me." Noel smiles and I roll my eyes.

"Thats so sweet! And corny." I roll my eyes again, laughing.

"Toby's in love!" Noel says.

"Awe! And over the course of two weeks."

"I'm not in love! At least not yet, I'm not."

"Just admit it Tobes. You love her!"

"Does the player not want to admit it? That he's in wove?" Emily asks pinching my cheeks.

"I'll know when I'm in love. Just not now."

"Your staring."

"Okay! I'm in love. Leave me alone." I say running towards Spencer.

* * *

"Hey Spence!" I run over sitting down on her beach mat.

"Toby." She says, annoyed looking at Aria, hinting we have to pretend were not a couple.

"How come your not in the water?" I put my arm around her while she struggles to get out of my hold. She's struggling but we all know she wants the Toby Cavanaugh.

"I don't want my hair wet."

"Thats not an excuse." I pick her up and put her over my shoulder carrying her to the water.

"Toby! Put me down! TOBY!"

I start sprinting towards the water and I can hear the gang laughing.

"Never!" I drop her down in the water when were around waist deep, getting her hair all wet.

"You little-"

"Little what?" I smirk. She starts walking towards me.

"You." She pushes me on the chest, hard, pushing me back.

"Little." She pushes me again.

"Ass." She pushes me again causing me to tumble in the water.

"My hairs all wet!" I exclaim jumping out of the water.

By the time my head is out of the water, Spencer is already at Emily's side. My hair!

* * *

_**Spencer (POV) : With Emily : Away From The Rest of The Gang : Out of Earshot From The Rest of The Gang **_

I can see that Toby is running after me. He doesn't look too happy. I try to run so he has to chase me but I'm dying of laughter even though I really want to punch his face.

"Toby looks like he's about to murder you." Emily laughs.

"You know, now that were together, it makes me realize, he's not that bad looking." I say, staring at his topless body.

"Earth to Spencer!" Emily smirks.

"Spencer!" Toby yells, now standing in front of me. Well this is awkward. Spencer, his eyes are up there!

"Toby." I smirk crossing my arms.

I expected him to yell at me but instead he walks closer to me, putting his lips close to my ear.

"I will get you back. You just won't know when, where, or how until I do so." He whispers.

"Hi Emily! See tonight, Spencer." He says, sweetly before storming off.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

We walk over to the beach mats and sit down while everyone else is back in the water.

"Speaking of Toby, 'See you tonight' Is that code for something? What have you two been doing?" Emily smirks.

"Nothing!"

"You guys rented your own hotel room. What do you guys do?"

"Nothing! Just watch movies, talk, and other random stuff you can do at a hotel room."

"Thats all?"

"Emily! Were not in that stage." I trail off. This is becoming really awkward.

"I walked in and you were giggling and Toby was on top of you!"

"He was tickling me."

"Tickling you."

"Emily!"

"So you told me that you guys watch sunsets, and arcades! What did he do?"

"We were on that motorcycle game thingy. He climbed on my motorcycle, snuggling into me. He was showing me how to play and then we won, taking first place and then I kissed him after I hopped off."

"Awe! Tell me more." She was lying flat on her stomach, her head propped up, her eyes staring intently at me.

"We played ski ball, I lost, and he got me a stuffed puppy."

"And then you came back into the room and-"

"I told him to pretend those kisses never happened."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. The next day, we were walking around and then he kissed me, after watching the sunset, we came back to the hotel room, watched a movie, there was a love scene and he kissed me again and then I said yes."

"Awe! My best friends in love!"

"I'm not in love."

"Says she who is in love."

"Im not, At least, not yet."

"Just admit it!"

"But I'm not, yet."

"I'm guessing right before you two go to bed, you would sleep in his arms, and he would kiss your forehead good night!" I blush.

"You do, I mean he does! Awe! Spencie's in love!"

"So what if I am?"

"Besides how did you know about the good night thing?" I ask, curious.

"Noel did that to me, once. My parents were out and I was lonely so I came over."

"When you two were friends or-?"

"We were still friends."

* * *

_***FlashBack* General (POV) **_

_"Em? What are you doing here at two in the morning?" Noel asks opening the door, letting Emily inside. _

_"My parents were out and I was scared and lonely and scared." _

_"Come on." He says tiredly leading her up to his room. This is not the first time, Emily was scared and lonely. _

_"Thank you." She says sweetly snuggling into his bed. _

_"So you just come to my place instead of one of the girls houses? Which by the way are much closer to your house." _

_"I didn't want to disturb their sleep." _

_"That's all?" He smirks. _

_"I fall asleep better, here with you." _

_"Well that's what best friends are for. So they can help you fall asleep not lonely and scared." _

_"Exactly." She snuggles her head into his chest. _

_"Good night, Em." He kisses her forehead. _

_"Night, Noel." And they fell asleep, Noel's arms wrapped around her, and Emily's head snuggled into his chest. _

_***End of FlashBack* Back To Spencer's (POV)**_

* * *

"Awe!"

"Why are we talking about our love lives?" Emily asks.

"When you brought up Toby and arcades."

"Let's get back into the water."

"Yeah, today is our last day and then tomorrow morning, were off to Rosewood."

"I wonder whats going to happen. Now that Alison is with Wren."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**_So I finally updated... It was only a week... What'd ya think? So somebody reviewed about a Nemily (Noel and Emily) fanfic? I'm thinking about it... So what do you think Toby will do? There vacation is almost over... :( But the story is not... Thank you guys for your reviews! It made me smile :) I hope you enjoyed! Review maybe? No? Dont want to? This story sucks? Okay... Byee -ThatKidFromSchool _**


	10. This Isn't Funny

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars **

**Chapter 10 - This Isn't Funny**

_**Spencer (POV) : Last Night Of Spring Break **_

I walk inside of our hotel room once again, turning on the lights. I am going to miss it here. When we go back to Rosewood, Toby and I have to be a whole lot more careful. I feel a little bit creeped out when I turn on the lights. Im normally the first one here. Toby said he wasn't going to be in here until nine. Its only 8:30.

The windows were open. The back door that shows a view to the beach was open as well. I felt a light wind enter the room. It wasn't a nice breeze, it gave me the chills. Its like I'm in a horror movie scene. The light breezes. Im alone. That feeling when you think a ghost is in the room. I don't like this feeling.

The maid wouldn't do this. Why would she open all the windows and back doors? That just leads to Toby. Toby said he's not coming in here until nine and none of his stuff is here. Wait! He said he was going to pay me back. Is this how he's going to pay me back? Scare me? Well it worked. But I'm not going to tell him that.

All of the sudden I see and hear the back door shut, loudly. I gulp. Please tell me this is a prank. I walk slowly, coming closer to the back doors. Nobody is around. I don't see any shadows. I start shaking.

"Toby, is that you?" I say, very scared and nervous. I was meaning to sound brave. The windows suddenly slammed shut. No shadow or figure near.

"Toby!" I drag out his name, taking a shaky breath.

"Toby! If this is you. Its not funny anymore!" _Thump! Thump! Thump! _

What was that?

"I swear if its you Toby-!" _Slam! _

Did I just hear some book slam on a desk or something?

"This isn't funny!"

"Toby! Tobias Cavanaugh!" _Chss! Chss! _

I thought I just heard a window shatter. I'm shaking and I'm feeling even more nervous.

"Toby!" I say as if I were about to cry. I run to the door and try to get out but it won't open.

"Come on! Open! You stupid thing!" I violently shake the door knob but it wouldn't budge.

I start knocking on the door.

"Help! Somebody open the door! Please!"

_Chss! Chss!_

There it goes again! The sound of breaking glass. I stop banging on the door. Big hotel and nobody can hear me or they can hear me but just don't want to help. People these days. So inconsiderate.

This is probably just Toby trying to get back at me.

"Toby! This isn't funny! Toby!" _Chss! Chss!_

Seriously who is breaking that glass?

"Spencer." I hear somebody hiss. That's not Toby's voice.

"Yes?" I ask, taking a shaky breath.

No reply. I walk around the room. At least the lights are on, right?

All of the sudden I hear the lights flicker on and off. This is getting annoying. The lights just shut off, immediately.

"Hello!" Typical horror movie stuff. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. I am going to kill Toby if he's behind all of this.

"This isn't funny anymore! Toby! Come out! Come out! Where ever you are?" I say as more of a question. My voice makes me sound scared and fearful. This is just Toby, why do I sound so scared?

The lights are off which makes this even more scary.

I walk towards the door again much more slowly.

"PAYBACK!" Toby screams coming out of the bathroom giving me a mini heart attack.

"TOBY!" I shriek and start screaming as loud as I possibly can hurting Toby's ears. At least I hope so since he's holding his ears.

I'm still screaming. I stop.

"Done yet?" I scream again.

"Okay, now I'm done."

"Good. That hurt."

"You asshole! You scared the shit out of me."

"You look like you were about to piss your pants." He laughs falling on the bed.

"I hate you." He laughs even harder now that I am pouting like a little puppy.

"You should have seen your face!"

"I'm going to sleep in the girls room now." I slowly head off to the door about to open it.

"No, wait!" He runs up to me and pulls me back to the bed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't go! I'm sorry! I guess I got carried away."

"How did you do that? I didn't even see you!"

He walks up to the back door and opens it revealing Noel and Emily. Unbelievable.

"You guys are unbelievable."

"He asked and we thought it would be fun." Emily laughs.

"Bonus when we saw the look on your face."

"I didn't even see your shadow."

"We didn't move. We just pushed the door really hard to make sure it slammed shut."

"The breaking glass?"

Noel pulled out his phone and showed me the app. You can't be serious.

"Who hissed my name?"

"I did." Noel says smirking.

"The lights?"

Toby showed me a tiny piece of string that was tied onto the light switch. The string was long enough so it could reach the bathroom. Exactly where Toby was hiding.

"How did I not trip on that?"

"Its small and thin and it was laid flatly on the ground until I wanted the lights off."

"The door?"

"I locked it while you were turned around. You were too scared to notice."

"The book slamming?"

"Book slamming?"

"I heard like a book slam."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That _Thump! Thump!_ noise."

"Oh! We were just banging a chair to the wall. Not a book."

"It sounded like a book."

"You were so scared." Noel laughs along with Emily and Toby.

"This was so not funny." They laugh even harder. Toby pulls me in planting his lips on the top of my head.

"Im sorry." He laughs.

"I really really hate you guys."

"You got my hair wet! I said I was going to pay you back, did I not?"

"Ass."

He plants his lips on mine pulling me in for a short kiss.

"Now what?" He asks.

"Well maybe we can all go to that couples club." Emily starts, trailing off.

"And if we get caught seen together?" Toby asks.

"The gang are all watching movies so we can go to the club unnoticed by them."

"Are there drinks involved?"

"Plenty."

"Then no."

"Come on dude."

"I'm not going either. Its too risky." I add.

"It will be fun. Just a few drinks and some dancing."

"But-" We start.

"Guys its your last day out here and you guys might not even come back."

"It would be risky but fine."

"Yes! Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

"How do you guys do this every night?" I ask not really feeling the mood.

"Because its fun!" Noel exclaims dancing to the middle of the room with Emily trailing behind him. Its hard to hear with all of the music pumping into my ears. Toby is right next to me.

He tries to say something to me but I can't really see or hear what he's saying. He's mouthing it to me but I really cannot hear him in this condition.

"Do you want to dance!" He shouts over to me holding out his hand.

"Okay!" He leads me to the middle of the room. _Troublemaker by Olly Murs_ was on.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip _

_Got my head spinning around _

_After a drink or two_

_I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I had the strength to stand _

_Oh oh oh_

We both didn't know how to dance. We were just spinning around laughing and twirling. Toby twirls me around so my back is facing him.

_Trouble. Troublemaker. Yeah _

_That's your middle name_

_Oh oh oh_

_I know you're no good but your stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know _

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? _

_Oh Oh Oh_

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can _

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back _

_Oh Oh Oh_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack _

_Troublemaker! _

He twirls me around again and I try turning around to face him but he pulls me into him again.

After a few songs we all sit down feeling a little hungry. I check the time and its already ten.

"See. The couples club was not as bad as you thought." Emily says.

"I guess it was okay." Toby says looking down.

"It was alright."

"You guys are both stubborn." Noel laughs.

"I don't really dance." I say.

"Me neither." Toby adds.

"We should probably head back because were leaving at seven tomorrow morning."

"Well I'm a little hungry so how about after we eat?" Noel asks considering we haven't ate since like four.

"Fine."

* * *

"Okay you two are disgustingly cute. That's so cheesy! Pun intended." Toby says. Emily and Noel were eating cheese fries. They were literally sharing the cheese fries. Noel's mouth on one end while Emily's mouth on the other end of the fry.

"Very cheesy but it feels good." I can hear Noel whisper to Emily. "I'm not talking about the fries." Emily giggles. I roll my eyes laughing.

"We should probably go back now. Its almost eleven thirty. I still have to get ready and pack."

"Yeah, lets go."

"Wait!" Noel says before going back to the table.

"What?" Emily asks.

"I forgot the cheese fries. These costed like five bucks."

"Hey! At least share!" Toby says eating some of his fries.

* * *

"I can never get used to seeing you in my clothes."

"Its only been a few days."

"You look so cute with my sweats on."

"Were going to have to be extra careful when we get back to Rosewood."

"Yeah but the truth will have to come out sometime, right?"

"Right but when?"

"Maybe when Alison doesn't have feeling's for me."

"She must have fallen hard."

"Its hard to resist me. Even you said yes."

"Shut up! You just weren't as annoying."

"Mm say that again."

"You are so annoying."

"I love you."

"What?" His eyes become wide and I'm just staring at him in complete shock. He starts to panic.

"Shit! I said it too soon! I said it too early! Shit! Was I not supposed to say that? You don't have to say it back! Shit. Spencer! I'm s-" I cut him off. Silencing him with my lips.

I pull away breathlessly, smiling.

"I love you too."

"Wow. I fall in love with you, over the course of two weeks."

"To be honest that night when I first kissed you at the arcade, I literally couldn't fall asleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know and I was thinking about that quote you told me by Dr Seuss 'You know your in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

He smiles before kissing me again. The completely innocent kiss was becoming more and more heated. Toby pushed me back so I was lying flat on my back, our lips still connected. He reached for the hem of my, err, his shirt, tugging it up.

I let him take it off, my hands starting to reach for the hem of his shirt which he was wearing. I felt his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth after he reconnected our lips.

I pull away for some air giving me time to pull his shirt off.

Toby starts to kiss down my neck. I moan softly, tilting my neck to give him more access.

His hands start to reach for the strings of his sweat pants which I'm wearing.

My eyes shot open realizing what we are about to do.

"Wait! Stop!" I sit up pulling his shirt back on. He looks hurt and confused. I think a look of realization slapped him across the face.

"Spencer, are you- Are you uh-"

"Yes." I answer knowing full well what he meant.

He face palmed before looking back at me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I thought-"

"You thought what?"

"I didn't think you were-"

"Didn't think I was what?"

"I thought you did it many times before, I mean-"

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"No! Thats not what I meant! I just thought you were-"

"You thought I was a slut!"

"No! Spencer! I thought a pretty girl like you would probably have done it already. I mean look at you! Beautiful."

"Well I haven't."

"I'm sorry! We can wait, we don't have to do this if you're not ready."

I nod before crawling under the covers again. Toby, mirroring my actions, wrapping his arms around me. I turn around in his embrace.

"If we do, do it, you're not going to leave me, are you?"

"I wouldn't leave you. I won't. What makes you think that?"

"Alison said, No calls, no texts, no nothing."

"I'm not going to leave you." He kisses my forehead letting me snuggle into his bare chest.

"Goodnight, Toby."

"Night, Spencer."

* * *

_**Toby (POV) **_

I think about the events that just happened. Spencer's different. I smile when I can feel her falling asleep.

I really hope Alison doesn't ruin this for me.

I actually love her.

I never thought I would fall in love with a girl in a matter of two weeks.

But with Spencer, she made it so easy.

And now I sound so cheesy.

Which is making me feel so sleepy.

I should go to sleep.

Tomorrow, we go back to Rosewood.

I sigh, not wanting this vacation to end. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

That wasn't so hard.

I fell asleep in a matter of twenty minutes.

* * *

"Last day of our spring break. Then tomorrow, were back to school." Jason says and we all groan in annoyance.

"I sure had a fun spring break." Alison says.

"Yeah well now its over." We all groan.

We all climb in and Spencer takes her old seat in the back corner. I take the seat next to her and she gives me a look of annoyance, turning her head and looking out the window. I roll my eyes. She could be an actor one day.

"Lets all say bye to the beach!" Ezra says starting up the engine of the car.

"Bye beach!" I think I'm going to miss the arcade the most though.

A few hours into the ride, I feel Spencer fall asleep again, on my shoulder. I smirk. She's such a cutie.

"You know, Toby. You never told us about your mystery girl." Ezra says curious.

"Yeah."

"What was her name?" Alison interrogates.

"Her name was Adrian."

"Tell us about her." Emily smirks.

"I can go on forever about her."

"Well start with her personality." Aria says and I can feel Spencer waking up.

"Where are we?"

"Few hours to go." Ezra says.

"We were just about to hear about Toby's mystery girl." Hanna says getting into the conversation.

"Well Adrian is smart, funny, beautiful." Im staring at Spencer before looking at everyone else.

"Go on." Emily says.

"She gets scared, very very easily."

"Thats all you can say?" Emily presses on.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Thats all?" Caleb adds to the conversation.

"She's hot."

"Way to talk about personality." Aria laughs.

"Well its true. Long curly brown hair. Brown eyes. Bright smile. She has cute nose. An adorable giggle. She is amazingly hot." I'm describing Spencer looking at her from the rearview mirror.

"Awe, you remember all those features." Hanna says. If only she knew.

"That face would be hard to forget." I smile.

"You sound so corny." Alison laughs.

"Says she who would not shut up about Wren."

"Shut up!" Everyone laughs, Spencer included.

"Hey, could you stop over here. I really need to pee." Caleb says pointing at a nearby convenience store.

For the rest of the ride we all fell asleep. Except for the driver who is driving us all home, Ezra.

* * *

_**Hours Later **_

BEEP!

My eyes shot straight open. Ezra and Aria used the air horn on all of us who were asleep.

"I'm up!"

"Were at Spencer's." Ezra laughs walking inside her giant house.

Jason and CeCe were already there. It was around two on a Sunday afternoon.

"Video games?" Caleb asks.

"Video games." We say walking inside.

"Hey kiddos!" Peter Hastings exclaimed when we got to the living room.

"How was the trip guys?" Veronica Hastings asked.

"Great!" We all say in unison.

"I was going to make you guys some sandwiches if you want some. They will be in the kitchen." Mrs. Hastings added before stalking off to the kitchen.

* * *

_**More Hours Later : Spencer (POV) **_

Everyone else was gone. Only me, Toby and Jason were the here. Me and Jason because we live here.

"Well I should get going." Toby says getting up.

"I'll walk you out." I say making Jason look at me weirdly.

"You walking him out?" He laughs.

"I can't be polite?"

"To Toby? I thought you hate him?"

"I do."

"Whatever Spencer. Night Tobes!" He walks out and up the stairs to his room.

Me and Toby walk to the side door of my house.

He smiles at me.

"Good night kiss?" he asks. I smirk but lean up anyways kissing him very softly, on my tiptoes.

"Good night Spence." He smiles kissing my forehead.

"Night Toby!" I say and he walks out the door smiling.

I lean against the door, biting my lip to hold back a smile.

"I knew there was something going on between you two!"

My eyes widen in surprise. I thought we were alone!

* * *

_**I started working on this chapter last night and like finished it at around 4:30 in the morning. I was going to update sooner but my internet crashed. So two chapters in one weekend? I wonder who said that... Any guesses? Thank you guys for you reviews! I actually watched the Lucky One yesterday and I was correct! There really was a love scene. I had the same reaction as Spencer and Toby. Averting my eyes to my trusted companion. My Pillow! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review maybe? No? Don't want to? Okay... Byeee! -ThatKidFromSchool **_


	11. My Little Girl's In Love

**I Do Not Own Pretty LIttle Liars. **

**Chapter 11 - My Little Girl's In Love! **

_**Spencer (POV) **_

"I knew there was something going on between you two!"

My eyes widen in surprise. I thought we were alone!

"Daddy! Umm what are you talking about?"

"Spence, I may be old but I'm not stupid."

"What?"

"Don't think I didn't see the looks you two were giving each other."

"What looks?"

"And that kiss? Nothing is going on between my little girl and Toby Cavanaugh."

"Okay so were dating?"

"I knew it!"

"How did you know?"

"The looks you two exchange. You thought nobody was around while you two were getting sandwiches. I was at the top of the stairs."

"You saw that?" I refer to the time while we were getting sandwiches and Toby was acting cutesy and stuff.

"Kissed your nose and called you a 'Cutie' Oh yeah were just friends."

"Friends can't kiss other friends noses?"

"Not like that."

"Dad!"

"You guys aren't in that stage yet, are you?"

"Dad!"

"Im not encouraging you to, you know, because I am way too young to have grandchildren."

"Dad!"

"Im just saying. If you are put in a position when you think you're ready, use protection." My eyes are wide that I think my eyeballs can pop out of my head. I'm not having this conversation with my dad!

"He said we can wait. I never done it before. Im not starting now."

"He's sounds like a nice young lad."

"Who sounds like a nice young lad?" My mom enters the room.

"Nobody!" I say quickly, embarrassed my dad caught me.

"Toby Cavanaugh. Nice fellow."

"Are you two?" My mom starts, a smile creeping on her face.

"No!"

"That kiss?" My dad butts in.

"Spencer is now kissing him? So you are dating?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes! But only Emily and Noel knows."

"Why? Only them? Forgetting about somebody?"

"And you two too because we don't want people to know yet."

"Why not?"

"Alison likes him so that's like breaking girl code."

"Awe sweetie. You're going to have to tell her, one day."

"I will but just not now?"

"Is my little Spencie in love?" My dad asks.

"No…" I say sheepishly.

"My little girl is in love!"

"You won't say anything to anybody will you?"

"Just nana."

"Mom!"

"Uncle Joe?"

"Dad!"

"Were just kidding. We won't say anything."

"Okay."

"Go on. Get to bed. Its getting late." My dad kisses my forehead before heading upstairs. My mom does the same trailing behind him.

"My little girls in love!" I face palm when I heard my dad chant that.

"Way to keep quiet." I mutter, laughing softly, before heading upstairs.

I walk inside my room quietly with a small smile evident on my face.

"In love with who?"

"Jason!" I shriek.

"Your in love with me? Im flattered." He says a hand on his heart. I roll my eyes hearing the sarcasm and goofiness in his voice.

"No, Im not in love with Sir Doofus. Also known as my brother." He laughs rolling his eyes.

"Spencer, why was dad chanting 'My little girl's in love'?"

"I don't know. You know how dad is."

"Come on, Spence! Whose this lucky guy?"

"Nobody."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to tell you just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Fine, then I'll ask mom and dad."

"I asked them to keep quiet."

"Who is it, Spencer?" He groans, desperate.

"Its the same guy," I pause. "I was seeing when we were back at Atlantic City. The girls told them I was seeing someone. I'm not in love with him though." I say pausing between sentences. Well its partially true. I was seeing Toby in Atlantic but I lied when I said I didn't love him.

"Oh your mystery guy friend?"

"Yes. I'm not in love with him."

"Okay, Night Spencie Wencie." He pinches my cheeks before walking out of the room, laughing.

* * *

I walk down the stairs and am greeted by my mom and dad.

"Morning Spence!"

"Morning." I walk over to the counter and pour myself some coffee.

"Notice how you tell me everything, and Jason tells me nothing?" My dad starts when Jason walks into the room.

"Not really."

"We love you both equally although it seems like the only time you need any of us is when you need money."

"Dad, can I borrow ten bucks?" Jason asks taking a bite from his toast.

"So we know about Spencer's mystery guy but we don't know about CeCe, yet." Mom starts looking at Jason who is munching on his waffles.

"Oh! I have a girlfriend now. Her name is CeCe."

"I'm not allowed to choose favorites but Spencer, your about to be runner up for first place." Dad says to my ear handing Jason a ten.

"I heard that! I love you too, dad." Jason says finally swallowing.

We were sitting right next to each other so dad put both his arms around us.

"How about tonight, we have a family night?" We groan audibly.

"Come on! It will be fun! We haven't spent much time together in forever. We miss our kids." My mom says completely agreeing with Dad.

"You miss us? Mom, were right here." Jason says giving her a hug before picking up his back pack.

"Family game night?"

"Why?"

"We miss spending time with our kids."

"We would really like it if you would come and be with family for tonight." Dad adds.

"But-"

"No buts. You two loved family game nights."

"Yeah! When we were like five."

"We can do what you want. I even know how to kick ass in black ops two." My dad says and Jason looks at him completely shocked.

"You? Play black ops two?" He laughs.

"Laugh all you want now, but when your at game night and lose against me, we'll see whose gonna have the last laugh." My dad says sipping his coffee before heading upstairs.

"Dad was playing all spring break while you two were gone." Mom says.

"How did you know how to turn it on?"

"Im old, I'm not stupid."

"Are you challenging me at Black ops two, mom?" Jason asks.

"Yes I am."

"I will so be ready to see your face when you lose at game night, dad." He says when dad walks back in the room before Jason starts walking out. We all laugh.

"Have a good day at school, Spencie." I hug both my mom and dad before walking out and walking to school.

* * *

"So you have to go to family game night? You were able to skip out all those other times." Hanna says surprised.

"They said they miss spending time with us. At least thats how I remember they put it."

"You should stay. Its your family." Emily says.

"I'm staying anyways. I have to."

"Why do you sound so annoyed?"

"Its a black ops two family game night with Jason and my dad."

"Oh!"

"Yeah." I groan. Toby comes running up to us five. I groan louder. The girls snicker.

"Im sorry, what was that? I expected to hear those kinds of noises in my bedroom." He smirks.

"Ass. What do you want?"

"I can't say hi?" He pouts.

"No."

"I was going to offer to walk you to class but if you're too stubborn." He trails off.

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Yes you are." The girls and Toby say.

"Okay, so I'm a little stubborn."

"A little?"

"I'm not that stubborn!"

"Then you would walk to class with me."

"I'm not going to walk to class with you."

"Then your stubborn!"

"I'm not-" Emily pushes me.

"Just go on with your stubborn ass!" Toby smirks wrapping his arm around me. I try to get out of his hold.

"You're stuck with me now." I turn around and glare at Emily.

I get out of his hold but walk side by side with him anyways.

"So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over tonight?"

"I have family game night."

"Why? Its Monday."

"My parents are off today. Why do you want me to come over on a Monday?"

"Jenna and my parents are out."

"I never met Jenna."

"She's a senior."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I think Alison met her. She came over to see Jenna a few times here and back in my old town." He adds.

"Yeah, Alison talked about that."

"I would ask you for a good morning kiss but then people would notice."

"Yeah." I smirk.

"What?"

"Good night and good morning kisses?"

"I always got to wake up to you for a few days. I got used to it and now I miss it."

"My parents know about us."

"That just lightens up the load."

"They won't say anything."

"Your parents will keep it a secret?"

"My parents hide a lot of things."

"Like?"

"They are really good at throwing surprise parties apparently." He laughs.

"Your full of surprises too. Cutting off your dad's sideburns."

"He wasn't mad because my mom was happy his sideburns were cut off."

We laugh before I walk to my homeroom class.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Hanna says sitting down at our lunch table.

"Hey!"

"Whats up?"

"Well Jenna is joining us during her free period today." Alison says as Jenna walks over to us.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!"

"So you're Toby's sister?" Aria asks.

"Yup thats me."

As lunch went on we all found out Jenna is a really cool person. She's not uptight or anything. She's chill.

"Well I have to get back to class. Have fun with whatever class you have next."

"Bye Jenna!"

"Somebody has french next period with Toby." I groan when Hanna mentions this.

"Have fun!" Aria taunts leaving to get to her next class as am I. Well after I go to my locker to get my things.

* * *

I sit down in my normal seat next to Toby in french.

"Somebody's late."

"I'm not late. You're just early."

"Say she who is late."

"Shut up!" I laugh.

Thirty minutes into the class, Toby writes me a note and passes it to me. I read it :

_**Do you think you can meet me in the Janitors Closet? Like Right now? **_

When I finished reading the note I hid it in my pocket while I ask to go to the bathroom. What if people become suspicious?

I walk inside the Janitors closet knowing the janitor probably wouldn't be in. He's never here. He's either sleeping on the job in the other janitors closet.

"Hey!" Toby says walking inside the closet.

"Hey. Why are we in a closet?"

"Because french was boring."

"And were in this closet because?"

He kisses me flat on the lips pushing me to the closet door.

I pull away. "What was that for?" I say in between breaths.

"I have been wanting to do that all day."

I kiss him again my hands getting tangled in his hair. I can feel his tongue wanting to gain entrance into my mouth. I let him wanting the feeling of his tongue exploring the depths of my mouth. I stifle a moan. I am so glad nobody is in the hallways right now.

We both pull away, our foreheads touching gasping for air.

"I am not having my sacred ground where you and Mona um never mind."

"That was a one time thing. And me neither."

"We should probably get back to class."

"But we just got here?"

"So I'm going to spend the rest of fifth period making out with you in a closet?"

"You know you want to." I laugh pulling him in again.

I pull away again for air after a few minutes of our tongues fighting for dominance.

"Do you hear that?" _Click! Click! Click! _

"Yeah. Sh." He puts a finger over my swollen lips. We hear a door shut.

"Okay. I should probably get out and then, yeah."

"Caleb is in that class. He thinks I'm at the nurses office."

"Why?"

"Because I asked to go to the nurse."

I pulled out my phone to check on my tangled up hair. I fix it so it looks normal and does not look like it just went through a heavy make out session.

"Sorry bout that." He says when I'm done fixing my hair.

"You should fix your's too." I hand him my phone.

"Yeah, you really worked on my hair and my wrinkled clothes."

"Your welcome." I giggle.

"So I'm staying in this closet until the period is over."

"What are you going to do all period?"

"I have my phone. So I won't be that bored. Twitter, Instagram, I could be texting you."

"What is my name on your phone?"

He showed me his phone and my contact card. He didn't even have letters for my name. He had an iPhone and my contact card had heart emojis and smiley faces.

"Funny, I have the same thing. Except with the video game controller emoji and the football one and this one." I showed him mine. It had a heart and the thumbs up sign with the video game controller and football.

"Bye, Spencer. Have fun in french. Wait! Let me see your phone for a second." I gave him my phone and he changed his contact to 'The Love Of My Life!' With heart emojis around the name. I roll my eyes, laughing but then he deletes it again putting 'Hottest Boyfriend In The World' with hearts around it.

"Bye." I laugh looking through the small creak when I opened the door to make sure nobody is in the hallways.

Coast is clear.

I walk back to french class nobody noticing anything. Nobody suspects anything. Perfect.

* * *

The rest of the day went by really fast for a Monday.

And then I will have to go home for family game night. Yay! Ugh.

My parents just want to spend time with me today. On a Monday.

"Bye Spence!" Hanna says.

Alison comes up to me.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Ali! Whats up?"

"Nothing. What's up with you and Toby?"

"Nothing. What makes you think that?"

"Caleb told everyone that you asked to go to the bathroom, two minutes before Toby asked to go to the nurse."

"And that makes you think something is up?" I laugh.

"Spencer, if you want to be with him."

"But I don't."

"I'm just saying though. If you want to be with him, nothing is stopping you. Maybe he has changed."

"But I don't want to be with him."

"Okay, bye Spencer!"

"Your not walking home today?"

"I have a study date."

"Since when do you study?" I laugh.

"Wren."

"Have fun with your study date." I laugh putting air quotes around 'Study'

"Bye Spencer! And were actually studying, at the library." She laughs away and Jason surprises me.

"Come on, sis. Time for family game night."

"That's in a few hours."

"Lets practice. I know you suck at Black Ops 2 and mom and dad have been practicing."

"You know I think we are the only family who would play this game for family game night."

"Yeah well. Were Hastings. What do you expect?"

"True that."

* * *

"Ready to lose, dad?" Jason starts to boast.

"Says the loser!" We laugh and the game starts. Its team death match. Me and Jason versus mom and dad.

"What!"

"How the?"

"Mom?! Can play like that?"

"Whose the loser now?" Dad asks.

"Its so on dad!"

A few more games and we lost three out of the seven.

"Seriously?"

"See. Even the old people are getting a hang of this game."

"Its almost ten." We groan. Who knew playing video games with your family was fun?

"Playing with your old man is not that bad, Huh Jason?"

"I guess it gave me a challenge. We still won four out of seven, though."

"Whatever." Dad laughs.

"School tomorrow, head on to sleep." Mom says laughing.

"Night!"

"Good night kiddos!"

We both run up the stairs.

I check my phone to see a few messages from Toby.

_**Hey! I just wanted to say good night! And I miss you! **_

I text back, smiling.

_**You sound so corny but I miss you too! And Good Night unless you already sleeping then Good Morning. **_

_**Toby : Im still up actually. But I'm falling asleep. And I know! Okay Good Night!**_

_**Me : Good NIght!**_

_**Toby : For real this time. Good night!**_

I laugh and get ready to go to sleep. I send one last text to Toby before getting knocked out into a well needed sleep.

_**Me : I need to talk to you about something Alison said tomorrow. After school maybe? **_

_**Toby : Okay, my place? Jenna and parents out of town ;) Night babe!**_

* * *

_**Soo how was that? Jenna and the Hastings parents are actually nice in this AU story. So Peter caught them! Im surprised nobody guessed that... I'm starting on writing chapter 12 and I think you might like it. Or the chapter after that? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Review maybe? Byeee -ThatKidFromSchool **_


	12. From Green To Purple

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 12 - From Green To Purple**

_**Toby (POV) **_

_It was late, probably almost midnight. My hands were tangled up in Spencer's long curly brown hair. I could hear and sense the waves crashing onto the beach sand. We were at the beach past closing time hours, engaged in a hot make out session. Spencer was on top of me, clad in only her two pieced swim suit._

_I was also clad in my swim trunks. I could feel Spencer's tongue exploring the depths of my mouth. My tongue reciprocating her actions feeling in on the inside of her mouth. My hands were moving up and down, softly rubbing circles across her back. My back was laid across the beach mat but I was still getting sand all over my hair. _

_I was trying to reach for the strap on Spencer's top half of her swimming attire. When my hands found it, I wrapped the string on my index finger and slowly pulled on the string. I can feel Spencer willingly untying the rest of the strap. _

_I flipped both of us over so now I was on top of her. I had to separate our lips for a moment while flipping her over. I reconnected our lips once we got comfortable in our new position. I can feel her tongue battling my own for dominance. I pulled away, gently taking off her bra giving her a questioning look. She nodded getting sand all over her hair, biting her lip. _

_I leaned down again, my lips kissing down her jaw to her neck. I heard Spencer moan when I found her weak spot at the end of her neck. _

_Her hands were going down my bare chest and reaching for the top of my shorts. Her hands slowly tracing the shorts line. The feeling of her lips on my bare shoulder was breath taking. She was tugging on my shorts egging me to take them off. I eagerly accepted, helping her push them off of my legs. I kicked the shorts off when they were hanging around my ankles somewhere onto the beach sand. _

_My hands then reached for the strings on her bikini bottoms, gently plucking it, asking her for permission to take it off without even saying anything. Her hands guided mine in taking it off and were kicked off somewhere across the beach sand. _

_The setting was peaceful. Only the sounds of the waves crashing were to be heard. The only source of light was coming from the full moon. All of the stars visible in the night sky. _

_There were no pieces of clothing left. I looked at her questioningly and she nodded closing her eyes as she was waiting for me to start. _

_She looked like she really wanted this. I continued back to my voyage of successfully making marks all across her neck. I slowly give her what she wants. _

_"Toby!" She moans. _

_"Toby!" I smile biting softly at her weak spot at the end of her neck. _

_"Toby! Wake up!"_

_"Toby!" _

"Toby! Wake up!" Jenna shakes me awake. I sat up straight quickly. My eyes were wide open and I was panting heavily. It was only a dream! Damn…

"You okay? I have been trying to wake you up for the past fifteen minutes!" Jenna says annoyed.

"Fine. Just a bad dream, is all."

"Want to talk about it?" She asks.

"Nope but can I ask you one thing."

"What?"

"Why are you in my room?"

"Your alarm has been beeping and its annoying me. Besides its time for school, dummy."

"School?"

"That place you go to every day for six hours. Also known as jail."

"Oh that."

"Go get ready. Wouldn't want to be late." She laughs leaving the room.

I get up and get dressed looking at myself in the mirror. No sand in my hair. I agreed on waiting and it was hard but after that dream I really have to fight to wait for this. I won't rush her on this touchy subject though.

_"Where? In your dreams?"_

_"No actually in my bedroom." _

Or the beach? The beach sounds really good but never going to happen. A man can dream. Can't he?

_"You know I wouldn't mind if this area of the beach would be our sacred ground." _

Boy was I right. I seriously wouldn't mind. I gelled up my hair a little bit and grabbed my back pack, walking down stairs.

"Morning sleepy head!" My dad exclaims.

"Morning." I drink a cup of orange juice that was left on the table.

"Thanks for drinking my orange juice." Jenna says annoyed.

"You left it on the table for me to drink. Thank you very much."

"But thats mine!" She whines but none the less, pours herself another cup.

"Thanks sis. That was refreshing." And after that dream, I think I really needed that. I was parched. My tongue was dry and everything.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny. Let's go." She rolls her eyes.

"Have fun! Bye guys!"

"Bye dad!"

We started walking to school like always but this time Emily wasn't with us. Like for me, the divorce was really hard on Jenna. She can be the most annoying sister to ever walk on the earth but she's my sister and I love her in the most brotherly way.

"Still not going to tell me about your dream?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I walked in your room to turn off the alarm and you were moving around the bed so much."

"It was just a bad dream."

"Bad as in scary bad or just bad."

"Not scary bed, just bad. I mean it was a good dream, but bad, in a way. That didn't make any sense, did it?"

"No it did not. I don't get how boys never let anybody in."

"Jenna you're my sister and you would probably tell somebody like mom."

"Okay that was so a one time thing."

"You spilled to her everything about my first kiss that you just so happened to see."

"Nobody kisses a girl at a public park where anyone can see you and expect nobody to notice two little kids kissing for the first time ever."

"She was the most popular girl in school. I can't show her off?"

"You were in what? Sixth grade?"

"Oh yeah."

"You are such a player."

"Am not. Besides that wasn't my first kiss. It was my first real kiss kiss but my first kiss was just a small peck on the lips when I was in third grade."

"What's the difference between a 'Kiss Kiss' and a kiss? Third grade! And you say you're not a player."

"I'm not and a kiss kiss is a kiss that lasts for more than half a second."

"Are you dating anyone now? Spencer?"

"How did you know about her?"

"I talked to her at lunch yesterday and I noticed you always bugging her in the halls."

"She's cute."

"Should I warn her that you're not taking no for an answer and that you will keep bugging her until she says yes?"

"You don't have to. She already said yes." I say and immediately regret it. Idiot! Don't let another thing slip. Thank gosh its only Jenna.

"And I never knew!"

"Don't tell anyone. Especially not Alison."

"Why?"

"I don't want another Callie thing to happen."

"Alison was behind all of that?"

"Yeah."

"So you're telling me one of my best friends sabotaged your relationship a year ago?"

"Yes."

"Maybe she'll understand you two together."

"They're best friends."

"I know which means she'll most likely understand. Best friends can't stay mad at each other forever."

"You are such a girl."

"Is that supposed to be an insult because I'm not offended. Its like saying that child is so childish or that gay guy is so gay."

"Shut up. It just slipped. You won't say anything though?"

"I won't tell. Don't allow another slip up like that again. You can seriously get caught."

"You think I don't know that?"

"This morning you forgot what school was."

"Shut up!" We laugh entering the school.

"Later little bro!" She heads off. I walk over to my locker and greet Noel and Ezra.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey! Guess what?" Ezra asks.

"What?"

"Jason lost three games to his mom and dad."

"Seriously!" I ask Jason who showed up just in time.

"Okay, I won four games! Those three losses, I was rusty."

"You lost to your parents!"

"They were actually practicing."

"And you said you were going to teach Spencer."

"Shut up! Spencer was the one who kept dying."

"Says he who cannot admit he lost to mom and dad and came in second place to me." Spencer says walking up to us. I lick my lips involuntarily remembering my dream. I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Are you okay dude?" Noel asks smirking.

"I'm fine, just my head hurts a little."

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _

I hear the bell ringing. All the guys run off to first period but I grabbed Spencer's wrist and dragged her into the closet. I close the door and immediately slam my lips onto hers.

"What is with you and closet make out sessions? Seriously?"

"Sorry, I just really, really needed to kiss you." I say attaching our lips once more. The kiss was anything but soft and gentle.

I can feel her lips trying to push me back but I shove her so her back kissed the closet door.

She pulled away abruptly.

"Whats up?" She asks very serious.

"Why would you think something is up?"

"You pushed me in a closet at seven in the morning just to do this."

"Okay before you think I'm some weird pervert. I had a dream about you."

"Go on."

"We were on a beach, making out, it was probably around midnight in my dream, and we were about to umm you know." Her eyes were wide. I probably shouldn't have admitted that but oh well. What's done is done.

"Well it's not everyday somebody gets pushed in a closet to have a make out session because her boyfriend just had a sexual dream about her." She says sarcastically.

"Mm, I like the sound of you saying I'm your boyfriend. Please say it again." She stands up on her tippy toes and whispers it to my ear.

"My _boyfriend _is Toby Cavanaugh."

"One more time please." She starts shaking her head smiling. She puts her hair behind her ear leaning her head to the side. Oh so now she wants me to say it back. I smirk cupping her ear with my hands before whispering.

"My _girlfriend _is Spencer Hastings." We both laugh. What are we doing?

"I should get back to class."

"Do you want to talk about what Alison said, now?"

"She said something about 'If I want to be with you then I should'."

"Wait, she wants us to be a couple?"

"Sounded like it."

"So you want to go public?" I grinned. Wait. What if this is a trap? My grin turning to a frown at that thought.

"Maybe?"

"What if this is a trap? What if Alison wants you to say yes?"

"Why would she want me to say yes?"

"I don't know. Maybe this is too risky."

"Risky how?"

"This could be apart of her plan."

"How?"

"You know when Alison wants a guy, she gets him. If there is someone in the way, she would get rid of him."

"That is true. So we should just keep doing what were doing now? Hiding in closets?"

"Pretty much. Just until we both think its safe."

"Okay." I take both of her hands and raise them to my lips, softly kissing her knuckles. I take one of her hands and start slapping Spencer's face lightly.

"Babe, why are you hitting yourself?" I repeat over and over again but since both her hands are locked in mine, she can't get out of my trap.

"Toby, stop!" She giggles. I stop, lowering her hands down. I kiss her, not as urgently and rough as before, just a soft simple short kiss.

"I should mention that I accidentally told Jenna about us."

"Toby!"

"Jenna's cool. She won't say anything."

"Okay. Fine." She sighs.

"We should get to class." I whisper against her lips, smiling cheekily.

"Bye." She giggles before opening the door and checking to make sure nobody is in the hallways before making her exit.

* * *

It was free period for me right now and I was in the courtyard. The gang came up to me.

"What's up dude?" Noel asks sitting down.

"Nothing. Just staring at that plant."

"Why?" Emily asked me, furrowing her eyebrows, turning her head to look at the plant.

"It's like changing colors. From green to purple." I turn my head a little to the side to get a better look. It's like when a puppy turns their head to the side because they have no clue to what their owner is doing.

Everyone else turned their heads to look at the plant, heads tilted to the side and staring intently at the plant.

"I don't see it." Spencer, Emily, Aria, Hanna, Alison, Noel, Caleb, Ezra, Jason, and CeCe said in unison. That's a little creepy. They turn their heads back to the table we were all sitting at.

"Green to purple? Really? That's like saying the bottom half of the plants turned into the Hulks shorts." Caleb laughs.

I tilt my head to the side again, staring intently at the plant.

"Well sort of."

"Toby, what is going on with that brain of yours?"

"Im learning rock science."

"You're staring at a plant." Alison laughs.

"Plants are made of rocks. Right?"

"No, Toby. Plants aren't made of rocks." Hanna laughs before a look of confusion appeared on her face. "Plants aren't made of rocks, Right? Or was that the theory for soil? Soil aren't made of rocks, or are they? Wait I don't even have rocket science." Hanna adds.

"Plants aren't made of rock and its not rocket science, Han. This is earth science. Soil is made from broken down rock after they are weathered into small sediments. Plants aren't made of rock but they need soil in order to grow properly." Spencer says clearing it all up.

I'm grinning at her. She is so cute when she goes all nerdy and smart and I want to pinch her cheeks. Toby! Stop! You are a man. You. Are. A. Man. Not a Woo-man. A man. That's a kind of thing girls think. Pinching peoples cheeks. That's a girl thing. You are a man. Man. I'm the man!

"I'm the man!" I shout. Everyone looks at me.

"What?" They all ask.

"Nothing, I just- I was- You see- That plant is really bothering me. It's like talking to me. That rock is like mocking me."

"Plants aren't made out of rock."

"They aren't? You said they grew in soil which is made of rock though. And I wonder why my grade was barely passing her class."

"Do you pay attention at all in chemistry considering the fact you're not taking a science class that involves rocks and plants. Well you do but you're not learning it right now."

"Woah there! I'm in chemistry class? I thought I was in life science or biology."

"You talk about chemistry class all the time, you idiot."

"I do? Oh yeah! That class with all of the strange liquids. I never pay attention in that class."

"I wonder why." Emily smirks.

"Its hard to focus when theres this distraction in chemistry class who always steals my attention away from the board. Not that I mind." I gave Spencer a cheeky smile moving my head so that my face is under her chin.

"You two have chemistry together. Pun intended." Aria laughs.

"That's what I said! Even Aria agrees with me." I pout, my face still under her chin while she looks down at me, her eyebrows furrowed as if she was concentrating on something.

"No."

"Can I at least get a hug before next class? Please Spencer?" I say once I hear the bell ring, getting up.

"No."

"Spencer stop being so stubborn and give him a hug." Emily laughs.

"Yeah, Spence! Please?" Puppy face : Activated.

"Fine." She muttered and gives me a full hug. I wrap my arms around her small waist, holding her close. I can hear the girls awing at us.

I pull away, my arms not leaving her waist and give her a feathery kiss on the cheek. A blush creeping on her face. The girls squealing behind us.

"Yes?"

"No. " She pulls away completely, turning to her friends. I roll my eyes watching her walk to her friends.

"Good try buddy." Caleb laughs.

"I so saw her blush." I smirk.

"So did I." Jason says.

"I was actually surprised she hugged you." Ezra said with a face that said 'Not Bad'

"I'm not a bad guy? Right?"

"You're not a bad guy but I don't think you're normal."

"How am I not normal?"

"Dude! You were staring at a plant and said the plant was changing from green to purple."

"It really did. You guys didn't look closely enough."

"I'm going to class, now." Caleb said backing away slowly from the three of us. Jason joining in. So it was only me, Noel and Ezra.

"Yeah me too." Ezra said before running away. That just leaves me and Noel.

"How do you two stay a secret?"

"Everyone already knows I mess around with Spencer so I don't see why not kiss her on the cheek."

"Alison's looks aren't that noticeable but its still there. As much as we all love Alison. She needs to let it go."

"Yeah well, she fell for the Toby Cavanaugh. She was best friends with me. She should have seen it coming."

"Well I have business in need of attending." He says walking straight over to Emily. I chuckle. "Business"

* * *

_**Spencer (POV) After Free Period **_

"Okay. Don't try denying it. You're blushing." Hanna says. I am so glad Alison and Aria are not here.

"I'm not. I'm just really tired. From, gym."

"You had gym two periods ago."

"Well we had all those laps and stuff."

"You were playing volleyball."

"How would you know? You weren't in gym class today! Or ever."

"It's not my fault! I had my nails done. And besides I don't have to go to gym to know what you guys are doing."

"I told her." Emily confesses.

"Why would you care what we did?" I laugh.

"Well I was curious."

"Okay then."

"Wait! You're trying to get out of this! It's not working. You like him!"

"I do not."

"Then why were you blushing?"

"I wasn't blushing either!"

"Yes you were and you still are!"

"I guess its just hot in here."

"Yeah, its 'Hot in here'."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I! You were blushing."

"I don't like him."

"What ever you say." She says walking away leaving me and Emily alone.

She pokes my cheeks giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just the fact that my best friend is in love."

"Okay I blush and all the sudden you think I'm in love."

"Are you?"

"Maybe." I bite my lip holding back a smile.

"You are!"

"I have to go to class. Bye Em!"

* * *

I'm walking down the hallway and get a text from Toby.

_**Toby : Are you still coming over today?**_

_**Spencer : Maybe. Depends since we already talked about the Alison thing. **_

_**Toby : Okay but what would it take for you to change your mind and make it a definite yes? ;)**_

_**Spencer : I'll think about it :) But for now its a no. Could still be a little risky. **_

_**Toby : Emily can be your alibi, right? I mean she does live next door. **_

_**Spencer : I'll think about it. **_

_**Toby : But I hate thinking. **_

_**Spencer : You're not the one whose going to think. I am. **_

_**Toby : Thinking takes too long. **_

_**Spencer : I'll see you later. **_

_**Toby : You are coming over? ;D **_

_**Spencer : I said I'll think about it and school isn't over yet so see you later. **_

I was walking to my locker but before I got a chance to open it, Sean Ackard came up to me. I turned around to see he pinned me to my own locker. His basket ball on one side and his arm pinning my other side.

"Hey Spence!"

"Please move so I can get to my locker before I slap that basketball out of your hands before you even get to say, shoot." I say as sweetly as possible.

"Feisty. I like that in a girl."

"What do you want?"

"A date."

"Great! I'm sure Mona is available."

He pushed me harder against the locker so I can't squirm away.

"What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want."

"No, now get off of me!"

"You say that now, but I think this could change your mind." He whispers about to lean in.

I put my hand over his mouth before he tries to make a move. He seemed mad at this. He put his ball to the side and put his foot over it so it wouldn't move. He took both of my arms and pinned it over my head roughly.

He smiles when people walk by as if this was an everyday routine but nobody seemed to care.

"Let me go."

"You should know, Spencer. I always get what I want."

"Sean! Let her go." I hear a familiar voice say in the background.

"Cavanaugh! This is none of your business." He picks up his ball leaving me alone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Basketball team captain can't find a date to the dance? Sad world we live in."

Sean looks like he feels intimidated. In anger he throws the ball at Toby which he surprisingly catches.

"Just because I play football doesn't mean I don't know how to dribble balls and do lay-ups," A lot of people are looking around to see what's going on.

"See this basketball everybody?" Toby asks holding the basketball so everyone can see. I can see the gang watching too.

"This basketball is almost as big and round as Sean's forehead. Its even hard and bouncy because Sean can be hard-headed." He bounces the ball twice.

"Its a pretty face but there's nothing inside. Only air because Sean has no brain." He starts dribbling the ball in-between his legs. Sean clenching his fist at his side giving Toby a deathly glare.

"That's the second fact about Sean. First he can't find a date or a girl to like him. Second he has a big head but no brain." He says pausing while he spins the ball between his index finger. He's just spinning it around like a pro.

"And thirdly, Sean has no wiener." I laugh when I see a small smirk playing at Toby's lips. Everyone else seems to be laughing at Sean. Sean lunged for him but he missed.

"You little-" Toby moved away facing him again in time to see him slam into a locker.

"What's the matter big guy?"

"Shut up Cavanaugh!"

"That's all you got to say? Well he doesn't have the balls to say anything, really." Everyone was still laughing at this little fight.

"You better watch it Cavanaugh-"

_"Toby Cavanaugh and Sean Ackard! Please report to the principals office immediately!" _

All the cheering has stopped and everyone was starting to mind their own business again.

Yeah, Toby is most likely getting suspended.

* * *

_**Spencer : Where are you? Did you get suspended?**_

_**Toby : Im at home. Yes I got suspended. I stop him from kissing you and you demand questions from me? **_

_**Spencer : I'm sorry. Thank you for peeling his sweaty basketball away from me. **_

_**Toby : So did you think about it? I got suspended. Jenna took care of my ass. She's not coming home tonight. I think I might need some company. ;) **_

_**Spencer : Well its the least I could do. Fine.**_

_**Toby : See you then. ;D **_

I bite my lip. When did I become so lucky? School was over so I went over to go and talk to Emily.

"Hey Em!"

"Hey Spence! What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor. Please?"

"Depends on what is it?"

"I'm going over Toby's today."

"And?" A smirk playing at her lips.

"Since nobody knows about us. Could you be like my alibi?"

"Sure Spence."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I give her a hug.

"You better be able to return the favor when I want to go over Noel's."

"You always go to his house though."

"As friends but now that my mom knows she's a little more protective because were dating now."

"Gotcha. Thanks Em! Shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Walk to your place?"

"Right! I thought tonight?"

"No, he said after school. He got suspended."

"Surprise, surprise." We laugh.

"Sucks for Sean."

"He's a creep." We link arms and walk over to Toby's and hers house.

* * *

_**Soo how was that? That was a long chapter.. 4000+ words. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks you guys for the reviews! By the way Spobyfan2199 helped me write Toby's naughty dream... She's a cool author! Check out her stories! **_

_**What do you think will happen at Toby's house? Hmm Hmm? **_

_** Siretha JoshPLL EzraFitzgerald Sleepinthepasture : I gave you #HotSpobyBeachSex in a way... Lol I hope you four enjoyed and sorry if it was disappointingly short. See you two on RB!  
**_

**_Review maybe? No? Don't want to? Okay. Yeah I think that's getting old too. Byyeeeee -ThatKidFromSchool_**

**_P.S. Did you guys see that finale! My Spoby feels. Oh. Em. Gee. Everything Oh. Em. Gee. My feels! I loved it except for the fact Ezria broken up even though I'm not the biggest Ezria fan I was upset they broke up. Almost cried. How many more days till PLL is back on? What like 79 days to go? And Toby's face! That made me cry like when Ezra cried at 3x17 or 3x18. Ezra and Toby crying or Caleb crying makes me cry. I don't know why and that just rhymed. _**

**_Anyways byyeee! Foshizzles this time. -ThatKidFromSchool_**


	13. Old MacDonald Had A Farm

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 13 - Old MacDonald Had A Farm**

_**Emily (POV) **_

"Hey guys! Wait up!" I hear Noel coming after us.

"Hey!"

"If you don't mind, I would love to walk you home."

"I wouldn't mind but Spencer is going to Toby's."

"You guys aren't doing anything?" Noel teases.

"No. Lets just go." Noel wraps an arm around me.

"Wait a second. Didn't you drive here?"

"Oh yeah. You two want a ride?"

"Sure." We all walk to his car and Noel unwraps his arm to open the door for me.

"Thank you." I kiss his cheek before hopping in.

"Can you two be anymore cheesy and romantic?" Spencer laughs sitting in the backseat. Noel plays one of his CD's and I remember which one that is. I'm so going to get a kick out of this or should I say 'We' are so going to get a kick out of this.

The song was "Just a kiss" by Lady Antebellum. I always thought that song fit perfectly with Ezra and Aria though.

The song started to play and I can hear Spencer groaning loudly. Noel lowered down the music a little bit.

"Awe I love this song but I love you more." He says in a love dove kind of voice.

"Awe I love you too!" Spencer groans louder. I'm smiling.

"This should be our song. I love it so much and you." He pokes my nose at the red light.

"It should be our song. I love you so much." Spencer groans. I bite my lip trying not to laugh.

"I love you more." I poke his nose.

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you most."

"You are so cute."

"You're even cuter. Adorable." At the next red light he rubs his nose against mine smiling almost as wide as my smile.

"No, you're cuter."

"You are so adorable when you say I'm cute." The main reason were doing this is probably just to annoy Spencer.

"Can you please just stop?" She groans.

"Sorry she's just so cute. I'm dating a cutie pie." Noel says parking in front of my house.

"Awe but you're even cuter."

"No, you're cuter."

"Okay, goodbye, you annoying disgustingly cute love birds." She says before exiting the car. As soon as she reaches Toby's house we burst out laughing.

"That was priceless." I say laughing.

"Yes it was." He laughs before leaning in.

I kiss him back when I feel his soft lips on mine. I kissed him back a little more roughly than I intended too. He seemed to be reciprocating my actions by slipping his tongue into my mouth. A small moan escaping my lips when I felt his tongue feeling around the inside of my mouth.

I cup his face with both my hands not pulling away from the heated make out session. I felt his hand tangling into my hair pushing my head closer to his as if we weren't close enough. His hands traveled south and I felt Noel unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt. At the moment I didn't really know what was happening until I heard knocking.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

I assume its Spencer knocking and immediately, I pull away in embarrassment and in need of air.

Noel looked mortified seeing who knocked on the door. I didn't look yet but by the look on his face it sure as hell wasn't Spencer. I turn around slowly and widen my eyes. My eyes almost as wide as Noel's right now.

I open the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're home!" I say mostly to my dad, getting out of the car sheepishly to give him a hug.

"Been gone for months and when I come back from Afghanistan, this is the scene I come home to." He says but hugs me back anyways.

"Mr Fields!" Noel says hopping out of his car to give him a handshake. I can tell my dad was probably squeezing his hand too hard telling by the look on Noel's face.

"Since when were you two dating? I thought you two were just friends."

"A few weeks ago. I told you in the car on our way here." My mom says.

"I should probably go. You guys might want some family time and I respect that. Good to see you back Mr Fields." Noel says.

"Bye!"

"Bye Em! See you at school." He gives me a hug and kisses my cheek before getting back into his car. Noel was half way through fully unbuttoning my shirt and I forgot about that so I started to sheepishly close my blouse.

"Get inside, please." My dad says. He wasn't yelling or anything. He just asked politely to get inside and I obeyed.

"What were you two doing in that car, Emmy?"

"Nothing."

"Emily." My mom starts.

"I thought Noel was a good guy."

"He is!"

"He was trying to get you out of your clothes in that car. You never done it before with him have you?"

"No! Why are so defensive about this? Nothing happened! And why is it that you blame Noel?"

"He's a guy Emily and he's growing up. I probably was just a little upset. Nothing happened and I trust you to make the right decision." My mom says and I sigh in relief.

"I agree with your mother. I guess I just don't like the fact that there's another man in your life."

I hug my dad tightly.

"I missed you, dad! And thank you for trusting me on this. Noel isn't pushing me on this subject."

"Okay. Now why don't you go do your homework while your mom and I catch up."

"Later."

* * *

_**Spencer (POV) **_

I walk into the house since it was open and I can hear some light music coming from upstairs. That song sounded so familiar.

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight." Toby's angelic voice sings._

The song was a little out of order though. I walk a little closer listening to his voice so I know where to go.

_"I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far." _

_"I never open up to anyone._

_So hard to hold back _

_When I'm holding you in my arms._

_We don't need to rush this._

_Lets just take it slow." _

Is he singing snippets of the song or something? First Noel and Emily playing this song and I come over to Toby's to hear him singing the same song.

I slowly open the door not wanting to interrupt his singing. Luckily I didn't disturb him and I just listened to him from the doorway. He looks so concentrated while he's strumming his guitar.

_"Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _

_I don't want to mess this thing up _

_I don't want to push too far _

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss good night." _

He stopped strumming and I started clapping. He looks up, blushing.

"Spencer! I didn't see you there. Hey!"

I sat down next to him, smiling widely.

"You have an amazing voice."

"Are you just saying that because you want to be nice or?"

"No! I mean it." I laugh.

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting you just yet. Who let you in?"

"I did. Your door was open."

"Oh. I probably should have locked it."

"Yeah, but its locked now."

"Thanks. So now what?"

"I don't know. You wanted me to come over."

"Yeah, because I wanted to see you." I blush and notice his guitar is still in his hands.

"Can you sing me something? Or play me something?"

"Sure, babe." He kisses me lightly before putting his thinking face on and starts to lightly strum.

_"Old MacDonald had a farm_

_ O_

_With a quack quack here_

_And a quack quack there."_

I slap his arm laughing.

"You asked me to play a song."

"Do you know any other songs? I heard "Five little monkeys" were jumping on the bed." We laugh.

"And one fell off and bumped his head."

"I'm serious! Please? For me?" I put on my pouty face and look at him with my puppy eyes and I can see him starting to twitch.

"Okay. Let me think." He kisses me again before starting.

_"You had me hooked again_

_From the minute you sat down _

_The way you bite your lip_

_Got my head spinning around_

_After a drink or two _

_I was putty in your hands _

_I don't know if I had the strength to stand_

_Oh Oh Oh" _

I remember this song. This was our song from our first dance. Awe. He remembered too.

_"Trouble. Troublemaker. Yeah. _

_Thats your middle name_

_Oh Oh Oh _

_I know you're no good but your stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know _

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? _

_Oh Oh Oh_

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can _

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back _

_Oh Oh Oh_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack _

_Troublemaker!_"

"I don't remember the entire song."

"Yet you know how to play it on the guitar."

"Well I wanted to practice. Our song at our first dance."

"I never pegged you as a romantic type."

"I can be very romantic."

"Yeah. Sunsets and arcade prizes."

"I sing to you."

"Yeah. You are very romantic and sometimes it annoys me."

"Yeah. I like girls who aren't over the top romantic. Just not my type. I mean they do something over the top romantic and you sit there wondering how to thank her or something."

"Kind of like when people sing to you on your birthday?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"How long are you suspended from school?"

"One day for fowl language and student abuse."

"I didn't even touch the guy." He adds.

"You said he had no wiener."

"He was tying to get his dirty little paws on you. You're mine and not anybody else's."

"You know I think I should tell you the same thing. I could see the way girls look at you and flirt with you."

"Awe. Is my wittle Spencie jealous?"

"Me? Jealous."

"Its okay, Spencer! I wove you too! Berry berry much." He hugs me very tightly after putting his guitar away.

"Shut up."

"I love you and only you."

"Mean it?" I ask in a baby voice.

"Every word."

"Not even that slut Mona?"

"Not even her."

"Okay, I wove you too." I yawn accidentally.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wanna sleep on the Toby express?"

"Yeah, I missed sleeping with you at the hotel." He drags me carefully to the center of his bed. My head falls onto the pillow waiting for him to join me but instead he just wraps a blanket around me.

"You're not going to join me?" I pout.

"I'll cuddle with you but I'm not really sleepy."

"Okay." I mumble closing my eyes when I feel his strong arms wrapping around me.

"Night Spence. Even though its only 3:30 and I will most likely wake you up because you need to go home before your parents worry." He whispered quickly before I completely zone out.

_I was kissing Toby with as much passion and love as I can muster. It was dark and it felt like I was on a beach? I was making out with Toby clad in only my underwear and bra. I was exposed in a way except it didn't sound like anybody was out here. Like it was already after hours. _

_The beach was closing and I was still making out with Toby. Not caring about if we were to get in trouble or not. I felt his tongue asking for permission to enter my mouth. I parted my lips and let him explore the depths of my mouth while I moaned at the feeling of his tongue down my throat. Metaphorically speaking._

_I felt him trying to untie the top half of my swimming attire. I eagerly helped him take it off not separating our lips. He flipped me over having to separate our lips for a moment. We waited a few seconds to breathe before reconnecting our lips. Our lips fit perfectly together like it was made for each other. _

_I can feel the really bright moonlight shining above us on the beach. Toby looked at me pulling away again. His hands were fidgeting with my bra but he looked at me as if asking if he can take it off. I nodded confirming and he slowly pulled it off, looking down at me. _

_His eyes looked loving. We were staring at each other, his blue eyes that matched the color of the ocean waves that were crashing behind us were lovingly gazing at my own. I heard the waves behind us, splashing onto the beach sand which is where my bra was thrown off to. I didn't really care about that though. _

_The only thing that seemed to matter to me right now was Toby and me on this lovely and peaceful beach. _

_He closed this eyes again and kissed me just as passionately as before. I felt his hands plucking at my bottom half. I thought he was about to break the string off. I helped him pull it down off my legs and he pulled away again and started to kiss down my neck. _

_I moaned audibly, my hands going down his bare chest until it reached the line on his shorts. Teasingly, I traced circles around it, plucking his shorts at times, egging him to take it off every now and then. He eagerly took it off and kicked it somewhere randomly onto the beach sand. _

_He stopped and looked down at me again. I smiled and he did the same. There was a look in his eye asking if I really wanted this. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. _

_I wanted this. I wanted him. I loved him. I sound so cheesy. He slowly gives me what I want and I can hear music in the background. _

_"Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second were not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again."_

_Where is that coming from? It was "Just give me a reason" By Pink. _

_"Toby!" I moan. _

_I can still hear the song. I felt him bite gently on my neck making me moan. I was getting sand all over my hair yet I didn't care._

_"Old MacDonald had a farm!" _

I sat up straight waking up from my dream. How long was I asleep? It was now 4:30. I only slept an hour. Toby was on his guitar again singing the song that was in my dream. Just a kiss? We were about to- Never mind. Toby can tell me about his sexual dreams but no way am I telling him about mine.

He put his guitar away. I crawl over to him and wrap my arms around his middle. I started to kiss down his neck. I heard him moan softly and continued my voyage down his neck. Unbuttoning his shirt every time I gave him one kiss.

"Spencer-" I bite his neck gently making him moan a little louder. I was finished unbuttoning his shirt and let my hand travel lightly down the opening of his shirt, my hand lightly going down his bare chest. His shirt still at his shoulders.

"Spencer stop."

"What?"

"It was your idea to wait."

"What are you trying to imply? If you don't want to do it with me, its okay."

"No I want to but my opinion doesn't matter. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"But what if I do? Want to?"

"Spencer-"

"Hmm?"

"You really want your first time to be with me?"

"I want you." I whisper looking him straight in the eye. He looked hesitant before speaking again.

"Spencer, are you sure?"

"Positive."

He still looked a bit hesitant but turned around and kissed me roughly, pushing me down on the bed. I take his shirt off, letting it fall off his shoulders.

* * *

_**Alison (POV) 30 Minutes Later **_

"Come in. Let me just grab my purse and then we can go." Jenna says walking into her own house.

I walk up the stairs with her to her room. I stop by Toby's room and hear moaning. Is that?

Is that?

_"Spencer." Toby moans from inside the room. _

Oh. My. Gosh. It is Spencer! I walk into Jenna's room and purposely leave my bracelet here.

I'm sorry, Spencer but sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love, right? A plan is forming in my head right now and you will never see it coming.

"Ready to go?" Jenna asks snapping her fingers at me to get my attention. I was zoning out?

"Um yeah? Do you hear that?" She listens intently and her eyes widen. She heard it.

"Who do you think that is?"

"I don't know. It could be anyone." She answers. She knows its Spencer. How long has she known? Whatever. That doesn't really matter now, does it?

_"I love you, Spencer."_

_"I love you, too." _

I'm with Wren but this is seriously not cool. That's like breaking girl code. I didn't mean it literally when I said she should go out with him. That was only to intimidate her into not going out. Love? What? How long have they been together?

I walk outside with Jenna thinking of my plan that will for sure work.

Watch out Spencer and Toby.

I looked at Toby's window but didn't see anything. Probably too busy on that bed.

"Alison!" Wren exclaims when I reached his car.

"Hey babe."

Jenna walks over to Garrett's car so we can have our double date.

I hop in Wren's car and he drives us over to the Grille.

* * *

_**Spencer (POV) **_

"I love you." I whisper to Toby as he's watching me with loving eyes.

"I love you too." He kissed me again, softly this time.

He pulls me into him and lets me sleep on his bare chest.

* * *

_**Alison (POV) **_

I was at Wren's place watching movies. Wren was fast asleep. I grabbed a blanket from the other couch and tucked him in. Ew. I feel like a mom. I am still young. I am not going to be a mother, yet.

Wren looked so peaceful. I kiss him on the lips softly to make sure he doesn't wake up. I felt him kissing back. He's awake. Way to be quiet and gentle, Ali.

"Do you think you can stay this time?" He whispers pulling away and opening his eyes.

"School tomorrow and my parents are home."

"Okay, I love you." Dammit Wren! You just have to say those three words. He's going to make me feel guilty. There was disappointment in his voice too. Ugh, Wren!

"I love you too. Good night." What the hell are you doing? Did I just say that? Did I mean that? Of course I did. Ugh.

I kiss his cheek before heading back home. Damn. I fell in love with some nerd.

* * *

_**Soo that was Spencer's part of the #HotSpobyBeachSex Dream. What do you think Alison is going to do? Spencer and Toby finally did it. But Alison knows. Oh My. Cheese Doodles. Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty boring though... To me at least... Umm... Review maybe? Byeee -ThatKidFromSchool **_


	14. I Got What I Wanted

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 14 - I Got What I Wanted**

_**Spencer (POV) **_

I woke up and noticed I wasn't in my bed. Why am I not in my bed? I shake my head and look to my left. Toby's sleeping figure looks so adorable. Why am I not wearing any clothes?

Suddenly I started to remember the events that took place last night. Toby is suspended so I should probably just let him sleep. He looked so peaceful. I can't believe I just did that. With Toby.

I got out of his embrace and looked at the time. 10:51. Oh shit. School! I get dressed quickly and run out of his house.

* * *

When I reached my house I enter quietly and tiptoe to my room hoping nobody is home.

"Spencer! Where the hell were you?" Jason startled me.

"I was at Emily's. I fell asleep at hers by accident."

"Mhm. Okay. Well you owe me because I had to save your ass from mom and dad last night."

"Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Wait a second! How come Emily was in school today and you just so happen to wake up now?"

"Because- She told me to wake up but I didn't listen so I fell back asleep and she didn't wake me up again."

"Get dressed and get your ass to school."

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Its free period for me and I forgot my homework here."

I run upstairs and shower quickly. I look in the mirror and curse Toby. The love mark is visible. Please tell me I can hide it. I let my hair down and hide the love mark with some make up.

Note to self : Kill Toby later.

* * *

_**Alison (POV)**_

I knew Toby long enough to know he was still asleep. I told Jenna I had to go look for my bracelet during free period. I walked inside the house and crept up to Toby's room. Spencer was gone.

I slowly opened Toby's bedroom door and saw his sleeping figure. I can hear him snoring. Typical Toby. I planted the note on his nightstand and searched if Spencer left a note.

Looks like the coast is clear.

I walk out the room and outside, heading back to school.

* * *

_**Toby (POV) **_

I started waking up when I thought I heard footsteps. I feel around the other side of my bed and open my eyes to see Spencer's gone.

She probably went to school. I get up to put my boxers on and stretch.

I look over on the nightstand and see a note from Spencer. I smile and pick it up. It felt really good just to do that with her. Last night was amazing.

I read the note and my smile fades away. Anger and hurt replacing my happy mood.

_**I got exactly what I wanted, Toby. **_

_**Did you really think I would let you in my life? **_

_**You're not as good as you say you are. **_

_**By the way you're a loser. **_

_**"Love" Spencer.**_

I crumpled up the letter and threw it away. I thought Spencer was different. She was playing me the entire time! She only wanted me for that and she got it.

I can't believe I was this stupid.

I throw my guitar at the wall but it doesn't break.

My lip starts to quiver.

I start rubbing my eyes forcing myself not to cry.

She was only playing games with me.

I can't believe I thought what we had was real.

I told her everything about me. She's probably going to tell the entire school I sing.

A sob escapes my mouth and I start to sniffle. Covering my mouth, I close my eyes.

* * *

_"You talk about your mom a lot." Spencer says while were watching movies in the hotel room._

_"I miss her." She looks at me and kisses my cheek. _

_"But you live with your dad?" _

_"My mom is not capable of taking care of both Jenna and me." _

_"Why?" _

_"She has some sort of illness so she's incapable of taking care of us both. We were fine before but they divorced and you know." _

_"I'm sorry to hear that." _

_"You should know, I never talk about anything with just anybody, especially when my mom is involved in the conversation. But with you it felt easy to talk about anything."_

_"I love knowing that. The fact you're comfortable talking to me as I am to you." _

_"You should also know, I am a mama's boy." She laughs. _

_"I can tell, actually."_

_"How?"_

_"You wanted to bake cookies with her. That's a girls job." _

_"I thought it would be fun."_

_"You didn't know how to make a circle shaped cookie." _

_"Okay it was almost a circle." _

_"I saw the picture. That was not even close to a circle." _

_"Whatever." We laugh. _

* * *

I lay down on my stomach and quietly sob into my pillow trying to fall asleep.

I need to man up.

I pull on some pants and a shirt and walk downstairs. Eyes red and my nose sniffly.

I open my freezer and grab the ice cream and a big spoon.

I walk into my living room and put "The Lucky One" on because Spencer and I watched that movie when Spencer first said yes.

I involuntarily cry because its just so sad. I sob violently because of the movie and Spencer.

Jenna bursts through the door.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why are you home? School ends in a few hours."

"I asked you first."

"This movie is so sad." I sob. I don't want to tell her about Spencer because I don't want Jenna to be mad at her.

"Well its free period for me. What were you and Spencer doing last night?"

"Nothing."

"I heard you."

"Then you know what we did."

"Remind me to never go into your room. Besides why the ice cream?"

"Because I was hungry."

"Okay then. Later."

"Why did you come here?"

"To check on you and make sure you didn't eat the last toaster strudel."

"Sorry."

"You ate it!"

"I was hungry."

"Remind myself to call dad and buy more toaster strudels. Bye Toby."

This is golden. I walk into the kitchen and toast the last toaster strudel. I need to go on a run.

I think about that for a second time.

Maybe later.

A few minutes later.

_Ding! _

Strudel time!

I grab the strudel with my bear hands.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot potato!" I drop it on a plate and walk back into the living room.

The good part about being heart broken is that you get to eat and nobody will judge you.

_"I love you." Logan says in the movie. _

_"I love you too." Beth says or at least I think thats her name. _

"Liar!" I throw the paper plate at the T.V.

I miss my strudel.

* * *

_**Spencer (POV) **_

"Hey Em!" I say running to her locker after school was over.

"Where were you? Were you at Toby's all night? Jason came over to ask where you were."

"What'd you say?"

"I told him you were in the shower so he would go home."

"He was asking where I was though."

"Because I said you were going to go home after the shower. You still didn't answer my question."

"I sort of fell asleep at Toby's."

"Sort of fell asleep?"

"I was tired and I fell asleep at his place."

"Thats all?"

"Okay so we went all the way."

"Really! My dad caught me making out with Noel inside his car."

"So thats what you two do when I leave."

"No! We were caught up in the moment."

"How many moments?"

"Shut up!"

"How come you didn't call me?"

"I did. A million times."

I checked my phone and turned it on.

"Now I see it."

"You turned off your phone?"

"It kept ringing and ringing and we both got annoyed." I laugh.

"Classic."

"The last thing you want is an annoying ringtone bothering you when you're you know." We laugh.

"Hey Spencer, Em!" Alison comes up to us.

"Hey!"

"So whats up?"

"Nothing. I was just going to go home." Emily says.

"Same."

"Okay, well I'm not busy so lets go."

"Actually I think I might see Noel for a second. Bye guys!" Emily runs off to Noel.

"I forgot something in my locker. Meet you outside." Alison says and runs off. I wanted to go to Toby's after this but I'm sure my parents were worried about me and Alison will wonder why I'm at Toby's.

* * *

_**Alison (POV) **_

I walk to Spencer's locker instead and slip the note inside. Toby will be back in school tomorrow and the plan will take place. I walked back to Spencer and link arms with her.

"What'd you forget?"

"The homework for english."

"Okay, so whats up?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"I had a double date last night with Jenna and Wren and Garrett."

"Seems fun."

"You could join us, you know."

"I don't have a date."

"Wes is still available or Andrew."

"Did Wren put you up to this?"

"No, I just feel bad for Andrew."

"Wes? Really?"

"He's cute and is perfect for you."

"Yeah, no."

"Oh come on."

"Can't you ask Aria or Emily or even Hanna?"

"What? I'm trying to find my single friend a date."

"Thanks but I don't want to go on a blind double date."

"Okay, okay. You have a guy."

"I don't."

"Who is it?"

"There is no guy."

"Mhm."

"Ali!" We laugh arriving at Spencer's.

"Is it Toby?"

"No!"

"Okay, bye Spence!"

"Bye!"

* * *

_**The Next Day : Spencer (POV) **_

"What are you doing?" My mom asks Jason who is staring at an orange juice carton.

"It says concentrate." I snicker. My dad stares with him.

"Jason, that says never from concentrate." He says opening the carton and pouring himself some juice.

"Dad? Is an orange always orange?" My dad looks at him questioningly.

"Jason, are you serious?" I laugh.

"Like a banana, its green at first and then it turns yellow. What about an orange? Is it always orange?"

"You're going to be late for school." My dad says face palming.

"But is it?"

"I don't know Jason. That's why you go to school."

"Bye you two!" My mom says and I give her a hug as well as Jason and did the same for dad before leaving.

"Are oranges always orange, Jason?"

"Shut up." He ruffles my hair and I glare at him.

"I'm sorry. Did you get your hair done today?" He teases laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Im just kidding."

We arrived at school about ten minutes later and I immediately find Toby at his locker.

Nobody was really around. Jason probably went to find CeCe.

I ran up to Toby and hugged him from behind for a second before pulling away.

"Hey!"

"What do you want?" He says harshly.

"What's your problem? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is just perfect." He slams his locker and heads off. What his deal? I head over to my locker and open it.

A note falls out from Toby. I bite my lip to hold back a smile. I frown again though because he was acting weird today. He seemed really mad at me.

I open up the letter.

_**I got exactly what I wanted from you, Spencer. **_

_**Did you really think I would have stayed with you? **_

_**Alison was wrong. **_

_**At least I gave you a note. **_

_**To reassure you nothing real happened between us. **_

_**"Love", Toby**_

I cannot believe this. I can't believe I was so stupid.

Stupid enough to think that this would have happened. In anger, I ripped up the note and threw it away.

I saw Emily running up to me.

"Hey! What's going on between you and Toby?" She asks as I grab my books and slam my locker.

"Nothing is going on between me and Toby."

"I came up to Toby and started interrogating him with questions about what happened that night. He said you two were over."

"Yeah, its over and I am seriously done with him."

"What happened?"

"Nothing Emily. Absolutely nothing happened."

"But you seemed so happy yesterday?"

"Nothing happened between us. Nothing even started."

"What do you mean?"

"Alison was right."

"What do you mean?"

"He got what he wanted."

"Okay, Me and Noel are best friends with Toby. He wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, well he just did. I have to get to class." I walk away and head to english.

* * *

Two long periods later and I now have free period and then lunch and then… French with… Toby.

Maybe no one will notice if I skip the last two periods.

I walk into the courtyard and glare at the scum whose sitting there. I sit with the gang and avoid Toby. Nothing happened.

"Hey guys!" I say while sitting down.

"Hey Spence!"

"Spence, do you think you can help me with the algebra homework?"

Hanna showed me the homework and I mentally face palmed.

"Hanna, this is geometry."

"Oh! No wonder why it was so hard."

"You still need help?"

"Yeah! What's the square root of sixteen?"

"Four."

"Oh!"

"Hanna, do you pay attention at all in math class?" Caleb asks.

"Nobody pays attention in math class."

"I do!" Ezra exclaims.

"Yeah, me too."

"See! Spencer agrees! Math is fun."

"I never said math was fun. I just said I pay attention in math class."

"Yeah, because everybody loves math." Toby says bluntly.

"Toby, whats up? You seem glum." Emily asks looking at Toby.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just tired."

"What'd you do all day yesterday?"

"Nothing. Watch movies and eat ice cream."

"Ice cream and movies? That's the kind of thing you do when you're sad." Noel laughs.

"Why would I be sad?"

"I love ice cream and I wanted to watch movies instead of sleeping all day." He adds.

"Toby! You're single right?" Alison asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Spencer won't go on a double date with me so I wanted to help my other single friend."

"A blind date?"

"No!"

"Maybe?"

"Her name is Kate."

"Kate? As in my soon to be step sister, Kate Randall?" Hanna asks.

"Yeah! She's going to be your step sister?"

"Apparently. So Kate is a no because she's an evil little bitch."

"Okay, never mind. How about Melissa?"

"Why do you want to go on double dates so badly, Alison?" Toby asks.

"Because Wren only has one friend, Andrew. Double dates seem like a good way for him to get friends."

"What about Samara?" Alison suggests.

"She's cute." Toby says.

"Then I'll set you up with Samara."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You know, Wes is still available. And Andrew, Spencer."

"No!"

"Even I'm saying no. My brother? Really Alison?" Ezra asks.

"Worth a shot. Not even Andrew?"

"Andrew is weird."

"Please Spencer?"

"No!"

"What about Ian?" Aria suggests.

"He's a senior."

"Work with us Spencer!" Alison says.

"Okay, I am capable of finding a guy without you guys bombing me with blind date suggestions."

"Just wanted to help my other single friend. You two are the only ones who are single."

"Since you two are still single, Spence, you can always just say yes to Toby." Caleb suggests.

"I might be able to have Samara." Toby says.

"My answer is still no."

"And if Samara doesn't work out and you two are back to being the single ones, maybe just maybe, you'll say yes." Ezra says.

"How do you know Samara and I won't work out?" Toby asks.

"I never said you wouldn't. I'm just saying if."

"Besides you ask Spencer out twenty four seven and ruin her chances of being with other guys. I thought you really like her."

"Why are you guys talking about me like I'm not in the room?" I ask getting annoyed.

"I guess I've moved on." Toby says getting up and leaving.

"You know what? I don't think I feel to good. I think I might go home right now." I say standing up.

"Why? What's wrong?" Emily asks.

"I just don't feel really good right now." I lied knowing I would have to sit next to him in chemistry and french.

"Okay, feel better!"

"Bye." I walk away and head home.

* * *

As soon as I put my bag down and sat on my bed, I started to cry.

I'm so stupid.

I can't believe this.

I can't believe him!

He moved on quickly. I sniffle.

I gave it up to him and that was all he wanted.

Now I have to put up with him because he's friends with my brother.

I crawled under my covers and think "What did I do wrong? Why is it that bad things happen to good people?"

I am about to cry myself to sleep.

Wow. Never thought this day would come.

* * *

_**General (POV) Back To The Courtyard**_

"What just happened?" Aria asks after both Spencer and Toby leave.

"Spencer felt sick and went home. Toby said he moved on and went back inside." Hanna says replaying the events that just happened.

"I know that, Han."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"It was rhetorical." Hanna started to think about this, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hey guys! Where's Spencer?" Toby asks when he grabs his forgotten book bag at the table.

"She felt sick and went home."

"Okay, bye guys."

"You know, I don't really believe Toby has moved on." Caleb says.

"Me neither."

"He tried really hard to make sure she didn't have any other guy and now he's all like I moved on."

"I know right! It doesn't make sense." Aria says.

"Maybe he was just tired of being rejected every single time." Alison suggests even though she knows what's going on. Inside she's laughing evilly because her plan has worked.

"You know I can imagine the two of them dating." Noel says even though he has seen the two together in a romantic way before.

"They would be a really cute and adorable couple."

"Yeah!"

"Do you guys remember Spencer's flushed face after Toby kissed her at the beach?" Aria laughs.

"Yeah!"

"She still said no. Toby still tried though. Vacation is over and he just stops." Caleb says thinking about it more clearly.

"He even won her a stuffed puppy which Spencer cuddled with that last night she slept in our room instead of her mystery guys room." Emily and Noel glanced at each other because they knew the mystery guy. Toby!

"I thought it was so cute." Hanna laughs.

"Hey! I won you that cool stuffed dinosaur." Caleb says pouting.

"I know and it was lovely." She kisses his cheek.

"I feel bad for Tobes." Jason says.

"I can imagine Spencer and Toby as a couple more than Samara and Toby." CeCe says.

"They looked like a couple during vacation and I can only imagine Spencer and Toby as a couple even though they never really were." Hanna says trying to make sense of what she just said.

"Do you guys remember Just Dance?" Caleb laughs.

"Thats one thing in common. They both can't dance." CeCe laughs along with everyone else.

"You guys should know, Samara is gay." Alison laughs.

"Then why are you setting her up with Tobes?"

"Back in our old town, Toby set me up with this gay guy."

"So its payback time?"

"Him and Samara aren't really going to work out so Spencer and Toby could happen." Alison says thinking about it.

"One can only hope because those two seriously need to get together." Emily says wanting to get to the bottom of what happened between the two.

* * *

_**Spencer (POV) **_

"Hey, Spence! How you feeling?" Jason asks entering my room.

"Not so good. I have a bad headache and my stomach hurts." And I am completely heart broken. We weren't even together for that long!

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't feel good."

"Well the stomach flu is around."

"Yeah."

"How come you started feeling sick right after Toby said he moved on from you."

"Coincidence, I guess."

"You didn't start to develop feelings for him, did you?"

"I don't like him that way."

"Okay, night sis." He kisses my forehead before heading out. I put a pillow over my head and let out a muffled sob.

* * *

_**Emily (POV) **_

"What do you think is going on between Spencer and Toby?" I ask Noel. We were in his bedroom. Just talking.

"I don't know. They were acting strange today."

"I was talking to Spencer and she said something about how nothing even started between them."

"I don't think Toby would just leave her hanging. He doesn't seem like the type."

"Maybe what Alison said is true."

"Emily, I've been best friends with him for two weeks now, almost three weeks. Besides Alison is being nice to him."

"Alison was trying to set him up with a gay girl though."

"I don't see your point."

"She might know something."

"She looked pretty happy because Spencer and Toby were upset." I add.

"How do you know Toby was upset?"

"Nobody watches movies and eats ice cream unless you're upset. Besides I saw Toby slam a locker in Spencer's face and just storm away."

"So you think Alison set this up?" Noel asks.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Alison told me she went on a double date with Jenna."

"So?"

"Maybe she could have came over and found out about Toby and Spencer."

"Keep going."

"Toby and Spencer were screwing around in Toby's room."

"Okay, you can stop."

"Maybe Jenna forgot something at her house and Alison came with her and they heard the two of them because Spencer was there after school and never left till the next morning."

"Keep going."

"Alison could have been the cause of their break up since Toby said she can sabotage a couple."

"But what could she have done?"

"I don't know. Something."

"Something?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Dancing naked in candle light?"

"Noel! I'm serious!"

"Sorry. What were you thinking?"

"We have to get to the bottom of this."

"And then we confront Alison!"

"We don't know if Alison did it yet though."

"True."

"See, this is one of the reasons why I love you. You are incredibly smart!"

"Awe, thank you."

He kisses me very softly.

"Can we start investigating tomorrow?" He asks.

"Sure, its getting late. They're probably asleep and I should get home."

"I'll walk you."

"Lets go."

* * *

**_Alison! You little - ! You guys can fill in the blank. I almost cried writing this. Spencer and Toby are broken up... :( The orange juice thing? I had a conversation with my mom. She told me it was never from concentrate... She didn't have an answer to my orange question though... Im curious... Are oranges always orange? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Even though its very sad... Review perhaps? Byyyeeeee! -ThatKidFromSchool_**

**_P.S. Is anyone else sad because its Tuesday and there's no new episode of Pretty Little Liars on tonight? I know I am..! Its Tuesday! And theres no PLL episode tonight... :( How many more days? 79 more days? :( Counting down till June 11th. _**


	15. Pink Gel Pens

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 15 - Pink Gel Pens**

_**Jason (POV) **_

"Good morning." I say walking in the kitchen.

"Morning." My parents laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing we just remember when you two were little."

"What?"

"I remember Spencer's favorite song, Old MacDonald had a farm." My dad laughs and that seemed to trigger something in Spencer.

"I think I forgot something upstairs." She says running up.

"What was my favorite song?"

"The Pokemon theme song." We laugh.

"Your favorite toy was that orange dragon. What was his name? Charizard?" My mom thinks.

"You never left the house without it. You almost lost it at the grocery store and you started crying in the middle of the star wars isle."

"Really?" I laugh.

"Luckily your father found it and you were so happy and then you wanted a light saber."

"Lightsabers are cool."

"Yeah, I was not going to buy my little six year old Jason a blue light saber."

"What she means is, your mother was no fun back then."

"Peter!"

"What? The boy just wanted some fun."

"You bought it for him on his seventh birthday."

"Daddy was a softie. You gave me those puppy dog eyes and I gave in." My dad says.

"I wasn't that easy. You're dad gave in to Spencer after she said the word please." We laugh.

"Daddy's little princess." We laugh.

"We have to get to work and you have school. Bye Jason! Bye Spencer!" They scream upstairs before leaving.

I walk up to Spencer's room and immediately become worried.

"Spence? What's wrong?" She looks up teary eyed and red.

"Nothing."

"Spencer, why are you crying? I'm not leaving until I know the truth."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Spencer."

"Toby."

"What about Toby?"

"We-I-I wasn't at Emily's two nights ago. I stayed at Toby's."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"First time?"

"Mhm."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"Nobody knew we were together."

"Why?"

"So it doesn't cause anything."

"Okay? But why are you upset?"

"Because that was all he wanted. He got it and now its over."

"Do I kick his ass for you?"

"No! Jason!"

"You started to cry after mom and dad said Old MacDonald had a farm. Why?"

"Because, I guess it triggered a memory?"

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, are you going to stay home today, again?"

"Can I?"

"Fine. Come here." I give her a hug before leaving.

"But I expect your ass at school by next week." She groans.

"Goodbye Jason!"

* * *

I walk to school and look for that son of a bitch. I knew I was a little late so I missed him at his locker. What class is he in?

I head over to class and sat next to CeCe at my usual seat.

"Jason, nice of you to join us! No excuse this time?" Mr B asked snottily.

"No, I fell asleep late doing your homework and was late because I over slept. It took me so long because I took a nap while reading the book you assigned." I earned a few snickers from the other students and a glare from Mr B.

"Very well then. I would collect that homework right now." I give him my homework that probably earned me a C minus.

I roll my eyes when he snatched my paper away.

* * *

It was now free period and I was searching for Toby again.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Toby?" I ask the gang who was at the courtyard again.

"He went home early. Said he didn't feel good." Ezra says.

"What's up with the two of them?" Caleb asks.

"Who?"

"Spencer and Toby. They both go home feeling sick or something. I didn't see them at french yesterday."

"Well I have to go." I say storming off to the Cavanaugh residence.

* * *

_**Toby (POV) **_

I didn't feel like school today, again. I was in my room singing a song. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

_"Just give me a reason, _

_Just a little bits enough, _

_Just a second_

_Were not broken, just bent_

_We can learn to love again." _

I was singing 'Just Give Me A Reason' by Pink.

_"Oh, It's in the stars, _

_Its still written in the scars of my heart_

_You're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again." _

I was singing until I heard someone yell at me, barging inside my room.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Excuse me!" I say when I heard Jason walking in. I put my guitar away just in time to feel Jason punch me in the face.

"What the hell is your problem!" I yell at him.

"You're the one fucking around with my sister and I'm the one who has a problem!" He shouts back.

"I didn't mess with Spencer."

"Then why is she at home bawling her eyes out for some asshole who can't keep it in his pants!"

"What'd she tell you?"

"Everything! Okay, almost everything. She told me enough to know you used her just to get what you wanted."

"I didn't use Spencer for anything! You barged into my house, uninvited and accuse me of bullshit!"

Why would Spencer be crying?

"Yes, well she's hurt and its all your fault!" I dodged the next attack to my face.

"I never hurt Spencer! For anything, she hurt me."

"What do you mean?" He asks, his anger fading away.

I hand him the note.

"Spencer didn't write this. Its note even her handwriting."

"I don't know what her handwriting looks like. All I know is I woke up and saw the note on my nightstand, signed Spencer."

"This looks like Alison's handwriting."

"Really?" I ask looking at the note.

"Yeah, her handwriting is normally curved like that."

"I didn't hurt Spencer."

"She's still bawling her eyes out."

I fall back on my bed, groaning. I would have cried but since the note is not from Spencer, I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"You sing?" He asks after a few moments.

"A little."

"Did you by any chance sing to her the song Old MacDonald had a farm?"

"Um, yeah? How'd you know?"

"Spencer ran upstairs and started to cry after she heard those words."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You care about my sister?"

"I do, very much so."

"Wow, my best friend is in love my sister. Didn't see that one coming."

"Isn't there a song, My best friends sister is the one for me." I sing and he looks at me.

"Its best friends brother."

"Oh. Now I feel stupid."

"So uh, I should probably head back to school."

"Is Spencer home?"

"Yes, but don't talk to her."

"But I didn't-"

"I know, just give her some space. I'll talk to her later for you. As long as you're in football practice next week."

"I'll go with you to school and I will."

We left to head back to school and I must say, I feel so much better.

* * *

It was lunch so I was in the cafeteria with the guys. Alison came up to me with this blonde.

"Hey Toby! This is Samara."

"Hi!" She greets holding out her hand.

"Hey!" I smile shaking her hand.

"So were going on that double date tonight." Alison says.

"Um-"

"Um what? Be there by eight. Were going to the grill."

"Okay?"

"Bye Toby!" They say before heading off.

"Great." I mumble slamming my head into my pizza.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Caleb laughs.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I don't think I want to go on that date anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I got a weird vibe from Samara when she came to say hi."

"Dude, she's gay." Noel says getting straight to the point.

"Really!"

"Alison wanted to get revenge when you set her up with that gay guy."

"Okay, I didn't know he was gay until an hour before the date."

"And you still let him go with Ali?"

"I thought it would be funny."

"Cruel." He laughs.

"I know. Be right back."

I got up and walked to Alison's table.

"Hey Toby!" I kept my cool around Alison because people were around. No matter how much I wanted to yell at her.

"I'm bailing on your double date."

"Why!"

"Samara, you seem lovely but I know I'm not your type." The girls were giggling in the background. What?

"How'd you know I was gay?" She asks and I smirk in victory.

"I heard from a little birdie. What'd Alison do to get you to go along with the plan?"

"She gave me a twenty."

"Which I'm taking back." She says grabbing the bill.

"Nice try, Ali." I say before heading back to the table.

I sit down and the guys are looking at me.

"What?"

"Wipe your face. You have pizza sauce all over it." I wipe my face and look back at Alison's table. They were laughing at me, again.

"I had grease and pizza sauce all over my face and you guys let me go over there?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm surprised they didn't say anything." Caleb laughs.

The bell rings signaling lunch is over. French was my favorite class but Spencer is never there anymore. She was probably the only reason I liked french class.

Wait a second. Spencer hasn't been in french in only two days and neither have I. So um, yeah its still my favorite class.

I walk in the room and sit at my usual seat.

The desk feels empty. Its missing Spencer.

It's also missing her really cool pink gel pen.

I miss that gel pen, and Spencer.

An hour later which felt like three million years and class was finally over.

I walked out of the classroom and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Toby!"

"Hey Caleb!"

"Okay, I have to ask, why were you staring at Spencer's side of the desk the entire class period?"

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, you were."

"I guess I just miss my buddy?"

"She hates you, buddy."

"Okay, so I miss her."

"She's been gone one day."

"I know, but I miss her, and her pink gel pen."

"Her pink gel pen? Seriously?" He laughs.

"Yeah, it was pink, and sparkly." We laugh again.

"I'm going to head to class, later."

"Bye." I sigh and head off to another lonely period.

Class started and I didn't have a partner to do the lab.

This isn't fair.

Spencer did all the work and I copied off of her and watch her do all the grunt work. Pouring the stuff into a beaker and reading the labels.

Now I have to do this all by myself.

I picked up some of the chemicals or what ever it was called and poured it into the beaker.

I grabbed the water on the table and poured that in too.

It started bubbling. It looked fine a second ago.

"Toby!" The chemistry teacher yelled and I stood up, abruptly. The thing was all the sudden on fire.

This is why Spencer does the work.

She took out some sort of fire extinguisher and stopped the fire.

Then she had me go into some shower. Wait, I'm clean!

The water turned on and I was attacked with really cold water.

The water stopped and I immediately exited the shower.

"Toby Cavanaugh! You should know better than mixing alkali metals with water!" Mrs C shouted.

A look of relief washed across her face when she was done screaming.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

The bell rang signaling class and school was over.

I ran out soaking wet to meet with the guys.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked.

"Chemistry."

"You made Spencer do all the work and then when you're all alone, you just put random stuff into a beaker and said job well done?"

"I didn't say job well done."

"I'm going to talk to her when I get back, okay?"

"Can I come?"

"Fine, but don't come in until I say you can, okay?"

"Fine."

We head off to the Hastings residence and he lets me in quietly. I wait in the living room until they are done talking.

* * *

_**Alison (POV) **_

I was about to walk home when I heard two familiar voices call after me.

Emily and Noel.

"Hey guys!" They ran to me, hand in hand, both out of breath.

"Hey Alison, can we talk?" Emily asks while we start walking to I guess, my house.

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?"

"We know, you're the one who gave Spencer and Toby a note to break them up." Noel cuts right to the point.

How did they know?

Did Spencer and Toby tell them they were a couple?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, playing dumb.

They walked in front of me.

"We know, you know, they were together." Noel says making weird hand gestures.

"Look, I was just going to talk to Spencer about it today. I felt bad."

"Sure you did."

"I really do, I have Wren and I guess I was just jealous, okay?" I try to get them to leave me alone.

Truth be told, I wanted to tell Spencer and apologize but I didn't want her mad at me, so I put it off for a few more days.

"To be honest, I don't know what Wren see's in you, you're a manipulating bitch." Noel blurts.

We were staring at each other. All three of us. Emily looking at Noel in shock as am I.

All three of us were too shocked to say anything. Noel looked like he regretted it. Can't say I didn't deserve it, though.

"I'm sorry, Alison. I was just upset for my miserable friend."

"Its okay. I'm not proud of what I did. Even more mad at myself because I felt a little happy and actually tried to help them get other dates."

"Were going to Spencer's, now." Emily says and we head off next door.

I was surprised to see Toby there. I walked in a little afraid.

"Hey Toby." I say, nervously.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me. I guess he lost his cool.

"I wanted to say sorry for making you think Spencer used you." I say mumbling it.

"What was that?"

"I wanted to say sorry." I mumbled it even lower playing with the hem of my shirt.

"What?" He says. Is he deaf?

"I said I'm sorry!" I shouted just in time for Spencer to come down.

"For what?" Spencer asks. Wow. She's like a hot mess. Hair all over the place. Eyes red and teary.

"For making you both think that you used one another." I say very clearly.

"That was you!" Spencer shouts.

"I'm sorry! I feel bad about it! Isn't that enough?"

"I felt like shit for the past two days because of this asshole," She pointed at Toby, who was bobbing his head up and down at Spencer's words with a focused face, now looking up and giving her a look of confusion. "And you're the one who wrote the note!"

"I'm sorry! I was going to tell you but I didn't want you to be mad."

"Asshole!? But I didn't write the note!"

"I am literally beyond mad right now!"

"Again I'm sorry!" I yell, both of us completely ignoring Toby.

Toby started looking at me. Stretching my cheeks and getting a good look in my eyes.

"She's telling the truth." He says as if he wanted me to be telling lies.

Spencer ran upstairs, angry and upset.

"Alison, I think you should go." Jason says opening the door, gesturing for me to exit.

"I'm sorry!" I shout upstairs but leave anyways.

* * *

_**Spencer (POV) **_

"If its Alison, GO AWAY!"

"It's just me." Toby says quietly.

"Hey Toby." I mutter still snuggled in my bed.

I felt him sit down and I sit up facing him.

"I didn't say you can sit down." He gets up.

"May I?"

"Sure."

"Um, are you okay?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"Fabulous!" I say sarcastically and he raises his hands in surrender, laughing.

"Now you know, I didn't write that letter, I forgot to say, that night, was amazing." He says, and I giggle looking down.

"That night was amazing. Best night ever." I whisper in his ear, the last part.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. Very seriously."

"Ask away."

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"That's your serious question?"

"Yeah, you going to answer it?"

"Chemistry class. I mixed alkali metals and water and Mrs C pushed me in that shower thingy."

"Do you pay attention at all in that class?"

"I can't if you're there."

We smile at each other and he starts to lean in. The room was silent, my breathing quickened.

I didn't move. He was leaning rather slowly. I was as frozen as a popsicle.

His lips reached mine, and I kissed him back, really missing his soft lips.

His hands were at my hips, pulling me closer.

My body was touching his wet clothes but I didn't seem to care.

"Ahem!" Jason clears his throat and we jump away from each other.

"Pee on this." Jason throws me what seems to be a pregnancy test. My eyes widen and so does Toby's.

"Did you just walk in my room and ask me to pee on a pregnancy test?" I ask.

"Yes. Now go."

I walk to the bathroom and do what I'm told.

No way am I pregnant.

Its just not possible.

Well it is, but I'm not.

I walked back in the room, minutes later, with tears in my eyes.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Toby asks and I cry in his shoulder. He was hugging me back, and stroking my hair.

"I'm so sorry!"

"What did the test say?" Jason asks.

"Negative. Means I'm not pregnant." I laugh looking up, my fake tears ceased to fall.

"Oh, thank goodness." They say in relief.

"Payback for the hotel room scare."

"Well it worked! That was just not funny."

"What hotel room scare?" Jason asks.

"Nothing."

"Okay."

I throw the stick in the garbage and sit on my bed.

"Emily and Noel are still downstairs." Jason says.

"We should-"

"Yeah." He says.

"I'm going to make myself look presentable." I say as they leave. I showered this morning but I put on some jeans and a nice shirt. Which I was supposed to be wearing to school today but changed to wear some lazy clothes.

Downstairs I see the two, still hand and hand.

"Hey Spence!"

"Hey!"

"Are you going to talk to Ali?"

"Not today, I'm not."

"I wouldn't either." Noel says.

"I just had the weirdest conversation with my brother."

"Spill." Emily laughs, Jason in the room.

"He walked into my bedroom and asked me to pee on a pregnancy test."

"Are you?"

"No!"

"Well the day is still young, so the grille?" Jason asks, changing the subject.

"Before the subject is changed again, Jason. Classy move." Emily laughs.

"I know." He says grabbing his wallet before we head out.

"I'll meet you guys outside, I have to talk to Toby for a second."

Jason looked at Toby and put his index finger and middle finger close to his eyes and then pointed at him. A gesture to say he's watching him before walking out.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Alison apologized so do you think maybe we can go public?" A smile was forming on his face.

"So this means I get to hold your hand in public?" I took out my phone and nodded.

"Take a picture with me?" I ask and he wraps his arms around me from behind.

I held the camera to our faces and as soon as I take the picture Toby's lips slammed to my cheek.

I looked at the picture and posted it to my Instagram.

_Caption : So were official now? TobyMCavanAwesome_

"We cute." Toby laughs.

My iPhone kept buzzing, signaling me someone has liked the photo or commented on it.

_ShortyMontgomery : I knew you two would be together!_

_ShortyMontgomey liked your photo_

_HiItsHannaRivers liked your photo_

_HiItsHannaRivers : Awe! You're so telling me the details tomorrow!_

_CalebLovesHannaRivers : Still missing that pink gel pen? TobyMCavanAwesome_

_TobyMCavanAwesome : I love that pink gel pen. CalebLovesHannaRivers_

_CalebLovesHannaRivers likes your photo_

_CuteCeCe liked your photo_

_EmilySwims liked your photo_

_NoelSexyKahn liked your photo_

_AliDiLaurentis liked your photo_

_EzraFitzyBoyFitz : She finally said yes!_

_EzraFitzyBoyFitz liked your photo_

_JayHastings liked your photo_

_JayHastings : Are you two going to the grill with us? Or are you guys just going to stand there?_

Jason was standing at the door, amused before heading out.

_AlexCurlySantiago : So you're not gay? Cute by the way._

_AlexCurlySantiago liked your photo_

"Alex still thinks I'm gay. Thanks Toby."

"No problem." He kisses my cheek again before we head over to the grill.

"Wow, I just got fifty seven likes and its only been a minute."

"Its my new profile picture."

* * *

**Okay, Yay! They're back together, and Public. The story isn't over yet... Should Spencer forgive Alison? Whats up with Alison? Is she hiding something? Yes. I mean, she could be. I wonder what will happen to her. I just made up fake usernames... Haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Don't Play Games! I love your guys reviews! Any guesses on what will happen to Alison? Review maybe? Byyyyeeeeeeeee! -ThatKidFromSchool **


	16. Tough Luck

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 16 - Tough Luck**

_**General (POV) **_

Hanna was walking in the grill with Caleb and Aria knowing Spencer would be there from Jason's comment. The picture ended up getting four hundred and twenty six likes in the past twenty minutes. Hanna smirked when she saw the couples backs turned from her so they don't know Hanna's coming.

Toby had his arm wrapped around Spencer leaving a gap in the middle of their heads. Aria and Caleb looked at Hanna as the blonde came up to them and put her head on both their shoulders, smiling like an idiot. She wrapped his arms around both Spencer and Toby's shoulders.

"Hello, my lovelies, Anytime you were going to tell me when this all started?" She asks in a type of voice that says creepy, annoyed, and teasing. Spencer and Toby's head shot up at the sound of her voice and her rough touch. She basically slapped her arms on Toby's shoulder to get their attention. Both Spencer and Toby's eyes were wide and their mouths were agape.

"Hanna, hey!" The two say in unison, shocked they knew the five of them were at the grill.

Hanna moves her head away and motions for Aria and Caleb to sit down. The table seated six. Aria jumped on Spencer's lap. Kind of like when a toddler or a little kid jumps on Santa Claus's lap to ask for a toy. Aria smiles tightly at Spencer, silently asking when this all happened before actually asking.

"So when did this happen? Care to fill your best friend in, Spence?" Aria asks still on her lap like a little child.

The last seat was open. Caleb looked at it as Hanna did. They both looked at each other. Raising their eyebrows to check their partners next move. In one swift motion, Caleb sat on the chair, the same time as Hanna and because of Caleb's advantage of being taller and due to his weight advantage, Hanna was pushed off.

"Its not fair! You have a big ass!" She whines on the floor.

Caleb, being a football player with a good heart for his girlfriend, got up and off his chair, to help her up. None the less, he still sat down and patted his lap for Hanna to sit. She rolled her eyes but sat down on his lap anyways. Meanwhile the others were watching their interaction with amusement, the waiter who was about to take their order shut up and just watched all the scenes unfold.

"I can find another table for the eight of you to sit, if you want." The waiter asked, chuckling in amusement.

"That'd be great." Spencer says because Aria was hounding her with questions.

"Make that nine please." CeCe says and Jason's head shot up eagerly. They smiled at each other before the waiter took the nine of them to another table.

When they were all seated at a table in the far back, they all smiled. The seats were all attached together in one. Kind of like a soft couch on both sides of the table. Every couple were sitting next to each other due to the close atmosphere. Spencer had her head on Toby's shoulder hugging his arm close to her face.

"Damn, I feel like I'm nine wheeling the eight of you." Aria says.

"Anyways, on to the real business," Hanna starts receiving a glare from shorty. "When did this all start?" She asks pointing at the not so newly formulated couple but in Hanna, Aria, CeCe, and Caleb's minds they are. The not so new couple were snuggled together as Spencer was using Toby as her pillow.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" The waiter came back with extra menus to give to the four who came in, thus interrupting Toby who was about to speak. "The usual?" He asks not even a second later, knowing they come to the grill all the time.

"Yeah." They all say in unison except Toby who only came to the place once. CeCe was a regular customer at the grill but the man looked at Toby waiting for his order.

"May I get an iced tea?" He asks politely.

"Sure thing, our new waitress in training will bring your drinks soon."

They all nodded politely as he headed off to the kitchen. Hanna stopped smiling and turned to face the two who were still in their same snuggled up position.

"Anytime now?" She asks impatiently. Caleb snickered having a lot more patience than his girlfriend. Aria, on the other hand was looking at Spencer and Toby intently waiting for their answers.

"This started during spring break." Toby says slowly and the four looked at them incredulously.

"So you guys were a thing and you never told us until now!" Aria exclaimed accusatorially.

"We didn't want it to cause anything." Spencer said.

"I've known you since, what? Second grade?" Hanna scoffs.

"Its not Spencer's fault. I wanted it a secret." Toby says.

"How are you three not surprised?" Caleb asks Jason, Noel, and Emily.

"We knew, already." Emily said quietly but on the inside she just wanted to scream _'Because Spencer loves us more than you'._ All three of them wanted to scream that out but they didn't.

"I just found out this morning." Jason says.

"I found out same time as Emily." Noel says.

"Wait a second. Was your mystery guy Toby!" Aria asked with her eyes wide. They all nodded except Jason who didn't know about that.

"He was? I thought your first time was that night you supposedly stayed at Emily's!" Jason says making everyones eyes go wide.

"You lost your V-Card!" Hanna asks, in shock. Spencer only blushed.

The waitress came with the drinks all at once. That was quick. Toby looked at her in shock.

"Hey! Your Alex's girlfriend, Cher!" Cher looked at him as she was passing out the drinks.

"Hi, Toby." She says politely. "Are you guys ready to order? Your other waiter told me I should know your usual?" She asks.

"We come here every Friday with a few of our other friends, who are not present at the moment, but my usual is the pasta." Emily says.

"Chinese chicken salad." Hanna said simply as she scribbles on her notepad.

"Chili cheese fries poutine." Caleb states.

"Same, chili cheese fries poutine." Jason says.

"Me too!" Noel says.

"Pasta." Spencer says. You can tell she was annoyed a little because she had feelings for Alex for as long as she can remember. She feels a little hurt but let it go because she chose Toby over Alex.

"I guess I'll get chili cheese fries poutine. I'm new here." Toby says and she nods scribbling it all down.

"Chinese chicken salad for me too." Aria says.

"As for me, low fat pasta, little carbs, light cheese, white sauce, not red, I don't really like tomato sauce, hold the vegetables, put those on the side as a sort of side salad like thing if there are any vegetables, little parmesan cheese on top, if you so much mess it up a pinch, I'm suing, and make sure its all under five hundred calories, or else I'm-"

"Suing?" She laughs.

"Suing, I like you. Don't mess up my order, though." CeCe says.

"That's a long order, that took up a whole page of my notepad." She laughs.

"Sorry bout that."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"No were good."

"Great! Be right back." She heads off and Spencer lets out a breath.

"You okay? You looked like you would have murdered her." Emily laughs.

"You can't be jealous, are you? You have me!" Toby says.

"I can't help it! Its like she stole Alex from me."

"Hey! I thought you were glad to be with me as I am still glad I told Alex you were gay!"

"I am!"

"Prove it!"

"No!"

"My girlfriends gay!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Then prove it!" He laughs. She rolls her eyes but none the less grabs his collar and kisses him.

The girls were giggling like idiots.

"Wait! We were just on the topic of Spencer losing her V-Card. When did that happen?" Hanna asks.

"Tuesday night." Spencer mumbles very quietly, biting her lip, she was still looking at Toby who was smiling at her.

"Did these three know too?"

"Only Emily and Jason." She furrowed her eyebrows while staring at Toby. "What happened to your face?"

"What do you mean?" Toby asks.

"Theres a little bruise on it."

"Oh! Yeah! What happened to my face, Jason?" He asks and the two looked at Jason as everyone else.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asks and he really doesn't but he should because he caused it.

"Coming inside my house, uninvited-"

"Oh! That-"

"Jason! I said not to kick his ass!" Spencer whines.

"I didn't kick his ass, I punched him in the face." Spencer's eyes go wide.

"Jason!"

"Relax, babe. I would have done the same thing except he went all ape shit on me!" He kissed her hair after yelling at Jason.

"I didn't know! I thought you were fucking around with her! Sorry." Jason defends himself.

"You could have killed my guitar!" He blurts.

"You! Have a guitar?" Caleb asks.

"Um, yeah." He says burying his head in Spencer's shoulder like a little boy.

"Hey guys!" Cher comes back in with all their orders and that other waiter guy with the rest of our meals. She served CeCe first and then everyone else.

"Need anything else?" She asks.

"No thank you." Aria says politely, smiling and Cher nodded before heading off.

"You sing?" Hanna starts.

"A little." Toby mumbles.

"Really!" She squeals.

"Yeah."

"Awe! Did he sing you a song, Spencer?" Aria teases.

"Yeah, Old McDonald had a farm." Toby laughs.

"So romantic." Hanna states, laughing.

Just then, the bells rang signaling somebody has walked in.

Alison and Wren walked in, hand in hand. They were seated at a table next to them.

Alison saw this of course and looked at Spencer with an apologetic look. Spencer ignored her and just ate her pasta.

"Awkward." Toby sings.

"What is?" Hanna asks.

"Can we just talk? Spencer?" Alison asks, she truly was upset. Wren was holding her hand, caressing her knuckles with his thumb. Cher was also their waiter and she can also feel the awkward tension.

Spencer just ignored her.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Hanna asks, impatient.

Alison sighs and exits the restaurant. Wren was about to chase after her but talked to Spencer for a minute.

"She truly is sorry, you know."

"How are you still with her?" Noel asks.

"What do you mean?"

"She basically ruined their relationship while she was dating you." Emily says and Wren looked confused at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Alison broke those two up because she was jealous and it happened not even two days ago." Noel pointed at Spencer and Toby.

"She told me, you were mad at her because she told you something she regretted saying." Spencer scoffed at this.

"Well she lied." She says bluntly.

"She did it out of jealousy when she broke the two up." Noel said.

"I'm still trying to figure out why she did it because she has you." Emily says. Toby was silent the entire time.

"What did she do to get you two to break up?" Wren presses.

"Wrote fake notes, saying we used each other when we really didn't." Spencer said. Wren thought about this. He was starting to have second thoughts about Alison.

"Thank you for making me realize my soon to be ex-girlfriend is a bitch."

"You're breaking up with her!" Emily asks in more of a accusatory statement.

"She lied to me twice already. Actually a third time because she said she won't lie again but she did anyways." He says. "Besides she hurt my friend."

"You and Spencer are friends?" Aria asks.

"Did I tell you guys? Me and Wren are friends now! Surprise!" Toby says.

"Well I have to go." He says storming out to find Alison.

"You and Wren are friends?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah! Not really. We were just talking and now were friends." He said, simply.

"Okay, I'm literally lost right now." Hanna says.

"Yeah, me too. Explain now while I still have food left so I can eat and have entertainment." Caleb says with a mouth full of fries.

"Yeah, I'm with Caleb." Jason says, mouth full of fries.

"You two are disgusting." CeCe and Hanna say at the same time.

"Blonde connections!" Hanna exclaims and CeCe's eyes go wide.

"Blonde telepathy!" CeCe says in realization.

"Oh my gosh! We could be twins!"

"The Spencer and Toby love story please!" Aria says, her ears open for a story.

"Spill." Hanna and CeCe say at the same time again.

Jason and Caleb look at each other.

"Girls." They say in unison.

"Anyways, our story?" Spencer asks.

"Yes!"

"He asked me out for the billionth time and I said yes. End of story." She says and Toby snickers.

"Come on, Spence! Please!" Hanna whines.

"While you guys were at the couples club, I decided to go to the arcade with Spencer instead of going back to the hotel room. The plan was to race each other on the motor bikes but this one," He points at Spencer who glares at him. "Didn't know how to use a mechanical arcade game so I helped her. I hopped on her bike and wrapped my arms around her while guiding her through the race." He turns Spencer and wraps his arms around her like he did on the motorcycle. "Kind of like that." He says pulling away.

"Awe!" They squeal. "Then what?"

"She lost to me in ski ball and I got her that stuffed puppy." He smirks at Spencer who glares at him.

"Oh and did I mention she! Kissed me after the motor bike thing." Toby gloats.

"Please continue." CeCe says.

"She told me to pretend the kiss never happened." Toby says, glumly.

"WHAT!" Hanna shouts.

"We got together the next day." Spencer says.

"Okay, good. Keep going."

"We were watching the sunset and he hugged me from behind while watching the sunset. Then he told me a story before kissing me and we went back to the hotel room." Spencer continued. "I didn't say yes until we were watching 'The Lucky One' and we fell asleep and you guys came in and yeah." She says.

"We got a room for the rest of the week and nothing happened! We just talked and stuff and then Noel and Emily heard her loud giggling-"

"I was NOT giggling!"

"Yeah, you were Spence!" Emily laughs.

"We stumbled in and found Toby on top of Spencer kissing around her face and stuff." Noel laughs.

"We had clothes on!" They say in unison.

"We know! Chill." Noel says laughing.

"Anyways, continue!"

"They pulled a prank on me because I messed his hair up. It was so not funny!"

"It was funny! We went to the couples club and had our first dance and I guess our song is troublemaker." Toby says.

"Continue."

"I came over Tuesday and he sang me both Old McDonald had a farm and Troublemaker and then stuff happened." Spencer says.

"What kind of stuff?" Noel asks receiving a glare from the two. "I'm just kidding."

"I received a note the next morning signed Spencer but Alison wrote it. It said stuff about how she only wanted that." Toby says.

"I got the same note except it was signed Toby and I got it the day after he got suspended." Spencer says.

"Why would she do that? That sounds so bitchy." Hanna says.

"I can't believe she did that!" CeCe says.

"She apologized, right?" Aria asks.

"Yeah, but I'm still not talking to her."

"Anyways we had a mutual break up. We just got back together." Toby smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Awe!" The girls squeal and Wren comes back in, out of breath.

"Hey Wren! What's up?"

"Alison."

"What about her?"

"I was looking for her and we started talking and she ran away from me and then I lost her and then-" He started freaking out.

"Wren, what happened?" Aria asks.

"I looked for her and she's been in an accident. I know you're all probably mad at her but she's being taken to the hospital now and I'm sure she wants her friends support."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Okay let me just pay the bill and we'll head over there." Jason says taking out his wallet.

"I don't know what happened, we were just talking and then she started running away."

Cher came back and gave them the check when Jason called for her. Cher was about to say something but they all left for the hospital.

They started walking out and Jason realized something.

"Shit!" He muttered under his breath.

"What?" CeCe asks.

"I gave Cher a fifty dollar tip." Everyone laughed.

"How?" She laughs.

"I had to give her a five dollar tip but I gave her the wrong bill. I thought it was a five not a fifty."

"Tough luck."

We heard sirens and Wren looked horrified. That must have been Ali. The ten rushed immediately to their cars and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

_**Soo First day of them being a couple. Tons of recaps. OMG. Alison! What happened to you? This was a rather short chapter but I hoped you enjoyed. And remember when in doubt PINKY OUT! Lol. Review maybe? Byyeeee -ThatKidFromSchool **_

**_P.S. Cher might have a recurring role in this story. I picture her as Sarah Habel. And there is this site where she plays Alex's girlfriend. Its a cool site. That's where I got the name from. Well I made it up on the site because I play Alex. Anyways if you're interested PM me and I'll give you a link and a list of characters you can be. _**


	17. Frozen Yogurt

**I Do Not Own Pretty LIttle Liars. **

**Chapter 17 - Frozen Yogurt**

_"Alison! Wait!" Wren called after her with an urgent voice. Alison was running home. She wasn't a fast runner but Wren wasn't either. That nerd couldn't lift weights._

_They reached the park close to the brew for Alison didn't run too long. _

_"Alison!" Wren called again, reaching her, out of breath. Almost hyperventilating. _

_"Oh! Its only you." She giggles._

_"Who did you think it was?"_

_"Nobody."_

_"Mhm. You lied to me again!" _

_"I did it for a reason."_

_"You broke Spencer and Toby up!" _

_"Wren-"_

_"And you did it out of jealousy! Of who? Spencer! Because she has Toby!"_

_"Wren-"_

_"Oh! Please tell me, its not because your jealous of Toby because he has Spencer!"_

_"Wren!"_

_"There were rumors about Spencer being gay-"_

_"WREN!"_

_"Am I just your fuck buddy! Did you not care about me at all!"_

_"I do!"_

_"So I am! Just someone to mess around with! Im a nerd! Not some tool you can play with, Alison!"_

_"I never-" _

_"I can't believe you!"_

_"WREN! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" We were at the park when she screamed that out so there were a few dogs barking at us. _

_"WOOF! Grrr!" Alison growls at the cute dogs. The pups scattered away to their owners. _

_"I do care about you, Wren!"_

_"Then why'd you do it!" He's still not calm. _

_"I was jealous, before but not now! Besides I don't want Toby."_

_"Mhm. You never said you don't want Spencer."_

_"I'm not gay!" _

_"Say it."_

_"I don't want Spencer either. Happy now?"_

_"No."_

_"What!"_

_"I don't think we should be together." _

_"Wren!"_

_"I caught you lying for the third time!"_

_"I lied so you wouldn't think of me as some conceited little bitch." _

_"Too late." He muttered, putting his head down._

_"What was that!" _

_"Nothing." He started walking away from the conversation and so did Ali. Except Ali went the other direction._

_Alison started to cry in the middle of the street. What she didn't know was the guilty feeling rising in Wren's body. Wren turned around to look for her, about to run back and apologize, just in time to see Alison laying stiff on the road. _

_Panic rised in his body. The guilty feeling only increasing. He ran over to her. _

_"Alison! Alison! Wake up!" He started shaking her gently. "Alison!" People were starting to gather around. _

_Wren took out his phone and dialed 911. _

_"Can we get an ambulance! Hurry. Like right now. To Rosewood park." He was panicking. _

_When the ambulance came, he handed her over and ran to the brew again. _

Wren was still freaking out. Alison was fine. No body damage or anything. Just a few bruised ribs. Everyone was there waiting until she's allowed visitors, but for now only her parents are allowed to see her.

"Wren. Its going to be fine. There was no body damage." Spencer said, in a comforting tone.

"I know but-"

"She's going to be fine."

They were all in the waiting room. Everyone was sitting down, that feeling of anxiety and panic, dying down after they found out Alison was fine. All except for Wren, who by the way, was standing up, walking back and forth around the waiting room, pulling his hair out.

"This is all my fault!"

"Its not your fault." Toby tried to help him out.

"It is! I thought we felt the same way about each other! But it was all you!" Wren started to become angry with Toby for no reason.

"Well, if it helps, I don't like her back. And you two do feel the same way about each other."

_Meanwhile in Alison's hospital room. _

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?" Jessica DiLaurentis asked. Alison nodded.

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

"What happened?" Her dad asked, happy his daughter is fine.

"I saw the car, speeding towards me. Like it came out of nowhere."

"They found the drunk driver. Arrested him for underage drinking and driving without clothes on and hitting you, of course." He added.

Alison chuckled, a low chuckle.

"What?"

"He was arrested for driving without clothes on." She laughed, quietly.

"I'm going to see, if you can see your friends, okay?"

"The doctor will be in shortly, I think." Her mom added before they both left the room.

Surprisingly enough, the doctor did come in.

"Hi Alison." He says quietly, closing the door for privacy.

"Hey, doctor, umm," She looked for his name tag. "Dr. Tucker."

He pulled up a chair and pulled a straight face.

"Alison, have you been, umm, sexually active the past few weeks? I won't tell your parents."

"I have, only twice though. Why?"

"We scanned you, same process as always. We found something."

"What was it?"

"I'm sorry, I have to break the news to you-"

"What?" She started panicking.

"Alison, calm down."

"What is it!"

"While we were scanning, we found a second heartbeat in your lower abdomen and I guess during the crash, you miscarried." He finished.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She shrieked and just in time too. In comes Spencer, Toby, Wren, Hanna, Aria, and Emily.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" They shout.

"No, Ms. You were pregnant, but you miscarried." Her eyes were filled with horror and sadness. Everyone else's eyes were wide with shock.

"You were pregnant! And you didn't tell me! I wasn't the father, right!" Wren exclaims.

"What! I didn't know! Wait! You think I cheated!" Wren didn't say anything.

"Awkward…" Dr. Tucker singsonged, starting to whistle. Everyone was staring at him. "If you need me, just beep. I'm sorry for your loss." He said, exiting, awkwardly.

"You actually think I cheated!"

"You can't exactly blame me! You're a liar liar pants on fire!"

Toby snickered, loudly before he chanted once. "Liar liar, plants for hire!" He quoted Patrick Star from spongebob.

"Seriously, Toby!" Spencer exclaimed, quite annoyed.

"MY MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!" He sings loudly. Everyone looked at him.

"Recap on today. My best friend who I am still mad at, by the way, miscarried and my boyfriend turns out to be gay."

"DAMN RIGHT! ITS BETTER THAN YOURS!" He shouts.

"So you do admit you're gay?" Hanna asks.

"Hell yeah I am!" Spencer widened her eyes, "I'm kidding! Take a joke, babe."

"No! This is a serious matter, right now." They started staring at each other, all of them, just looking at each other.

Alison and Wren included. Toby and Spencer arched their eyebrows before all of them bursted out, laughing.

"I'm serious!" Spencer laughs and everyone laughs harder.

"So, now what?" Aria asks.

"I don't really know. I wanna get out of here but I had a baby and it was Wren's and now I'm single." Alison says looking at the ceiling. "And by the way Spencer. I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm still pissed off." Spencer says, sincerely, and seriously.

"Me too, sorry for your loss." Toby says, calming down.

"Hey, Wren," Wren looks at Hanna, waiting for her to continue. "If the baby was still, umm, alive. Would you take care of it with Alison, if she kept it?

"Of course I would!" He blurts and Alison blushes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, anything for you." He smiles.

"Are you two still-"

"I don't know, are we? Wren?" Alison asks slowly.

"We'll give you guys some privacy." Spencer says as Hanna was looking at them intently. They were walking out the door, Hanna excluded.

"Han."

"What?"

"We should give them some privacy." Spencer says motioning for her to leave.

"But its getting to the good part! I wanna know."

"You can know after, now lets go." Aria urges her, pushing her out the door.

"Damn, shorty can nudge."

"Why does everyone underestimate Shorty!" Aria exclaims closing the door.

"Do you still want to be?" Wren asks when they were out of site.

"It depends." She grins.

"Depends on what?"

"If you want to."

"I do, but no lying. I hate lying." He whines like a little baby.

"I won't. Promise, promise." She says holding out her pinky.

Wren smiles and pinky promises her.

_Meanwhile in the Waiting Room _

"So how was she?" Noel asks.

"She was fine. Really fine. Like nothing happened?" Emily says, her voice full of curiosity.

"Did you two make up?" Noel asks gesturing to Spencer.

"Nope. She may be in that sad position but I'm still pissed off." Noel looks at Toby.

"I'm just as stubborn as she is." He says pointing to Spencer.

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Yes you are." They all say in unison. Spencer raises her hands up, in surrender.

"Okay, maybe I am, a teensy bit stubborn." They all look at her with a 'You have got to be kidding me' type of look. "Okay! I'm really stubborn!"

They all laugh and sit back down except Toby because just then, a hot nurse passed by.

Toby's jaw literally dropped.

"Dayum." He mutters checking her out. The nurse notices and gives him a wink.

"AHEM!" Spencer says and Toby looks at her, questioningly.

"What?"

"Cough, cough. Girlfriend. Cough!" Noel laughs.

"I wasn't hitting on her!" He defends himself, sitting down next to Spencer.

"Mhm." Jason laughs, eyeing her, admiringly. Same for Caleb.

"Sorry I'm late guys! My mom wouldn't let me leave the house and-_Dayum_!" Ezra shouts running into the hospital.

The three were all eyeing the nurse from behind. Even Toby, who, by the way, had his head turned to stare at her.

"Cough! Cough! Girlfriend! Cough! Cough!" Noel says, once again. Emily snuggles into him.

"I know you're staring too." She says into his chest. Noel kisses her forehead.

"Psh. I wasn't staring," He starts laughing, awkwardly and Emily glares at him. "I love you." He says, guiltily.

The girls roll their eyes.

"She must be lesbian." Caleb says out of the blue.

"What?" Jason asks.

"She must be lesbian because she's way too hot to be straight." Hanna smacks him upside the head.

"Sorry, Han." He says in a daze. They all were. Ezra was almost drooling.

"Ezra." Aria says simply to try and get his attention.

"Love you babe." He mumbles not even looking at her.

The nurse turns back around and walks out into the elevator.

The boys eyes not even leaving her until the elevator door shut. Toby still had his eyes on the elevator.

His jaw was open and Spencer rolled her eyes. She took her hand and closed his mouth and made Toby face her. He smiled and tried to kiss her.

His lips kissed the back of her hand.

"Nice try." She says bluntly.

"Really Toby?" Caleb laughs.

"You guys were staring at her like she was the last cookie." Emily exclaims.

"Were guys. We can't help it." Jason answers and CeCe smacks him upside the head, much like Hanna did.

"I stole! The last cookie!" Toby shouts.

"TOBY! THAT WAS MY COOKIE!" Ezra shouts, making an angry face.

"Oh yeah!" Toby says standing up. Spencer face palms when Ezra did the same.

"Yeah! That was my cookie!"

"Well it was mine then! I stole it and it was," He paused for dramatic effect. "Delicious!" Ezra gasped dramatically.

"Oh its on!" Ezra shouts. "That was my cookie!" He screams poking his shoulder, hard.

Toby poked back and Ezra slapped his hand.

Toby slapped it back and the process kept going, slapping each others hands with their heads turned the other way.

Ezra slapped him hard the last time and Toby stepped back, rubbing his hand.

"Ouch! Spencer! Ezra hit me, hard!" He whines like a little five year old.

"Nu-uh! I guess this means I won." He says and continued. "You owe me a cookie!"

"Never! The cookie was so good!"

"ARIA! Toby is being mean to me!"

"You started it!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yu-huh!"

"Don't be such a tattle tail!"

"You take that back!" Toby gasps.

"I dare you to say I win! Triple. Dog. Dare. You." Ezra says, evilly.

"Never!" Toby shouts while they stare each other down.

"Chicken!" Ezra shouts, flapping his arms and making chicken noises. Toby is starting to get angry.

"Nobody! Calls me chicken!" He says, almost like Marty McFly from _Back To The Future_.

"Chicken!" Ezra says, daringly.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Everyone was watching them bicker like five year olds, chuckling every now and then.

"Never." He says and lightly smacks him in the face.

They stare at each other, glaringly. Toby slaps him back.

"Ouch." He says holding his hand to his face.

"Toby! Apologize! Right now, young man." Spencer says in an adult way.

"I sorry." He mumbles, with his head down in shame.

"I sorry too." Ezra says quietly.

"I'm sorry, man!" Toby gives Ezra a hug, in fake sobs.

"I'm sorry too!" Ezra cries, hugging him back.

They fix each others clothes before sitting down. Toby with Spencer and Ezra with Aria.

"Umm. What the fuck just happened?" Jason asks.

"I don't really know." Everyone said in unison.

Luckily for them, Wren and Alison came out.

"Hey Alison! Wren! They're allowing you to leave?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. I wasn't badly damaged. My mom and dad are signing the papers now, actually." She says.

Wren and Alison were holding hands.

"So I see you two are back together?" Caleb smirks.

"Nope." Alison says.

"Then why are you two-?" Caleb started to become more confused.

"I'm just kidding." Alison laughs.

"Oh! Well I didn't believe you." Caleb says walking out like a diva.

"Where is he going?" Wren asks.

"I don't know but I have to go. Peace out home dogs!" Hanna says running out after him.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Aria asks staring at the doors, Hanna and Caleb just exited.

"Yeah. Peace out homies." Toby says about to leave with Spencer.

"Really?"

"I'm tired. You're safe and sound and you seem happy and I'm still mad at you so yeah. Like he said. Peace out homie." Toby started to laugh before walking out with Spencer.

"Okay, you are now allowed to leave." Mrs DiLaurentis says walking up to the group.

"Alison, you want anything?" Mr DiLaurentis asked.

"Frozen yogurt sounds really good right now." Alison says thinking about it.

"Okay, come on. Frozen yogurts on me."

"Yay!" They all shout.

"I call shot gun!" Ezra says running out.

"Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb are missing out on frozen yogurt tonight." Emily laughs.

_Meanwhile outside _

"This is nice." Spencer says, snuggling her face into Toby's arm.

"Yeah, it is nice. Are you okay with walking all the way home?"

"I like to walk." She says simply.

"Well you can lead me because I don't know where to go." They laugh.

"Well it is a long walk. From the hospital to my house."

"I wish I could sleep over." They laugh and Spencer picks her head up to smile at him.

"Oh yeah! Pillow fights and all that good stuff."

"Definitely! But I can't. I'm going to have to walk home all alone in the dark where all the bears can eat me." He says faking his sadness.

"Well my dad wouldn't let you enter my bedroom. Let alone, sleep over." Spencer laughs, "Bears really?"

"Bears are really scary."

"They are." Spencer says, trying to look serious but ended up laughing.

"The care bears are the scariest though."

"Definitely!" They laugh, "Almost home."

"Does that mean I have to say good night? So soon?" Toby pouts.

"Yeah, today was one hell of a day."

"My favorite part is right now, actually."

"Really? Is it now?"

"Except for the part where I have to say goodbye soon."

"But thats my favorite part." Spencer pouts.

"I love you too, Spencer."

"I'm just kidding. I love you."

They reached the Hastings funhouse, err, Estate, err, Hastings Manor.

The pair reached the side door and turned to face each other.

"The worst part of the day."

"I'll text you?"

"Call me? So I could walk home hearing your annoying voice all the way there." He says, earning him a glare, "I'm just kidding but could you? Make my walk home alone, a whole lot less, lonely."

"No problem, good night kiss?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking for those?" He smirks but leans down anyway.

What they didn't know was that the side door blinds were up and two sets of eyes were staring them down.

The door opened slowly while the pair were in a moment.

"AHEM." Peter Hastings cleared his throat.

Both Toby and Spencer's eyes opened, their lips still connected.

The Hastings parents were looking at the two, amusedly.

The young couple averted their eyes downwards to their attached lips and pulled away, laughing softly.

"Oh! Well look at the time! I'd love to stay and chat Mr and Mrs Hastings but its getting late. Maybe another time?"

"Sure. We'd love to invite you over for dinner, Toby. Get to know more about the young man who stole my little girls heart." Mr Hastings said, causing Spencer to blush and Toby to smirk.

"I'd love to!" He exclaimed, "Well goodnight Spencer. Mr and Mrs Hastings." He smiled warmly, giving Spencer a handshake.

"Have a good night, Toby." Mrs Hastings smiled before he left.

"He seems like a nice young lad." Mr Hastings said as the three went inside.

"He is. Very nice." Spencer said leaning against the door, "Did you two really have to do that?" She groans.

"We wouldn't be good parents if we didn't. Don't forget to call him." Spencer's mom said.

"You heard that!?"

"Of course I did. Momma knows all."

"Yes momma does. Momma also knows, you two are public."

"How did you two-?"

"Were very up to date in technology. I saw your instagram picture." Spencer widened her eyes.

"Where's Jason?"

"I don't really know."

"I'll call him." Peter said, "Good night, Spencie."

"I'm going to bed too. Good night."

And then there was one. Spencer.

She went upstairs and dialed his number.

He picked up not even a second later.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Almost home. You said you were going to accompany me the entire walk home. You made me feel lonely."

"I'm sorry! I was talking to my mom and dad."

"Its okay. I never had dinner with the parents before."

"Really?"

"De nada."

"That means you're welcome."

"Oh! I thought it meant no."

"Nope. In spanish no means no."

"And I'm home!"

"Well that was quick."

"Yeah, theres nobody home but I have to ask, what do I wear?"

"Nothing. You look better without a shirt on."

"I do now?" Spencer can hear the teasing in his voice.

"Don't make me take it back."

"But seriously, what do I wear? I don't want to look stupid."

"You should wear pink jeans and a shirt that says 'I'm with Stupid'"

"Spencer. Please."

"Just wear what you usually wear. Maybe a button down or something."

"So casual wear?"

"I guess. Just wear something that screams 'I am Toby Cavanaugh!' I don't want my parents to meet a sophisticated Toby."

"So pink jeans and a pink tank top to match. Got it!"

"No!"

"You said wear something that screams me."

"I meant like what you normally wear. You don't have to change how you dress for my parents. They don't really care."

"Okay, well I'm going inside now. Good night, babe!"

"Night, pink jeans!" Toby laughed.

"Night!"

Spencer hung up, not wanting to be those annoying couples on T.V. where they're all like "No you hang up first." and then a giggle. Then the process repeats, over and over again.

She checked her phone again to see who liked her new photo with Toby.

_ MommaHastings liked your photo. _

_ MCPeterDawgHastings liked your photo. _

Note to self : Remind my father that his user name is not hip.

* * *

_**Soo I feel like I haven't updated in forever... But its only been a week. So Alison did get hit by a car and miscarried. I don't know how to write a pregnancy story because 1. I'm stupid. 2. I know nothing about pregnancy stuff. 3. Who wants Alison and Wren babies? I mean its all about Spoby babies, right? lol.**_

_**Is it just me or was this chapter completely random? lol. I hope you guys enjoyed! Review maybe? Byyyeeee! -ThatKidFromSchool **_

_**P.S. Shout out to JoshPLL, Siretha, EzraFitzgerald because they're my cool fries AND they write awesome stories.**_

**_P.P.S. I don't know why I'm typing a long authors note. I guess I just feel like typing random things. Its four in the morning right now. So umm Good night! Or good morning? Lol. Laattteeerrrr! PEACE OUT HOMIE! _**


	18. The Sky

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 18 - The Sky**

_**Spencer (POV) **_

I was at my locker with Emily at the moment.

"So how do you think Alison has been holding up?"

"We were eating our frozen yogurt last night and-"

"Woah! Woah! Wait! When did you get frozen yogurt?"

"Last night. Mr DiLaurentis paid." She smirked at me.

"Back to your story." I say, sounding annoyed.

"She looked pretty upset when she saw a family getting frozen yogurt. Like she was jealous of the mother."

"I feel bad for her. Maybe I should apologize,"

"She is sorry, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I think I'll apologize later."

"Alison is strong. She kept a brave face."

"Yeah, what about her parents?"

"I don't think they know but if they did, I don't think they would care because she's not pregnant anymore."

"I didn't think they would neglect Ali?"

"They care and love Alison but I don't know. I don't know if they would support her on this topic."

"Morning babe!" A voice calls. We turned our heads for we can recognize that voice anywhere.

"Morning!" Emily giggles, hugging him. I smile and give him a small hug.

"Hey Noel." I smile.

"Hey Spence. Whats up?" He wrapped an arm around Emily.

"The ceiling." I said, grabbing my books, and closing my locker door.

"The roof." He retorts, playfully.

"The trees."

"The flag pole."

"The sky."

"Jupiter."

"Uranus."

"Pluto." He smirks.

"What's down with you?" Emily intervenes, getting bored with the weird game.

"Football practice is killing me."

"Morning!" Toby greets me happily with a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you wearing?" I ask looking him up and down. He laughs. He was wearing pink jeans and a shirt that says 'I'm With Stupid' There was even an arrow!

"You like it?" He laughs.

"When did you buy this!" Noel and Emily were laughing in the background.

"I had this forever. I just wanted to wear it today since you suggested it last night." He smiled tightly, to suppress his giggles.

"Ooh, last night?" Emily teases, winking noticeably.

"Yeah, last night where your parents caught us and invited me to dinner." Toby smiles.

"They still invited you for dinner after they caught you two-" Noel starts but was cut off.

"He only walked me home! They caught us sharing a goodnight kiss!" I interrupt.

Noel turned Toby because his shirt was pointing at him. He spinned Toby so that the arrow was pointing at me.

"And the pink jeans and shirt?"

"Please tell me you're not wearing this tonight for dinner."

"What's wrong with it? You said to be myself, right?"

"Nothing and you're right. Its lovely."

"Well we should head off to class." Noel says, grabbing Emily's hand and walking away.

"Great! Want me to walk you to class?" Toby held out his hand and I gladly accepted, to show I was not mad at all.

Okay. Maybe I was… A little.

As we were walking to class, I could hear some girls making comments on how good Toby looks. Its just pink jeans! Tight pink jeans…

"Looking good, Cavanaugh!" Mona says walking by. Its like the girls don't see me!

"Damn Cavanaugh." Kate flirts, giving him a suggestive wink.

Toby doesn't seem to notice this at all. He just smiles and waves at the girls gawking at him. I didn't care before, when we weren't public but now its getting annoying. I shouldn't care about this. It's not like he's going to pull a closet like he did with Mona, right? He wouldn't do that.

"Spencer?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem lost."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for walking me to class." I reach up and peck his lips.

"No problem. See you later?" I nod, smiling at him before he heads off.

* * *

"Ali? Are you okay?" I ask, seeing she looks a bit distant.

"Fine, I'm just fine." She smiles, warmly.

I smiled, apologetically in her direction.

"I am so pissed off." Hanna grunts sitting down.

It was free period and we were all in the courtyard again.

"What happened?" Aria asks, bewildered by her sudden outburst.

"Well first of all that bitch, Halley wears the same top as me today and has the nerve to call me a dumb blonde."

"What'd you do?" Caleb asks, having a few ideas of what she may have done. Hanna could have slapped her, called her a bitch, or even spill water all over her hair.

Before she got a chance to answer, Halley came up to Toby.

"Speaking of the bitch." Hanna mutters into my ear. I snicker while trying to hide my giggles.

"Hey Toby!" Toby smiles, waving at her.

"Hey, um-"

"Halley."

"Hey Halley."

"Hi Halley!" Hanna greets, snidely, aware of the dirty looks Halley is giving her.

Halley doesn't respond to Hanna, completely ignoring her and turning her attention back to Toby.

"So my friends and I were going to throw a party tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Umm, I guess? If I'm not busy?"

"Great, thanks. By the way, cute look." She flirts before walking off. I watch Toby's reaction. I'm looking. I'm staring, waiting for a reaction and-

And nothing!

"That bitch!" Hanna and I exclaim.

"What? She seems polite." Toby shrugs, "Except for the part where she called you dumb."

"I don't like her." Hanna says, "What about you?" She points at me.

"Just agreeing with you. I mean she called you a dumb blonde when she's blonde!"

"I know right! Stereotyping her own kind. I am so glad I slapped that bitch."

"How did I know you were going to slap her?" Caleb asked, smirking.

"I don't know, how?" Hanna asks, she looked completely lost. She looked like she really had no clue on how he knows. Oh, Han.

"Nothing, never mind."

"So that's why you're pissed off?" Emily asks.

"That and I got detention for saying bad words."

"Wait, how did you get in trouble for bad words and not for slapping people?" Ezra asks, obviously confused.

"He didn't see me slap her and she didn't snitch."

"Wait a second!" Alison exclaims.

"What?"

"How is it that Halley throws a party and only invites Toby and her loser friends?"

"Oh yeah! She threatened me with that. Saying she won't invite me and stuff like that."

"I would throw a party but I'm too lazy today." Noel says.

"Well I already have plans with a special girl." Toby says wrapping an arm around me.

"And who would that be?" I ask, smirking.

"My grandma." He smiles, causing me to giggle.

"I thought you had dinner with Spencer and her parents tonight?" Hanna asked.

"I am, I was just kidding."

"But what about your grandma?"

"Han, he was joking around when he said he had plans with his grandma." Caleb clarified for his blonde girlfriend.

"Yeah, my grandma is special too though."

"Awe, you love your grandma." I smile, snuggling into him.

"You're my grandma," I look at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue, "So I love you."

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Aria coos, the others staring at us as well, all in awe.

"No its not! He just called me old!" I say, in annoyance when I hear Toby snicker.

"You guys could get married and like," Hanna paused, having to think about it. "Grow old together and have babies so I can have nephews and nieces!" She squealed, completely ignoring me.

"I wonder how our babies will look like." Toby says out of the blue.

"Oh, don't you start!" I say to Toby.

"What? I think we'd make cute babies! I want a daughter with your hair and eyes, and your smile, and maybe a little bit of your stubbornness." He says in a daze, just staring at me, "No! I don't want that! Then when she'll grow older, she'll become pretty like her mother and have a boyfriend who is part of a gang and then he's going to pressure her into moving to Mexico where they can have a family without us!"

"Where'd you get that idea?" I ask, but was once again, completely ignored.

"Awe! Did you hear that Spence! He wants to have a mini you!" Aria says. I see Alison from the corner of my eyes. I noticed her state of discomfort and I opted to change the subject.

"Can we not talk about this?" I ask motioning to Alison without actually pointing or making it obvious.

"Sure, baby." Toby smiles, and I smack him in the back of his head, without the others noticing, for his stupidity and bad usage of words.

He turned to me and mouthed, "The hell was that for!" Feeling a little bit bad, I reached the back of his head, and softly caressed the spot I attacked.

"Sorry." I whisper so only he can hear me. I kiss his cheek, hoping he wasn't badly affected from my assault.

"Its fine." He whispered back, smiling at me. I smiled back, gazing in his bright blue eyes. That's all we were doing. The gang was laughing and talking in the background but we were just staring and smiling at each other. We probably looked like idiots, doing this in the middle of the courtyard, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. Toby pulled me in a slight bit closer, not breaking our eye contact. It looked like he was about to lean in for a kiss when we hear Hanna seeking for our attention.

"What in the world are you two doing over there?" Hanna exclaimed and we both turn our attention to the blond at the same time. "You look like your having eye-" Caleb slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Teacher was coming." Caleb breathed, removing his hand off her mouth.

"I will bite you." She said, applying an extra layer of lip gloss.

"What was going on between the two of you? Hm?" Emily asked, pointing at me and Toby.

"Nothing…" I say, feeling my cheeks blush from getting caught.

"But I was just about to kiss her!" Toby whines, with a pouty expression written across his face.

"You can kiss her now, we won't look." Noel laughs but the group didn't turn away. My cheeks were now burning.

"Bu-but now its not special." He pouts and just in time too. One of Halley's friends comes to the table.

"You know Cavanaugh, you can have a special time at Halley's party tonight, if you're coming." Madison says coming up to him. Madison had long blonde hair, just like Halley. She also has green eyes with a rather slim figure.

"I'd love to but I'm busy. Maybe another time?" A look of disappointment flashed across her face for a mere second but it was wiped off as quickly as it got there.

"Rejected. She knows she can't have my best friends man." Hanna muttered or rather, singsonged into my ear. I snicker, really wanting to just laugh at that.

"That sucks, Halley really wanted you to be there." She said, in utter disappointment.

"I would love to be there but I can't, but thank you, for the offer." Toby said sincerely.

"No problem, and by the way, hot outfit." She flirts, standing up.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Toby flirts back as she walks away, in giggles. Is he seriously flirting! I can see him laugh to himself, picking at his fingers before his head snapped up, hearing the bell ring. He gets up and offers me a hand.

"Want me to walk you to lunch?" He asks, sweetly. I grab his hand and walk with him, no matter how pissed off I was.

Our stroll through the school halls to the cafeteria was anything but quiet. The girls practically throwing themselves at Toby. I never even care about this before until we actually went public. I can't help but worry because now, I can name five girls who threw themselves at Toby just today and half of them are much more attractive than me. Attractive enough for Toby's liking. Enough for him to want to leave me. No he won't do that. No, no, no, no, no.

He can't. He won't. He probably will. Shut up brain!

What? You're actually going to listen to your soon-to-be-broken-heart? -Spencer's Brain

You don't even know that for sure!

Listen to me, not that heart! The heart doesn't control everything you do! -Spencer's Brainy Brain

No! You listen to me! The saying is follow your_ heart, _not your brain! -Spencer's-Toby-filled-heart

I'm listening? Am I having a conversation with myself and playing three parts? Me, my brain, and my heart?

Yes… Follow me and don't hurt me again! Please Spencer! Maybe you should talk to him! Tell him its hurting me, err, you! -Spencer's-Math, err, Toby-filled-heart

No! You should listen to me! -Brain

I was getting a little bit irritated with my brain. Well thats me but I was getting irritated… With myself? Toby seemed to notice this. Telling by the look on his face, he seemed worried and its as if he was questioning what I was doing or what was going on inside my head.

Oh, just nothing Toby. Nothing at all, really. I was just having a really good conversation with my heart and brain. Oh! And my heart decided to argue with my brain about you and now I'm talking to myself. At least, I'm thinking about a conversation with you, to myself?

"Spencer, are you okay?" He asked, softly, giving my hand a light squeeze. Wait a second, how did he know I was getting irritated? My mind seemed to snap back into reality at the feel of his touch and the sound of his sweet voice. We already reached the cafeteria in a matter of moments when I realized I was holding onto Toby's hand really tight. So thats how he seemed to notice?

"Hmm? I'm fine, just a bit shaken, is all." I loosen my hand around his to let it breath for a little. Not sure how long I was squeezing his hand but I'm sure he wouldn't like it if I held on any longer with that sort of grip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was reassuring, comforting. It felt really nice to hear that angelic tone that always made me feel safe.

"Not really, but thank you, for offering." I say, smiling as we paid for our lunch.

"If you need to talk about anything, I'm always here, okay?" I gave him a slight nod, and an encouraging smile. "Want me to walk you to the girls table?"

"Its fine, thanks." And with that, I strided over to the girls. How, in the world, did they get their lunch before me? I left first! I just shrug it off and sit down, with a sigh.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" I asked, out of the blue, a few moments later.

"Sure, what is it, Spence?" Aria asks.

"Do most girls in this school just throw themselves at Toby like that?" Alison and Hanna snickered, looking down. I raise both of my eyebrows, in surprise.

"You just noticed now?" Hanna asked, a slight laugh escaping her lips at the end of her question.

"I noticed before, but I didn't really care until now? Make sense?"

"You're joking, right?" Alison mused, looking down with a slight smirk. I shake my head and groan involuntarily, setting my head down. How did I notice just today?

"Look, Spence, you shouldn't worry about this, I mean, he only has eyes for you." Aria tries to make me feel better.

"I know, I shouldn't, but I do. He doesn't even seem to notice all the girls flirting with him."

"Don't worry about it Spence. He's the hot new kid, later on, nobody will really notice anymore."

"Its already been like three weeks though."

"It might take a few more. Its not just a new kid. Its a hot new kid." Hanna clarifies for me.

"Thanks, but it really is bothering me. I mean, even when we were together, they throw themselves at him."

"Give it time, just a little time." Aria soothes.

"No! Wait a second," Hanna looks at me, like she's about to slap someone, "In front of you?" I nod, not really getting what she's talking about, "Hold my earrings, I think I'm about to slap a rude slut." The four of us laugh at her.

"I'm with you on this one, Han!" Alison raises her cup.

"Come on guys, lets be rational about this." Aria tries to calm them down.

"Thanks for trying to help, but I think I'll just talk to Toby."

"But thats no fun." I roll my eyes at their childish behavior. They were whining like five year olds.

"And getting suspended is?" They groan, getting hyped up for nothing.

"Come on Spencer! You're no fun."

They eventually sat back down and went back to eating their lunch. For the rest of the period, we just sat here and talked, _joked around_, and laughed. Back to the old times. _Just like it was two days ago. _Sooner or later, lunch would be over and we would all have to go back to our jail cells, supposedly called classrooms. Hmm? Never thought I would metaphorically compare a classroom and a jail cell. We do something new everyday, I guess.

Two classes left. French. And Chemistry. Maybe I don't have to go to french? One day wouldn't hurt, right? Maybe I can get Toby to skip french with me. Once lunch was over, I threw away my trash and headed over to my locker to get my books. After I got my needed supplies, I went straight to french, now wanting to wait for Toby or Caleb or anyone really.

I walked inside the classroom and was greeted with a sweet scent of books, chalk, and the teachers incredibly strong scent of lotion. I need some lotion. I sat in my seat and just waited for the rest of the students to come in. I watched everyone walk in, including Toby and Caleb. Toby settled in the seat right next to mine with a big smile on his face.

Not even thirty minutes into the lesson, I started to get bored. Which is unlike me. Very unlike me. Whatever. I quietly ripped up a small piece of paper and silently wrote a note to Toby.

_Closet? -Spence_

I glanced at his face while he read the simple note. A smirk present on his lips. I looked back up at Mr. Leroy while Toby wrote down his answer. Not long after, I felt a note land on my desk.

_See you there. ;). _

Okay, its official. Toby cannot draw a wink face. He can type them but he cannot draw them. It doesn't even look like a wink face. Oh well. I heard a thump.

"Toby Cavanaugh!" The teacher exclaimed with a heavy french accent.

"I'm fine." Toby says, clutching his stomach. Did he fall or something? What did I miss?

"Can you get up?" He tried to stand, but ended up falling over.

"May I go to the nurse?" He asks, in a sort of whimper.

"Of course, Spencer! Would you mind taking Mr Cavanaugh, here, to the nurse?"

"Umm, sure." I reply, standing up and guiding Toby out the door.

"Are you really hurt?"

"Nope, I needed to get out of the classroom somehow. I thought you would have caught on." He says, pushing me inside the closet, gently when we reached it.

"And we somehow always end up in here." I say, furrowing my eyebrows. I was in the middle of the very small spaced closet. Toby had his back pressed up against the door. He grabbed my hands and pulled me in closer. He planted his lips close to my ear and I felt myself shudder at the feel of his warm breath.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." He whispers, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Toby-" I snap out of it, and pull my head away from his lips reach.

"Hmm?"

"I know we talked about this before but-"

"Talked about what?"

"Just the fact that most girls in this school throw themselves at you."

"This conversation again?" He asks, "Why? Are you jealous?" As he said that, he rubbed our noses together, smiling.

"I didn't really care before, but I do now."

"What makes this time any different?" He asks.

"I don't know, I guess I just hardly see the way the girls flirt with you."

"Honestly, I never really notice those girls."

"How do you not notice?"

"How could I? I already have you and I don't want anyone else." He says, his voice full of sincere. I lean up to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was short but it served its purpose. I wanted him to know I was touched with what he just said.

Ha! I told you brain! Spencer listened to me and I'm not broken! -Spencer's geometry, err, Toby-filled-brain.

Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey Spencer! I don't feel like learning french today or chemistry or science or anything really! -Brain

"What are we supposed to do now for the rest of the period?" I ask.

"Theres only like fifteen minutes left of class and I think I have a few ideas in mind."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"It goes a little like this." He whispered before reattaching our lips in a small kiss. His hands making their way to my hips as one kiss turned to more. My hands traveled up his arms and I let them get tangled in his soft brown hair. One of his hands doing the same as I felt myself shiver at his light touch. I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip as if asking for permission. I slightly parted my lips for him to gain entrance.

Our make out session became a bit more heated when I slowly pulled away, for air.

"Wow." He wheezed, gasping for air.

"I should probably get back to french class." I whisper.

"Or we could-" He started to whisper back until we were rudely interrupted by the bell. We both sighed in disappointment. Toby turned around and opened the door for us.

The rest of the day was the same usual school routine. Chemistry went by as always. During that class, me and Toby were passing each other notes and having random staring contests. The teacher never caught us. It's safe to say that today was a good day.

"Hey Spence, what time should I be at your house tonight?" Toby asks, approaching me at my locker.

"Seven works, what are you wearing?"

"I have to change?"

"Can you at least change your shirt?"

"Spencer, did you really think I was going to wear this tonight?"

"Yes!"

"Well I wasn't." He playfully huffed.

"Oh really?"

"Not really, but I'll change it." I giggled.

"Okay, see you later?" He pecked my lips.

"I will. Be there at seven." And with that he took off just as Jason appeared.

"Hey sis!" He greeted happily.

"Hey! Were walking home with Ali, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where she is."

"Ali is right here, hey Spence." Alison says, coming in right on time.

"Ready to go?" She linked arms with me.

"How come nobody wants to link arms with me?" Jason asks, feigning hurt.

"Because, you're not cool enough."

"I'm cool!" He whines.

"Were just kidding, Jase! Come on!" Alison linked her arm with him and the three of us skipped to our homes.

* * *

"Spencer! Toby's here!" My dad calls. I run downstairs wearing a pair of regular black skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt to match. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Toby, still clad in his pink jeans and a navy blue top. At least he got rid of the 'I'm With Stupid' t-shirt.

"Hey!" I greet happily, walking to the door.

"Hey, you look nice!" He compliments, awkwardly since my dad was standing right there.

"I think dinner is almost ready." He says gesturing for us to walk into the dining room.

"Sup Toby." Jason greets, an orange soda in his hand.

"Nothing really, you?"

"I'm hungry."

"Luckily for you, dinners ready. Hi Toby." My mom greets, in all smiles.

"Hi Mrs. Hastings." He smiles warmly at her.

When we were all seated, my mom served us burgers and fries. My dad and Jason's favorite.

"You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

"No, its fine, thank you." He smiled.

"So Toby, favorite sport?"

"Football, yours?"

"Baseball."

"I've been to a baseball game before. The Phillies were going against the Yankees. Funny story, actually. I was sitting very close to the field and there was a ball coming towards the crowd. The closer it came, the more I realized it was coming after me so I held up my mit high in the air and the ball ended up landing on my forehead, knocking me out."

"Really? How old were you?"

"I was eight years old, and my dad had to take me to the hospital because it was just that bad." We were all laughing at his small concussion.

"That must have hurt." My mom laughs, softly.

"It did but it was so worth it because the pitcher visited me at the hospital and signed the ball. I was knocked out for a few days though."

"So how did you two meet?" My mom asks. Is that-? Is that a smirk on her lips! I heard the curiosity in her voice but not a smirk! What does she know?

Toby and I were blushing a deep shade of red. I had to laugh a little, remembering Toby's extremely corny pick up line that day.

_"Did you know you're so beautiful that you made me forget my pick up line?" _

"Yeah, how did you two meet?" Jason asks.

"Umm, in french class. She, umm, sat next to me and I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I knew she had to be mine." I think I was blushing an even deeper shade of red, if that was even humanly possible.

"I remember that day, I sort of, elbowed him really hard."

"Why did you do that?" My dad asked.

"I, umm, he-"

"Oh I know! Caleb told me about this!" Jason started, "Toby had this incredibly cheesy pick up line and used it on Spencer but he was rejected twice in one class period."

"Interesting, interesting in deed."

"Toby never stopped trying. I can't remember how many times he's tried before he got the yes." Jason continued, with a clear smirk on his face. "I even remember the time he slapped-"

"These are really delicious burgers mom!" I exclaim, loudly as Jason cackled away and Toby sipped his drink, very awkwardly.

"Thank you Spencer but slapped what?" My mom pressed, just as Jason fell out of his seat, laughing away. "Jason! Are you alright, sweetie!"

"Fine!" He shouted, in between his laughs.

"I slapped a cookie out of her hands." Toby says quickly.

"Now, why would you do that?"

"I thought there was a bug on it but in reality, it was just a small chocolate chip." Jason roared with laughter. Was it really that funny?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it was just so funny." Jason said, more calmly now, as he stood up and sat back down. "These burgers are good, mom." He says, as if he didn't just fall out of his seat.

"Yeah, these burgers were delicious, Mrs. Hastings."

"Why thank you Toby, Jason."

"Its great honey." My dad smiled and she smiled back.

For the rest of dinner, we just talked and laughed mostly. We talked so much to the point where we weren't even eating anymore, we were just having a good time. Dinner didn't go that bad. Wow. I had a great Friday. Good day and a good night. That is, until the topic of babies was mentioned.

"I wasn't the best child. I was actually a big brat." Toby laughed.

"Speaking of this, I have a photo album full of Spencer and Jason when they were young. Wanna see?" My mom exclaimed, happily.

"I'd love to!"

"What! No, no. Its okay mom!" Me and Jason start to beg.

"What? What's wrong? Ooh! I know exactly where they are!" She says going to get them. I glare at Toby.

"What? If it helps, I'll show you a picture of me when I was four." He reaches into his pocket and takes his phone out to show me the picture.

"Awe! You were so cute! What happened?" He had on a little 'Mozart' shirt and his hair was so long and his eyes were so blue.

"What happened? I'm now an even hotter man! That's what happened." I looked at him, giggling.

"I don't see it." His mouth was agape and he was about to respond when my mom walked back in.

"Found it!" She had like two albums in her hands. She set the books by Toby and flipped open to the first page.

There I was. Only a day old. Oh great. Thanks mom!

"You were so small, and adorable." Toby says.

"Awe, look at my little princess." My dad says, I was blushing really red right now.

That was what we did for the next thirty minutes. Looking at old pictures of me and Jason. Why isn't this embarrassing?

"And that was Jason and Spencer at Disney World!" Toby looked at it, in awe.

"Awe! You have a little minnie mouse hat on. Jenna has a hat just like that except you look cuter in it than she does." He says, looking at me.

"Oh my gosh! You're so mean to Jenna!" I say.

"Well its true!" We laugh.

"Whose Jenna?" My father asks.

"Toby's sister." Jason answers, laughing. "I'm going to tell her you said that."

"Its okay, Jenna's cool. She won't do anything about it." They laugh, "These were really adorable pictures, and I had a fun night Mr. and Mrs. Hastings but its getting late."

"Oh my, you're right. Tonight was fun. We would love for you to come over another time. You're a good kid, Toby." My mom says.

"Thank you, I should get home."

"I'll walk you out." I say.

"Actually I would like to have a word with Toby. I'll walk you to the door." My dad gestures as they head to the door. I look at my mom and Jason, questioningly.

"Its getting late, Spencer, Jason. Know what that means?" My mom asks. We groan, "Bed time. Get ready for bed, you two."

"Umm, mom, what do you think dad is doing?" I ask.

"Nothing, probably just talking to him. Don't be afraid Spencer. Your dad and I are very fond of Toby." My mom reassures as we walk up the stairs.

* * *

**_Toby (POV)_**

"You wanted to talk to me, Mr Hastings?" I ask, nervously.

"Why are you shaking? Its not a bad thing, Toby." He laughs. That makes me even more nervous but I just smile and let him continue. "You're a good kid. I think you might be good for my little girl." I sigh in relief.

"I would never do anything to hurt Spencer."

"I respect that. I hope you mean every word."

"I do, mean it."

"Good, take good care of her, please?"

"I won't hurt her."

"Good, well, have a good night, Toby."

"You two Mr Hastings." I say, exiting the house.

Well today was a good day. All thanks to Spencer.

* * *

**_Heyy Guys! Long time no see huh! Its only been a few years... Haha. So this was definitely a long chapter! 5,000+ Words! Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I was meaning to finish this a long time ago but never did. Sowwy! Anyways! I love your guys reviews! I'm touched you like this story. What'd you guys think of this chapter? Review maybe? Byyeeee -ThatKidFromSchool _**


	19. Bad News

**I Do Not Own Oranges. I mean Pretty Little Liars. I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. I wish I owned…. Orange Juice. **

**Chapter 19 - Bad News**

_**A Few Months Later **_

_**June 2013 - Present Time **_

**Recap : Narrated By Me? I Guess. Any Applause? *Tomato gets thrown at me* Okay, no applause, any boo's? *More oranges* Alright! Okay, here is the recap. **

Its been a few months later after all that has happened. The Alison incident, the Alison miscarried accident, the dinner with the family, umm, oh yeah! Emily and Noel are finally a couple! Whoops, I mean, Spencer and Toby are finally a couple, oh! And they are public! So basically a lot has happened between the gang.

Spencer and Toby are as strong as ever! They still have to solve Toby's problem of not being able to get rid of the gut instinct to flirt whenever an attractive girl comes by. I don't think Spencer's stubbornness is a solvable problem, but Toby's loves her stubbornness so all is good.

Alison was able to get over her miscarriage but she still has her downs whenever the topic occurs which is not very often. Her and Wren are still together, amazingly. Oh yeah, they are together too!

Noel and Emily are still a couple. Sometimes they forget they're a couple and then it gets really awkward for the both of them.

_Funny story from Spencer and Toby, hehe that rhymes. A story from when Toby got lost at Hershey Park. For their one month anniversary, Toby wanted to take Spencer to Hershey Park. They were walking around when Toby's attention was turned to the big Hershey bar mascot. _

_Toby let go of Spencer's hand and ran over to the big mascot, really just wanting to take a picture with him. He acted like he never saw a giant hershey bar before. He thought Spencer was with him when he took a quick picture with the widely smiling chocolate bar. And like every other person in this generation, he immediately posted it to his social networking sites. _

_Caption : It ain't a party without a giant Hershey Bar ! _

_He started looking around for his girlfriend. Toby started to panic. He started going around the entire Hershey Park making sure to go on each ride he passes while looking for Spencer. He ran around one area of the park and became extremely desperate. He already been on all the rides and was looking through every line to see if Spencer was near. _

_Spencer, on the other hand, was not looking for her clueless boyfriend. She just thought he was at the bathroom, for an hour. She took this as a chance to just sit down and relax. She was just going to sit there until Toby called or if Toby found her by the muffin toss. The brunette didn't know her lost boyfriend was running around telling people he lost his girlfriend. _

_"Hey, can you help me?" Toby asked the park officer, panting heavily. _

_"Sure, what is it you need, young man?" The officer asked politely. _

_"I lost my girlfriend!" _

_The officer let out a sharp breath, annoyed, "Young man! I don't have time for your 'crime'! Now stop wasting my time, boy!" The officer spat, "That's the third one today. Some kids these days." She mutters, walking away. _

_Toby was a little upset that the rude officer didn't help him find his girlfriend but just shook it off and asked other people. _

_"Hey, I lost my girlfriend!" He cried to a random old man. _

_"I know how you feel son. I remember losing my wife. Such a tragic accident. I loved her so much. Do you love your girlfriend?" _

_"Yes, and now I've lost her." He whimpered. _

_"If you think she is the one then try and get her back before you start to move on from her or vice versa." _

_"What? I just said I lost my girlfriend." Toby was now confused. _

_"I know, you lost your girlfriend, you just said so yourself, lover boy." _

_"No as in, I can't find her. She has brown hair and brown eyes and she's wearing a nice pair of shorts and a blue top." _

_"Did you try calling her?" The older man had a look on his face that said 'You Have Got To Be Kidding Me' _

_"Thats a great idea! Thank you so much sir! Condolences to your wife, I am deeply sorry," He said sincerely, patting his shoulder, "I should call my girlfriend now. I am so sorry for your loss." _

_"Thank you, have fun!" He said, as Toby ran off with his phone in his ear. "Teenagers these days." The older man chuckled. _

_Spencer was on the phone with Toby, when she saw her blue eyed boyfriend running up to her. She stood up with an amused look at an amusement park. _

_"Hey! Where did you go?" She asked. _

_"I just went to see the mascot and you were gone! I was searching everywhere for you but nobody took me seriously except this one nice man who told me to call you." Toby panted, Spencer's mouth was parted slightly, hearing his story. She giggled quietly and pecked his lips. _

_"You're an idiot, and I love you." Toby smiled at this. _

_"I love you too! I'm your idiot. Your one and only idiot." Spencer laughed as they started to walk around to play games. _

**End Of Recap : General (POV) Last Day Of School : Back To Present Time**

* * *

"Finally, just a few more hours and then were out of this jail cell." Alison said, glad it was the last day of school. The five girls were out in the courtyard. Aria, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Alison just sitting down during their last free period for this school year.

"Yeah and then in two months were back." Emily said, trying to be pessimistic.

"Its still a full two months!" Hanna said, really wanting out of school.

"Alison! Alison! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Toby shouted in her face like he just exploded of happiness.

"What?"

"Hardy's visiting!" Toby said, he was really excited that his old friend was visiting.

"Yay!" Alison said, in a not so excited tone.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked.

"Hardy's coming back. I swear this year is like return of the exes!" Alison exclaimed.

"You had a fling with Hardy!" Toby shouted, angry.

"It was a one time thing, as in it only happened once."

"Whose Hardy?" Spencer asked.

Toby's smile returned, "He's an old friend of mine. You should meet him!"

"That weird moment when I try to picture Spencer and Hardy together and that other moment when I think about it, they might actually look cute together." Alison says, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Toby thought about it, "They really do! Except for the fact that Spencer is mine and Hardy can find his own girl." He huffed, wrapping an arm around "his girl".

Opting on changing the subject, Emily asked, "Can you believe that next year we're going to be seniors?"

"That sounds amazing! I don't have to take a math class next year either!" Toby said, dreamily.

"Just one more year of high school." Hanna said.

"One more year and then we're eighteen." Aria says, smiling brightly.

"You know what I just realized." Toby said, furrowing his eyebrows, smiling in a way.

"What?" The girls asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"You're allowed to get married when you're eighteen and that will complete my life long, err, junior high school year long dream."

"The fact that you're allowed to get married when you're eighteen will complete your dream of what-?" Emily began to ask.

"My dream of finally being able to marry my life long love, Ezra Fitz." At the time Ezra, Noel, Jason, and Caleb all sat down at the table. Aria's head popped up at Toby's comment. The girls eyes were wide, and their mouths were agape.

"Toby! That was supposed to be our secret." Ezra whisper, scolded in a joking kind of matter.

"But I don't want to keep it a secret. Our love will forever be real. I remember the first time I saw you and thought man you are incredibly hot," At this Ezra blushed, wiping away the fake tear in his eye as Toby continued, "Maybe I don't wanna wait till were eighteen, our love is real. So I am not making a mistake when I ask you," He got up from his seat and bent down on one knee.

Ezra started to fan himself with his left hand since his right hand was too occupied covering his own mouth at his fake happiness.

"And he says I'm the gay one." Spencer muttered quietly to the girls causing them to giggle.

"Ezra Fitz, will you do me the huge honor of becoming my lovely wedded wife?" Ezra squealed in joy.

"No! I object this proposal! You cheating slut!" Caleb shouted, faking his tears. "Man, I thought what we had was real!" The girls were completely shocked.

"I'm sorry Calebina! But you will never understand my love for Ezra. So what do you say?" Toby asked, holding back his laughter.

"I'm touched, yes!" Toby got up as Ezra pulled him in for a bear hug.

Jason and Noel were all smiles while Caleb was faking his anger. The girls were just sitting there, completely appalled.

"Hey Jason?" Noel asked through his fake tears.

"Yeah Noel?"

"Maybe someday, we can be just as happy as them."

"Oh not you too!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Emily, but he's my man now." Jason said, letting out a small chuckle.

"So where's my ring?" Ezra asked.

"I don't have one, this proposal was unexpected." Toby said, in fake sadness, looking down to hide his smiles and fake embarrassment.

"What do you mean you don't have a ring?" Ezra gasped.

"Why do you expect so much from me! I knew you only loved me for the money! This proposal is over! Calebina! Marry me!"

"Oh so now you want me! In that case oh hell no, you cheater." Caleb said, in mock hurt but failed in hiding his laughs.

"Nobody love me." Toby said in all sadness, sitting back down and cuddling his head in Spencer's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her, "Spencer, why nobody love me? Do you still wove me?" He mumbled into her.

"No." She said simply, as Toby gasped.

"No! You love me!" Spencer couldn't hold back a smile as her lips were curved upwards widely and she shaked her head. Toby started nodding his head at her, as if saying yes, yes, yes.

"Nope."

"Yes! Don't deny it baby!" He kissed her smack on the lips for a few short seconds and smiled, "See! I told you! You love me too!" Saying this, in reference to the fact that she kissed him back. The gang was just laughing at all the silliness.

"You know, I can just imagine the two of you getting married." Hanna beamed at them.

"Please, if we know you two, you guys are probably going to get married, fight about something stupid, divorce, and get married again." Alison laughed along with everyone else.

"Nu-uh! That's never going to happen!"

"Toby, you say that now but-" Spencer starts.

"Spencer! Its never going to happen." Spencer smiled as Toby planted a sweet kiss to her lips, his arm still wrapped around her.

"Awe!" Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison smiled at the site of the pair. Toby smiled at Spencer while she awkwardly blushed and looked around her familiar surroundings. He planted a slobbery kiss to her cheek with his arm still wrapped around her.

"You guys are ridiculously adorable. I mean, remember when Spencer hated you?" Toby cringed at Aria's words.

"Please don't remind me of those days. _The_ _rejection_." He sighed sadly.

Spencer giggled slightly, "That was almost four long months ago."

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _

Toby stood up happily and held out his hand to Spencer which she gladly accepted.

They walked to lunch together but this time they all sat together unlike most times where the genders are separated. They got their lunch as they all sat down.

"So this girl named Morgan was flirting with me at the Grille and I couldn't stop thinking about the fact her name was Morgan." Caleb said, telling his story about what happened the day previous.

"What's wrong with the name Morgan?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing is wrong but Morgan sounds like a sixty-nine year old mans name who ships water bottles for a living." Caleb said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Then what happened?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing, I told her I had a girlfriend, and she was completely respectful to that."

"Nice to know some people still have some respect these days, and some class." Spencer mumbled quietly but Toby heard it, looping his arm around her waist.

"Only you, okay?" He whispered back.

She smiled and nodded, "Okay." Toby gave her a reassuring smile, and a small kiss to her temple.

"You know since todays the last day, I say we skip school for the rest of the day. I mean we aren't really doing anything for the rest of the day, and is attendance really necessary right now?" Noel asked.

"We should go now so the teachers think were going out to lunch or something." Aria said, not wanting to risk her perfect attendance. By then all of them were already standing up, getting ready to go.

"Wait, where are we going?" Emily asked.

"Lets go to the Kahn's cabin." Noel said, "Eric is throwing a senior graduation party tomorrow after everyone graduated so the cabin is all cleaned up."

"Just us? Can I bring Wren?" Alison asked, with gleaming eyes.

"Sure, you can take him there. I'm sure we're all going in separate cars, right?" He asked, taking hold of Emily's hand.

* * *

"Wow, the party really is set up." Jason said, arriving at Noel Kahn's Cabin.

"Yeah, so Jason? How's it feel like to know you're graduating tomorrow?" Noel asked.

"Honestly I'm going to miss you runts. After this summer, I'm heading off to law school."

"Awe, I'm going to miss you too Jason." Spencer said, sincerely.

"I think I might miss you least of all." Jason said in a joking manner, "On the plus side, I don't have to watch over you anymore." He added, making Spencer smile.

"Yes!" Toby shouted, earning him a glare from the two Hastings, "I mean no! Spencer! You can't be left alone! In a big empty house with bedrooms!" Another glare from Jason Hastings, "I'm just kidding! I swear!"

"But this is two months from now?" Hanna asked.

"I know but I'm planning on moving to New York before classes start, you know? Get used to my surroundings next week so I can get all of my stuff in my new dorm." Jason said.

"You're leaving next week! That's, quick." Aria said.

"Pretty much."

"Awe, were going to miss you Jase!" Emily said, giving him a big hug.

"But that's next week, we can talk about this later." He said, wanting a subject change.

"So how about a drink?" Noel asked bringing out alcoholic drinks he had found in a cooler, probably reserved for tomorrow nights senior party. Alison looked at Toby, and smirked.

"Toby, wouldn't you love a drink?" She asked, teasingly.

"No, thank you." He said, shaking his head.

"Never had a drink before, Cavanaugh?" Jason laughed lightly.

"I have, but I can't drink more than a sip or I'll get tipsy real quick." He said, almost embarrassed.

"So one sip, and you already feel dizzy?"

"Pretty much, I try to avoid drinking for that very reason."

"Any experiences you would like to share?"

"One time, I think I only had two bottles of beer and I drunkenly hooked up with a random girl at a party, almost got her pregnant. Then puked all over her." He grimaced.

"Okay, so no drinks tonight." Noel said.

"You guys don't have to-"

"Its okay, its for the seniors tomorrow anyways. And what are pals for?"

"Thanks buddy, don't want to start on the alcohol again." Toby said, even though he didn't want to ruin their fun. Spencer smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"You're so cute, I never knew you were so responsible." She laughed.

"I puked on a random girl, I'm anything but responsible."

"Well you're responsible now. I love you." She whispered the last words in his ear so only he can hear. Toby smiled widely, blushing.

He cupped his hands by her ear, "I love you too. I love you so much. So much that I might even love you more than Ezra." She snorted, laughing while his hands are still cupped behind ears. He laughed too, her giggles becoming contagious.

"I wonder what's going on here?" Aria laughed, teasing the two.

"So what should we do now?" Emily asked, chuckling softly at everyone.

"Truth or dare game?" Ezra asked, remembering last time.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Emily shouted, really remembering last time.

"Spencer, remember last time?" Toby smiled, although he knew she hated him.

"Oh yes, I hated you so much."

"That and our first ever kiss."

"Yeah, and I kneed you in the balls. I wish our first kiss was a little more romantic and that I actually liked you." She laughed with everyone else.

"It would be a nice story to tell our children, if we have children?"

"Woah! Since when did you kick his balls!" Alison exclaimed, obviously confused.

"The same day Aria gave Ezra a piggy back ride. You weren't there to see it, sadly." Caleb said.

"Damn." Ali uttered, "Lets just play truth or dare!"

"I got the bottle!" Noel held up a bottle that he just gulped down. They stared at him amusedly.

"Jason helped! And I was a little thirsty!"

"A little?" Emily laughed.

"At least I got the bottle."

"Lets just play. I call first!" Hanna squeaked.

"Alright, lets go to the game room. Its clean, I'll get blankets and stuff." Noel said as they all headed to the room downstairs.

They waited for Noel as he got out a few large blankets so they could all sit down with the bottle in the middle.

"Hanna, go." She spun the bottle and it twirled about four times before it landed on Toby.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Spencer?" She smirked.

He blushed, "Of course! Probably more than Ezra."

"Thats offensive!" Ezra huffed.

"Gold digger." Toby muttered, causing everyone to laugh.

He spun the bottle and it landed on-

Aria?

"Truth." She said simply as she didn't want to give another piggy back ride to the person on her left.

Toby sighed. He wanted her to choose dare, "If you can make out with anyone other than Ezra in this room, who would it be?"

"DARE!" She shouted, seriously not wanting to answer that question.

"Come on Ar! I won't get upset with who you choose. Even though the only guy you haven't kissed here was Toby because last time I remembered, you kissed Caleb, me, Jason, and Noel." Ezra said, counting his fingers.

"You kissed Caleb, Jason, Noe-" Toby began but Aria interrupted.

"Yes, I never get the good dares and Caleb was in the school play with me."

"I knew I should have gotten that part." Hanna mumbled.

Toby smirked at this, "Or good truths, by the way, you didn't answer the question yet."

Aria groaned but smirked, "I'd love to make out with Spencer. She looks like she has really really soft lips." She put on a jokingly seductive tone towards her best friend, who by the way, winked back at her.

Toby instinctively wrapped an arm around Spencer, kissing her head quickly as if marking her his.

"Damn, thats hot." Noel says out loud. Everyone turned to look at him with amusing looks.

"Team Sparia forever." Aria said, laughing.

"No! No! No! Its Team Spoby! Aria, this better not be payback for me stealing your man because what Ezra and I had is completely over."

"Aria, spin the bottle!" Alison shouted, getting a little fed up because its already been twenty minutes of them talking.

"Wait! I wanted a serious answer, please?"

"You want a serious answer?" Aria asked Toby. He nodded.

She looked at Ezra, "I won't be mad, promise."

"Fine, Jason." She spun the bottle and quickly said, "Truth or dare!" She yelled to Caleb, who was next.

"Thank goodness CeCe wasn't here." He seemed to be hiding his small blush, which nobody noticed.

"You don't have any feelings for her, do you? Not from your guys shared kiss all those years ago?" Ezra asked, suddenly becoming protective of his pipsqueak.

"No, she's all yours." He said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Dare." Caleb said, changing the topic.

"I dare you to feel one of our faces and see if you can guess who it is, while you are blindfolded." She said as she got out her handkerchief from her purse.

"I'm a little afraid."

"It'll be fun." Hanna and Emily, the two who sat next to him, moved and put Noel in as Hanna's replacement so Caleb had to feel on Noel's face.

He started to touch his face and started wondering who it was. It definitely was not Hanna.

"Ezra?" He started to feel on his hair, "Your hair is really soft, Toby?"

"No and no." Aria giggled. He started ruffling his hair to try and get a better guess.

"Noel?"

"_Ding, ding, ding._" Aria singsonged.

"Since when was your hair that soft?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know, I use dove shampoo." Noel answered, fixing his hair.

"Your hair is really soft, and it smells good."

"And dove adds more volume to my hair like I've never seen my hair this brown before."

"Are you ladies done?" The two stopped talking and looked at an amused Hanna, "Why is it you never talk about hair products with me?" She muttered.

They both sat down and Caleb spun the bottle. He was about to ask Alison "Truth or Dare" until someone interrupted the game.

"What are you all doing here?" Eric asked, bewildered.

"We were playing a round of truth or dare, didn't think you were going to use the cabin." Noel replied, acting as if he was caught. Like he wasn't supposed to be using the place.

"Well, could you guys go somewhere else? I don't want to be rude but I cleaned up the place for tomorrow and I have guest. By the way, Jason? You coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Eric smiled, "I'll see you there, now can you guys go?"

"Hey Eric! How come we have to do it on the couch and not in one of the bed-" Jenna stopped when she reached the room, "I thought you said we were alone?" She mumbled to Eric but everyone heard her due to the silent atmosphere.

At this, Toby smirked, "So what were you two about to do on the couch that you'd rather do on the bed?"

"Same thing you and Spencer were doing a week ago."

Toby huffed as Jenna smiled in victory.

_"Toby!" Spencer screamed, moaning. They were in the bedroom doing you know what. _

_"I love you, I love you so much." Toby kept muttering for the past few minutes. _

_They were both under the blankets when Jenna Cavanaugh walked in, "Hey Toby-" She covered her eyes with her hands. _

_"I swear I locked that door!" Toby shouted, he dismounted Spencer and pulled the covers up his chest like Spencer. He was covering himself as if he had cleavage to hide. _

_Jenna was still covering her eyes, "I wanted to inform you that dad was coming home in half an hour." She started to back away slowly but since she can't see, she hit the wall. _

_She felt around and left after closing the door. _

_Spencer let out a sigh of relief and let go of the blanket she held up her chest. She reached around for her clothes. _

_She held up her bra, about to hook it on when Toby removed it from her hands, "What are you doing?" Toby asked, pinning her arms up against the bed. _

_"Your dad is coming home in thirty minutes, I was going to get dressed." She said, as if it was obvious. _

_"But we still have thirty minutes." He whispered before reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss. _

"Wait, wait, wait! When did you lose your v-card!" Hanna asked, squealing.

"Save the chit chat for later, lets go guys!" Noel started to push them out the door, sensing that his brother was getting a slight bit worked up.

When everyone was outside, they all could tell that school was over. It looked to probably be around five.

"Could you guys take me to the airport?" Toby asked, realizing the time.

"Why?" Spencer asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I almost spaced out that Hardy needed to be picked up."

"He didn't go with his parents?" Emily asked.

"He's a year older than Jason so he doesn't live with his parents anymore." Ali pointed out.

"Okay, I'll take you." Spencer grabbed a hold of his hand as they walked to her car.

"Wait! You never told me when you lost your v-card!" Hanna shouted to her as she entered her car.

* * *

"Is that really Toby Cavanaugh?" Someone asked with a surprised tone, the voice came from behind.

"Hardy! I haven't seen you in forever dude!" Toby exclaimed holding out his arms for his pal.

"Yeah, its been a few months. Whose this?" He asked, holding his hand out for Spencer, "Hardy."

"Spencer." She smiled politely, shaking his hand, "I'm Toby's girlfriend."

"How long have you two been together?"

"About three months." Toby interrupted.

"Bullshit! No really, how long?" He asked again, chuckling slightly.

"No really, its been three months." Spencer confirmed causing Hardy's eyes to go wide.

"Someones changed his ways." He sounded impressed, "I'm glad you changed his player status, nice to know he can actually be committed for that long."

Spencer blushed, looking down, "I love her so I'm going to stay with her." Toby said, happily making her cheeks redden even more.

"Thats great man! I'm happy for you!" His tone was enthusiastic but there was another emotion being expressed in his kind of voice. Toby knew that voice well while Spencer was inconspicuous. The other tone present in Hardy's voice sounded like _bad news_.

"Thanks, umm, the car is over there. Spencer? Mind leading the way?" She nodded taking his hand once again.

"Toby, do you think its okay if I stay over your place?" Hardy asked.

"Its not a problem. My dad knew you were coming over and reserved you the guest room."

"So how is Papa Cavanaugh?"

"He's doing better."

"Jenna?"

"She's doing fine too."

"I heard Alison lives in Rosewood?"

"You heard correctly."

"Anything bad happen?"

"A lot." He said as they entered the car after placing the bags in the trunk.

"Well I have time."

"I'm not sure where I should begin." Toby breathed, as Spencer started the car.

"Why don't you start where you first bumped into her." Hardy laughed, as Toby began telling the stories of what had happened.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Its been like forever since I updated... Anyways thank you guys so much for the reviews! **_

**_And Thank you "Guest" For telling me that Oranges Aren't always orange. Thank You, I learn something new everyday :) Thankksss!_**

**_I wrote two new stories... One Nemily and One Spoby :) Check it out maybe? If you want to, its called "Best Friends Forever" (Nemily) or "Loss Of Love" (Spoby) Check it out? No? Don't want to? okayy..._**

**_So Hardy is visiting... Bad News? What could that mean? I was going to make a sequel but I was lazy to rewrite this... So yeah... lol Byyyyeee! -ThatKidFromSchool _**


	20. Pretty Please

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 20 - Pretty Please**

"Wow, I can't believe all of that happened." Hardy said, in pure shock.

"Well believe it buddy." Toby replied, holding onto Spencer's hand as he was in the passengers seat while she drove.

"That must have been rough. That's almost as bad as what she did to you and Callie."

"Whose Callie?" Spencer asked, suddenly interested.

"She was an old friend of ours." Hardy said, trying to cover up for him.

"I'm not going to lie. She was my ex-girlfriend," By then Toby had let go of her hand, "She was the first really committed girlfriend I ever had."

"What does that mean?"

"She's the first girl I actually had to try hard to get. She was the first girl I ever actually _loved_. I was determined to have her, like I was when I met you."

"How long were you two together?"

"About two weeks and then Alison found a way to break us up."

"I'm sorry she did that." She sounded _sincere_.

"Alison moved after that and so did I."

"Did you two ever make up?"

"No, she never believed me when I told her I didn't do what Alison did."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"But don't worry about that. She's wasn't as special to me then as to how much you mean to me now."

She smiled, "I'd kiss you right now but I'm a little busy."

Toby laughed, "Its fine, you could do it at the next stop sign?"

"Or until I leave?" Hardy asked, wanting to mention the fact he is still alive and in the car.

"Or now?" Toby asked, as the car stopped at a red light. Spencer pecked his lips twice before focusing all of her attention back on the road.

"Oh come on now. Not in front of the kids." Hardy whined, covering his eyes for more effect.

"Sorry buddy, mommy and daddy need some alone time." Toby laughed at Hardy's expression.

Spencer giggled, "Mommy and daddy?"

"He said not in front of the kids!"

"Yeah, please not again. Not in front of me, I beg of you." Hardy pleaded.

"Okay, well on another note, are you going to Jenna's graduation?" Toby asked, changing the subject.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Sure, it'd be nice to see an old friend."

"What about Alison?"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no."

"Whats wrong?" Toby asked, mocking him.

"I don't think she'll be pleased to see me."

"Why is that?"

"We had a fling before she moved and its just awkward?" Toby laughed, "What?"

"I already know, Alison told. She's changed these past few months."

"I don't believe that."

"Well for one thing, were back to being best friends."

"I don't believe that." He repeated.

"You don't believe anything."

"Yeah, because most of what you just said is unbelievable."

"Alison also has a boyfriend. They've been dating for about three to four months too."

"Bullshit!"

"And he's at the bottom of the social pyramid."

"Bull. To. The. Shit!"

"Do you not believe anything?" Spencer asks.

"No, I do not. This is un-believable."

"Would you believe this? Alison has hairy legs and she's turned goth."

"That, I would believe."

"Well that's not true. Everything else is."

"Are we there yet?" Toby whined.

"Technically, I don't know where were going."

"Could we go to my house?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Umm, we'll be there in five minutes." The two boys sighed in relief.

Spencer turned on the radio for the remaining time until they reached their destination.

The song _Marry You_ by_ Bruno Mars_ was being played. Toby turned up the music to full blast and began to sing.

"Its a beautiful night! We're looking for something dumb to do! Hey baby! I think I wanna marry you!" He scream/sang into Spencer's ear.

"Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you!" Spencer sang back to him, while driving.

The two began to sing in unison, "Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard. We can goooo! No one will knoooow…"

"Oh come ooon girl!" Toby belt out.

The three began to sing because Hardy felt a little left out, "Who cares if were trashed? Got a pocket full of trash, we can blooow…"

The next lines, only Toby sang, "Shots of patroooon, and its oooon girl…"

"Don't say no, no, no, no, no." -Hardy

"Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." -Toby

"And we'll go, go, go, go, go, if you're ready like I'm ready!" -Toby, "Oh! I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like ooohhhh!"

Spencer stopped the car as they arrived, "Were here." She giggled.

Toby immediately got out of the car and ran to Spencer's side to open her door for her while Hardy got out of the car himself.

In a joking matter he said, "Why nobody open the door for me?"

"Because nobody love you." Toby jokingly said.

Hardy sniffled, "Why nobody love me?"

"I don't know. I guess you're just unlovable?"

"I am too lovable!"

The couple stared at him. Spencer gave him an apologetic look and put a hand on his shoulder, "Everything's going to be okay."

"Bu-but I'm lovable! Right? Ri-right?"

"Let me take your bags inside to the guest room." Toby offered, grabbing Spencer's hand while he took Hardy's luggage from the trunk.

Hardy stared at them as they walked inside the house, "Nobody love me." He mumbled to himself.

He walked up the steps and entered the house, surprised nobody was there.

"Nobody home?" He asked Toby as he found the two in the living room, his bags already in the guest room.

"Nope, Jenna's at her friends house and my dad is at work." He said, flipping through channels.

"Okay? Is there anything to do?"

"We can visit Alison." Toby laughed.

"Or he can meet the guys." Spencer suggested.

"Meet over drinks?" Hardy asked, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"I decided I was going to stay clean and sober until I'm actually legal to drink."

"Wow, you really have changed over the past few months."

"Drinking isn't good for me, and it wasn't a good idea to start at an earlier age." Hardy stared at him, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"I must say, I like this new Toby but you sound like my mother."

"Yeah, I read that from the newspaper. The article was about wasted teenagers." He said looking under the coffee table for his dad's old newspapers.

"How did you remember that?"

Toby ignored his question, "It changed me. I have a wife now and drinking reminds me of one night stands and that was the person I used to be. I'm a changed man. I want to make sure my wife and two kids live in a drug free environment and hope that the two five year old boys I have won't end up like me-"

"Give me that newspaper!" He said, wanting to hear Toby's words not someone else's.

"I didn't finish my speech!"

"Those aren't your words, Tobes. You don't have a wife and you don't have kids."

Toby snatched the paper out of his hands, "I also hope my wife will forgive all of my wrong doings for all the pain I've caused her and using our money for my gambling problem and I put this in the paper because I want them to know I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused and-"

"Wow, the man did one night stands and his wife still stayed with him." Spencer was amused.

"This is so sad! He has lung cancer for his smoking and a heart problem from drinking. He says he's sorry for his wife and that he's been sober for months now and-"

"Lets put this away." Spencer said, taking the paper away from him and placing it back under the table.

"Its getting late actually, I think I'm going to bed." Hardy said, it being nine at night, before leaving to find the guest room.

"Yeah, I should get going too." Spencer said.

"Awe, you're leaving already?" Toby asked.

"It is getting late."

"No! Don't leave me yet, baby!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight.

"I'll be back tomorrow before the graduation." She promised.

"No! Stay please!"

"Toby, its getting late."

He pushed her into him before pinning her down on the couch. Her hands above her head. Spencer giggled as Toby began to kiss all around her face to her jaw, down to her neck.

Spencer moaned as he found her sweet spot, "Toby-"

Toby stopped all actions and looked at her, smiling, "Hmm?"

Spencer reached up to kiss him, roughly. She flipped them over so that she was on top. They were engaged in a hot make out session. Spencer was kissing him just as passionate as he was. She slid her tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. She put her hands on his chest as she felt him moan slightly.

She pulled away, out of breath as he was. She pinned his arms above his head and kissed his nose, "I have to go." She pushed him down for a second before getting up and grabbing her things.

He was just watching her on the couch. His arms still pinned up. He was in the exact same position she had left him.

"You have to go already?" He asked in a small voice, almost equivalent to that of a five year old child.

"Yeah, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Why can't you sleep over? Please? Just for one night?" He pleaded with her.

"My parents like you but there is no way they're letting me stay over your house."

"Then tell them you were at Emily's. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?"

"Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"I don't want to leave but I have to. I told my parents I was with you."

"Why do you think they won't let you sleep over?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"No but please stay. I'm lonely and alone."

"I'll be back tomorrow. Besides Hardy is here and I'm sure your dad is coming home soon."

He sighed, "Fine but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She pecked his lips.

"Bye Spence."

"Bye Toby." She smiled at him before exiting the house.

Toby got up, missing her already. He walked in the guest bedroom to see if Hardy is fine in the room. He didn't expect bad news to hit him.

"Hey Hardy, doing alright?"

"Yeah, reminds me. Umm, Callie told me to give you something."

"How did she even know you were coming here?"

"I posed a status saying _off to Rosewood to see my buddy Tobias!" _

"What'd she want to give to me?" Toby sighed.

"She gave me a letter to give to you. I have it here somewhere." He looked through the compartments of his bag, where he slipped out a white envelope.

"Thank you, I think I'm going to read it another time." He was about to exit the room when Hardy asked him something.

"Wait, do you know if there are any clubs around here?"

"Hardy-"

"I'm twenty years old. Almost twenty one."

"I thought you were nineteen?"

"Who said that?"

"Alison said you were a year older than Jason and Jason is eighteen?"

"I'm twenty and a few months away from being twenty one."

"Still not above that age."

"Come on dude. Can you just take me there? You're not drinking. I am?"

"Fine. Let me just put this letter away." Toby walked out of the room and threw the letter somewhere on his desk.

"I didn't want to give you the letter with Spencer around. Thinking it might be a sorry note from her."

"Umm yeah. Don't drink too much and we're not staying for long. There wouldn't be anything to do at a club when you're sober and taken."

"When or if I do get wasted. I trust that you're not going to do anything stupid. Don't be tempted to drink." Hardy said seriously, knowing he's been clean and sober for months.

"I won't be but shouldn't I be telling you this? You're the one whose going to drink."

"Yeah, you're right. You really have changed."

"Spencer helped."

"Spencer's cool. She's cute too."

"And she's mine."

"Calm down, I just said she's cute."

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just get this over with." They climbed inside the car and Toby drove to a club in Philly.

* * *

"Well this place isn't bad." Hardy said, seeing as there is loud music and lots of drunken victims in sight.

"I'm going to see if they have a soda or something." Toby said.

"Yeah, vodka soda." Toby rolled his eyes at the statement.

He walked up to the counter and ordered a sprite, "No alcohol?"

"Nope, my friend wanted to come here. I'm staying sober for the night." He told the bartender.

"Yeah, can I have a few shots of that." Hardy pointed to a bottle behind the counter that was sure to have alcohol mixed inside.

"Here you go." He said, unenthusiastically.

"Rough day?" Toby asked as Hardy drank the few shots given quickly and headed over to a crowd of girls.

"Do you really care?"

"I thought it would be nice to make conversation. I might be here a while."

"Yeah, I think so too considering your friend over there looks to be having a wild time." He pointed at the group where Hardy was probably screaming his lungs out.

"Someone has to drive him home."

"Smart man."

Toby smiled at that, "Yeah well, I am a man. You know. I'm the man!"

"A weird man."

"Well at least I'm not my friend over there." The two chuckled.

* * *

Toby decided it was the best time to go home as it was past midnight. As he was looking for Hardy, a crazy drunk man came up to him and punched him in the stomach. Toby yelped in pain, bending down. Clutching onto his now bruised stomach.

"Never ever touch my sister again!" The stranger yelled to him before pushing Toby away and leaving. He didn't even know the guy!

Toby just let it go and continued his search for Hardy. Once he found him making out with some drunk girl in the corner, Toby grabbed him by the back of his collar and apologized to the equally wasted girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but its time for him to go home." Toby quickly said before pushing Hardy past the door.

"WOO! Woo woo!" Hardy shouted in the parking lot as Toby dragged him.

"Hardy, quiet." Toby shushed him.

"That sky is like red right now! Dude, the sky is freaking red!" He said, pointing at a red car in the parking lot, "WOO!"

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Taco bell!" He shouted, pointing at a green vehicle.

Toby rubbed his eyes and pushed him inside his car. Toby snapped his fingers at Hardy as he tried to concentrate on his best friend, "How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up three fingers.

He started laughing hysterically, "Dude, dude look!" Hardy grabbed his hand and examined it while comparing his own, "Our hands have like four fingers."

"Five fingers! Five fingers buddy."

"No way! Oh wait! I almost forgot this finger." He laughed, pointing at the pinky.

"What's your name?"

"Super-superwoman! Thats the girl!"

"Enough with the questions! Lets go home!" Toby said, climbing into the passengers seat and starting up the engine.

When Toby finally got the car running, he heard loud, obnoxious snores. Hardy had passed out.

He was currently in a sleeping state until a loud honk of a car woke him up, unpleasantly for Toby.

"DON'T GO IN THAT CLOSET! NO NO NO!" He shouted, waking up, "Where are we?"

"We're going home soon."

He began to cry and whimper, "Toby, why nobody love me?" He was still drunk.

"People love you, Hardy."

"My dinosaur don't love me."

"What about the girls you saw tonight? They love you?"

"I wan-I want a real girl, Toby. Not a fake one." Toby let out a loud snort. Remembering that one of the girls Hardy was with looked really fake and was extremely mean, "I want to be happy with a girl like- like Spencer!"

"There's no other girl like Spencer. She's one of kind and she's all mine." Toby singsonged, smiling.

"Not like that. I want someone to be happy with. I want to be happy like Toby and Spencer. They seem so happy together. Don't you agree?" If Toby wasn't driving, he would slam his forehead against the wall.

Toby decided to play around a little, "I know right. I mean do you not see how hot Toby Cavanaugh is?" He said in the most feminine voice he can muster.

"Yeah, he's an old friend of mine. He's not ugly but I'm not gay dude."

"And Spencer is so hot like did you see her?"

"She's cute. Dude, are you listening? Toby is my friend. I can't talk about her girlfriend like that."

"I won't tell."

"If she wasn't with Toby, I would definitely hit her up." Toby widened his eyes.

"If you know what's good for your health, you wouldn't touch her."

"I'm a loyal puppy. I won't do anything. I never caught your name?"

"Oh yeah umm its- its-" He stuttered.

"Nice to meet you 'its'!"

"My name is not its. My name is To-Tony Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen!"

"Nice to meet you, Tony. I'm Tania!" Toby stopped at the house.

He was starting to question if something knocked out Hardy. He remembered his name before? He decided not to do anything. Instead snapping his fingers in front of the blonde man.

"Were home?"

Hardy stepped out of the car, "Thanks for taking me home Tania." He smiled, running up to the house and falling on the steps.

"Seriously? What did he drink tonight?" Toby muttered to himself as he helped him up the steps. He took him inside the guest room and let him pass out on the bed.

Sarcastically Toby commented to himself, "Good night Tania." He closed the door, and headed to his own room.

He changed quickly into some pajamas pants and looked at his desk. He stared at the letter for a few seconds, deciding on whether or not to read it. He shaked his head, choosing not to read it. He then looked at the mirror and sure enough, there was a big bruise, right where the guy from the bar had hit him.

Toby just shaked it off and lied down on top of his bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

_**Toby (POV)**_

I stared at the letter across the room from me. It was almost haunting. Like a letter from the past. I tried to forget all about that. I was hoping that I left everything behind when I moved here but it seems like everything I wanted to move on from comes back. I stood up, walking a few feet to my desk. It was around nine in the morning. Jenna's graduation was at eleven.

Picking up the letter, I began to tear it open. Unfolding the piece of paper, I took a deep breath. This shouldn't be a big deal. None of this should be a big deal. Why am I making it a big deal?

I soon began reading it but in her voice.

_Dear Toby, _

_I don't even know why I'm writing to you. I just heard that Hardy was going to visit you and thought this would be the best opportunity to tell you what I've been wanting to tell you before you moved away. I miss you, a lot. I should have believed you before. I should have known that Alison was behind everything. I wish I would have found out sooner..._

Toby wiped away small tears in his eyes, feeling a slight bit saddened because the letter was exactly what he thought it was.

_I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry if I put you through any pain. I still feel stupid writing you this letter because knowing you, there's probably another special girl. I hope she felt the same way I did when I was with you. Always keeping a smile on my face even when I don't want to smile or laugh. You always knew how to make me laugh. I hope your new girlfriend was able to experience that with you. _

_I always thought about what I would say to you if we were to ever meet again. Those thoughts seem to be running away from me as I write this to you. _

_I don't really have anything other to say besides the fact that I miss you. I wish you could have stayed. Wishing we could have been together. _

He was silently crying as he finished reading the letter that was signed _"Love Callie". _For a few moments, he just stared at the piece of paper that made him a bit emotional. He didn't think it was possible to get teary eyed over a letter.

He was still staring at the letter when a familiar voice greeted him, "Hey Toby! Hardy let me in- What's wrong?" A soft voice asked from behind him.

_Spencer._

* * *

**_Soo how was that? I haven't updated in what seems like forever. The Callie thing seems so random but I was hoping I mentioned some stuff about his past, right? Does anyone still remember the Adkins Story? Review maybe? By the way, Hardy was formally Ezra Fitz's friend on the show. I hope you guys enjoyed this ! :) Byyee -ThatKidFromSchool _**


	21. Irresistible

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 21 - Irresistible **

He stood silent, helplessly staring at the floor as tears streamed down his face. The letter was still perched between his fingers. Spencer's watched him. Her face visibly showing concern for him. She didn't know what happened but she already felt so sorry for him. That's when she noticed the letter.

Without permission, she took the piece of paper away from him, lightly so it doesn't startle the crying teenager. She skimmed through it quietly and understood the reason why he was crying. He still remained silent, not being able to move.

"Toby," She took a few steps towards him, kneeling down in front of her teary eyed boyfriend.

Toby looked to the side as she wiped away his small tears, "You still love her, don't you?" She asked quietly, although she was hurting inside. Thinking that maybe Callie could come back and he would leave her. He picked up his head at her question. He removed her hands away from his face and squeezed them lightly, weaving his fingers through hers.

He looked into her eyes for the first time that morning, "No. She was my past and I can assure you that I have completely moved on." He had a small reassuring smile on his face.

"Then whats wrong?" She trusted his words, smiling back at him but her eyes still showcased concern.

"Nothing, its just- Its just that I've been waiting to hear her say those words or at least tell me that she believed me."

"Oh, what actually happened between you two? What did Alison do?" He could easily tell she was curious by the looks on her face.

He sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it now."

"Okay." She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek.

Toby pulled her up by her waist, keeping a firm hold on her. They gazed at each other before the two leaned into each other until their lips touched, creating a passionate kiss. His hand eventually slid down to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him so their bodies touched. Toby winced when her chest made contact with his, causing her to pull away, panting.

"What's wrong?" She asked, roaming her eyes around his body until she finally noticed the bruise. She used the pad on her thumb to lightly stroke it, Toby closing his eyes in pain again, "Sorry, where did this come from?"

"Its nothing." Spencer looked up at him, seriously, "Some guy punched me. He wasn't really thinking straight and I didn't know him. Its nothing."

She looked down again, her eyes also acknowledging his built body, "Damn," She muttered, looking up in his eyes before moving her head back down. Toby looked at her amusedly, "Thats a hot… bruise." She said, absentmindedly. She was still checking him out like it was the first time she's ever actually looked.

"Did you just call my bruise hot?" Toby smirked, holding in his laugh.

"Maybe?"

He kissed her cheek as his lips traveled to the back of her ear, "Or did you call _me_ hot?"

"No!" She slapped the back of his head, in mock annoyance.

"Yes!" _Another slap._

"No!"

"You can't help the fact that I'm _irresistible._" He whispered in her ear, blowing gently.

He looked at her face and smirked.

"You're so right. Its just _so_ hard to resist you." She said, seductively. She began to trail kisses down his neck. Toby closed his eyes in bliss as she did. A quiet moan escaping his lips. Spencer smiled and sat on the bed next to him, "I think this would be easier to do on the bed." She whispered, ruffling the hair on the back of his head.

They were staring at each other with loving smiles. Toby decided to lean in first when he felt her hand _slap! _

Toby shrieked in light pain. It didn't hurt as much but he definitely felt pain, "What was that for?" Toby rubbed the back of his head where Spencer had hit him.

"Just cause."

"Just cause what?"

"Jason and Jenna's graduation is in an hour." Spencer decided to leave and let him change.

Spencer stood up but Toby grabbed her hand before she left the room, "Are you wearing a dress?"

"Yeah?"

"How did I not notice this? You look stunning." He admired her in the dress, paying close attention to how the dress complimented her legs. He stood up and pulled her close. He smiled as he tilted her chin up and saw how red her face was, "You look beautiful." His flattery only made her blush more.

Spencer stood on her tippy toes and lightly kissed his lips. As Toby kissed her, he couldn't help the fact that her lips tasted like watermelons, "Is that new lip gloss? You taste good." He asked, pulling away after another peck on her lips.

"Yeah, watermelon flavored?" Spencer looked at him funny, "Toby, that's a little creepy."

"Sorry but watermelon tastes better than the cherry."

"You know what, I should let you change." She said, pecking his lips once again, "Love you."

He kissed the top of her head as she walked out, "Love you too!" He called before she closed the door.

Spencer walked down the hall and into the living room while she waited.

"Spencer! Hi, are you going to see the graduation?" Mr Cavanaugh asked, surprised to see her there.

"Good morning Mr Cavanaugh!" She greeted with a smile, "Yeah, my brother is actually graduating today."

"What did I tell you before? You can call me Tom and thats nice, are you waiting on Toby?" He asked.

"Sorry… Tom." Mr Cavanaugh laughed, "Yeah, he's getting dressed now, I think."

"Morning everyone!" Hardy exclaimed, walking out of the guest room, fully dressed in a light blue button down. He had an extremely bad head ache an hour ago but it wore off as the time passed.

"Good morning Hardy. Did you meet Spencer yet?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. I mean how could I forget? They were all over each other yesterday." He was fiddling with his tie, Spencer helped him with that. She tightened his tie sturdy enough to choke him. She smiled tightly at him as she was about to slap him.

"What do you mean by 'all over each other'?" Mr Cavanaugh asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. Thats when Hardy realized what had been said, as he loosened his tie slightly.

"They were always holding hands and singing? To each other?" He elaborated in a questioning voice but Tom didn't seem to notice.

"Oh okay? Well thats nice. You know, I have never seen Toby so caring for a girl before."

"Yeah, me neither." Hardy thought about it, "How'd you do it?"

"Yeah, how'd you do it? I mean I almost kicked my sons ass for being such a heartbreaker."

Spencer giggled lightly, "I didn't really do anything." She shrugged before asking, "What did he do that made you want to kick him?"

"I saw one of his ex-girlfriends at the local strip club in our old town. She yelled at me for conceiving Toby. She turned out to be one of the strippers."

"Wow Tom. What were you doing at a strip club?" Hardy interrogated.

"My brothers bachelor party." He smirked as Hardy's smug smile died down.

"Oh. Well- Umm- I'm happy for your brother."

"Anyways, you didn't do anything?" Tom pressed, not believing it. Spencer shook her head as Toby walked in the room.

"Didn't do what?" He asked.

"Spencer is telling us she didn't do anything to win your heart over." His dad teased.

"Well you shouldn't believe her. Spencer's a terrible liar." Spencer mouth hung wide open as she playfully hit his arm.

"I am not. I didn't do anything."

Toby kissed her forehead, pulling her close to him as he laughed quietly, "She didn't really do anything."

"Why don't we believe that?" Hardy asked.

"There's got to be something."

Toby sighed, "She was the only single girl that didn't like me."

"Now this, I believe."

"Yeah, I believe that too." Hardy agreed.

"I couldn't believe it. The statement just screams 'unbelievable'!" Toby reasoned.

"Actually its pretty believable. Spencer's a pretty intelligent young lady."

"And what about me?"

"You're my idiot of a son."

"Thanks dad. I love you too." Spencer giggled at the conversation.

"I'm just kidding, Tobes." His dad chuckled before looking at Hardy, "You too. You're like my second idiot of a son."

Before Hardy can reply, Jenna was rushing down the stairs, "There she is!" Mr Cavanaugh proudly announced, "My little girl is growing up."

"Wow Jenna, you look hot." Tom glared at Hardy for his compliment. Toby just shaked his head and rolled his eyes.

"You know, you actually look pretty today." Toby joked.

"You clean up nice Hardy, dad. Spencer! You look gorgeous!" She said in full admiration and then looked at Toby, "What happened to you?"

"You're getting better with your comebacks but your insults won't make you beautiful like me." Jenna stuck her tongue out at Toby and he did the same.

"Come on Tobes. Its your sisters graduation day. The two of you, be nice to each other." Mr Cavanaugh chastised. The siblings looked at him, "At least act civil towards each other."

"Sorry Jenna, you look decent today," Their dad let out an exasperated sigh, "I mean you look beautiful."

"I guess you don't look that bad." Jenna said in defeat.

"Thank you, now lets go before we're late." Tom said as he pushed them all out the door. Spencer and Toby leaving through Spencer's car while Hardy was stuck with Jenna and Mr Cavanaugh.

"You were so mean to Jenna back there." Spencer laughed.

"Jenna could be the most annoying sister in the planet but she's my sister and I have to love her." Spencer just giggled more.

"You sound worst than Jason."

"I guess its a girl thing." She slapped his arm, playfully, "I mean in our old house, she used to always hog the bathroom, we always had to wait on her, and she complains too much." She just rolled her eyes.

"I think its a sibling thing, I do that a lot with Jason around and," She furrowed her eyebrows before an imaginary lightbulb appeared above her head, "It all makes sense now!"

"What does?"

"How Jason and I always fight and tease each other. Its a sibling thing! Its probably because we lived together and see each other everyday and we just get tired and annoyed but Jason's still my brother and I love him."

"Oh now I see where you're getting at. Will it be like that if we ever live together?" Toby asked, a goofy grin making an appearance on his face. Spencer took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You wanna live together? With me?" She mocked.

"If we're still together, of course."

"What makes you think we won't?"

"I never said we won't stay together. I just tend to ruin every good thing that life gives me." She gave him a sad smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek, her lips lingering there for a few seconds.

"Why do you want to live with me?" She asked, changing the mood.

"Because I want to be able to see you everyday and you're going to have to share a bed with me. Its going to be like heaven."

Spencer rolled her eyes again and hit his arm softly, "Maybe we should get two beds. One for me and one for you."

"No!" He said quickly, a little _too_ quickly.

"I was just kidding. I sleep better when I'm with you." She gushed as she snuggled into his side while he drove to the school.

"We should go back to the hotel again this summer. I miss those nights where we just cuddled up together in the suite."

"Me too. Its just not the same when I sleep with you in Rosewood."

"Because it isn't the same. In Rosewood, we slept together, as in _slept _together and we don't have as much privacy here as we did in the resort."

Toby pulled up to the school as he finished his sentence. He hopped out of the car and opened Spencer's door for her, "Yeah, I really miss the resort and thank you. For opening my door for me."

"Anything for you, babe."

She pecked his cheek, "Thank you." Toby leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. He took her hand in his and they walked towards the back of the school where the graduation ceremony was being held.

**LINE BREAK**

The two met up with the rest of the gang and sat by the front so they could cheer for when their friends are called.

They watched as they all walked down the isle and shouted when Eric, Jenna, Jason, or CeCe's name was being called and anyone else they knew even when they were supposed to hold their applause until after all the names were called.

At the end of it all, they walked over to the senior graduates to congratulate them as Spencer went to give Jason a big bear hug, "You did it! You graduated!" She shouted as she hugged him.

He chuckled at her words while some other students were shouting behind the background, "Were going to college!" They shouted.

"Congratulations Jason!" Someone from behind screamed. The Hastings siblings turned around with big smiles on their faces as they recognized the voice.

"Melissa! Hey!" The two shouted in unison as she ran over to give them a big hug.

"I was a little late but I made it just in time to hear your name being called up."

"Thanks Mel! I'm glad you made it." Jason said, hugging her again.

"I can't miss my brother's big day besides I missed you guys." She said and walked up to her mom and dad to give them hugs too.

"Melissa! How's college?" Peter asked, the three pulling away from the hug.

"Its going great! I missed my family though."

Veronica's head snapped up, "Family pictures! With our newly graduated son!" She exclaimed as she asked Hanna to take a picture of the five Hastings.

The five grouped up with Jason in the middle, "On the count of three, we scream okay?"

"On the count of three, scream 'Were going to Disney World!'" Peter shouted after they took a few serious pictures.

Hanna laughed as the friends watched the happy family, "One!" She started to count down, "Two!"

"Three!"

"WERE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" The five shouted in unison as they all began laughing. Mrs Hastings walked up to Hanna and thanked her for taking the pictures. She took a look at the last one and smiled. That one was definitely going to be hung on the wall of their home.

Toby walked up to Spencer as he was finished taking pictures with his family. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as she giggled, "Hey!" He kissed her lips when she turned around.

"Hi." He smiled at her, pulling away from the short kiss. The two stared at each other, oblivious to the fact that their friends were staring at them and their parents were taking pictures. Aria decided to take a picture too.

When her flash went off, Spencer and Toby widened their eyes, finally taking notice of the fact that they were capturing their moment.

Melissa walked up to them, smiling, "So this is Toby Cavanaugh?" She asked, light teasing evident in her voice. Spencer blushed more, nodding shyly.

"That's me! I'm guessing your Spencer's sister? Melissa?" He asked, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Spencer talks a lot about you on the phone."

"So that's how you know my name. Nice to meet you too." She smiled at them once again and winked at her sister before walking back to her mom and dad.

CeCe ran up to Jason to give him a hug, "Jason! We finally made it!"

"Yes we did!" He chuckled. CeCe smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kiss him. There were cheers and whistles from their friends behind as their lips locked. Some taking pictures of the moment.

When they pulled away, Mr and Mrs Hastings asked if they wanted a picture together to remember this time. Jason and CeCe were so happy as they posed for most of the pictures.

Veronica was tearing up while Mr Hastings comforted her, "My baby is growing up." She whimpered, stealing Spencer away from Toby, "You're not going to leave us, are you Spencie? You're not going to graduate. I'm getting old. Two of my kids graduated already." She cried.

"Its okay mom. I still have ten months." Spencer soothed but that only made her cry more.

"You guys could go out tonight. Go to the Grille, the lake house. I don't really mind. Congratulations again, Jase!" The three Hastings siblings stepped out and let Peter calm her down and walk their mom to their car.

"Should we comfort her?" Melissa asked.

"Nope, dad's got her covered. So the lake house?" Jason asked, enlightening the mood. Everyone cheered but they all had to go home to get spare clothes.

**LINE BREAK**

"There are only four bedrooms in here." Spencer realized as they were all outside, dressed in their bathing suits with their feet dipped in the water while the boys were taking a swim.

"Well CeCe and I aren't staying for long. We still have Eric's party to attend to later." Jason said as the boys swam up to shore.

"Are you girls like afraid to go in the water?" Toby asked, "Emily is the only one who actually wants to swim." He noticed as she was just enjoying the water.

"Emily is a swimmer and could possibly be related to a shark. She like lives and breathes in water." Hanna joked while Emily could still hear. Emily splashed water at the blonde, chuckling.

Toby had his hands around Spencer's waist, engaging a heated make out session while the others talked. The others turned their attention to them when it was silent. Toby kept pulling Spencer closer and closer as half his body was still in the lake. They whistled and cheered.

His tongue slid inside her mouth as he pulled her entire body inside the water, breaking the kiss. He laughed as Spencer's head popped back up. The gang laughed as they now knew what Toby was up to. Spencer was mad but enjoyed the water. She had her head held back, her eyes closed as she heard the water splash around.

"Wow, can you believe it? I'm heading off to New York next week." Jason said, in complete awe.

"You're going to visit us though, right Jason?"

"Of course but I probably wouldn't be able to see you guys as often."

"What about you, CeCe? Where are you going?" Hanna asked.

"I'm going with Jason. I'm actually moving in with him." She smiled, standing up while Jason got out of the lake.

"Were about to head off and get dressed for Kahn's party."

"Have fun! Drive safe!" Noel shouted to them.

"Are you going with Jason, Spence?" Hanna asked, "You know, to help him unpack?" She added when Spencer shot her a confused look.

"Yeah, I'm going to New York for a little bit. Help the two settle in."

"Aww, I'm going to miss you." Toby pouted cutely. She pecked his lips.

"Its only for a few days." She reminded him.

"I'm still going to miss you."

"Umm guys?" The other eight looked at Spencer, "Toby and I were thinking, maybe we should go back to the resort?"

"Yes!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Maybe after I help unpack Jason's stuff?" She asked.

"It wouldn't be the same without Jason and CeCe but they wouldn't be able to go." Emily says, drying herself up with a towel.

"But are we in?" Toby asked, although they were all bummed out Jason and CeCe can't come.

"Definitely! This time, were all following rules. No sharing bedrooms. Spencer _and_ Toby." Ezra says, calling them out. The two blushed, smiling to themselves.

"Maybe we could bring Hardy?" Toby asked.

"NO!" Alison shouted quickly.

"It'll be fun! And I promised I would hang out with him while he was staying here."

She huffed, "Fine."

"We should probably go inside and just relax. The suns coming down." Caleb observed. They all agreed and dried themselves up before running inside.

Spencer and Toby sat by the fireplace, enjoying each others company.

"Could I ask you something?" Spencer asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Anything. I won't mind." He encouraged.

"Did you and Callie do these things?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Like sit by the fireplace or go swimming?"

"No, we didn't. We just liked to hang around while everyone else was having fun. I didn't even seem to notice until now. I just thought she was different." He sighed, "She was kind of like you except you actually like to dance around with me and we have fun."

"What do you mean by fun?" Spencer jested. Toby smiled and stood up to push the coffee table and couch back. He put a song on his phone and placed it so the speakers boomed out the music on the phone.

_Turn up the love by Far East Movement _began to play. The music began to play and Toby started to sing, holding out his hand while moving his hips around.

"We are one tonight! And were breathing in the same aiiirrrr!" Spencer laughed while Toby twirled her around. They both wore giant smiles on their faces.

The others heard the music coming from downstairs and decided to join in. Running down the stairs and began jumping around the two, laughing and screaming.

It completely ruined their alone time but Spencer and Toby didn't mind and began to, "Scream and shout! And let it all out!"

"We also joke around. Thats something Callie and I didn't do." Toby whispered so only Spencer can hear. She smiled at this and they all danced around again.

* * *

**_I swear this story is going somewhere... and then I will end it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for extremely late update. I was going to update last Monday but it was the last few days of school and I was busy so sorry. :/ School is over though so expect more updates coming from me :) By the way! Did you guys see that new episode of PLL! Omg! Spoby :) Review maybe? Byyyeee -ThatKidFromSchool _**

**_P.S. Callie is in Toby's old town. She is not going anywhere near Rosewood lol but keep the Adkins story in mind... haha. _**

**_P.P.S. I wrote another new story if you guys want to check it out? Maybe? Its a Spoby story... Its called "But They Were In Love" if you want to read it. Anyways, until next update?_**

**_If you actually read this authors note, I will give you a sneak peek of next chapter... once I start writing it lol._**


	22. Gone

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 22 - Gone**

After all of the dancing around, everyone went back to their rooms and fell asleep, except Spencer and Toby. They didn't have a bedroom and volunteered to sleep in the living room. They kept the fireplace on as they cuddled up together in front of the couch.

It wasn't uncomfortable. They had each others body warmth as many pillows and blankets surrounded the couple. The two fell asleep in an instant, tired from all the movement and from the nice feeling of being in each others arms. Spencer felt so relaxed and safe while Toby had his arms wrapped around her.

"Goodnight Spence." He whispered in her ear, the only light in the room came from the fireplace.

"Night, Toby." She murmured back, allowing her head to snuggle closer to the crook of Toby's neck. He smiled at the movement, moving his head slightly to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Toby was the first to wake up, the two still in the same position. He shifted slightly, trying not to wake her but failed terribly. Spencer lifted her head up to look at Toby's embarrassed face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. You can go back to sleep if you want." He told her quietly.

"I was awake anyways." She replied. She crawled on top of him and kissed his lips as a way of saying good morning. Toby immediately kissed back, deepening it a little bit. His hand traveling up her body to tangle in Spencer's curly hair.

Spencer gasped when Toby suddenly rolled them over, so he was on top. Their lips still locked in a sweet kiss. Spencer didn't intend to turn a simple kiss into a make out session but that didn't stop her from using her tongue to trace the outlines of his lips.

Toby parted his lips to let her in, his tongue, also looking through the contents of Spencer's mouth. She let out a quiet moan as his tongue battled hers, their lips still attached together. When the sudden need for air became necessary, Toby pulled away from the kiss.

"Good morning." He wheezed, out of breath.

"Morning." She giggled lightly, biting her slightly swollen lip to hold back her grin.

_Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! _

Toby rolled off of Spencer and sat up to find the source of the noise. Spencer did the same, only to find out the crunching noises were from Ezra Fitz, who was munching on some cereal.

"Why isn't it a lovely morning?" He asked, smirking.

"It was." Toby muttered. Spencer swatted his arm, feeling thankful that Ezra didn't hear.

"Yeah, lovely." Spencer sarcastically responded, hearing the birds chirping outside.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" The couple glared at him, for his witty response.

"Where'd you get the cereal?" Spencer asked, knowing there wasn't any food in the lake house.

"I found it in my backpack, found a convenience store nearby, bought milk and some water guns."

Toby stood up happily, "Where's the water guns?" He urged.

"In the kitchen-" And Toby was gone, he practically sprinted to the kitchen.

Ezra did the same, shouting, "THE BLUE ONE IS MINE!" Spencer laughed, shaking her head.

Aria walked down stairs, grumbling, "Hey Spence!" She greeted, her eyes not even fully open.

"Morning!"

"Where's Ezra? I woke up and he wasn't beside me."

"Toby! This is my favorite shirt!" Ezra yelled.

"Never mind."

"How is it your boyfriend always manages to steal mine?" Spencer asks, hearing the back door open and close.

Aria chuckled, "I have no idea, but what are they doing?"

"Ezra bought new water guns and now they're playing outside with them."

"Ooh I wanna join!" Aria exclaimed, running to the kitchen. Spencer followed and found three extra water guns on the table. She and Aria filled it up at the sink and joined Toby and Ezra outside. Spencer held the gun behind her back so they wouldn't notice she had a gun, Aria did the same.

Toby and Ezra's shirts were soaked and Toby was in the middle of taking his off. He looked to the side and smiled at Spencer.

"Pookiebear! Hey! I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you woke up, I was eating cereal."

"Yeah I know, Spencer told." The boys walked closer to the giggling friends. When they were close enough, the girls whipped out the water guns and squirted the two with them, laughing at their shocked faces. Toby and Ezra tried to get back at them but their water guns were out of water.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked, a smug smile present on her face.

"That's so not fair." Ezra complained as the girls attacked them with water. They began running towards the lake. The boys dived in, to fill up their tanks.

The girls widened their eyes, and tried to escape by racing back to the house, squealing. Unfortunately, the boys were faster and was able to spray the water all over their tops. The four started going at it and began to soak themselves until there was no more water left in the guns.

Toby walked up to Spencer noticed she was still a little dry, "You know I think you need a big," He opened up his arms as Spencer tried running away, "Hug!" He shouted, catching her easily. Toby's soaking wet body, crashing onto Spencer's. He picked her up and carried her inside, Aria and Ezra following shortly.

"You're lucky I have extra clothes." Spencer muttered, but she was unable to hide the smile from her face.

"Isn't it a little too early to make all this noise." Hanna grumbled, walking inside the kitchen, "Why are you all wet?"

"Why are you wearing Caleb's shirt?" Aria smirked.

"Jeez Han. Well at least you used one of the beds and not my Nana's couch." Spencer quipped, jokingly.

"Where's Emily and Noel? Or Alison and Wren?" Hanna questioned, changing the subject.

"Emily is still sleeping. Don't know about the other two. Morning guys." Noel walked in, "Why are you four soaking wet?"

"We took a dip in the lake to refill our water guns." Ezra said casually, leaning against the counter.

"Well that makes sense, I guess."

"Morning everyone!" Alison cheered as she and Wren walked in the kitchen. Caleb and Emily following closely behind.

"Hey guys!" They responded back to the four who just woke up.

"Okay, so we were thinking, maybe we should go back to the resort a week after Spencer comes back?" Alison asked.

"Umm, sure! That works, I'm pretty sure all of our schedules are free, right?" Spencer agreed as did everyone else.

"So its settled, a week after Spence comes back from New York and then we'll head out to the resort." Caleb concludes, yawning.

* * *

"Were going to miss you Jason!" Emily said into his ear as she hugged him goodbye. They all were taking turns hugging him and CeCe as today they were leaving for New York.

"I'm going to miss you man!" Caleb cried, hugging him tight, tears filling his eyes.

"You better visit me!" Ezra demanded, engaging a group hug between Caleb and Jason.

"I promise we're going to have that wedding! As soon as you graduate college!" Noel exclaimed, pushing Ezra and Caleb out of the way to give Jason a bear hug. The girls hugged and it was soon Toby's turn to hug him.

He gave him a tight squeeze, "Hurt Spencer and I will run back here to kick your tiny ass." Jason muttered so only Toby can hear, "Smile so Spencer won't suspect anything."

"I'm gonna miss you man! Don't leave me!" He begged, pulling away from the hug. Spencer came up to Toby to give him a short hug, "You're leaving me too?" He whimpered.

Spencer chuckled, "Just for a few days."

Toby pouted, "Aww, I'm going to miss you."

"Its only three days." She pecked his lips, "Love you."

He gave her another long kiss, "Love you too. Don't miss me too much." She laughed, punching his shoulder for his joke.

"Spencer! Come on, honey! We have to go!" Peter called, hating to break their goodbye but everyone was waiting for her in the car.

"Well I have to go. Bye." She said, kissing him one last time before running to the car.

"Bye." He mumbled, moving his hand back down to his side.

"Bye guys!" The gang shouted as the car drove away.

"It's okay, Tobes! She'll be back in three days." Aria reminded.

He smiles at her, "I know, I'm going to miss her though."

"Three days?"

"The longest we've been apart is a day. Three days is double that." He frowns, pouting.

"Aww, its okay Toby!" Hanna comforted, giving him a small hug.

"I'm going to miss Jason too. He scares me sometimes but he was an awesome friend."

"We're all going to miss him and CeCe." Emily frowned.

"Going to the resort without them wouldn't be the same. Jason was the one who came up with the idea when I first came with you guys." Toby reminded.

"I know, it sucks but he's going to be the next top lawyer. And CeCe is going to be the next top fashion designer!" Aria said, trying to see the good in the situation.

"Well I gotta go, guys. I have to meet up with Hardy today." Toby said, about to walk home.

"Alright, see you later, Tobes!" The gang waved goodbye as he walked out the driveway.

It didn't take him long until he reached his home. He already knew that his dad was out, at work and Jenna was out with friends. Toby walked in the door to find Hardy slouching on the couch.

"Hey Toby! What are we going to do today?" He asked, cheering for his team, while he watches their game.

"I don't know, what did you have in mind?"

"You know, I really miss that club-"

"No." Toby replied immediately.

"You're not going to be drinking! You had a blast last time!"

"I was hauling your drunk ass home! It wasn't bad though but there wasn't much a sober person can do at a club."

"Please, please, please?" He begged, desperately.

Toby huffed but gave in, "Fine." Toby grabbed the keys behind them and told Hardy he'll wait in the car for him while he got dressed.

* * *

Toby drove Hardy to the same club from last time. It was in Philly, an hour or so away from Rosewood. By the time they got there, the club opened, at around nine at night. There were drinks being handed out and Toby politely declined while Hardy drunk it up.

Toby just shaked his head and walked to the bar, to start conversation with the same bar tender.

"Hey, you're back!" He greeted, glad that he had a friend to talk to.

"Yeah well, my friend begged, again."

"Sprite?" Toby nodded.

"How much?"

"On the house, you seem like a chill kind of guy."

"Thanks, and I try but sometimes people drive me nuts."

"As in your friend whose probably already wasted." He pointed to the blonde haired man, dancing around a bunch of girls.

"Yeah, I refuse to let people know I'm with him." Toby joked, and the bartender laughed.

One of the girls came up to Toby, "What are you doing here all alone?" She slurred, coming on to Toby. She held up two fingers to the bartender and he made two shots for her.

"I'm with my friend." She ran her hands up his chest until Toby took them off.

"I have a girlfriend." He insisted.

"She doesn't have to know, she's not here." She was kissing up his neck, and trying to climb on his lap but he pushed her away.

"Could you please leave me alone?" He asked, politely but he was irritated.

She kept trying to touch him, making Toby angry. He couldn't hit a girl, so he just kept pushing her away.

"Oh shit, its Justin Timberlake!" He shouted, to get the girl to leave him alone.

"Thats what they all say." She was pushy. Her hand sliding down his chest, but Toby pushed her away again.

The bartender, Jake decided to help him, "No seriously, Justin is right there." The girl widened her eyes, running over.

"Thanks man." Toby let out an exasperated sigh, grabbing her ordered shot and gulping it up. He also drank the second one, "Could I have two more of those?" Toby asked, his head already starting to feel dizzy.

"No problem but you sure dude? I don't want you to do anything stupid."

"Yes, I'm sure." He said, rubbing his forehead. Jake stared at him but gave the drinks to him anyways. He had to do his job. Toby quickly downed them, in a few seconds. Walking away from his chair. He didn't know what drink he had.

He danced around with Hardy and accepted each free drink being handed to him. The more he drunk, the less he cared. When he really should have. Hardy only had a few drinks and was able to control himself, unlike Toby.

"Hey, could I buy you a drink?" A young female slurred out her words as she tried flirting with Toby.

"Spencer, is that you?" Hardy face palmed at Toby's question, walking to the scene, tapping the drunk girls shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss, but my friend here has a girlfriend."

"She's doesn't need to know what we did." The girl tried getting Toby's attention, ignoring Hardy, by running her hands up his arm.

"Please leave my friend alone. He doesn't like you."

"He's drunk, he doesn't need to know anything." The girl snapped.

"Yeah and I'm not wasted so get your slutty self away from my friend whose not looking to hook up." He threatened, holding Toby in place by the back of his collar so he doesn't try to run away. The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes but left the two.

"Come on, this time I'm dragging your drunk ass home." Hardy said, as Toby just screamed.

"Hardy, is that you!" He shouted.

It was a fairly large club so Hardy had to drag him through the crowds of people which was found difficult. Especially when he sometimes became distracted.

Hardy kept pushing away all the girls that came on to Toby, telling them Toby had a girlfriend. Hardy also told the persistent girls that Hardy and him were going out so they would just leave Toby alone. Making sure Toby didn't become tempted by the drunk women's ways. He knew Spencer meant a lot to him.

As time passed, Toby stopped drinking. He was just shouting and running around the club. Due to all his moving around, Hardy lost him somewhere and now he couldn't find Toby anywhere. He walked out to the parking lot to see if he was there and walked to their car. Hardy clenched his fists, outraged with what he saw.

Anger bubbled up inside him at the scene he discovered.

* * *

_**Okaayyy sorryy for another late update! I was going to update yesterday but I didn't finish in time. Oooh what's going in Toby's car. Why is Hardy so mad!?**_

_**Hmm hmm, all these questions (I don't think you have any, but whatever lol. If you do, I would answer them, I'll even answer questions like "Whats funnier than 24? Obviously 25 but wait, what was I typing again?) Any who. All your questions (If you have any, I don't think you do but-) will be answered next time on Your Nana's Sofa! I mean Don't Play Games... Umm... until then? Review maybe? Byyyyeeeee! -ThatAnnoyingKidFromSchool **_


	23. The Mornings After

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 23 - The Mornings After **

"Un-fucking-believable." Hardy muttered, opening the car door and grabbing the brunette inside. He pulled her gently by the waist and out of the car.

"How the fuck did you find us!" She shouted, getting pissed off at Toby's cock block of a friend.

"Get away from him. He does have a girlfriend and you are seriously sick for trying to have your way with him." Hardy was just as irritated as she was.

"Whatever." She muttered, strutting back towards the club.

"Yeah, keep shaking your fat ass back to the strip club, you slut!" He shouted across the parking lot. Hardy closed Toby's door and hopped in the drivers seat. Taking Toby's keys from his pocket and driving away.

"This is all your fault! Spencer and I were just about to-" Toby started to rant.

"That wasn't Spencer! You idiot!" Hardy shouted.

"She had the same brown hair as her!" Toby argued back.

"Millions of girls have brown hair! Spencer's not the only one with brown hair!"

"So that wasn't Spencer?" He asked, clearly still wasted.

"NO!"

"Then who are you! I have the right to fight for my freedom! This is Canada and I have the right to be free!"

Hardy let out a deep breath, he knew Toby was drunk so he tried to stay calm, "Toby, you are in Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania is in the United States." He informed him, in his drunken state.

"So I'm in United Canada?"

"No, you are in the United States." He corrected.

"Is my name Tania?" Toby slurred.

"Yeah, To - Tania, you're a girl."

"Am I pretty girl?" He asked, sweetly.

"No."

"No? Am I pretty sponge?"

"No."

"Can I be a unicorn?"

"Yes."

"Can you buy me a pet dinosaur?"

"No."

"Am I dinosaur named Timmy?"

"No, you're Tania, the penguin."

"Am I pretty penguin?"

"Nope." He answered, popping his 'P' in 'nope'.

"Am I a girly penguin?"

"Yes."

"Am I a pretty girly penguin."

"Nope, now no more questions, Tawny."

"I thought I was Tania."

"I said no more questions!"

"Sorry."

When they arrived home, Toby was passed out in the back seat. Hardy was thankful to the fact that Mr Cavanaugh wasn't home yet. He opened the backseat and pulled Toby out. He tried to hold him still but he fell onto the grass outside.

Hardy sighed, and tried to drag him inside. He pulled him up by his arms and practically gave him a piggy back ride, going inside. He carefully let him down on his bed and let him sleep for the rest of the night. He did the same, walking back into the guest room and changing into his pajamas.

This is all my fault, Hardy thought. If only he didn't suggest to go back there, Toby wouldn't have became wasted enough to lose control of his actions.

He would never hear the end of it tomorrow morning when Toby wakes up and will probably remember most of his night. Hardy hopes he won't but he knows it probably won't happen.

* * *

Toby woke up, groaning in pain. He had a killer headache and he still felt a tad bit dizzy. He sat up slowly to take in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being at the bar. He knew he was drunk at one point and thought it was the best idea to take a shower.

He checked his phone and saw a few messages from Spencer and a missed call from her.

**Hey! Call me maybe? -Spence**

**I wish you were in New York with me, right now. ;( -Spence**, attached to the text was a picture of her at the Empire State Building.

He smiled and called her back, knowing it was around noon already. It rung a few times before she picked up.

"Hey!" He could hear her smile through the other end of the line.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get your call, I was asleep." He apologized. _If he remembered the events from last night, he would be apologizing for so much more._

"Its okay, I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi," He breathed, smiling, "How's unpacking Jason's stuff going?"

"Its good, were almost done. Its sort of a sad, happy moment, you know? But at least we got to visit some places, when were not reopening boxes and stuff."

"Yeah, you looked really cute in that picture of you in front of the Empire State Building."

"Thank you." She giggled, and Toby could just imagine her blush, which, she was doing at the very moment by the way.

"How are you?"

"Good, I miss you."

"I miss you too, and I hate to hang up but I need to take a shower."

"Its okay, I'll see you in two days. Bye Tobes!"

"Bye, I'll call you later." And with that, he hung up.

He decided to take an aspirin to soothe his headache before heading towards the showers.

About twenty minutes later, Toby stepped out of his bathroom, feeling fresh. He closed his eyes and suddenly, events from last night flashed before his eyes could open again. Toby pushed his hair back, and let out a frustrated groan.

He did _not _just do that last night.

_Shit. _

_No. No. No. _Toby Cavanaugh did _not_ just do that. _No. No. No. _

He dressed up quickly in some sweats and an old t-shirt, knowing he didn't have any plans for the day. He walked into the living room to find just the man he wanted to see.

"Hardy! What the hell happened last night?!" Toby asked, urgently. Although, there was probably no need to rush.

"Tania! You're awake! How you feeling, girl?" Hardy joked, not ready to tell him about what he saw in the car.

"Its not funny, Hardy. What the hell happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember being in the car with that girl. I don't remember much. I just know, that I don't want it to be true."

Hardy pursed his lips, forming a thin line, "You didn't know what you were doing. You thought she was Spencer." Toby cursed under his breath, pushing his hair back, in a frustrated manner.

"Fuck, what am I going to do?"

"Explain to Spencer. When she comes back, you're going to have to tell her but tell her that you had no idea what you were doing. I mean, you were completely wasted."

"This is all of your fault. We could have stayed here and played watermelon baseball but no! You wanted to party at a club."

"Look, I was trying to get you away from all the girls but you ran away somewhere and then I found you, drunk off your ass, in the back of your car."

"What did you see?"

"You weren't making any moves on her. She was making moves on you. The slut was trying to get you out of your clothes but I removed her from the vehicle before she got the chance."

"What else?"

"I don't think you kissed her back, but she was trying to, well you know."

"Well, now I know that I regained the right memories. I don't like those memories! Hardy, make them go away! Make them stop!" Toby whines.

"I wish I could but who do you think I am? Confucius?"

"Confucius can't get rid of bad memories, Confucius is a japanese computer inventor."

"No, I thought he invented the iPod?"

"No, that was Steve Jobs, right?"

"How am I supposed to know? I just told you, I'm not Confucius."

"And I'm not Google." He retorted, jokingly.

"I'm sure Spencer will understand. You had no control of you were doing."

"I kissed her back though. I remember, I kept repeating Spencer's name over and over again in the back seat of the car."

"I didn't notice, well I couldn't. As soon as I found you two, I pulled her out of the car as soon as possible and then you yelled at me for separating you and 'Spencer'." He rebuked, adding air quotes when he said 'Spencer'.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"I don't blame you, I mean you weren't thinking straight. And I'm sure you didn't know what you were doing."

"I don't want to lose her." Toby mumbled, flopping down on top of the couch.

"And you won't, you did nothing wrong."

"I did drink illegally, and it was for selfish reasons."

"Yeah, why did you drink? I thought you weren't going to do that."

"I was pissed off at some girl who came onto me."

"Seriously, I don't know how all these girls want you, I mean they practically throw themselves at you."

"I don't know. Maybe its my hair, and I'm just naturally fabulous." He says as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, and naturally and annoyingly weird."

"That didn't even make sense!"

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap." Hardy said, excusing himself and heading for his room.

* * *

_**The Next Day - Kahn Residence **_

"You can't be serious!" Noel and Emily exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay, in my defense, I had no control of my body and I thought she was Spencer!"

"Toby, you still kissed back though!" Emily reasoned, not happy with drunk Toby's actions.

"I thought she was Spencer." He argued, weakly, knowing he shouldn't have excuses.

"Doesn't matter." She scoffed, obviously upset and angry with Toby.

"What are you going to tell her?" Noel asked.

"I don't know." He truthfully responded, "Do you think she'll hate me? I didn't mean to, you know."

"Think about it Toby, what if you were in Spencer's shoes, finding out your boyfriend was about to drunkenly hook up with someone whose not you?" Emily asked.

"I wouldn't be happy, I'd hate myself." Toby mumbled, putting his hands in his head, hating himself even more than ever, "Emily, what would you do?" Emily looked at him, confusedly, "Like what if Noel did what I did, what would you do?"

"Probably yell at him and then let him explain, but I wouldn't be happy at all. I probably wouldn't talk to him either, even if he is innocent. I just wouldn't be able to believe it."

Toby only felt more guilty as she stated her opinion, "I screwed everything up, didn't I?"

"Well the situation could have been worse, at least you weren't sober when it happened." Toby closed his eyes, reopened them and kept blinking furiously. Trying to hold back the hot, small tears forming in his eyes.

"Toby, are you okay, dude?" Noel examined as Toby kept on shutting his eyes closed. Toby kept them closed, shaking his head no, using the palm of his hand to wipe away the tears. The two felt sorry for him, Emily reaching over to rub his back softly.

"Spencer might be able to understand, she'll be able forgive you in time." She told him, her voice softer than normal, trying to calm him down, to assure him that everything would be fine but she knew Spencer wouldn't take the news in lightly.

"What if she doesn't?" He whimpered in a tiny voice, "I don't want to lose her." He took deep breaths, inhaling slowly and exhaling quickly, "_I_ _can't_, lose her." He wept, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"You won't, just explain to her that it was all an accident." Noel insisted, hating to see his best friend like that.

"I'd most likely deserve it if Jason keeps his promise and comes back here to kick my ass."

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself."

"I could have prevented that from happening. If I did, I wouldn't have to deal with this _but_ what's done is done."

"Hey, it'll be okay, just know that Spencer loves you and you love her and every couple fights every now and then."

"I guess." He replied, knowing what she said was true, "I should leave you two alone. Give you guys some space."

"Its okay, I'm glad you came to us and not one of the others."

"Well if I went to any of the others, they would would be quick to judge me. Hanna would slap me silly, Aria probably won't show mercy, and I wouldn't hear the end of Alison. Ezra and Caleb won't take me seriously and I don't know Wren too well."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Emily laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I should get going, thanks for the advice." Toby smiled, before heading back home.

* * *

"There you are!" Tom exclaimed as Toby walked inside the house.

"Here I am?" Toby asked, stupidly.

"Its time for dinner." Jenna reminded, pointing at the clock.

"Oh, right." His confusion was cleared up as he walked into the kitchen to see Hardy already at the table.

"I cooked you guys dinner but I won't be able to eat with you tonight. I have an important meeting to attend to. Behave and nobody is leaving the house tonight." Mr Cavanaugh warned, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

"Okay, Toby. Spill." Jenna immediately demanded.

"Spill what? Spill my juice all over your new shirt?" He asked, jokingly.

"I heard you and Hardy talking today. What did you do to Spencer?" She asked, knowingly.

He sighed, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because Spencer is a good person. She's probably the best thing that's happened to you. I mean, you aren't as annoying as you were before Spencer came into your life. You've matured in a good way." She explained, while Hardy listened in on the conversation, eating his meal silently.

Toby gave in to his sister, explaining to her the events that took place. How Hardy wanted to go, why he wanted to drink, and what almost happened in the backseat of his car.

"How do you feel about all of this?" She asked, once she's understood and wrapped her mind around what had happened.

"Guilty, I wish I could go back in time to fix it but I know I can't. I just don't know what to do."

"Don't screw things up, Toby. If you want my advice, take all the blame and don't try to argue with her, which I know you will while you explain to her."

"I'm not trying to do anything, that might cause me to lose her."

"Good boy, make the right decision."

"I told you, I don't want to lose her."

"I know that, and I know you mean it." Jenna smiled at him, "I haven't known her for long but I do know she makes you happy and you've become a different kind of person because of that."

"That, I can agree to. I mean, most of the stories you told me, I couldn't believe some of the things that happened." Hardy finally decided to join in on the conversation, "Thats a good thing."

"Mom would have been proud of you. Proud that you stopped most of your bad habits." Jenna cautiously commented, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Thanks guys, I think I needed that." He smiled, continuing to finish his meal.

"We're your family, Hardy included. We're here for you but I still think you're an idiot."

"I still think you're a brat so I guess we're even." Toby retorted, jokingly.

* * *

_**The Next Morning - Jason and CeCe's Apartment **_

"One more hour here." Spencer said, as the Hastings family and CeCe sat in the small living room of Jason and CeCe's apartment.

"Yeah, and then were off, back to Rosewood." Mrs Hastings added, sadly.

"But you're always going to visit us, right Jase?" Peter asked, chuckling.

"Of course, dad. I'm going to miss you guys." Jason responded, wrapping an arm around CeCe and Spencer.

"We'll miss you too CeCe, you're part of our family as well." Mrs Hastings acknowledged her, smiling in full sincere at the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too." She smiled back.

"Do you guys remember how it was like when Mel was leaving for college?" Mr Hastings asked, smiling.

"Yeah, mom was a complete wreck." Jason joked.

"My first daughter was heading off to college, and soon my second daughter is too. My son already moved out."

"I knew I was really upset, I also knew I was going to miss her, no matter how annoying she tends to get at times." Spencer stated.

"Hey! I'm still here, you know?" Melissa laughed, trying to keep a serious face. Everyone chuckled, as they shared sometime together before Mr and Mrs Hastings, and Spencer had to go back home. Melissa was taking a different route, going back to her apartment, on the other side of New York.

"But you're definitely going to be the next top lawyer in New York, right Jason?"

"Of course, I will definitely put some bad people in jail!"

"Thats the spirit?" Her mom chuckled.

"And Melissa! You're still going to be the next best doctor."

"Yeah, save some lives." Spencer joked.

"And Spencer! Don't do drugs and stay in school." Jason teased, as Spencer stuck her tongue out at him.

"Spencer's going to be the next top teacher, professor! Right, Spence?"

"Definitely?" Spencer questioned.

"When you were a kid, you always said you wanted to be a teacher." Her dad laughed.

"Oh! Right, yeah. Definitely!" Spencer agreed, although she didn't know what she wanted to be.

"Why? Is that not what you wanted?" Veronica asked, confused.

"No, I just don't know what I want to be yet."

"Well, always remember, we'll support you on whatever you want to study or become." Her father reminded, happy for all of his children.

"Unless you want to pursue the career of becoming a McDonalds cashier. We won't support you on that, if that's what you choose to be for the rest of your life. Which I'm sure you won't." Her mom joked.

"Oh no, I'm sure I don't want to do that for a living." She told them, laughing.

"Whatever it is you choose to be, we'll support you, always remember that." Peter gave her a side hug, and kissed the top of her head.

"Well its time for us to go." Veronica looked at the time. Everyone stood up.

"Hastings family group hug!" Mr Hastings cheered, "CeCe! You too, come on!" CeCe laughed, joining the hug before everyone bid their goodbyes and left the apartment.

"Your family is ridiculously cool." CeCe told Jason, sitting back down on his lap after they walked Spencer, Peter, Veronica, and Melissa out the apartment.

"Oh please, have you seen our family game nights when Melissa was around? We are the most competitive, arguing family."

"Your parents _are_ lawyers." She chuckled, "Like that picture, you guys look so happy." She pointed at the one placed atop the nightstand. It was the one took at Dorney Park.

"I remember that day all too well and the night before. We're a family full of lawyers. Melissa was accepted to becoming one and Spencer is on her way as well. We looked happy but we argued like five year olds. Heck, Spencer was five in that picture."

"But you guys still love each other."

"Yeah, well. I love you too."

* * *

_"Okay, so family vacation, say Six Flags?" Peter asked, the three children seated on their living room sofa. Melissa was eight years old, Jason was six years old, and Spencer was five years old. _

_"Yeah!" Spencer agreed, although she didn't really know much at the time. _

_"Peter, I thought we agreed to go to Dorney Park." Veronica chastised her husband. _

_"Aww mom! Six Flags is way better than Dorney!" Jason argues. _

_"Dorney is more child friendly and you're only six years old, Jason." Their mom tells him nicely. _

_"Besides it wouldn't be fair to Spencer. She wouldn't be able to ride much." Melissa joined in the conversation. She was very intelligent for an eight year old girl. _

_"I wanna go where dad wants to go!" Jason declared, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_"Come on, Veronica. There is a little kids area in the amusement park." Peter reasoned._

_"But what if they want to go on those giant rides? Jason may be tall for his age but he is not tall enough to ride most of the attractions." _

_"I tall mommy! I tall!" _

_"Alright, alright! Were voting for where were going, okay?" Their mom calmed down, "Now I want Dorney Park, Melissa?" _

_"Same." _

_"Six Flags!" Jason shouted. _

_"Six Flags too, Spencer?" Peter voted, before asking his youngest daughter. _

_"I don't know." She mumbled softly, raising her hands up because she really didn't know. Spencer was the tie breaker._

_"In Six Flags, you get to see all these cool superheroes! Like Wonder Woman! And they have all these cool rides over there." Spencer's face lit up, using her tiny index finger to tap her chin thoughtfully. _

_"But in Dorney Park, there are a bunch of water slides! And Snoopy will be there! Oh and there are tons of rides you can go on." _

_"Snoopy!" The five year old exclaimed, "I wanna go there!" _

_"Looks like were going to Dorney." Veronica smirked, looking to her husband. _

_"We'll go to Six Flags another time. When you're older." Peter told Jason, who looked a bit saddened. _

_"But why not tomorrow?" He whined. _

_"Dorney Park is fun too. I actually wanna go there now." Mr Hastings told him. _

_In the end, Jason had a great time in Dorney Park, saying he wanted to go back there again soon. Along with the rest of the family. _

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Rosewood - Cavanaugh Residence**_

Toby lied down on his bed, his guitar strapped onto him. Lazily plucking at some strings and singing quiet lyrics. Today, Spencer was coming back home. He knew he had to tell her when she got back.

_"There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart. _

_Woah, oh oh oh, it sets you free." _

Toby mindlessly kept strumming the musical notes in his head while singing the song.

_"There's something 'bout love that tears you up._

_Woah, oh oh oh, you still believe. _

_When the world falls down like the rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees._

_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_

_Woah, oh oh oh, but don't give up._

_There's something 'bout love." _

He sang the next few lines with a little more confidence, knowing nobody was really home at the time. It was noon and he knew that him and Hardy were the only ones in the house.

_"When you were young, scared of the night _

_Waiting for love to come along and make it right_

_Your day will come, the past is gone _

_So take your time and live and let live." _

_"Don't fight, don't hide those stars in your eyes_

_Let em' shine tonight_

_Let em' shine tonight _

_Hang on, hang in for the ride of your life_

_Its gonna be alright_

_Hold on tight." _

He sang the next verses and repeated the chorus once again. He strummed one last time after he sang the chorus, one last time. He didn't know his door was open until he sat up, finally recognizing the figure standing by the door frame.

"Aww, why'd you stop? I liked that song and your voice."

* * *

_**Oh snap! Woooaaahhhh! Hmm, I wonder who said that last line... Sorry if I disappointed you or made you upset on what happened this chapter. You most likely knew it was coming though. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I know I didn't) ! Review maybe? Till next time? Byyyeeee -ThatKidFromTheOffice **_


	24. Innocent

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 24 - Innocent**

"Aww, why'd you stop? I liked that song and your voice." She complimented from the doorway, closing the door behind her and walking across the room to Toby.

"Hey! You're back! And the song just finished." He laughed, moving his guitar out of the way to welcome Spencer by holding his arms out for her, standing up. She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feeling of being in his embrace.

"Aww, could you play another one?" She asked, innocently, her bottom lip forming a pout as she looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

He sat back down on the bed, unwrapping himself from her. Toby patted his lap, silently asking her to sit down. She did what he had asked and sat on top of him. His chin resting on top of her shoulder as he moved her position so her back was to him.

He reached for his guitar and placed it on her lap so she was to be playing, "You know that I don't play, right?" She asked, giggling quietly.

"I know, I'll help you out." He whispered into her ear, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine.

She mumbled back a simple, "Okay." She let his hand curl up on hers. Silently, he guided her to strum the strings around in the same rhythm of the song he was going to sing next. Toby placed his fingers on the strings on the neck of the instrument on his own, forming the chords while letting Spencer just pluck the strings in tune.

"You're doing great." He commented, his voice still low. Toby took this as a moment to just forget about what happened, even for just a few minutes. He planted a light kiss on her bare shoulder before making a sound.

_"There are times when I just want to look at your face_

_With the stars in the night." _He sang softly, in her ear.

_"There are times when I just want to feel your embrace_

_In the cold night. _

_I just can't believe that you are mine now." _

_"You were just a dream that I once knew_

_I never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world."_

_"You're all I need to be with forevermore." _

_"All those years, I long to hold you in my arms_

_I've been dreaming of you._

_Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down_

_Wishing you will be mine_

_I just can't believe that you are mine now." _

He began to quietly sing the chorus again, which Spencer reacted to sing quietly along with him.

_"You were just a dream that I once knew_

_I never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_

_You're all I need to be with forevermore." _

The last few parts, Toby only sang. His voice sounded angelic, in Spencer's ears as Spencer's voice was to Toby's.

_"Time and again_

_There are these changes that we cannot end_

_As sure as the time keeps going on and on _

_My love for you will be forevermore. _

_Oh, yeah - ey." _

_"I just can't believe that you are mine now._

_You were just a dream that I once knew_

_I never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world." _

_"As endless as forever_

_Our love will stay together_

_You are all I need to be with forevermore_

_Forevermore_

_You are all I need to be with forevermore_

_Hmm - yeah - yeah." _

"Did you come up with this?" She asked, quietly when he was finished.

"Yeah, I guess, I wrote it for you." He sounded shy, bowing his head down as Spencer just moved the guitar away so she can turn around in his lap, straddling him. She gently took a hold of his chin, tilting his head so he could see her smiling face.

Toby gulped, not able to look her in the eye, "The song was beautiful." She whispered, leaning down to gently place her lips on his. He kissed back immediately, savoring the feel of her watermelon flavored lips, no matter how guilty he felt.

Using it as a time to stall because he wasn't ready to tell her, not when she looked so happy. He didn't expect the innocent kiss to become heated. His mind emptying, the longer the lip lock lasted. He was getting lost in the kiss, forgetting that he should have stopped it before he feels even more guilty.

Her hands journeyed down his upper body half to the hem of his shirt, tugging at it softly. Realizing what she wanted, Toby pulled away abruptly, causing Spencer to almost fall off his lap. Luckily, his hands were on her hips in an instant, pulling her back and saving her from falling.

Knowing Spencer most likely felt rejected, Toby was quick to talk, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Its okay, thanks for not letting me fall." She said, quietly.

He smiled, responding, "I'll always be there to catch you."

"I love knowing that." They shared another passionate kiss, Spencer not wanting to feel rejected again, pulled away first, smiling down at him.

At that exact moment, Hardy walked in, "Hey Toby! Your out of toilet paper-" He began speaking until he realized their position, he thought Toby told her everything and they made up. Hardy smiled at the two, "Aww, you guys made up already?"

Toby glared at him, "Uh Hardy, if you want to buy more toilet paper, just grab my keys on the kitchen counter."

Hardy was confused, almost as confused as Spencer, "Made up? I don't remember fighting?" She asked, Hardy's eyes widened.

"Oh, well, I- I just thought- Toby told you about, umm well I should probably get the toilet paper." He stuttered, noticing Toby's glare, "I'll leave you two alone." He backed up, and shut the door behind him quickly and quietly. Stealing Toby's keys and running outside to his car.

"Toby, what was he talking about?" Spencer turned back to him, a questioning look on her face.

He gulped as he stared passed her shoulder, unable to meet her eyes, he decided to play it off as no big deal, "Oh yeah! Right, I was going to tell you something, I totally forgot."

"Well, you wanna tell me now?" She suggested, in an obvious tone, moving off of his lap to stand up.

"I just wanted to tell you-" He began, standing up as well, "I wanted to say that I," He stuttered, "I wanted to say that I-" He looked up at her eyes, "That I love you! So so so so so so much!" He exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug.

He grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her forehead, over and over again, "So so so so so so so so much!" Still stalling, kissing her forehead every time he said 'so'. His lips still lingering on top her head.

Although Spencer could see right through his facade, "Toby…" She called his name quietly, becoming worried and slightly concerned for him.

"You're the bomb, baby!"

"Toby, please, just tell me."

He sighed, feeling sick, hating himself even more for trying to stall, although he meant every word, "I'm sorry, It's just that something happened a few days ago and I was meaning to tell you-"

"So tell me now?" She interrupted, not knowing what was actually in store for her.

"Its not that easy, Spencer." He grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling her close, "Okay, maybe it is easy to say, but I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, Toby? You can tell me anything." She gave him an encouraging smile, her arms looping themselves around his neck.

"While you were gone, I went out with Hardy-"

"Oh, so you're-" Her eyes widened.

"No! Not like that! I meant we went out as best friends to go to the club in Philly."

She stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't intend on drinking anything while I was there but I did. I was pushing away some girl trying to get into my personal space." He paused, looking in her eyes again, "Out of anger, I drank up a few shots and I kept drinking until I couldn't even control my own body and Hardy told me I caught attention to a few females there."

Being Spencer Hastings, she could already figure out where this was headed, "You slept with someone there, didn't you?" She whispered, her voice unable to mask the hurt she was feeling inside.

He shook his head no, making Spencer feel a little bit better, "I was about to though if Hardy wasn't there to stop it." He honestly admitted to her.

"So what? Were you two in the middle of ripping each others clothes off before Hardy came?" She asked, her tone raising slightly, although her voice displayed no emotion, he couldn't tell if she was angry, or sad. She carried her same normal voice as she spoke.

He only took deep breaths, "I know this is no excuse but I didn't know what was actually going on. I was too wasted to even stop her. I even thought she was you." He claimed.

"That makes me feel a lot better. You mistaking me for a drunk slut." She bitterly retorted.

He knew it was best not to fight back, "It wasn't like that, we made out but I swear I had no idea what was going on-" He explained, calmly but she interjected.

"You obviously did if you knew you two were making out." Her voice wasn't calm anymore, but it wasn't angry either. She had finally cracked, there were tears welling in her eyes, and Toby's as well. At the moment, Toby would rather have an angry Spencer than an upset one.

He hated himself so much, he hated seeing her like that and he hated the fact that he was the cause of it all. His right hand reached up to wipe the tears away but Spencer pulled away from his grasp. He felt sick, feeling even more torn up and heartbroken.

He didn't like that his fear was most likely coming true, that he's lost her already. He knew he deserved this, although it still hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I love you and this is why I had a hard time telling you. I didn't want to lose you and I didn't want you to hate me either." He spoke slowly.

"You haven't lost me and I don't hate you." She reassured, feeling the same, she didn't want to lose him either.

"Why not? Spencer, I'm really sorry." He reached out to her again, the pads of his thumbs wiping at the tears cascading down her face.

She pushed him away once more, "Don't." She requested, her voice was broken. Enough to kill Toby as he knew this was all his doing, "I want to hate you but I can't."

"You're not the only one whose hurt about this, if I could change what happened, I would." He informed her quietly, "I didn't mean to upset you, or hurt you. I had no control over what I was doing. I'm really really sorry. I really do feel terrible about it."

She remained silent, just staring at him, "Please say something?" He begged quietly, after a few moments of silence.

"I have to go, I think my mom and dad are worried about me right now. Its late." She said quickly, backing out of the room.

"Spencer, its only like one in the afternoon." He tried to reason with her, "Don't go, please?"

"I know but I have to, I'll see you later." She exited the room only to have Toby quickly follow after her.

"What do you mean by later?" He grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her back, "You don't have to leave, please. Don't leave me." Tears pricked his eyes, a few falling down his cheeks as he stared at her.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay? I have to go." She escaped his light hold on her wrist and ran out to the door.

She pushed Hardy out of the way as he was walking in with toilet paper in his hands. Toby let her go, giving her some space, knowing she needed it. Hardy looked at him, apologetically but Toby just went inside his room.

Hardy put down the toilet paper and walked over to his room, knocking on the door, "Hey buddy?"

Toby turned around and opened the door for him, "What do you want?" Hardy took a good look at him, droplets of waterworks filled his eyes, and decorated his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy as Toby sniffled.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into the place but I tried to prevent it from happening."

"I know and I shouldn't blame you. I was the one who decided to drink it off."

"What happened? After you told her."

"She told me she didn't hate me and that we'll talk tomorrow."

"Well thats good, at least she doesn't hate you."

Toby flopped back down on his bed, in tears.

"Could you leave me alone?" He did as he was asked, opening the door and exiting quietly, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Spencer was an emotional wreck by the time she reached her destination. She had walked over to Emily's house next door, knowing she ran over to Toby's and she didn't want to walk home, sobbing recklessly. She knocked on the door to be greeted by Pam Fields.

"Spencer? Sweetie, whats wrong?" She asked, her face displaying full concern.

"Oh, its nothing, but could I talk to Emily?" Spencer asked politely, wiping at her tears.

Mrs Fields nodded, knowing she needed her best friend, she stepped aside and let her in, "Know that you're always welcome here, Spencer." She informed as Spencer smiled and walked silently up the stairs.

"Spence?" Emily asked, as she saw her enter the room, "What's wrong?" She immediately wondered, standing up to comfort her.

"I was just at Toby's and," She choked out, sobbing, unable to finish her sentence.

Emily suddenly remembered what Toby told her and Noel, "Its okay, its okay." She soothed, rubbing her back gently.

"Toby- he- he-" Spencer's lips quivered.

"I know, he told us." Spencer only let out a violent sob, crying into her shoulder. Emily led her towards the bed so she could sit down. She let her cry for a bit, trying her hardest to calm her down. She started to talk to her again, about twenty minutes later, when she was finally able to compose herself.

"Are you okay?"

Spencer only nodded, "What do you mean by 'us'?"

"He told me and Noel. Did you two break-"

She shook her head, "No."

"Toby really is sorry."

"I know, I just need time. I can't believe it." Emily's heart broke at the sight of her friend. She wanted to murder Toby for doing that to her but it wouldn't be right. She knew it was an accident and everything but still.

Emily's phone rang, interrupting the two. Emily grabbed it off her nightstand, "Its Aria."

"Hey Ar!" She greeted her short best friend.

_"Hey Em! Hanna, Alison, Caleb, Ezra, and I were thinking we all meet at the Grill tonight? We haven't seen each other since we were at the Lake House." _

"Who else is going? Who did you ask? What time?"

_"Caleb asked Toby and Noel and they both agreed to go at seven. Do you think you can ask Spencer to come? I heard she's back." _

"Yeah, she's with me right now."

_"Then tell her, we'll meet you at the Grill tonight if you're coming." _

"Umm okay, I'll text you so you know what she says." And with that, Emily hung up.

"What did Aria say?" Spencer asked, sniffling.

"Everyones meeting at the Grill tonight, do you want to go?" Emily asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Whose going to be there?"

"The girls, Caleb, Ezra, Noel, _and Toby._" She advised, watching as her face went pale.

"I don't wanna go." She immediately declared.

"Come on, Spence. You don't even have to sit with him."

"Okay, okay fine. I think I might have to sit with him though."

"Why?"

"The others might think somethings up and ask questions."

"You don't have to go." She reminded, softly.

"I'm going to have to face him again some time."

"Its only been an hour."

She sniffled, "I know but its just a dinner." Emily nodded, feeling bad for her. She rubbed Spencer's back a few times, as tears fell down her face once more.

For the next few hours, the two girls laughed and joked around, gradually making Spencer feel better as she hung out with her best friend.

When it was around six, Spencer left to change into some clean clothes.

* * *

"Hey Toby!" The gang addressed him as he approached their table in the corner of the room.

"Hey, guys." He mumbled, sitting in his usual seat, "Where's Spencer?"

"She's supposed to be coming soon." Emily answered him, her eyes softening as she noticed his eyes were slightly swollen from crying.

Noel looked at him, silently asking if he was okay. Toby merely nodded as the waitress came by again.

"The usual?" Cher asked, noticing the same group of friends again.

"Yeah." They mumbled as she scribbled down some notes on her pad, "Is there anyone else coming? Spencer, Jason, CeCe?" She asked, curiously.

Thats when Emily's phone vibrated, signaling a text. She pulled it out and quickly read through it.

**I don't think I can make it tonight. I don't feel too good. -Spence**

"No, they're not coming tonight." Emily responded to the waitress, before she walked back to the kitchen to place their orders.

"What do you mean Spencer's not coming tonight?" Aria asked.

"She just sent me a text. She doesn't feel too good right now." She replied before punching in a quick message back to her.

**Are you alright? Do you want me to come over? -Em **

It wasn't too long before she replied back.

**No, its fine. Have fun! -Spence**

**Are you sure? -Em**

**Yeah, I think I'm just going to bed, thanks for the offer though. -Spence **

Emily visibly sighed, concerned for Spencer.

"Is she okay?" Toby asked, looking to Emily.

"Yeah, she's just going to bed early." He thought she was lying, as he looked at her face.

"So how was everyones weekend?" Alison asked, conversing with them.

"Great!" Mostly everyone replied, except Toby.

"What'd you guys do?" Aria asked, getting the conversation going.

"Wes and I almost lit the sidewalk on fire." Ezra shared, pursing his lips.

"How do you burn a sidewalk?" Caleb asked, thinking the impossible.

"We didn't burn it, but we were playing with firecrackers and we accidentally lit the box on fire and dropped it on the side walk and the ground looked like it was on fire." He explained.

"You guys are crazy, but how did you take the fire out?" Noel joined in on the chat.

"Wes had a water bottle and it put away the fire." And the conversation kept going until the drinks came. Toby remaining silent, which was unlike him, just waiting to get the meal.

"You okay, dude?" Caleb asked Toby, noticing how quiet he was.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up from his drink.

"Are you okay?" Caleb repeated, the others heads turning to focus their attention on the two.

"Fine." He replied, solemnly, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Are you sure?" Noel asked, staring at him.

"Actually I'm a little tired, I think I'm just going to pay for my meal to go. I don't feel really good." He said, standing up and making his way over to their waitress.

"Whats going on with him?" Ezra asked, watching as he grabbed his bag of take out and exiting the restaurant.

"I don't know, do you think something happened between him and Spencer?" Alison asked, holding on to Wren's hand.

Emily's head snapped up, "What makes you think that?" She interrogated, wondering where she got that idea.

"Mr and Mrs Hastings told me she was going over Toby's house today when I came over." She answered, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at Emily's sudden outburst.

"Oh." She mumbled, as Cher came back with their food.

* * *

Spencer lied down on her couch, quietly watching _The Notebook_. She had a big bowl of popcorn and some ice cream. Too lazy to cook dinner for herself as her parents were in an emergency meeting at their law firm.

She changed into clean clothes but only a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt. To make it more specific, she was clad in _Toby's_ t-shirt and sweats she stole him from when he gave them to her at the hotel.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Spencer jumped a little, although the banging was soft. She stood up and opened her side door, revealing someone she didn't expect to see.

"Please don't slam the door in my face."

* * *

_**Oooohhh another cliffhanger... Whats up with these cliffhangers lately? Who do you think that is? What going to happen between Toby and Spencer? Does this chapter deserve reviews? Probably not... I literally cried writing this chapter. Hope you guys sort of enjoyed? Byyeee -ThatKidFromSchool **_

_**I totes forgot! Last chapter the song at the end! If you guys were interested, the song is by David Archuleta and the song is called "Something 'Bout Love" **_

_**And the song in the beginning of this chapter is "Forevermore" by Side A but David Archuleta also made a cover for that song... I don't know, I love David Archuleta.. lol. but check out the songs, I'm like in love with it... haha. Byyyeeee -ThatKidFromSchool **_


	25. Second Thoughts

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 25 - Second Thoughts**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Spencer jumped a little, although the banging was soft. She stood up and opened her side door, revealing someone she didn't expect to see.

"Please don't slam the door in my face." He pleaded, quietly.

"What are you doing here, Toby?"

"I was worried about you. Emily told us you weren't coming and I wanted to check up on you."

"What's the real reason you're here, Toby?" She pressed, a little annoyed with his presence.

"Could we just talk? And I wasn't lying when I said I was worried." He confessed, but he still sounded calm.

"I said we'll talk tomorrow. Toby, you should go home." She was just about to shut the door in his face but he put his hand in between, stopping her movements.

"I brought you some take out." He was persistent, holding up a bag from the Grille.

"I can't accept that." She protested, "Toby, go home."

"Why not?" He ignored her last statement.

"Do I really have to answer that?" She asked bluntly, "Please Toby, just go home."

"Fine, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow, bye Toby." She closed the door in his face.

"Bye." He mumbled, walking back to his car.

He sighed to himself, closing his eyes. He was getting really frustrated with everything. It was all a mistake! He knows it was wrong but he loves Spencer. He thinks he's learned his lesson and that he'll never do it again.

It wasn't like they went all the way. It was a simple make out that meant nothing. He felt nothing and it was nothing. He was just a drunk boy at a club. Now he knows never to do it again but he keeps asking himself why Spencer can't forgive him.

Angry with himself once more, he bangs harshly on his steering wheel. Letting out an exasperated sigh. He was even more mad at himself for trying to blame Spencer for everything. He knows it hurts to be cheated on like that.

Especially when he thinks drunk actions are sober thoughts. He lets out a shaky laugh, he was just stupid and wasted, nothing more and nothing less. He hit the steering wheel once more, before driving off to talk to Hardy.

* * *

Spencer took deep breaths before going back to her movie. She wanted to hate him so much, just like she did when he first came to Rosewood but she just couldn't hate him. She couldn't bring herself to feel such severe dislike towards him.

Spencer still _loves_ him. She might love him but she's not ready to forgive him. He might have not known what was happening when he was with the other girl but it still hurt. It still hurt Spencer to know he was with somebody that wasn't her.

It was the first time he's hurt her like that. It wasn't the first time she's cried about him. The first time was when she thought he broke up with her because he got 'what he wanted'. Even though it was just Alison and her sick games.

She remembered that time. It hurt her a lot more than now even when it wasn't his fault. She let out a loud cry, starting to sob again. She put a hand to her mouth to try and compose herself. It was only a few moments later when she calmed down, sniffling.

The brunette may have felt extremely hurt by him but she respected the fact that he was honest. Although she was slightly annoyed that he didn't tell her immediately. She might have respected his truthfulness but her heart still ached.

Its like she could close her eyes and see Toby with someone whose not her. The scene made her want to puke. It made her feel hurt all over again.

* * *

"Hardy! Are you here!" Toby shouted through the almost empty house.

"I'm home but your dad had another meeting and Jenna is out again." He said, casually walking in to the living room, "So what'd you need me for?"

"Spencer just closed the door in my face."

Hardy face palmed, "You're supposed to give her time after you tell her news like that."

"I'm sorry, I don't know how this stuff works! She didn't come to the Grill and I was worried about her." He defended himself.

"Did you tell her that?" He asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Yeah but she still slammed the door in my face. Thats not all I wanted to talk about though."

"What else did you want to talk about? Because you know I'm just an average guidance counselor who loves listening to their best friends problems." Toby rolled his eyes at his sarcasm.

He held up his take out bag, "I bought you dinner."

"Well why don't we sit on your couch. Tell me everything, girl!" He enthusiastically encouraged him, as Toby handed him the food. Toby had to laugh a little at his girly voice and the fact that he rushed him to the couch, "So whats up?"

"I have this really strange feeling that I might have wanted to do the thing at the club a few days ago."

"What do you mean? You didn't even know the girl."

"I thought it was Spencer and maybe I just wanted some action from her because I haven't done it in a while?"

"What?" Hardy was sort of getting what he meant.

"Drunk actions are sober thoughts."

"Or you were just really drunk?" Hardy asked, "Yeah, Toby, you were just really drunk." He confirmed, seconds later.

"Okay, good because I really thought for a second it was the other thing."

"You didn't even know the girl!"

"I don't have to know the girl. I just had to know what I wanted."

"Well you didn't want that from her. Unless Spencer left you wanting more that day and because you thought it was Spencer-" Hardy widened his eyes.

"No! We just shared quick goodbye kisses and thats all." He objected hastily.

"Then why are you asking me this? You were just really drunk. Simple as that."

"I know but I just thought the worst." He let out a breath, feeling relieved.

"You know I would expect that sort of behavior from the old you."

"What do you mean?"

"Its just like you to do that. I mean, you were the school player. When you were bored of a girl, you went out to a bar or a club and did some unspeakable things."

"I'm not proud of that and that's sort of why I asked you the question. I mean, I was starting to think that a few days ago was just like _that_." He confessed.

"Well were you tired of Spencer?"

"I can never get tired of Spencer. She's just amazing. She never fails to amaze me." There was a small glint in his eye when he talked about Spencer, and a smile on his face. The smile didn't last long though.

"Then what happened a few days ago was nothing like your old player days. Besides, she didn't break up with you so she must feel the same." He comforted, taking a small sip of his water.

"Now that I think about it, I was never the dumpy. I was always the dumper."

"Spencer dumped you!" Hardy choked on his water, widening his eyes once more.

"No, but I have a feeling she might. I mean she closed the door in my face!"

"So? I mean think about it. She's probably like, what the fuck is he doing here? Did _I_ invite you to come here? Did _I_ say we can talk?"

"Spencer's not that kind of person." He protested, "But she did argue that we would talk tomorrow." He closed his eyes, exhaling.

"So she is that kind of person?" Hardy smirked, outsmarting his best friend.

"No, but- You know what? I'm going to bed. Goodnight Hardy. We'll talk after I speak with Spencer about this."

"Okay, well Dr Hardy will always be here." Toby looked at him, questioningly, "This couch is really comfortable and I think I'm crashing here for the night."

"Help yourself." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Toby knocked quietly on the door of Spencer's house. He was greeted by a grumpy Spencer, who was still in the same clothes as the night previous.

Toby drank in her appearance, gulping. He narrowed his eyebrows in concern. Her eyes were red and teary, looking as if she was crying all night. The one thing that did catch Toby's eye was the shirt and sweats she was wearing. _His_ shirt and sweats. He wanted to smile at that, thinking there was still hope for them.

He tried not to smile though, knowing it wouldn't help his situation. He was a little happy but it stung to know that he was the reason behind her appearance. He was the reason that she had been crying.

"Toby? What are you doing here?" Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I- I wanted to talk." He hesitantly replied, "Can I come in?" She stepped aside and he walked in through the familiar doors.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, leading them towards the couch.

When they were both seated, he just stared at her, unable to speak.

"Well?" She broke the uncomfortable silence, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're wearing my clothes. Why?" He asked absentmindedly, staring at his shirt.

"I didn't have any other clothes to wear." She lied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Why?" He asked again, seeing right through her lie.

"It just reminded me of you." She whispered, after a few moments of silence. The two just awkwardly stared at each other, "What did you really want to talk about?"

"Do you think you will ever forgive me?" He asked slowly, "You know that it was all a mistake."

"I know." She sniffled, "I want to forgive you-"

"Then forgive me, Spencer." He interrupted, "I miss you."

"Its only been a day." She reminded him.

"I know but its killing me to know that we could be over and I don't want that to happen."

"I don't want that to happen either but I have been thinking about it." She stated slowly.

"Thinking about what?" She scooted closer to him.

"I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea that we-"

He shook his head violently, "No its not, Spencer. It was a mistake."

"I know, but I just can't help but think it could be real and-"

"But it wasn't real. None of it was real. It meant nothing, it _was_ nothing."

"I know it meant nothing but I still-"

"Still what?" He cut her off, his voice turning weak.

"Can you just give me more time? I'm not ready to forgive you. Even if it was nothing, It felt like something. I felt like it was something more than that." She tried reasoning with him.

"But it wasn't anything. I was just really drunk." He told her.

"Could you please just give me more time to think about everything?"

He scooted over, closing the space between them. He reached his hands up to her face to caress her tear stained cheeks. Spencer's breath hitched when he leaned his face closer. It wasn't long until their lips touched, she kissed back after a few moments of hesitation.

"I love you. I know what I did was wrong and I'm really sorry but I don't want us to be over." He carefully wiped away the small tears falling down her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"I just need some time, okay?" She spoke after a few more beats of silence.

"I'll give you time. And I will respect your decision if you think we shouldn't- if you think we shouldn't be together anymore." He choked out. He too, on the verge of tears.

"Thank you. I just don't want to get hurt again." She said the last part softly so if he wasn't inches away from her face, he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"What makes you think I will?" He felt a stinging sensation hit his chest after hearing her say that, "I would _never_ do anything to hurt you, Spencer." He added when she just looked at him.

"I just think that doing this will save me trouble from getting my heart broken over something like this." She answered, looking down at her feet.

"It won't happen again. I swear I'll be more careful." He pleaded.

"I just think that if we were 'meant to be', it shouldn't be this complicated. Like Hanna and Caleb never really had trouble like this and they've been together for years."

"That may be true but I just thought being able to be with someone you love is worth the trouble."

"I know I'm going to get hurt by someone I care about but I just don't want to feel the aching pain of being hurt by you."

"What do you mean?" He mumbled, confused.

"I mean when I'm offended by something that my brother or sister says, or my parents, or my best friends, I don't feel as hurt as I would with you and you didn't do things half as bad as they did."

"I can relate, I mean, when I thought you wrote Alison's note, I was crushed. I didn't think I've experienced that sort of emotional pain with anybody else but I want to take that risk with you. Take a risk that I will be hurt because I know it will be worth it in the end."

Spencer gulped, "I just need time." She had a faint smile on her face.

He nodded, "I guess I should get going." He stood up, leaning down to plant a soft kiss to her forehead. He smiled at her, even with the small tears in his eyes. And with that, he was off.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Hardy asked, sitting on the couch, next to Toby.

"She almost dumped me." He whimpered, clutching a pillow tightly to his chest as he watched reruns of Family Guy on TV.

"Well at least your not watching a Nicholas Sparks movie right now." Toby threw his pillow at Hardy, "I'm joking but Family Guy? Really?"

"I need to laugh, and I'm sure a Nicholas Sparks movie will only make me sad."

"What happened?" He asked, curiously.

"I gave her time to think about it."

"How much time?"

"As much time as she needs. At least until she knows what she wants to do."

Hardy thought about this, "Well what do you want her to do?"

"To forgive me and try to forget everything that had happened."

"Umm, okay and if she doesn't, what are you going to do?"

Toby closed his eyes, "I don't know. I guess I'll just have to move on." He opened his eyes.

"But you don't want to do that, do you?"

"No, I don't but its the only thing I can do."

"No, its not. There are plenty of other things to do."

"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and cry because I can't move on."

"Thats not what I meant." Hardy argued, "I meant like try to win her back because I know that she is the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Toby gulped, "I'm just going to move on." He stood up, "I'm going out, if you want to come?"

"Sure, but where to?"

"Just a friends house. I don't think you want to be stuck in this house all alone."

"Yeah, lets go." Hardy pushed him out the door, getting tired of doing nothing all day.

* * *

"Hey Spencer! What are you doing today?" Emily asked, walking through the side door of her house.

"I have no idea. I just had a rough morning." Spencer admitted, as she was sprawled across her couch, wearing a different shirt she stole from Toby at the hotel.

"Whose shirt is that? That definitely isn't yours, its way too big for you." She raised her eyebrows, pointing at Spencer's top.

"Its- Its Toby's." She blushed, confessing sheepishly.

"Where'd you get it?"

"I had it saved from the time we shared a hotel room in Atlantic City."

"You guys really are adorable together. You two would always laugh, and you would always have a good time with him."

"Yeah, but I guess its over now."

"Wait! What!" Emily gasped, her eyes widened and her mouth was parted.

"I didn't tell Toby yet but I think we shouldn't be together." She said just as Aria, Hanna, and Alison walked through the door.

"What? Who shouldn't be together?" Hanna asked, settling down on her couch, "Whose shirt are you wearing?"

"I think Toby and I shouldn't be together." Spencer answered quietly, "And this is Toby's shirt."

"You two split up?" Aria was shocked, her mouth hanging open.

Alison stayed silent, walking over and giving Spencer a hug, "What happened?"

"Toby and I just aren't working anymore." Spencer lied.

"You guys were having such a fun time at the Lake house? What happened?" Aria questioned.

"Nothing, were just not working." Spencer kept up her lie.

"What really happened, Spencer?" Alison pressed on, rubbing her back.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Does Em know?" Hanna asked, looking Emily up and down suspiciously.

"Yeah, she can tell you what Toby told her." Spencer shrugged, cuddling into her pillows.

"Toby drunkenly kissed some girl the night Spencer went to New York." Emily said, as Spencer let out a whimper.

Alison was furious as the other two girls were, "That is so like him." Alison stated, her nostrils flaring up.

"What is?" Hanna asked, crossing her arms.

"Toby. Its not the first time he's done that. Thats what he did almost every weekend." She informed the girls, "I thought he was done with that though."

"Toby didn't seem like that kind of guy." Aria narrowed her eyes.

"He's different now but that's how he was."

"Can we not talk about him?" Spencer pleaded, "I made my decision. I'm ending it next time I see him." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry Spence." Alison apologized in full sincere.

"Hey, how about we just relax for the day?" Hanna asked, "Aria and I can go out to buy you some ice cream and we could have a girls day. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Spencer mumbled, her voice shaky.

"I thought Spencer has ice cream?" Emily asked, "You had some yesterday." She remembered.

"I had some, but its all gone now." Spencer admitted, sheepishly.

"Okay then, were going to have a girls lazy day today. Aria? Come with me to get the stuff?"

"Sure, what movies should we get?" The tiny one asked.

"Anything thats funny. I don't want to watch anything sad."

"How about Mean Girls or Pitch Perfect?" Emily asked.

"Okay, got it." Hanna concluded, linking arms with Aria so they could head out to their car.

They both hopped in the car when Hanna forgot something, "Shoot. I have to make a quick stop at Caleb's. I think I forgot my purse at his house."

"Okay, then lets go." Hanna started the engine to her car and quickly drove to Caleb's house.

* * *

They were there in about ten minutes. Hanna and Aria quickly walked up the steps to his house and entered. The two walked into his room to see Caleb, Ezra, Noel, Toby, and Hardy, who the girls haven't met yet.

"Hey Han, Aria." Caleb greeted as Hanna stomped over to Toby.

"Hi Caleb. I came to get my purse." She dismissed him as she swung her hand at Toby's face. _Slap! _

"Ouch! What the-!" Aria did the same, stalking over and whipping her hand at his red cheek. _Slap! _

The slap hit Toby hard as the guys froze, not knowing what to do. The slap stung a lot as he held his bright red cheek. The sound of the girls hands coming into contact of his face could have been heard a mile away.

"What was that for?" He whimpered, holding his throbbing cheek.

"That's for hurting our best friend." Hanna yelled, obviously angry as Aria was at Toby.

Toby stayed quiet, staring at the floor as Hanna grabbed her purse and exited the house, Aria on her trail.

* * *

That night the girls had a girls day and eventually slept over at Spencer's. For the guys, they hounded Toby with questions as to why Hanna and Aria would slap him, Spencer being their best friend as well. All except Hardy and Noel considering the fact that they already know.

Its been five days since Spencer got back and they have decided to reschedule going back to Atlantic to next week. Spencer has been avoiding Toby during the time, afraid to tell him. She would skip out when ever the gang decides to hang out, claiming she didn't feel well at the time.

Today they were going to Alison's place just to hang out. Spencer tried declining but Alison forced her, saying she hasn't had a fun time in a while and the gang misses her. The girls were currently in her living room, Mr and Mrs DiLaurentis were out of town while the girls waited for the guys to come.

The topic of Spencer and Toby's relationship on all of their minds, the past few days.

"You know, you're going to have to break the news to him some time." Emily reminded, "You can't keep leading him on."

"I know but a part of me doesn't want to and the other part does want to." Spencer sighed, taking a few deep breaths.

"Or you could forgive him and be happy again?" Alison suggested. Spencer looked at her, "He was my best friend before and he's my best friend now. He misses you, a lot."

"Yeah, you could do what Ali said and listen to that part of you that doesn't want to break the news." Hanna hummed.

"Nope I'm going tell him tonight, hopefully."

"But he was sorry and what he did meant nothing to him and he was drunk and he had no idea what he was doing!" Aria defended Toby, startling the other four girls.

"How do you go from slapping Toby to defending him?" Spencer asked, calmly.

"Because we've been seeing him a lot and he really does miss you and you know you're happier with him and you know it was a mistake." Emily spoke up.

Before Spencer had a chance to argue, the boys walked in. She swore she saw Toby's face light up when he seen her. It made her feel a lot more nervous and guilty knowing she had to do what she had to do.

He walked over to her as the others conversed amongst themselves, "Hey." He greeted politely, sitting down next to her.

"Hi." She had a faint smile on her face. The rest of the gang didn't notice the two in the corner as they talked to one another.

"You're here." He had a smile on his face as he stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, what about you?" He didn't answer as everyone suddenly became quiet.

Emily gave Spencer a look, "So how was your guys weekend?" Emily asked everyone, so Spencer can talk to Toby.

Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and lead him outside as the conversations started up again. She closed the door behind her and turned to Toby, who slammed his lips upon hers.

Her hands immediately went to cup his cheeks. His hands gradually moving down, to hold her lower back in place, pushing her closer to him so there was no space in between. Spencer tried pulling away before things got intense but Toby only pushed her gently so her back hit the door.

"Toby-" She tried to call him in between kisses. "Toby! Stop!" She demanded, sternly.

He separated their lips, "I'm sorry." He mumbled, letting go of her.

"Its fine." Toby stared at her lovingly as Spencer looked down at her feet for the next minute or so.

She shut her eyes closed, frowning tightly as she reopened them, "Toby," She whispered softly.

"You know I haven't told you how hot you look today."

"You know I didn't pull you out here to make small talk, right?"

"Right, but that doesn't mean I can't make small talk."

"Toby-"

"Are we over?" Spencer froze, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. She forced herself to meet his gaze, the sad look on his face hurt her but she continued.

She nodded slowly, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be, it was my fault." He looked over her shoulder, "Do you think we could still be friends?"

She nodded again, "I'd like that but I actually wanna try to be friends."

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I'd like that too." She smiled back, but both were dying inside, "I have to go, could you tell the guys I don't think I can stay today."

"Why? What's wrong?" She immediately became concerned.

"I don't feel so good right now. I'll see you later." He sounded like he wanted to cry, but Spencer tried not to notice.

"Okay, I'll see you later." She mumbled but he already ran off. She walked inside to see everyone was quiet again. They all stared at her walk in.

"Toby went home, he doesn't feel good." She informed them, retrieving her purse, "And I don't feel well either so I'm just going to head off."

"Spence-" Alison tried protesting but she was out the door.

The eight of them looked at each other, "So movies anyone?" Alison suggested.

There were a few mumbles of 'sure' and 'okay' coming from the group of friends.

* * *

Toby walked in his home and saw his dad, Jenna, and Hardy in tears, "What's going on?" He asked, catching all of their attention.

"Toby, sit down." His father commanded, weakly. He walked over to the living room with Toby while Hardy comforted Jenna in the kitchen.

"What happened? What's wrong with Jenna?" Toby started to panic.

"Nothing, nothings wrong with Jenna but something did happen." Tom tried to stay calm, hearing the sounds of Jenna's sniffles and cries.

"What happened?"

"The hospital called while you were gone-" He began.

Toby was immediately worried, "Whose hurt?"

"The call was from your mothers doctor."

* * *

_**Ommmgggg! Whose at the hospital!? What happened? Pretty Little Liars is on tonight! Yaayy! I was going to update Friday but I got sidetracked, and then I was going to update Saturday, sidetracked again. And then I tried Sunday, and then today! I just started my summer classes so I will definitely be sidetracked more... Anywayyysss! What do you guys think happened? Spoobbbyyyyy! :(Anywayyysss I hope you sort of enjoyed this chapter and until next update! Does this chapter deserve reviews? Byyyyeee! -ThatStupidKidFromSchool**_


	26. Welcome To Reality

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Chapter 26 - Welcome To Reality**

"The call was from your mothers doctor."

"What happened to her?" Toby stood up, alarmed.

"Toby, sit down." He commanded, calmly.

"I'm not going to sit down until you tell me what happened to mom!" He shouted, angrily.

"She- Your mom was going through a rough time and- and she fell. She was already feeling ill and the paramedics came, but it was too late." He stuttered.

"What do you mean it was too late?" Toby gulped, knowing where this was headed.

"Your mom, she- they couldn't find a pulse and the doctors said there was nothing they can do to save her. She was already gone, she already passed away."

Toby felt his entire body go numb. His head was spinning and he suddenly felt dizzy. The news his dad told him, sinking in. He couldn't speak, instead he walked over to the kitchen and hugged Jenna.

"I never got to say goodbye!" She cried, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Were going to her funeral this weekend. You can bring your friends, its in Bucks County." Their dad told them.

"I think I'm going for a walk, I need to clear my head." He mumbled, walking out the door.

* * *

He walked and walked, one step after the other until he reached his destination.

"Toby? What's wrong?"

"I know its not a good time right now but I need a friend and-" His lips quivered in front of her. She reached out and gave him a tight hug.

He sniffled, "Come in." She lead him over to the couch, sitting him down.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting-"

"I wasn't doing anything anyways. What's wrong?" She rubbed his back, soothingly.

"I came home and my dad told me that- that my mom- my mom, she- she-"

"Your mom what?" She asked quietly.

"She's gone, she's de- dead." He sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, holding him tight.

"I will never be able to see her again." He cried, tears streaming down his face.

"I know, its okay. Its okay." The two stayed like that, cuddled into each other as he calmed down. They stayed in that position until he was able to control himself.

He was the first to pull away, "Thank you. I really needed that."

"I know how much you love her but you will get through it."

"This might be too much to ask but can you come with me? To the funeral."

"Sure, when is it?"

"This weekend, don't know the details but its this weekend in Bucks County." He informed her.

"Great, I'll be there for support." She smiled.

"Thanks, Spence."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah, that's what friends are for."

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Spencer walked up to him. They were in the Cavanaugh's old home in Bucks County. The funeral was over and the guests who attended were invited to a party, hosted by Mr Cavanaugh. The gang was there, Hardy and a few of Jenna's friends.

"Yeah, but thats Callie." Toby pointed at the girl with auburn hair and brown eyes.

"She's pretty. Very pretty. How did she know your mom?"

"They met occasionally when she would come over."

"Are you going to talk to her? I mean she did give you that letter and you did love her."

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to talk to her."

"So you didn't love her?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"If I truly loved her then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"Toby-"

"I know, I know. We're just friends."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. I told you, you never have to say you're sorry." He smiled at her, "Callie's coming." He noticed as she walked over to them.

"So? What? And when did you tell me that?" Spencer asked as Callie was approaching them.

"I thought it would be romantic if I really said it and you're my date." He answered quickly and quietly, "Hi Callie!" He greeted as she stopped in front of the two.

"Hey Toby, how are you feeling?" She asked, regarding the fact that he just attended his moms funeral.

"I'm feeling a little better." He responded, although you can tell that he was not the happiest person in the world at the moment.

Callie smiled, "Whose this?" She asked, finally recognizing Spencer.

"I'm Spencer."

"So how do you two know each other?" Spencer can tell Callie had a fake smile on her face, obviously disappointed that Toby wasn't alone.

"We're-" Spencer started.

"Girlfriend. She's my girlfriend." Toby interrupted quickly.

"I'm his girlfriend." She repeated, looking to Toby, nervously.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Callie." Spencer smiled, awkwardly shaking hands with her, "It was nice seeing you again Toby. Spencer." She said, before heading off.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe you said that." Spencer was disappointed in him.

"I wanted to see how she would react." He shrugged.

"That was really mean, Toby."

"You went along with it." He retorted.

"I didn't want you to get caught in a lie." She replied.

"What's done is done Spencer." He sighed, giving up.

"So what? Is that what you're going to do to me if I happen to run into you and your girlfriend?"

"No, of course not."

"Really?" She crossed her arms.

"Callie will get over it. Besides I care more about you than her." Spencer huffed, "Let it go, Spencer. Please?"

"I just feel really bad." She said, letting out a deep breath.

"I told you. She'll get over it. She knew it was going to happen anyways." He reasoned, "Hey, do you wanna go on a walk with me?"

Spencer sighed, hesitant, "Walk where?" she questioned.

"Anywhere, I'm not feeling the mood of this 'party'." She nodded, letting him drag her away until they were outside.

They started their stroll, walking side by side on the sidewalk. They didn't know the gang also ran outside when they saw the two step out. They didn't follow them but the gang did watch them walk away until they could no longer see their shadows.

"Where are we going?" Spencer repeated, as they turned.

"I don't know. We're just walking." He answered her.

"What if we get lost? We might just keep walking and if we don't stop-" She was interrupted when she heard him chuckling, "What's so funny?"

"You, right now. Spencer, don't worry. I know my way around this town more than I know my way around the inside of my house."

She still looked a bit wary, crossing the street as they reached the coffee shop.

They were walking inside when Toby widened his eyes and pulled Spencer back out the door. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, "What's-"

"Can we not go in there? I have really bad history with the cashier and I don't want to go in there."

Spencer smirked, "History? Did you sleep with her too?"

"We spent one night together and-" He stopped himself.

"And what?"

"I just don't like her. She was terrible in bed, and she's highly sensitive, controlling. Especially when she's in bed, which was not attractive. At all."

She narrowed her eyes, "Well thats a nice way to put it." She remarked, sarcastically, "Now where do we go?"

"Theres another coffee shop, if you're interested?"

"I'm interested." She smiled up at him.

"Good because I'm taking you there." He reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Spencer grew stiff, lightly slipping her fingers away.

"Toby, I thought we were only going to be friends."

"Sorry, I didn't know holding your hand was a crime." He was hurt, rejected. He kept a strong face but her action stung, "Lets go to the coffee shop."

"Are you sure you don't want to go back? We have to leave and go back to Rosewood soon, anyways."

"I'm sure, lets grab a quick coffee. You said you were okay with it."

The two grew silent, making a quick turn to arrive at the café. The quiet bells ringing as he opened the door for her.

"Toby? Cavanaugh? Welcome back!" The cashier greeted, enthusiastically.

"I'm only here for tonight. Hey Jay." He replied, not as excited.

"Whose this? New girlfriend of the week?" He teased, smiling at Spencer, "What's your name?"

Toby glared at him, "Her name is Spencer." Jay took her hand, planting a light kiss upon her knuckles.

"Spencer. Thats a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Toby's teeth clenched when he saw Spencer blush from Jay's compliment, "I'm Jay, what can I get for you today?" He continued in a flirtatious tone.

"Just a medium coffee?" She giggled, quietly. Anger bubbled up inside Toby as he knew Jay was doing this on purpose.

Before Jay turned around, "I would like to order the same." Toby called at him, annoyed he didn't care to ask his old friend what he wanted.

Jay only nodded, brewing up the cups in a few minutes.

"What the hell was that?" Toby muttered into Spencer's ear.

"What?" She decided to play innocent with him.

"That. The way you blushed and giggled. You let him touch you like that." He accused, keeping his voice down so Jay doesn't hear.

"He's sweet, and its not like I'm interested. I'm... flattered. I'm sorry if that hurt you but its just innocent flirting. Its not like I was doing the same." She retorted.

"You giggled, and blushed!" He argued.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm sorry-"

"Two medium coffees?" Jay returned back to the counter, "That would be two dollars." He looked to Toby. Spencer pulled out her wallet but Toby had already paid.

"But we ordered two coffees?" Toby questioned.

"Spencer's cup is on the house." Jay answered, smiling at her.

"Thank you." They said at the same time.

"No problem, sweetheart. I tried to make it perfect for you." He smiled, once again, at Spencer, "Toby. Enjoy your coffee."

"Thanks. Bye Jay." Toby grabbed Spencer's hand and led her out the door before she could say anything else.

They didn't speak. It was completely silent between the two of them. Not a word escaped their mouths until Spencer talked.

"Are you mad at me?" She whimpered, she asked the question in such a soft voice that Toby almost didn't hear her.

The two stopped moving, Toby turning to face her, "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. You seemed mad while Jay was 'flirting' with me. I'm really sorry if I hurt you, or anything."

Toby looked at her, seeing a pout on her face. Before she knew it, he had pulled her in close, their faces inches apart. When he began leaning in, she put a hand to his face, stopping all movement. He took a deep breath, he was hurting.

"Toby, this is not what friends do. I forgave you for what you did but I'm not changing my mind about us being friends."

"Sorry, sorry."

"You don't sound sorry."

"You seem cold," He acknowledged, taking off his suit jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders, "Here."

"Toby," She looked at him in concern, "Its the middle of July. I'm not cold."

"Oh," He pouted, "I just wanted to do that thing in the movies, you know?"

"Well, welcome to reality." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Tell me a little bit about 'reality'." He mocked.

"Well reality could be a total bitch. And in reality, we're just friends."

"So in reality, I don't get the girl?" She shook her head, saying no.

She had kept the jacket anyways, it was already dark and it was slightly becoming cooler.

"Well that sucks. That also means the girl doesn't get the guy."

"Whats so good about getting the guy?" She asked.

"Well what's not to like about the guy?"

"I can name a few things."

"Oh please. The guy is charming, handsome," Spencer began giggling, "He's funny, romantic, loving, caring, sweet, handsome."

"You said that twice." She pointed out.

"What's not to like?"

"Don't forget that the guy can annoying, rude." Toby gasped, "He's cocky, insensitive."

"The girl has flaws as well."

"That's true but I never said she didn't have any bad qualities."

"I love her flaws. It's what makes her so great, so amazing." Toby smiled at her, causing her to look down at her feet, "You know, the guy misses the girl like crazy."

Spencer looked up, "But the guy has been talking to the girl for hours now?"

"The guy is aware of that but he still misses her." She looked back down, "How she was always in his arms, her hugs, her kisses. _Everything_." He continued.

"Please, stop." She whimpered, "We agreed to be friends. Friends wouldn't talk like this."

He looked at her from the side, "I only agreed to be friends because I don't want to lose you all together." It was true. He still wanted her in his life, even if it meant being just friends. Little did he know, Spencer secretly thought the same.

Spencer sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry. I really am but I can't. I can't-"

He stopped her, "I understand. Sort of."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled back to him.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry for trying." He retorted, looking straight ahead.

They walked in silence. Spencer felt guilty for the most part. She didn't want to lose him either but she also wanted to stay on the safe side. She was afraid to take the risk. Risk of getting her heart broken again but there was a part of her that wanted to take that risk. That wanted to jump in his arms and let him hold her forever.

He broke the soundless walk, _"But every time I tell her that I want more_

_She closes the door_

_She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love" _Toby mumbled a song quietly, as they walked. He guessed he picked up the song from when he was listening to the radio or something.

Spencer stared at him, "Are you seriously singing One Direction? Right now?"

"You act like you don't wanna sing along to the british/irish boy band with me." Toby smirked. He acted as if the past five minutes never happened.

"But there's no music."

"That doesn't matter." He had a boyish grin on his face before he started belting out the lyrics so everyone can hear, _"She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love." _He was screaming out the lyrics, he wasn't even singing anymore.

"Toby! There could be people sleeping." Spencer whisper-scolded.

"This whole neighborhood knows me. They're not. The people living in these houses are kids."

"Kids have parents and I thought you said singing was a secret talent."

"The kids parents don't sleep at nine on a Friday night. I'm not singing, I'm screaming. It would be amazing if you joined me. Step out of your comfort zone unless you're too afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then join me." He tested her, _"And we danced all night! To the BEST SONG EVER!" _

Soon enough, he was shouting the lyrics so loud that a few of the houses were turning on their lights to see the ruckus outside, "Hi Mr Baker!" Toby yelled, waving before he continued his screeching.

Spencer swore she heard Mr Baker barking, "Its only Toby!" to his family or something.

"Are you like known to do this?" She asked him, causing him to stop jumping around.

"I'm a terrible dancer, like you-" Spencer pushed him lightly, making him chuckle, "And when I'm walking home alone, I would just shout because its fun and out going. Try it with me, the neighbors won't get mad." She still looked uneasy, "Were almost at the house, try it with me. I never did it with a partner. Come on!"

Toby went on anyways, trying to intimidate her, _"Maybe it's the way she walked! Straight into my heart and stole it!" _He shouted into her ear, walking with her.

"Why One Direction songs?" He ignored her question.

_"Cause we danced all night! To the BEST SONG EVER! I think it went oh, oh, oh! I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah!" _

He took her hands and started swinging them around when she finally cracked, _"We knew every line, now I can't remember!" _Toby grinned as the two jumped around the streets. He often picked her up while the two were shouting at each other. He picked her up and swung her around, causing her to laugh very loudly.

The two were happy, they forgot most of what happened the past week. They were just singing, dancing, jumping, everything. Toby jumped and spun around while Spencer was on his back. They were genuinely joyful and cheering. They couldn't stop laughing and giggling and jumping. Nothing could have wiped the grins off their faces.

_"I said can you give it back to me, she said never in your wildest dreams!" _

The two of them never felt so thrilled, the past week has been depressing for the both of them. They were terrible dancers, but that didn't stop them from spinning and hopping around.

_Meanwhile, _the gang was on the front porch and outside Toby's house when they heard muffled voices from a distance. It wasn't long until they saw two figures running around, the site made them smile. Spencer was on Toby's back but you couldn't see their faces. Toby was spinning around, the two of them still belting out random lyrics from One Direction.

"Do you think they're back together?" Emily questioned, grinning.

"I hope so. I remember when Toby always did that, but he never did it with anyone." Alison smiled at them.

"Does anyone know why they're singing One Direction?" Hardy asked, pointing at Spencer and Toby.

"I love One Direction. I'm a total fan boy for Niall." Ezra mindlessly confessed.

"Ezra, back off of my husband." Hanna warned, playfully glaring at him.

"You can have Harry, Niall is totally mine." He argued, beaming.

"I think someone needs to remind the two that they still can't dance." Noel chuckled, obviously joking as the two held hands and jumped around.

"Remember their little kiss after playing Just Dance?" Aria laughed.

"Please tell me they're back together." Jenna stared at the two, a wide smile present on her face, "Toby never did this with anyone." Jenna had just walked outside the house.

"I know right! They need to get back together." Alison said, watching the pair.

_"Thats what makes you beautiful!" _Toby didn't know they were almost home until he saw Spencer's car. He spun her around one more time, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He gently pushed her until her back hit the back of her car.

Spencer licked her lips, the two stared at each other, their mouths dry from all the yelling. Toby looked at her lips for a quick second, his eyes looking back at hers. Spencer did the same until she couldn't help herself, she had slammed her lips upon his.

It was like their lips were made for each other. They, themselves were made for each other. It was only a few days, the last time they had done this was a few days ago on Alison's front porch. Her hands tangled in his hair as his settled on her lower back, pushing her closer to him.

"They are so back together." Alison laughed.

"Definitely wasn't expecting that." Caleb stated.

"Is Spencer wearing his jacket?" Hardy asked.

"Real life making out looks way better than on television." Noel furrowed his eyebrows.

"Toby should get his hands off of our best friends tiny ass." Hanna smirked.

"Hanna, why are you even looking there?" Emily asked, playfully putting a concerned look on her face while Hanna only shrugged.

"Why do I feel like a dirty pervert?" Aria asked, looking at them.

"Are they still going?" Ezra squinted to see their foreheads touching.

Toby lightly brushed his nose against hers when they had pulled away, moments ago. Their foreheads touched as they looked into each others eyes. Toby had a faint smile on his face, he felt _complete_. Spencer, on the other hand…

* * *

**This took me weeks to write. I don't even know how but yeah :/ What's Spencer thinking? I actually really love One Direction and I thought it would be cool for Spoby to run around the streets singing songs... lol. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have already started the next chapter :) **

**And I must say, thank you guys! For all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I always have a smile on my face when I read them. :) Although most of the reviews were really sad due to a certain break up... well I have nothing to do here... *runs away* **

**But anyways thank you guys. I wove you :) Byyyyeeee! -ThatStupidKidFromSchool **

**P.S. Did you guys see that episode! I always loved Mona. I'm not even joking, I thought she was kick ass and hilarious in season one. Okay, byyyyeeeee! **


End file.
